escrava da sedução
by beatrizpattz
Summary: aahh
1. Chapter 1

_Mergulhe em um mundo dilacerado por uma raça com fenomenais poderes pisíquicos —_

_e um vazio no lugar do coração._

_Humano e animal, Lucas Hunter é um changeling faminto pelas emoções que os Psys_

_desdenham. Depois de séculos de co-existência desconfiada, essas duas raças estão agora_

_prestes a entrar em uma guerra, devido aos brutais assassinatos de várias mulheres_

_changelings. Lucas está determinado a encontrar o assassino Psy que mutilou um membro de_

_seu Clã, e Sascha é a porta de entrada para esta sociedade tão fortemente fechada. Mas ele_

_logo descobre que essa fria Psy é muito capaz de paixão – e que o animal que vive dentro dele_

_está fascinado por ela. Presos entre seus mundos conflitantes, Lucas e Sascha devem_

_permanecer ancorados a suas identidades – ou sacrificar tudo para experimentar essa_

_escura tentação..._

_Disponibilização: Riviani_

_Revisão Inicial: Riviani, Nina, Karyne_

_Revisão Final/ Formatação: Dyllan_

_Projeto Revisoras Traduções_

_**Glossário Psy-Changeling**_

**Changeling **– são humanos com a capacidade de se transformar em animais (predadores ou não). Eles têm

as duas naturezas – humana e animal – em equilíbrio e são mais fortes, tem os sentidos mais aguçados que

humanos comuns.

Os Changelins vivem em **Clãs **– e tem uma hierarquia bem definida e rígida. Os dois clãs princiapais na série

são os DarkRiver (leopardos) e os SnowDancer (lobos).

_Temos _:

_**DarkRiver**_

**Alfa: **Lucas Hunter

**Sentinelas: **São os segundo em comando e também a guarda pessoal do alfa: Mercy, Vaughn, Nate, Clay e

Dorian

_**SnowDancer**_

**Alfa: **Hawke

**Tenentes: **são os segundo em comando: Indigo, Riley

**Psy **– são humanos, mas com grandes poderes psíquicos. Esses poderes começaram a prejudicar a raça –

loucura, psicoses, psicopatias – e então o Conselho Psy decidiu implantar um Protocolo conhecido por

Silêncio. Esse Protocolo eliminou as emoções e sentimentos da raça. Eles ficaram praticamente robotizados.

**Algumas designações de Psy:**

**Tc – Telecinese**

Alguns são capazes de teletransportes, outros não)

_Sub designações mencionadas até agora na série._

**Tc-Celular**

Um Tc-Celular tem a habilidade de mover coisas a nível celular. Alguns são capazes de fazer isso com o

próprio corpo.

**Tc-V**

Também conhecidos como "Viajantes" esses Psys são verdadeiro teletransportadores e podem ir de um

lugar a outro num piscar de olhos. Viajantes são extremamente, extremamente raros.

**Tp – Telepatia**

Telepatas são divididos em várias sub designações. Puros Tp Psy existem no final do espectro – eles podem

literalmente enviar e receber mensagens ao redor do mundo, com uma clareza que faz parecer que eles

estão na sala ao lado. Telepatas puros com esse nível de poder são raros e geralmente trabalham para o

Conselho.

**M – Médico**

Têm várias especializações de M-Psy. A mais conhecida das habilidades que possuem é o pode de ver

dentro do corpo e diagnosticar doenças. Alguns M-Psys no final da escala têm a capacidade de ver até

mesmo no nível do DNA.

Uma fração desconhecida de M-Psy pode realmente curar, mas essa cura parece estar limitada a ferimentos

leves (ossos quebrados, cortes, etc).

**P – Previsão**

Uma variação de Previsão, que ainda cai na designação P, é a Antevisão – a habilidade de ver o passado.

**Ps – Psicometria**

Em termos básicos, aqueles nascidos com habilidade Ps podem obter informações tocando objetos. Ps-Psy

serão discutidos mais tarde no decorrer da série.

_~~~~Prólogo~~~~_

Silêncio.

Em um esforço para reduzir a incidência esmagadora de loucura e assassinato em série na população

Psy, o Conselho Psy decidiu, no ano de 1969, dar início a um rigoroso programa chamado Silêncio.

O objetivo do Silêncio era de condicionar jovens Psy desde o nascimento. O objetivo do

condicionamento era ensinar-lhes a não sentir raiva.

No entanto, o Conselho logo descobriu que era impossível isolar apenas aquela única emoção. Em

1979, após um debate de dez anos sobre as milhões de mentes na rede Psy, decidiu-se mudar

o objetivo do Silêncio. Sua nova missão era a condicionar jovens Psy a não sentirem nada. Não

sentir raiva, nem ciúme ou inveja, não a felicidade, e certamente não o amor.

Silêncio foi um sucesso retumbante.

No ano de 2079, quando a quinta ou sexta geração de Psy estava sendo condicionada, todos já

haviam se esquecido que já tinham sido de outra maneira. Os Psy são conhecidos por ser friamente

controlados, desumanamente práticos e impossíveis de serem levados à violência.

Eles são os líderes do governo e de negócios, superando os seres humanos e changelings, raças

que permitem que suas naturezas animais os governem. Com capacidade mental para execução de

telepatia, clarividência, tele-cinese a psicometria, o Psy considera-se um passo à frente na escala

evolutiva.

De acordo com sua natureza, eles baseiam todas as suas decisões na lógica e eficiência. Conforme

a rede Psy, a taxa de erro é praticamente zero.

O Psy é perfeito em seu Silêncio.

_~~~~Capítulo Um~~~~_

Sascha Duncan não podia ler uma única linha do relatório piscando na tela de seu

organizador de mão. Uma névoa de medo nublava sua visão, isolando-a da fria eficiência do

escritório de sua mãe. Mesmo o som de Nikita encerrando uma chamada mal penetrou sua

mente anestesiada.

Ela estava apavorada.

Esta manhã, ela acordou para se encontrar se contorcendo na cama, choramingando. Uma Psy

normal não chora, não mostra qualquer emoção, não sente. Mas Sascha sabia desde a infância que

ela não era normal. Ela havia escondido com sucesso sua falha por vinte e seis anos, mas agora as

coisas estavam começando a dar errado. Muito, muito errado.

Sua mente estava se deteriorando em uma taxa tão acelerada que ela começou a experimentar efeitos

colaterais físicos, espasmos musculares, tremores, um ritmo cardíaco anormal, e as lágrimas

desesperadas após sonhos que não conseguia se lembrar. Logo se tornaria impossível esconder sua

psique fraturada.

O resultado da exposição seria o encarceramento no Centro. Claro que ninguém o chamava de

prisão. Considerado um "centro de reabilitação", que fornecia uma forma brutalmente eficaz para o

Psy, de abater os fracos do rebanho.

Depois que eles estivessem acabados completamente com ela, se tivesse sorte, iria acabar como uma

massa babona, sem um resquício de mente inteligente. Se não tivesse tanta sorte, iria manter o

suficiente de seus processos de pensamento para se tornar um drone nas vastas redes de negócios do

Psy, um robô com neurônios apenas o suficiente para trabalhar no arquivamento de cartas ou

varrendo o chão.

A sensação de sua mão apertando o organizador, à trouxe de volta à realidade. Se havia um lugar

onde ela nunca poderia entrar em colapso, este lugar era aqui, sentada em frente a sua mãe. Nikita

Duncan podia ser seu sangue, mas ela também era membro do Conselho Psy. Sascha não tinha

certeza de que se seu segredo viesse à tona, Nikita não sacrificaria a filha para manter seu lugar no

órgão mais poderoso do mundo.

Com uma determinação inabalável, ela começou a reforçar as proteções psíquicas que protegiam os

corredores secretos de sua mente. Era a única coisa em que ela se superava, e pelo tempo que sua

mãe terminou a ligação, Sascha exibia tanta emoção como uma escultura entalhada em gelo ártico.

— Temos um encontro com Lucas Hunter em dez minutos. Você está pronta? — Os olhos

amendoados de Nikita não continham nada além de um frio interesse.

— Claro mãe. — Obrigou-se a encontrar aquele olhar direto, sem titubear, tentando não

se perguntar se seu próprio olhar era tão frio quanto. Ajudava que, ao contrário de Nikita, ela tinha

os olhos como o céu noturno característico de um Psy cardeal — um infinito campo negro salpicado

com pontos de um frio fogo branco.

— Hunter é um alfa changeling, então não o subestime. Ele pensa como um Psy. — Nikita se virou

para abrir a tela do computador, uma tela plana que deslizava para cima e para fora da superfície da

sua mesa.

Sascha carregou os dados relevantes em seu organizador. O computador miniaturizado, continha

todas as notas que ela poderia precisar para a reunião, e era compacto o suficiente para caber em seu

bolso. Se Lucas Hunter fazia realmente parte da sociedade, haveria registros disponíveis sobre suas

atividades.

De acordo com suas informações, Hunter havia se tornado o único alfa líder do clã leopardo

DarkRiver aos vinte e três anos de idade. Nos dez anos desde então, DarkRiver havia consolidado

sua liderança em São Francisco e regiões vizinhas, na medida em que eles eram agora os predadores

dominantes da área. Changelings de outros territórios que quisessem trabalhar, viver, ou jogar em

DarkRiver tinham que receber a sua permissão. Se não, o direito territorial changeling entrava em

vigor e o resultado era bárbaro.

O que fez os olhos de Sascha se arregalarem em sua primeira leitura deste material era que

DarkRiver tinha negociado um pacto de não agressão mútua com os SnowDancers, a matilha de

lobos que controlava o resto da Califórnia. Uma vez que os SnowDancers eram conhecidos por

serem cruéis e implacáveis para qualquer um que ousasse ascensão ao poder no seu território, fez

com que ela se perguntasse sobre a imagem civilizada que DarkRiver apresentava ao mundo.

Ninguém sobrevivia aos lobos sendo bonzinho.

A campainha soou macia.

— Vamos, mãe? — Nada sobre a relação entre Nikita e Sascha era, ou já tinha sido, maternal, mas o

protocolo afirmava que ela deveria ser dirigida por sua designação da família.

Nikita assentiu e pôs-se de pé, uma graciosa mulher de um metro e setenta. Vestida com um

terninho preto combinando com uma camisa branca, ela parecia em cada centímetro a mulher bem

sucedida que era, com os cabelos cortados pouco abaixo das orelhas num estilo franco que lhe

convinha. Ela era linda. E letal.

Sascha sabia que, quando elas caminhavam lado a lado como estavam fazendo agora, ninguém

pensaria que eram mãe e filha. Eram da mesma altura, mas a semelhança terminava aí.

Nikita tinha herdado os olhos asiáticos, o cabelo liso, e a pele de porcelana de sua mãe meiojaponesa.

No momento em que os genes tinham sido transferidos para Sascha, tudo o que havia

sobrevivido era um pouco da inclinação nos olhos.

Ao invés dos cintilantes cabelos pretos azulados de Nikita, ela tinha cabelos numa rica cor de ébano

que absorvia a luz como tinta, e se enrolava tão descontroladamente que ela era forçada a puxá-lo

para trás em uma trança severa todas as manhãs. Sua pele era um mel escuro, em vez de marfim,

evidência dos genes do pai desconhecido. Os registros do nascimento de Sascha haviam-no incluído

como sendo de descendência anglo-indiana.

Ela recuou um pouco à medida que a porta para a sala de reuniões se aproximava. Detestava

encontros com changelings, e não por causa da repulsa geral dos Psy pelas suas emoções abertas.

Para ela, parecia que eles sabiam. De alguma forma eles podiam perceber que ela não era como os

outros, que ela era defeituosa.

— Sr. Hunter.

Ela olhou acima, ouvindo o som da voz da mãe. E encontrou-se cara a cara com o homem mais

perigoso que já tinha visto. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Bem mais alto que um metro e

oitenta, era construído como a máquina de combate que ele era como em sua forma selvagem, puros

e longos músculos e força tensa.

Seu cabelo preto roçava os ombros, mas não havia nada macio sobre ele. Em vez disso, sugeria a

paixão desenfreada e a fome escura do leopardo embaixo de sua pele. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que

estava na presença de um predador.

Então, ele virou a cabeça e viu o lado direito do rosto. Quatro linhas irregulares, lembrando

as marcas de garras de algum animal grande, marcavam sua pele dourada. Seus olhos eram de um

verde hipnotizante, mas eram aquelas marcas que prendiam sua atenção. Ela nunca esteve tão perto

de um dos caçadores changeling antes.

— Sra. Duncan. — Sua voz era baixa e um pouco áspera, como se apanhados à beira de um

rosnado.

— Esta é minha filha, Sascha. Ela vai ser o contato para este projeto.

— Um prazer, Sascha. — Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela, os olhos persistindo por um

segundo, mais do que o necessário.

— O prazer é meu. — Podia ouvir as batidas irregulares do seu pulso? Era verdade que os sentidos

dos changeling eram muito superiores aos de qualquer outra raça?

— Por favor. — Ele fez um gesto para que tomassem seus assentos à mesa com tampo de vidro, e

ficou em pé até que elas o tivessem feito. Então, escolheu uma cadeira exatamente de frente para

Sascha.

Ela se forçou a retornar seu olhar, não se deixando enganar pelo cavalheirismo e baixando sua

guarda. Caçadores foram treinados para farejar a presa vulnerável.

— Nós analisamos sua oferta, — ela começou.

— O que você achou? — Seus olhos eram incrivelmente claros, tão calmos como o mais profundo

dos oceanos. Mas não havia nada de frio ou prático sobre ele, nada que desmentia sua primeira

impressão dele como algo selvagem, mal controlado.

— Você deve saber que as alianças de negócios Psy-changeling raramente funcionam. As

prioridades são concorrentes. — A voz de Nikita soou totalmente apática em relação a Lucas.

Seu sorriso de resposta era tão mau, Sascha não podia desviar o olhar.

— Nesse caso, eu acho que nós temos as mesmas prioridades. Você precisa de ajuda para planejar e

executar habitações que sejam atrativas para os changelings. Eu quero participação em novos

projetos Psy.

Sascha sabia que aquilo não podia ser tudo. Elas precisavam dele, mas ele não precisava delas, não

quando os interesses comerciais das empresas DarkRiver eram grandes o suficiente para rivalizar

com os seus próprios. O mundo tinha mudado debaixo do nariz dos Psy, as raças humanas e

changeling não se contentavam mais em serem a segunda melhor. Era um ato de arrogância, que a

maioria de seu povo continuava a ignorar a lenta mudança no poder.

Sentar-se tão perto da fúria contida que era Lucas Hunter, ela se perguntava sobre a cegueira de

seus irmãos.

— Se nós lidarmos com você, vamos esperar o mesmo nível de confiabilidade de que iríamos ter se

fossemos a uma empresa de design e construção Psy.

Lucas olhou para a perfeição gelada de Sascha Duncan, e desejou saber o que era sobre ela que o

estava incomodando como o diabo. Sua fera estava rosnando e andando inquietamente pela gaiola

de sua mente, pronto para atacar e cheirar seu sedoso terninho cinza-escuro.

— É claro, — disse ele, fascinado pelas minúsculas luzes brancas que piscavam em meio a

escuridão de seus olhos.

Ele raramente esteve tão perto de um Psy cardeal. Eles eram bastante raros, e não se misturavam

com as massas, sendo dados altos cargos no Conselho Psy, logo que chegavam a qualquer tipo de

idade adulta. Sascha era jovem, mas não havia nada de inexperiente nela. Ela parecia tão implacável

quanto o resto de sua raça, insensível e fria.

Ela poderia ser cúmplice do assassino.

Qualquer um deles poderia ser. Era por isso que DarkRiver estava rondando Psys de alto nível por

meses, procurando uma maneira de penetrar em suas defesas. O projeto Duncan era uma chance

inacreditável. Não só Nikita era poderosa em seu próprio direito, ela era um membro do círculo

mais íntimo — o Conselho Psy. Uma vez que Lucas estava em casa, seria seu trabalho descobrir a

identidade do Psy sádico que tinha roubado a vida de uma das mulheres de DarkRiver... e executálo.

Sem piedade. Sem perdão.

Na frente dele, Sascha olhou para o fino organizador que segurava.

— Estamos dispostos a oferecer sete milhões.

Ele aceitaria um centavo, se isso o colocasse dentro dos corredores secretos do mundo Psy, mas não

poderia deixá-las suspeitar de suas intenções.

— Senhoras. — Encheu a única palavra com a sensualidade que era tão parte dele, como de seu

animal. A maioria dos changelings e seres humanos teriam reagido a promessa implícita de prazer

em seus tons, mas estas duas permaneceram impassíveis. — Nós sabemos que o contrato não vale

menos do que dez milhões. Não vamos perder tempo. — Ele poderia ter jurado que uma luz acendeu

nos olhos de céu noturno de Sascha, uma luz que falava de um desafio aceito. A pantera dentro dele

resmungou baixo em resposta.

— Oito. E queremos os direitos à aprovação de cada etapa do trabalho, desde a concepção à

construção.

— Dez. — Ele manteve seu tom suave e sedoso. — Seu pedido irá causar um atraso considerável.

Eu não consigo trabalhar eficientemente se tiver que vir aqui toda vez que eu queira fazer uma

pequena alteração. — Talvez várias visitas poderiam lhe permitir recolher algumas informações

sobre a fuga do frio assassino, mas era duvidoso. Era pouco provável que Nikita deixasse

documentos sensíveis do Conselho espalhados por aí.

— Nos dê um momento. — A mulher mais velha olhou para a jovem.

Os minúsculos pêlos na parte de trás do pescoço dele se levantaram. Eles sempre faziam isso na

presença de Psys que estavam usando seus poderes ativamente. A telepatia era apenas um de seus

muitos talentos, e que ele admitia ser bastante vantajoso durante as negociações comerciais. Mas

suas habilidades também as cegavam. Changelings tinham há muito, tempo aprendido a tirar

proveito do senso Psy de superioridade.

Quase um minuto depois, Sascha falou com ele.

— É importante para nós ter o controle em cada estágio.

— Seu dinheiro, seu tempo. — Ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, e entrelaçou os dedos,

observando como que os olhos dela acompanhavam o movimento. Interessante. Em sua experiência,

nunca um Psy havia exibido qualquer consciência de linguagem corporal. Era como se eles fossem

completamente cerebrais, fechados para o mundo de suas mentes.

— Mas se você insistir nesse nível de envolvimento, não posso prometer que vamos manter o

calendário. Na verdade, eu posso garantir que não vamos.

— Nós temos uma contra-proposta para isso. — Olhos de céu noturno se encontraram com os seus.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Estou ouvindo. — E a pantera dentro dele também estava. Tanto o homem quanto o animal

achavam Sascha Duncan cativante, de uma forma que nem conseguia entender. Parte dele queria

acariciá-la... e parte dele queria mordê-la.

— Gostaríamos de trabalhar lado a lado com DarkRiver. Para facilitar isso, peço que você me

forneça um escritório no seu prédio.

Cada nervo que ele tinha ficou tenso. Acabou de ser concedido o acesso a um Psy cardeal quase

vinte quatro horas por dia.

— Você quer ser juntada no quadril comigo, querida? Tudo bem para mim. — Seus sentidos

detectaram uma mudança na atmosfera, mas era tão sutil que tinha ido embora antes que ele pudesse

identificá-la. — Você tem autoridade para assinar as mudanças?

— Sim. Mesmo se eu tiver que consultar minha mãe, não precisarei sair do local. — Era um

lembrete que ela era Psy, um membro de uma raça que havia sacrificado sua humanidade há muito

tempo.

— Até que ponto pode enviar um cardeal?

— Longe o suficiente. — Ela apertou alguma coisa em sua tela minúscula. — Então, vamos resolver

em oito?

Ele sorriu para a tentativa dela de pegá-lo desprevenido, divertindo-se com a quase astúcia felina.

— Dez ou eu vou embora e vocês terão que se contentar com algo de qualidade inferior.

— Você não é o único especialista no que os changeling gostam e não gostam lá fora. — Inclinou-se

um fração.

— Sim. — Intrigado com a Psy que parecia usar seu corpo tanto quanto sua mente, ele repetiu o

movimento deliberadamente. — Mas eu sou o melhor.

— Nove.

Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar a Psy pensar nele como fraco — eles respeitavam apenas a

mais fria, a mais cruel tipo de força.

— Nove, e a promessa de um milhão se todas as casas forem vendidas até a hora da abertura.

Outro silêncio. Os cabelos em sua nuca se levantaram novamente. Dentro de sua mente a besta batia

no ar como se tentasse apanhar as faíscas de energia. A maioria dos changelings não conseguiam

sentir as tempestades elétricas geradas pelos Psys, mas era um talento que tinha seus usos.

— Nós concordamos, — disse Sascha. — Eu suponho que você tenha contratos impressos?

— Claro. — Ele abriu uma pasta, e deslizou as cópias do mesmo documento que sem dúvida, elas

tinham em suas telas.

Sascha os pegou, e passou para uma mãe.

— Eletrônico seria muito mais conveniente.

Ele já tinha ouvido isto uma centena de vezes de cem Psys diferentes. Parte da razão que

changelings não tinham seguido a onda tecnológica era pura teimosia, a outra parte era segurança —

sua raça vinha se infiltrado em bancos de dados dos Psy por décadas.

— Eu gosto de algo que eu possa segurar, tocar e cheirar, algo que agrada a todos os meus sentidos.

Era uma sugestão, que ele não tinha dúvidas, que ela tinha compreendido, mas era sua reação que

ele estava procurando. Nada. Sascha Duncan era uma Psy tão fria quanto qualquer outra que ele já

havia conhecido — precisaria descongelá-la o suficiente para obter informações, e saber se o Psy

estava abrigando um assassino em série.

Ele encontrava-se estranhamente atraído pela idéia de se meter com esta Psy em particular, embora

até aquele momento, a considerasse como nada mais do que máquinas sem sentimentos. Então ela

olhou para cima, para encontrar seu olhar e a pantera nele abriu a boca em um rosnado mudo.

A caçada começou. E Sascha Duncan era a presa.

Duas horas depois, Sascha fechou a porta de seu apartamento, e fez uma varredura mental das

instalações. Nada. Localizado no mesmo prédio de seu escritório, o apartamento tinha excelente

segurança, mas ela tinha usado suas habilidades de blindagem para tocar as salas com outro nível de

proteção. Gastava muito de sua pequena força psíquica, mas ela precisava para se sentir segura em

algum lugar.

Ciente de que o apartamento não tinha sido violado, ela sistematicamente verificou cada uma de

suas fechaduras internas, contra a vastidão da rede Psy. Funcionando. Ninguém podia entrar em sua

mente sem ela saber.

Só então ela se permitiu cair em uma pilha no tapete de gelo azul, a cor fria a fazia tremer.

— Computador. Aumentar a temperatura em cinco graus.

— Cumprindo ordem. — A voz era sem inflexão, mas aquilo era de se esperar. Não era nada mais

que a resposta mecânica do computador poderoso que funcionava neste edifício. As casas que

estaria construindo com Lucas Hunter não teria tais sistemas informáticos.

Lucas.

Sua respiração saiu em um suspiro quando ela permitiu que sua mente se enchesse com todas as

emoções que ela teve de enterrar durante a reunião.

Medo.

Divertimento.

Fome.

Tesão.

Desejo.

Necessidade.

Soltando a fivela no final de sua trança, ela enfiou as mãos desfazendo o penteado, antes de puxar o

casaco, jogando-o de lado. Seus seios doíam, lutando contra os bojos de seu sutiã. Ela não queria

nada mais do que ficar nua, e se esfregar em algo quente, rígido e masculino.

Um gemido escapou de sua garganta, ela fechou os olhos e balançou para trás e para frente, tentando

controlar as imagens batendo nela. Isso não deveria acontecer. Não importa o quão longe de

controle ela tivesse ficado antes, nunca tinha sido tão ruim, tão sexual. O segundo em que admitiu

isso, a avalanche parecia desacelerar, e encontrou força suficiente para empurrá-la para sair do

aperto da fome.

Se levantando do chão, ela caminhou até a cozinha e se serviu de um copo de água. Quando

engoliu, pegou seu reflexo no espelho ornamental que pendia ao lado de sua geladeira embutida.

Tinha sido um presente de um conselheiro changeling em outro projeto, e que ela manteve, apesar

da sobrancelha levantada de sua mãe. Sua desculpa foi que ela estava tentando entender a outra raça.

Na verdade, ela só gostava do quadro descontroladamente colorido.

No entanto, agora desejava que não o tivesse mantido. Ele mostrava muito claramente o que ela não

queria ver. O emaranhado escuro que era seu cabelo falava da paixão e do desejo animal, coisas que

um Psy não deveria conhecer. Seu rosto estava vermelho como se estivesse com febre, as bochechas

manchadas de rosa, e seus olhos... Senhor, tenha piedade, seus olhos se pareciam com a pura meianoite.

Ela colocou o copo na bancada e puxou o cabelo para trás, procurando. Mas não tinha cometido um

erro. Não havia luz na escuridão de suas pupílas. Isto deveria acontecer apenas quando um Psy

estivesse gastando uma grande quantidade de energia psíquica.

Isso nunca havia acontecido com ela.

Os olhos dela poderiam tê-la marcado como uma cardeal, mas seus poderes acessíveis eram

humilhantemente fracos. Tão fracos que ela ainda não tinha sido co-optada para as fileiras dos que

trabalhavam diretamente para o Conselho.

Sua falta de qualquer poder real vidente, tinha mistificado os instrutores que a tinham treinado.

Todos sempre disseram que havia um incrível potencial bruto dentro de sua mente, mais do que

suficiente para uma cardeal, mas que nunca tinha manifestado.

Até agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não. Ela não tinha nenhuma energia psíquica, então tinha que ser outra coisa

que havia causado a escuridão, algo que outros Psy não sabiam porque não sentiam. Seus olhos

flutuaram para o console de comunicação na parede ao lado da cozinha. Uma coisa estava clara, não

poderia sair com aquela aparência. Qualquer um que a visse, a enviaria para o centro de reabilitação

num piscar de olhos.

Medo apoderou-se dela bem apertado.

Enquanto estivesse do lado de fora, poderia descobrir um dia, uma maneira de escapar, uma maneira

de cortar sua ligação com a rede Psy, sem jogar seu corpo em paralisia e morte. Ou ela poderia até

descobrir uma maneira de corrigir a falha que a marcava. Mas, no segundo em que fosse internada

no Centro, seu mundo se transformaria em trevas. Trevas silenciosas e sem fim.

Com cuidadosas mãos, ela tirou a tampa do console de comunicação e brincou com os circuitos. Só

depois que substituiu a capa, foi que apertou o código de Nikita. Sua mãe vivia na cobertura vários

andares acima. A resposta veio segundos depois.

— Sascha, a tela está desligada.

— Eu não sabia. — Sascha mentiu. — Espere um pouco. — Pausa para o efeito, ela respirou com

cuidado. — Eu acho que é um defeito. Vou ter que chamar um técnico para dar uma olhada.

— Por que você me ligou?

— Receio que vou ter que cancelar o jantar. Eu recebi alguns documentos de Lucas Hunter que

eu gostaria de começar a ler antes de me encontrar com ele novamente.

— Rápido para um changeling. Vejo você amanhã à tarde para compararmos notas. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, mãe. — Ela estava falando sozinha. Independentemente do fato de que Nikita agia

como uma mãe, tanto quanto o computador que controlava este apartamento, doía. Mas esta noite

aquela dor estava enterrada sob emoções muito mais perigosas.

Ela mal começou a relaxar, quando o console indicou uma nova ligação. Uma vez que o

identificador de chamadas havia sido desativado junto com a tela, ela não tinha nenhuma maneira de

saber quem era.

— Sascha Duncan, — disse ela, tentando não entrar em pânico que Nikita tinha mudado de idéia.

— Olá, Sascha.

Seus joelhos quase dobraram ao som daquela voz suave como mel, mais um ronronar que um

rosnado agora.

— Sr. Hunter.

— Lucas. Nós somos colegas, afinal de contas.

— Por que você está ligando? — Dura praticidade era a única maneira que ela poderia lidar com sua

montanha-russa de emoções.

— Eu não posso te ver, Sascha.

— É um mau funcionamento da tela.

— Não é muito eficiente. — Era divertimento que ela podia ouvir?

— Eu suponho que você não me ligou para bater papo.

— Eu queria convidá-la para um café da manhã de negócios com a equipe de design amanhã. —

Seu tom era seda pura.

Sascha não sabia se Lucas sempre soava como um convite ao pecado, ou se estava fazendo

isso para desestabilizá-la. Aquele pensamento a deixava inquieta. Se ele mesmo suspeitava que

havia algo não muito direito sobre ela, então ela poderia muito bem assinar sua sentença de morte.

Internamento no Centro, era nada menos do que uma morte em vida de qualquer forma.

— A que horas? — Ela colocou os braços apertados em torno de suas costelas, e forçou sua voz

para que soasse controlada. Os Psys eram muito, muito cuidadosos para que o mundo nunca visse os

seus erros, suas falhas. Ninguém nunca tinha enfrentado com sucesso o Conselho depois de ter sido

programado para a reabilitação.

— Sete e meia. Está bom para você?

Como ele poderia fazer o mais eficiente dos convites soar como pura tentação? Talvez fosse tudo

em sua mente, ela estava finalmente se quebrando.

— Local?

— Meu escritório. Você sabe onde é?

— Claro. — DarkRiver montou seu Campo de negócios perto do caótico centro de Chinatown,

ocupando um edifício de escritórios de médio porte. — Eu estarei lá.

— Eu estarei esperando.

Para seus sentidos aguçados, aquilo soava mais como uma ameaça do que uma promessa.

_~~~~Capítulo Dois~~~~_

Lucas caminhou até a janela de seu escritório, e encarou as ruas estreitas que conduziam à explosão

sensorial que era a Chinatown, sua mente nos olhos de céu noturno de Sascha Duncan. Sua natureza

animal tinha cheirado algo nela que não se encaixava, não era... certo. E ainda por cima, ela não

tinha aquele doentio cheiro de insanidade, mas um cheiro deliciosamente sedutor que não

combinava com o fedor metálico da maioria dos Psys.

— Lucas?

Ele não precisou se virar para identificar seu visitante:

— O que é, Dorian?

Dorian veio se posicionar a seu lado. Com seus cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, ele poderia passar por

um surfista parado, esperando a onda certa. Exceto pelo brilho feral daqueles olhos. Dorian era um

leopardo latente. Algo muito errado tinha acontecido no útero e ele nascera changeling em todos os

sentidos, exceto em um — ele não tinha a habilidade de mudar de forma.

— Como foi?

— Eu tenho uma sombra psy. — Ele observou um carro deslizar pela rua que escurecia, as células

que o energizavam não deixando rastro de sua passagem. As células haviam sido inventadas pelos

changelings. Sem sua raça, o mundo já teria se afundado num pântano de poluição.

Os Psys se consideravam os líderes do planeta, mas eram os changelings que estavam sintonizados

aos batimentos cardíacos da Terra, os changelings que viam as correntezas interligadas da vida.

— Acha que vai enganá-la?

Lucas deu de ombros.

— Ela é como o resto deles. Mas estou dentro. E ela é uma cardeal.

Dorian balançou-se nos calcanhares.

— Se um deles souber sobre o assassino, todos sabem. A rede deles mantém cada um em contato

com o outro.

— Eles chamam isso de PsyNet. — Lucas se inclinou para frente e pressionou suas mãos contra o

vidro, luxuriando-se com o beijo frio. — Não sei ao certo como funciona.

— É como uma maldita colmeia de mentes. Como mais poderia funcionar?

— Eles são muito ligados em hierarquia — não faz sentido que as massas tenham permissão de

acessar tudo. Democráticos, é uma das coisas que eles não são. — A frieza do mundo Psy, da calma

sobrevivência dos mais aptos, era tão cruel quanto qualquer coisa que ele já tenha visto.

— Mas sua cardeal saberia.

Como filha de uma Conselheira e uma mente poderosa por si só, era quase certo que Sascha fosse

membro do círculo interno.

— Sim. — E ele tinha toda a intenção de descobrir o que ela sabia.

— Já dormiu com uma Psy?

Lucas finalmente se virou para olhar Dorian, divertido.

— Você está me dizendo que devo seduzi-la para obter a informação? — A idéia deveria revoltá-lo,

mas tanto o homem quanto a fera estavam intrigados.

Dorian riu.

— Oh sim, seu pau provavelmente congelaria. — Algo brilhante e zangado brilhou naqueles olhos

azuis. — Eu ia dizer que eles realmente não sentem nada. Eu fui para a cama com uma, quando era

jovem e estúpido. Estava bêbado, e ela me convidou para ir a seu quarto no dormitório.

— Incomum. — Os Psys não gostavam de se misturar.

— Acho que era algum tipo de experiência para ela. Ela estava se graduando em Ciências. Fizemos

sexo, mas juro que era como estar com um bloco de concreto. Nenhuma vida, nenhuma emoção.

Lucas deixou que a imagem de Sascha Duncan percorresse sua mente. Seus sentidos de pantera

ficaram parados, cheirando o eco da memória dela. Ela era gelo, mas tinha algo mais.

— Só podemos sentir pena deles.

— Eles merecem nossas garras, não nossa pena.

Lucas voltou a olhar para a cidade. Ele escondia melhor, mas sua raiva era tão profunda quanto a de

Dorian. Os dois estavam juntos quando descobriram o corpo da irmã de Dorian seis meses atrás.

Kylie tinha sido mutilada. Friamente. Clinicamente. Sem piedade. Seu sangue fora derramado sem o

menor pensamento à bela e vibrante mulher que ela tinha sido.

Não havia nenhum cheiro animal na cena, mas Lucas tinha sentido o fedor metálico do Psy. Os

outros changelings tinham visto a brutal eficiência da matança, e sabiam exatamente que tipo de

monstro havia feito aquilo. Mas o Conselho Psy dissera que não sabia de nada, e as autoridades

policiais fizeram tão pouco, que era quase como se não quisessem encontrar o assassino.

Depois que os DarkRivers começaram a pesquisar, descobriram vários outros assassinatos com a

mesma assinatura. Todos enterrados tão profundamente, que apenas uma organização poderia estar

por trás. O Conselho Psy era como uma aranha, e cada Distrito Policial no país estava preso em sua

teia.

Os changelings estavam cansados. Cansados da arrogância Psy. Cansados da política Psy. Cansados

da manipulação Psy. Décadas de ressentimento e fúria, tinham gerado um barril de pólvora que os

Psys, sem terem conhecimento, acenderam com sua última atrocidade.

Agora era guerra.

E uma Psy muito incomum estava para se ver presa bem no meio.

Quando Sascha chegou ao prédio DarkRiver, ás sete e meia em ponto, encontrou Lucas esperando

por ela na entrada. Vestido em jeans, camiseta branca, e uma jaqueta preta de couro sintético, ele

não se parecia em nada com o homem de negócios que ela encontrara ontem.

— Bom dia, Sascha. — Seu sorriso lento convidava a uma resposta similar.

Dessa vez, ela estava preparada para ele.

— Bom dia. Devemos prosseguir para a reunião? — Nada a não ser a mais fria praticidade serviria

para manter esse macho à distância — ela não tinha de ser um gênio para entender que ele estava

acostumado a conseguir o que queria.

— Creio que houve uma mudança de planos. — Ele ergueu as mãos num gesto apaziguante, mas

não havia nada de submisso nele. — Um membro de minha equipe não conseguiu voltar para a

cidade a tempo, então tive que adiar a reunião para as três.

Ela sentia o cheiro de enganação. O que não sabia distinguir, era se porque ele estava tentando

encantá-la ou se porque estava mentindo.

— Por que não me ligou?

— Achei que já que você estava a caminho, nós poderíamos ir checar o local que eu descobri. —

Ele sorriu. — Um uso muito eficiente de nosso tempo.

Ela sabia que ele estava rindo dela.

— Vamos.

— No meu carro.

Ela não protestou. Nenhum verdadeiro Psy o faria. Ele sabia o caminho, então era totalmente

racional que ele dirigisse. Mas ela não era uma Psy normal, e queria dizer a ele para manter suas

ordens autocráticas para si mesmo.

— Você tomou café da manhã? — ele perguntou quando ambos estavam no carro, e ele tinha ligado

os controles manuais.

Ela estava nervosa demais para comer. Algo em Lucas Hunter estava acelerando sua queda para a

loucura, mas não conseguia evitar o tropeção, não podia se impedir de continuar a se envolver com

ele.

— Sim. — ela mentiu, não muito certa do por quê.

— Bom. Não quero que desmaie enquanto estiver comigo.

— Eu nunca desmaiei em minha vida, então você está seguro. — Ela observava a cidade passar

enquanto se aproximavam de BayBridge. São Francisco era uma jóia brilhante próxima ao mar, mas

ela preferia as áreas ao redor, onde a natureza tinha total controle. Em alguns casos as florestas se

estendiam por todo o caminho até a fronteira com Nevada, e ainda continuava.

O Parque Nacional de Yosemite era uma das maiores áreas de floresta. Em um estágio, há alguns

séculos atrás, tinha-se debatido que o parque deveria ser limitado a uma área a leste de Mariposa. Os

changelings ganharam a guerra, e permitiram que Yosemite se espalhasse a uma extensão em que se

uniu a várias outras áreas florestais, incluindo El Dorado e as florestas de Tahoe, embora a cidade de

lagos de Tahoe continuasse a prosperar.

Ele agora cobria metade de Sacramento, e se curvava ao redor da lucrativa região de vinicultura de

Napa, para abraçar Santa Rosa ao norte. No sudeste de São Francisco, tinha quase engolido

Modesto. Por causa de sua constante expansão, apenas uma parte de Yosemite era agora um parque

nacional. O restante era protegido do desenvolvimento geral, mas a habitação era permitida sob

certas circunstâncias.

Até onde ela tinha conhecimento, nenhum Psy jamais procurou permissão para viver tão próximo à

selva. Isso a fazia pensar com o que essa terra verde e arborizada se pareceria, se os Psys tivessem

controle sobre ela. De alguma forma, ela duvidada que a maioria da Califórnia se transformasse em

uma série de gigantescos parques nacionais e florestas.

Subitamente, consciente de Lucas olhando-a com expressão questionadora, ela percebeu que tinha

ficado calada por mais de quarenta minutos. Sorte dela, que falta de conversa educada fizesse parte

da natureza Psy.

— Se concordarmos em comprar esse local que você escolheu, quanto tempo levará para fecharmos

negócio?

Ele voltou a olhar para a estrada.

— Um dia. A terra está em território DarkRiver, mas é propriedade dos SnowDancers por um

acidente da história. Eles ficarão felizes em vender pelo preço justo.

— E você é imparcial? — Ela aproveitou a chance concedida, por ele estar concentrado na direção

para olhar a vontade para as marcas no rosto dele. Selvagem e primitiva, elas clamavam por algo

escondido dentro dela. Ela não podia evitar em pensar que provavelmente falavam da verdadeira

história da natureza dele, a personagem profissional suave, apenas uma máscara.

— Não. Mas eles não vão negociar com mais ninguém, então você deve ter esperança de que eu não

tente lhe passar a perna.

Ela não estava certa se tinha de levá-lo a sério.

— Nós temos consciência dos valores de propriedades. Ninguém ainda conseguiu nos passar a

perna.

Os lábios dele se curvaram.

— É a melhor localização para o que vocês planejam. O pensamento de viver naquela área dá à

maioria dos changelings sonhos eróticos.

Ela não sabia se ele estava sendo rude num esforço de deixá-la agitada. Será que esse leopardo tão

inteligente percebeu que ela era defeituosa no sentido mais básico? Esperando afastá-lo de seu

rastro, ela fez com que suas próximas palavras soassem completamente sem tom.

— Muito colorido, mas não me importo com seus sonhos. Eu simplesmente quero que eles

comprem as propriedades.

— Eles o farão. — Disso Lucas não tinha dúvidas. — Estamos quase lá. Ele saiu da estrada lateral

onde estavam, e pegou outra, antes de estacionar o carro ao lado de um enorme espaço aberto, e

salpicado de árvores. Situada próxima a Manteca, a área não era predominantemente florestal, mas

definitivamente arborizada.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, frustrado com sua inabilidade de penetrar na camada de gelo que Sascha se

amarrou ao redor, como aço. Ele tinha planejado essa viagem de carro e visitação do local como o

início de sondá-la para obter informações. Mas fazer um Psy se abrir, era como tentar fazer um

SnowDancer virar um leopardo.

A pior parte era que ele se encontrou fascinado por tudo sobre sua presa. Como a maneira que os

sedosos cabelos dela ficavam impossivelmente ainda mais escuros no sol quando ela se mexia para

movimentar as pernas. Ou como sua pele brilhava como mel escuro.

— Posse lhe fazer uma pergunta? — A fome vinha da pantera dentro dele, mas o homem via

possibilidades nessa linha de questionamento.

Sascha olhou para cima.

— Claro que sim.

— A ancestralidade de sua mãe é claramente Asiática, mas o seu primeiro nome é eslavo, e o último

escocês. Estou curioso. — Ele caminhou ao seu lado, quando ela começou a explorar o terreno.

— Essa não é uma pergunta.

Lucas estreitou os olhos. Ele tinha a impressão de que ela o estava provocando, mas claro que um

Psy nunca provocava.

— Como você acabou com essa interessante mistura? — Ele perguntou, longe de estar convencido

dessa Psy.

Para sua surpresa, ela respondeu sem hesitação.

— Dependendo da estrutura familiar, nós podemos tomar o nome de nossa linhagem materna ou

paterna. Em nossa família, o sobrenome tem sido o materno, já por três gerações. Contudo, minha

bisavó, Ai Kumamoto, aceitou o nome de seu marido. Ele era Andrew Duncan.

— Ela era japonesa?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— A filha deles foi Reina Duncan, minha avó. Reina teve uma criança com Dmitri Kukovich e ele

escolheu o primeiro nome da criança — Nikita. Minha mãe continuou com a tradição do nome, já

que nossos psicólogos acreditam que um senso de história capacita a criança a se adaptar melhor na

sociedade.

— Sua mãe é bem japonesa, já você não. — As feições dela eram tão únicas que desafiavam uma

definição. Nada nela dizia que ela tinha sido manufaturada na mesma máquina com o resto dos

robóticos Psy sem sangue.

— Os genes paternos parecem terem se saído melhor no meu caso, enquanto no dela, prevaleceram

os maternos.

Ele não conseguia se imaginar falando de seus pais de modo tão frio. Eles o amaram, o criaram, e

morreram por ele. A memória deles devia ser honrada com a mais profunda das emoções.

— E seu pai? O que ele adicionou à exótica mistura?

— Ele era de descendência Anglo-Indiana.

Algo na voz dela provocou os instintos protetores de sua fera.

— Ele não faz mais parte de sua vida?

— Nunca fez. — Sascha continuou a caminhar pela trilha, tentando não sentir a dor de sua mais

antiga ferida. Era algo que nunca mudaria. Seu pai era tão Psy quanto sua mãe.

— Não compreendo.

Dessa vez ela não o provocou sobre isso não ser uma pergunta.

— Minha mãe escolheu um método científico de concepção.

Lucas parou tão subitamente que ela quase traiu sua surpresa.

— Qual? Ela foi a um banco de esperma e escolheu um doador com bons genes? — Ele parecia

espantado.

— Colocado de forma bem crua, mas sim. É agora a forma de concepção mais comum usada entre

os Psys. — Sascha sabia que Nikita esperava que ela seguisse o mesmo caminho. Muitos da raça

dela não escolhiam mais o método tradicional. Era aparentemente muito sujo, um tempo perdido

que poderia ser usado de maneira mais eficiente, e não tinha vantagens sobre a seleção médicopsíquica.

— O processo é seguro e prático. — Mas ela jamais o usaria. Não tinha jeito de ela condenar uma

criança à falha que já a estava arrastando à beira da insanidade. — Nós podemos separar os óvulos e

esperma que estejam danificados. É por isso que os Psys têm uma insignificante taxa de doenças

infantis. — E ainda assim erros eram cometidos... ela era uma prova viva.

Lucas sacudiu a cabeça, e foi um movimento tão felino que o coração dela deu um salto. Algumas

vezes ele era tão suave, tão charmoso, que ela se esquecia da natureza animal dele. E então ele a

olhava com aquele calor nu nos olhos, e ela sabia que o que vagava atrás daquela aparência

civilizada não era domesticado.

— Vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo. — Ele disse, ficando um pouquinho perto demais.

Ela não se moveu. Ele podia ser um alfa, acostumado com a obediência, mas ela não era membro do

clã dele.

— Pelo contrário. Eu tive aulas sobre reprodução animal bem cedo.

Ele riu, e ela sentiu a carícia do riso dele bem profundo, onde ninguém deveria conseguir chegar.

— Reprodução animal? Essa é uma forma de se colocar. Já experimentou?

Ela estava tendo dificuldade em se concentrar nas palavras, com ele assim tão próximo... tão

tocável. Ele cheirava a perigo e imensidão e paixão, todas as coisas que ela nunca poderia se

permitir sentir. Era a tentação final.

— Não. Por que deveria?

Ele se inclinou infinitamente mais perto.

— Porque, querida, você poderia descobrir que o animal em você gostaria.

— Não sou sua querida. — Tão logo as palavras saíram, sua alma congelou. Nenhum Psy jamais

engoliria essa isca.

Os olhos de Lucas brilharam com desafio.

— Talvez eu possa mudar sua mente.

Apesar das palavras brincalhonas, ela sabia que ele havia percebido o lapso dela e estava mesmo

agora considerando o que isso significava. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para retratar o

escorregão, mas ela podia trazer a conversa de volta aos negócios.

— O que você queria me mostrar?

O sorriso travesso que ele deu, reduziu a pó suas esperanças de conseguir manter esse encontro sob

controle.

— Muitas coisas, querida. Muitas coisas.

Lucas observava Sascha se mover pelo terreno e saboreava o prolongado sabor dela, tão quente e

exótico quanto sua história.

A pantera vagando na gaiola de sua mente estava intrigada por ela, decidida a lambê-la para ver se

ela tinha o sabor tão bom quanto ele imaginava. A pele dourada atraia a natureza tátil de sua alma

changeling, enquanto que a suculência dos lábios, o fazia querer morder... da maneira mais erótica.

Tudo nela convidava seus sentidos.

O que o fazia lutar contra essa vontade era o conhecimento de que isso tinha de ser algum truque

Psy. Será que eles finalmente conseguiram descobrir uma maneira de exercer controle psíquico

sobre os changelings? Seu povo sempre esteve seguro, porque os Psys eram muito frios para

descobrir o que os fazia viver. Vida, fome, sensação, toque, sexo. Não o sexo frio, ascético que

Dorian descreveu, mas sexo passional, suado, básico, quente.

Lucas amava o cheiro das mulheres humanas e changelings, adorava suas peles macias, e gritos de

prazer, mas nunca antes ele tinha se sentido atraído por um dos inimigos. Ele lutava contra essa

atração mesmo enquanto traçava os contornos do corpo de Sascha com os olhos.

Ela era alta, mas não havia nada de aprumado nela. O corpo da mulher tinha mais curvas perigosas

do que deveria ser legal em alguém de sua raça. Apesar do terno e calça pretos, e da rígida camisa

branca que ela usava como uma armadura corporativa, ele podia perceber que os seios dela

transbordariam em suas mãos. Quando ela se abaixou para examinar algo no chão, ele quase cedeu

aos anseios de sua fera. A curva dos quadris dela era sensualmente feminina, seu traseiro uma

sedução em forma de coração.

Ela virou a cabeça, como se em resposta ao olhar insistente dele, e, apesar da distância que os

separava, ele quase podia sentir a sensualidade terrena que ela tentava enterrar. Franzindo a testa aos

seus próprios pensamentos, ele começou a caminhar em direção a ela. Os Psys não eram sensuais.

Eles eram tão robóticos quanto era possível e ainda permanecerem humanos. Mas havia algo

diferente nessa, algo em que ele queria enfiar seus dentes.

— Por que você escolheu esses setores? — Ela perguntou quando ele se aproximou. Seus olhos de

céu noturno observavam-no sem piscar.

— Dizem que as centelhas brancas nos olhos cardinais podem se transformar em milhares de cores

sob certas circunstâncias. — Ele ficou procurando no rosto dela uma resposta ao quebra cabeças que

ela representava. — É verdade?

— Não. Olhos cardinais podem ficar totalmente pretos, mas é só isso. — Ela desviou os olhos, e ele

queria acreditar que era porque ela o achava perturbador a seus sentidos. Aborrecia a pantera que ele

estivesse hipnotizado por ela, enquanto ela parecia imperturbável. — Fale-me sobre esse lote.

— É propriedade de primeira para os changelings... a apenas uma hora da cidade, numa área com

árvores o suficiente para alimentar a alma. — Ele olhou para a séria trança dela. A compulsão de

levantar a mão e puxá-la, era tão forte que ele nem se importou em resistir.

Ela pulou.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Eu queria sentir como eram seus cabelos. — Sensações eram tão vitais a ele quanto respirar.

— Por que?

Nenhum outro Psy jamais faria essa pergunta.

— É muito bom. Eu gosto de tocar coisas macias e sedosas.

— Percebo.

Foi um tremor que ele ouviu na resposta dela.

— Tente.

— O que?

Ele se inclinou num convite.

— Vá em frente. Changelings não se importam em ser tocados como os Psys.

— É sabido que vocês são territoriais. — Ela disse. — Vocês não deixam qualquer um tocá-los.

— Não. Apenas o clã, companheiros e amantes tem privilégios de toque. Mas nós não ficamos

loucos como os Psys, se algum desconhecido nos toca. — Por alguma razão inexplicável, ele queria

que ela o tocasse. E isso não tinha nada a ver com descobrir o assassino. Isso deveria fazer com que

parasse, mas era a pantera que estava no comando nesse momento e ela queria ser acariciada.

Ela levantou a mão, e então parou.

— Não há motivos para fazer isso.

Ele ficou imaginando qual dos dois, ela estava tentando convencer.

— Pense nisso como pesquisa. Já tocou um changeling antes?

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela atravessou a distância restante entre eles, e correu os dedos pelos cabelos

dele, de uma forma que o fez querer ronronar. Ele esperava que ela se afastasse depois de um

simples toque, mas ela o surpreendeu ao fazê-lo de novo. E novamente.

— É uma sensação incomum. — A mão dela pareceu demorar-se antes de cair. — Seu cabelo é

fresco, e pesado e a textura é semelhante a um cetim sedoso que toquei uma vez.

Confie em um Psy para analisar algo simples como um toque.

— Posso?

— O que?

Ele tocou a trança dela. Dessa vez ela não reagiu.

— Posso desmanchá-la?

— Não.

A pantera nele congelou, cheirando uma nota de pânico no tom dela.

— Por que?

_~~~~Capítulo Três~~~~_

— Você não tem esse privilégio.

Rindo, ele deixou que a trança corresse por sua mão. Ela se afastou no segundo em que a trança

bateu nas costas. O recreio tinha acabado.

— Eu escolhi esta terra, — disse ele, respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, — devido à sua

proximidade com a natureza. Embora a maioria dos changelings vivam em uma vida civilizada,

somos tão animais quanto humanos, a necessidade de andar na natureza está em nosso sangue.

— Você pensa em si próprio como o que? — ela perguntou. — Homem ou animal?

— Nós somos ambas as coisas.

— Um precisa ser o dominante. — As sobrancelhas franziram, na concentração que marcava a

perfeição de seu rosto.

Franzindo a sobrancelha? Um Psy? Um segundo depois já não existia, mas ele tinha visto.

— Não. Nós somos um só. Eu sou tão pantera como humano.

— Eu pensei que você fosse um leopardo.

— Panteras negras existem em várias famílias de felinos. É a cor do nosso pêlo que nos faz

panteras, não a nossa espécie. — Ele não estava surpreso que ela não sabia disso. Para o Psy, os

changelings eram todos animais, tudo a mesma coisa. Esse era o seu erro. Um lobo, não era o

mesmo que um leopardo, uma águia não era nada parecido com um cisne.

E uma pantera a espreita, era perigo e fúria combinados.

Sascha assistiu Lucas voltar ao carro pegar o telefone, para ligar para os SnowDancers. Protegida

por ele estar virado de costas, ela permitiu-se apreciar sua beleza masculina. Ele era simplesmente...

delicioso. Ela nunca tinha usado essa palavra antes, nunca tinha encontrado alguém ou alguma coisa

que valesse a pena usá-la antes. Mas Lucas Hunter definitivamente se encaixa na definição.

Ao contrário da formalidade fria dos homens Psy, ele era divertido e acessível. Isso tudo só servia

para fazê-lo ainda mais perigoso. Ela vislumbrou o predador que espreitava abaixo da superfície,

Lucas podia se fazer de bonzinho, mas quando chegasse a hora de morder, ele iria para a garganta.

Ninguém conseguiria ser alfa de um grupo predador em uma idade tão jovem, sem estar nada menos

do que no topo da cadeia alimentar.

Isso não a assustava. Talvez porque ela tinha visto o terror de verdade no labirinto da rede Psy,

coisas tão cruéis e vis que a natureza abertamente predatória de Lucas era tão bem-vinda como uma

brisa de ar fresco. Ele poderia tentar encantá-la, mas ele nunca fingiu ser outra coisa senão o que

era, um verdadeiro caçador, um predador por dentro e por fora, um macho sensual bem ciente do

efeito de sua sexualidade.

Ele a fazia ter fome, fazia se sentir nua, e as coisas selvagens que ameaçavam rachar sua frágil

máscara de frieza Psy que usava para sobreviver. Ela deveria se manter o mais longe dele possível.

Em vez disso, ela se viu caminhando em sua direção, quando ele se estava voltando para junto dela,

um dispositivo de prata lustroso seguro em sua orelha, que era anos-luz mais avançado que a

invenção original de GranBell.

— Eles vendem por doze milhões. — Ele parou a dois passos dela e indicou que a ligação ainda

estava acontecendo.

— Isso é o dobro do que a terra vale no mercado. — Ela não iria ser intimidada. — Eu estou

oferecendo seis milhões e meio.

Lucas segurou o telefone ao ouvido, e quando ele não repetiu a sua oferta, ela percebeu que o

SnowDancer do outro lado tinha que tê-la ouvido. Foi um lembrete de que apesar da visão egoísta

de sua raça achar a si mesmos como os líderes supremos da Terra, changelings possuíam notáveis

poderes.

— Eles disseram que não estão interessados em enriquecer os Psy. Eles não se importam se você

não comprar. Dizem que podem felizmente vender para o seu concorrente.

Sascha fez sua lição de casa.

— Eles não podem. O grupo familiar Rika-Smythe já usaram todos os fundos disponíveis da

empresa em um negócio em São Diego.

— Então, eles vão deixá-la vazia. Doze milhões, ou não tem negócio. — Lucas a observou com

afinco através daqueles incríveis olhos verdes, e ela se perguntou se estava tentando ver sua alma.

Ela poderia ter dito a ele que era um esforço inútil. Ela era Psy, não tinha alma.

— Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de colocar muito no desenvolvimento. Nós nunca vamos recuperar

os custos. Encontre outro local, — disse ela, tentando soar fria e no controle, apesar do efeito

perturbador da presença de Lucas.

Desta vez, ele repetiu suas palavras ao telefone. Depois de ouvir por um momento, ele disse:

— Eles não estão recuando. Mas têm uma contra-oferta para você.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Eles vão te dar a terra, em troca de cinquenta por cento dos lucros e um acordo assinado de

que nenhuma das casas sejam vendidas aos Psy. Eles também querem convênios colocados em

todos os atos para garantir que os futuros proprietários também não possam vender para o Psy. —

Ele deu de ombros. — A terra deve permanecer nas mãos de changeling ou humanos.

Era a última coisa que ela esperava, mas os olhos de Lucas diziam que ele tinha conhecimento. E ele

não a tinha avisado. A deixava desconfiada. Ele estava tentando provocar uma reação nela?

— Dê-me um momento. Esta não é uma decisão que eu estou autorizada a fazer.

Andou a pé uma distância, embora não fosse estritamente necessário, ela ligou para sua mãe

através da rede Psy. Normalmente, elas usavam uma simples ligação telepática, mas Sascha não era

forte o suficiente para enviar de uma distância tão longa. A ilustração contundente de sua fraqueza

servia para lembrá-la de ficar em guarda. Ao contrário de outros cardenais, ela era descartável.

Nikita respondeu imediatamente.

— O que foi? — Parte de sua consciência estava diante de Sascha, em um sala fechada mentalmente

na vastidão da rede Psy.

Sascha repetiu a oferta e acrescentou:

— É definitivamente uma localização privilegiada em termos de necessidades dos changeling. Com

os SnowDancers oferecendo a terra, nosso investimento será metade, assim partilhar lucros não vai

cortar a linha de fundo. Podemos até termos mais lucro no final.

Nikita fez uma pausa antes de responder e Sascha sabia que ela estava fazendo uma pesquisa de

dados.

— Os lobos têm o mau hábito de tentar assumir tudo o que tem uma participação.

Sascha tinha em mente de que a maioria dos changelings predadores tinha o hábito de fazer isso.

Veja Lucas — tinha tentado se impor, desde o momento que tinha posto os olhos nela. — Eles não

são conhecidos por investimentos imobiliários. Eu acho que essa pode ser uma reação emocional,

contra deixar o controle de sua terra cair nas mãos dos Psys.

— Você poderia estar certa. — Outra pausa. — Redija um acordo afirmando que temos controle

sobre tudo, desde a concepção, à construção e comercialização. Eles têm que ser um parceiro

silencioso. Nós partilharemos os lucros, nada mais.

— E quanto a sua exigência de que parcelas não sejam vendidas para nós? — Nós. Os Psy. O povo

ao qual ela nunca pertenceu. Mas eles eram tudo o que tinha. — É legal no âmbito das leis de

desenvolvimento privado.

— Você é a cabeça neste projeto. O que acha?

— Nenhum Psy vai querer viver aqui. — Esse espaço todo assustava a maioria de sua raça. Eles

preferiam viver em belas caixas quadradas, com limites definidos. — Não vale a pena lutar por nós,

e não teremos que pagar a Lucas o milhão adicional se ele não vender todas as unidades.

— Certifique-se que ele entenda isso.

— Eu vou. — Seu instinto dizia que a pantera estava à frente delas. Lucas não parecia nenhum

idiota.

— Me chame se você tiver qualquer problema.

A presença de Nikita desapareceu. Quando Sascha voltou para junto de Lucas, ela o encontrou

esfregando a parte de trás de seu pescoço como se algo o tivesse irritado. Seus olhos seguiam o

movimento de seu braço, fascinado pelas linhas elegantes do músculo óbvio, mesmo sob a jaqueta

de couro sintético. Cada movimento que ele fazia era fluido, gracioso como um felino à espreita.

Foi só quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha que ela percebeu que tinha sido pega olhando. Lutando

para não ficar vermelha, ela disse,

— Nós vamos concordar com suas demandas, se estiverem de acordo a ser um parceiro silencioso.

E isso não significa nenhuma opinião da parte deles.

Largou a mão da parte de trás do pescoço, e colocou o telefone no ouvido.

— Elas concordam, eu vou redigir o contrato. — Fechou o comunicador pequeno.

— Nós não vamos esquecer que você tem que vender todas as residências para receber esse milhão

final.

Havia algo nitidamente convencido sobre seu sorriso lento.

— Não se preocupe querida.

Foi quando eles estavam voltando para o carro que ela percebeu que este era o primeiro negócio

Psy-changeling que tinha ouvido falar onde a sociedade era dividida ao meio. Isso não a

incomodava, seus instintos, diziam que ia fazer um bom negócio. Pena que citar a palavra "instinto"

a levaria a ser lobotomizada quimicamente.

Lucas estava totalmente frustrado. Sascha não só se recusava a revelar qualquer coisa útil, como

também continuava pegando pequenos traços changeling que nenhum Psy deveria ter sido capaz de

perceber. Pior ainda, ele estava tendo que lutar contra o desejo de ensiná-la o jeito changeling, ao

invés de sutilmente interrogá-la por respostas.

— Que tal isso? — Ele mostrou-lhe outra linha do contrato proposto. Eles estavam sentados em seu

escritório no topo do edifício DarkRiver. Ele a colocou no escritório ao lado do dele. Era um arranjo

perfeito. Se ao menos ela falasse.

Ela olhou para o pedaço de papel, e o deslizou de volta pelo tampo de madeira escura da mesa. —

Se você alterar a palavra 'em' pela palavra 'no', está bom para mim.

Ele pensou sobre a mudança.

— Tudo bem. Os SnowDancer não vão brigar com você sobre isso.

— Mas eles irão lutar comigo?

— Não, se o contrato é justo. — Ele se perguntou se ao menos um Psy entendia o sentido da

integridade. — Eles confiam em mim, e eu lhes direi a verdade. Contanto que você não tente nada

dissimulado, eles vão manter a palavra.

— A palavra de um changeling pode ser confiável?

— Provavelmente muito mais do que a de um Psy. — Sentiu o apertar do queixo enquanto pensava

na forma hipócrita que os Psy afirmavam não ter raiva nem violência, quando estava se tornando

claro que essa não era bem a verdade.

— Você está certo. Prevaricação sutil é considerada uma ferramenta de negociação eficiente no meu

mundo.

Ele estava mais do que surpreso por sua aceitação de seu ponto de vista.

— Apenas sutis?

— Talvez alguns a levam longe demais.

Havia um silêncio nela que o fez querer cobrir o espaço entre eles, e acariciar sua mão pelo corpo

dela. Talvez o toque iria conseguir o que as palavras não tinham.

— Quem pune os que vão longe demais?

— O Conselho. — A declaração foi absoluta.

— E se o Conselho estiver errado?

Seus olhos encontraram os dele, firme e estranhamente bonitos.

— Eles sabem tudo o que se passa na rede Psy. Como eles poderiam estar errados?

O que significava, ele deduziu que nem todos estava a par de todos os segredos da rede.

— Mas se ninguém mais tem acesso a todas as informações, como eles podem ser

responsabilizados?

— Quem presta contas a seu respeito? — Ela perguntou, em vez de responder. — Quem pune o

alfa?

Ele desejava que estivesse do outro lado da mesa, para que pudesse tocá-la, e descobrir se estava

combatendo fogo com fogo, ou simplesmente sendo prática.

— Se eu quebrar a lei do grupo, as sentinelas são responsáveis por me abater. — Quem faz o mesmo

pelo seu Conselho?

Ele quase pensou que ela não iria responder. Então ela disse:

— Eles são o Conselho. Eles estão acima da lei.

Lucas se perguntou se ela entendia o que tinha acabado de admitir. Mais do que isso, ele queria

saber se ela se importava. Isso era realmente uma loucura, porque a única coisa que o Psy importava

era a fria esterilidade de suas vidas. Exceto que, todos seus instintos diziam que Sascha era

diferente.

Ele tinha de descobrir a verdade sobre ela antes que fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender. E a

melhor maneira de rachar a concha Psy impenetrável, seria arrancá-la da segurança do mundo que

ela conhecia e jogá-la nas chamas.

— E o almoço?

— Eu posso encontrá-lo novamente aqui em uma hora, — começou ela.

— Isso foi um convite, querida. — Acrescentou o carinho como uma provocação. Ela reagiu da

última vez, e queria ver se ela escorregaria novamente. — Ou você tem um encontro?

— Nós não fazemos isso de encontro. E eu aceito seu convite. — Nenhuma reação óbvia, mas ele

sentiu uma mudança em seu temperamento.

Ele se levantou, a satisfação zumbindo em suas veias, a armadilha tinha funcionado.

— Vamos alimentar a fome.

Aqueles olhos ligeiramente inclinados pareciam ampliar, mas então ela piscou e a reação foi

embora. Ele estava se enganado, imaginando a emoção em um Psy impiedoso porque se sentia

atraído por ela? Dormir com o inimigo não era parte do plano. Infelizmente, sua metade pantera

tinha uma forma de destruir os melhores planos, uma vez que começava a desejar o sabor de algo...

ou alguém.

Quase quarenta minutos depois, Sascha saiu do carro de Lucas, em frente ao que ele lhe disse que

era a casa de um membro do grupo. Localizado na zona ampla onde as moradias urbanas

gradualmente começavam a dar forma para as bordas inferiores das florestas, a casa era isolada no

final de uma longa estrada e aparecia nas costas de uma reserva florestal.

Sentiu-se incerta e fora de lugar. Ninguém jamais lhe ensinou como lidar com a situação em que ela

estava... porque Psys geralmente não eram convidados para casas changeling. —Tem certeza de que

seu amigo não vai se importar?

— Tammy vai adorar a companhia, — Lucas garantiu a ela. Sua batida rápida foi respondida por um

chamado de dentro da casa, e ele entrou sem hesitação.

Seguindo-o pelo corredor, ela se viu na entrada de um grande espaço que parecia ser a cozinha, e a

sala de jantar juntas. Uma mesa retangular de madeira com seis cadeiras ficava à sua direita. Ele

continha uma série de riscos em seu tampo, que ela pensava que poderia ter vindo de garras

descuidadas. As pernas grossas estavam igualmente marcadas.

A mesa e as cadeiras ficavam sobre um chão de madeira brilhante coberto por um tapete colorido

que não podia disfarçar o número de arranhões na madeira. Por sua maioria, os riscos eram finos e

estreitamente espaçados, demasiadamente estreitos para ter vindo de patas de leopardo. Eles

intrigavam sua mente analítica.

— Lucas! — Uma mulher bonita com um rico cabelo castanho, saiu de trás de um balcão. Lucas a

encontrou no meio da sala.

— Tamsyn. — Inclinando-se para baixo, roçou os lábios com os dele. A mulher o segurou por um

segundo antes de voltar para trás.

Sascha ficou chocada com a sensação de enjôo que invadiu o fundo de seu estômago em testemunho

a intimidade casual. Treinada para reconhecer emoções, para que pudesse destruí-las, ela identificou

esta como sendo ciúme. Era caracterizada pela raiva e possessividade, e fazia as pessoas

extremamente vulneráveis. O objetivo do treinamento foi ensinar-lhe como explorar fraquezas de

changelings e humanos, mas ela tinha usado as informações para mascarar sua própria falha.

— Quem você trouxe de visita? — A morena se aproximou. — Olá. Sou Tamsyn. — Ela foi

estender a mão e, em seguida, a deixou cair, como se lembrando da aversão dos Psy ao toque.

— Sou Sascha Duncan. — Olhando por cima do ombro de Tamsyn, ela encontrou o olhar de Lucas.

Ele estava olhando para ela de uma forma que a inquietava com sua franqueza. Ela teve de forçar a

sua atenção de volta para Tamsyn.

— Venham, — disse a mulher. — Eu acabei de fazer os mais divinos biscoitos de chocolate. Vocês

dois podem se servir antes que o resto do grupo sinta o cheiro deles. Juro que Kit e os jovens sempre

sabem quando eu estou assando biscoitos. — Ela voltou para o outro lado do balcão. Quando passou

por Lucas, ele correu os nós dos dedos de uma mão por baixo de sua bochecha, e ela esfregou

suavemente contra ele.

Privilégios de pele.

Companheiros, amantes e grupo.

— Ela é sua companheira? — Sascha caminhou até ficar ao lado de Lucas, tentando não ranger os

dentes contra o ciúme que se agitava em seu intestino.

Tamsyn riu, surpreendendo Sascha. Ela tinha esquecido que os changelings tinham uma audição

muito melhor do que a dos Psy.

— Bom Deus, não. Não diga isso perto de Nate, ele pode decidir desafiar Lucas para um duelo, ou

algo igualmente arcaico e dirigido por testosterona.

— Peço desculpas, — disse ela para Tamsyn, muito ciente do enorme interesse nos olhos de Lucas.

— Eu interpretei de forma errada.

A outra mulher franziu a testa.

— O quê?

Foi Lucas quem respondeu.

— Nós nos beijamos. Nós tocamos.

— Oh, isso! — Tamsyn levantou um prato de trás do balcão, e o colocou em cima. — Isso foi

apenas para dizer olá para um membro do grupo.

Sascha se perguntou se eles sabiam a sorte que tinham. Podiam mostrar emoção tão extrema sem

medo de que eles seriam trancados e reabilitados. Parte dela queria dizer-lhes que ela também

ansiava por tocar, que a fome era tanta, que estava morrendo por ela. Mas sabia que era loucura

falar. Changelings desprezavam os Psys. Mesmo que de alguma forma se simpatizassem, o que eles

poderiam fazer? Nada. Ninguém jamais havia resistido ao poderio da rede Psy, e a única maneira de

deixá-la era a morte.

— Vamos. — Tamsyn a chamou. — Eles são decadentes.

Sascha nunca tinha pensado em alimentos como decadentes. Curiosa, ela se aproximou para pegar

um biscoito ainda morno. Chocolate. Era uma substância doce, cobiçado pelos seres humanos e

changelings. O plano de refeição Psy não o incluía, pois não tinha nenhum valor nutritivo, que não

poderiam ser fornecidos por outros meios mais eficazes.

— Você está olhando para ele como se você nunca tivesse provado chocolate antes. — Lucas se

inclinou sobre o balcão ao lado dela. Não havia dúvida a diversão em seu rosto.

Suas mãos coçavam para rastrear sua superfície, para descobrir se eram macios ou duros, sensíveis

ou não.

— Eu nunca comi. — Ela concentrou-se no biscoito em vez do calor saindo da pele de Lucas. Agora

que ele tinha tirado o casaco, ela podia ver muita pele masculina dourada pelo sol.

Os olhos de Tamsyn se arregalaram.

— Coitadinha. Você tem sido privada de uma coisa maravilhosa.

— Foi dado a mim uma nutrição equilibrada todos os dias da minha vida. — Sentia-se obrigada a

defender sua raça, embora soubesse que iam se desfazer dela sem pensar no segundo em que a

descobrissem.

— Nutrição? — Lucas balançou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo escuro deslizar sobre os ombros

musculosos. — Você come para funcionar? — Ele comeu o biscoito em duas mordidas. — Querida,

isso não é maneira de viver. — Risos cintilavam em seus olhos, mas havia também algo mais

quente, algo que sussurrava que ele poderia mostrar-lhe como viver de verdade.

Ela engoliu a faísca de desejo que ameaçava quebrar seu controle. Lucas Hunter era potente.

E uma parte louca dela queria tomar um gole dele para ver se ele provava ser tão gostoso quanto

soava.

— Vá em frente, — disse Tamsyn, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. — Experimente um antes que

Lucas destrua toda a fornada. Não vai envenená-la.

Sascha deu uma mordida com cuidado. Sensação a inundou. Era tudo o que podia fazer para se

impedir de chorar. Não era de se admirar que a igreja já havia chamado o chocolate de uma tentação

do diabo. Se controlando, quando tudo o que queria fazer era engolir-lo inteiro e roubar toda o prato

para si mesma, ela terminou o biscoito.

— Tem um gosto incomum.

— Mas você gostou? — Tamsyn perguntou.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Lucas o fez.

— Os Psy não gostam ou desgostam, não é Sascha?

— Não. — Não se fossem normais. Ela se perguntou se alguém iria notar se ela pegasse mais um

biscoito. — Algo é útil ou não é. Gostar não vem ao caso.

— Aqui. — Lucas levantou outro biscoito para seus lábios. — Talvez chocolate mude a sua mente.

— Tentação se demorava na curva lúdica de seus lábios.

Sascha não era suficientemente forte para resistir.

— Desde que nós ainda não tivemos o almoço, isto vai prover a quantidade necessária de calorias.

— Lucas! Você trabalhou durante o almoço de novo? Vocês dois, sentem-se! — Tamsyn apontou

para a mesa. — Ninguém sai da minha cozinha com fome.

Sascha estava confusa pela hierarquia na sala.

— Eu pensei que Lucas fosse seu Alfa.

Lucas deu uma risadinha.

— Sim, mas aqui é a cozinha de Tamsyn. Deveríamos sentar logo, antes que ela jogue um pote em

nós. — Ele caminhou em direção a mesa. — Tammy, eu confesso. Eu vim aqui para você me

alimentar. Ninguém cozinha como você.

— Corte a conversa doce, Lucas Hunter. — Apesar das palavras duras, a morena estava sorrindo.

Sascha tentou terminar o seu biscoito em mordidas tranquilas ao invés de devorá-lo. Ela ia ter que

contrabandear um pouco de chocolate em seus aposentos. Pela primeira vez, encontrou algo

relativamente seguro com que saciar seus sentidos. Mais um pecado não faria nenhuma diferença

para uma vida que vinha vivendo em segredo, desde antes que podia lembrar.

Eles tinham acabado de tomar seus assentos quando dois filhotes de leopardo pequeno correram

dentro da sala. Olhos arregalados, Sascha assistiu o par deslizar pela madeira brilhante do chão,

antes de serem pego no tapete. Vários longo, riscos finos marcando sua passagem.

— Roman! Julian! —Tamsyn saiu de trás do balcão e pegou os dois filhotes pela pele de seus

pescoços. — O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? — Dois leopardos com rostos acanhados

viraram para olhar para ela. Sascha estava focada nos sons infantis provenientes de suas gargantas.

Tamsyn riu.

— Seus dois encantadores. Sabem que não devem correr dentro de casa. Eu já perdi dois vasos esta

semana.

Os filhotes se contorceram.

—Aqui. — Tamsyn se aproximou, e os largou sobre a mesa. — Expliquem-se ao seu tio Lucas.

Os filhotes colocaram suas cabeças para baixo em suas patas e olharam para Lucas, como se à

espera de julgamento. Sascha não queria nada mais do que correr os dedos através da pele de seda

suave do mais próximo dela. Eles eram tão bonitos, os olhos de um animado ouro esverdeado, que a

tinha encantada.

Ela quase pulou da cadeira quando Lucas rosnou ao lado dela, um burburinho de que veio debaixo

de uma garganta humana, mas soava completamente selvagem. Os filhotes levantaram-se e

rosnaram de volta. Lucas riu.

— Assustador, não é? — Seus olhos a convidaram para participar da diversão.

Ela não podia resistir.

— Feroz.

Um dos filhotes de repente derrapou para ficar na sua frente, tão perto que eles estavam quase nariz

a nariz. Sascha olhou naqueles olhos com fascínio. Então ele abriu a boca e resmungou um rosnado

de bebê para ela. Risos borbulharam em sua garganta. Como alguém podia ficar insensível em torno

de tais corruptores? Mas ela era Psy, e não estava autorizada a rir. No entanto, não havia como não

se entregar pelo menos a mais um sentido. Ela poderia não ter essa chance novamente.

Estendendo a mão, ela imitou a forma como Tamsyn segurou e levantou o filhote pelo colarinho de

seu pescoço. Sua pele era suave, seu corpo quente. Ele mexeu e resmungou, golpeando em suas

mãos com garras, e ela percebeu que ele estava brincando com ela. Naquele momento, o outro

filhote pulou em seu colo e começou a subir por seu corpo.

Perdida, ela se virou para Lucas. Sua diversão era óbvia.

— Não olhe para mim, querida.

Ela estreitou seus olhos para seus dois pequenos companheiros.

— Eu sou Psy. Eu posso transformá-los em ratos. — Os filhotes pararam de se contorcer. Pegando o

que estava em seu colo, ela colocou os dois na mesa à sua frente e inclinou-se ao seu nível. —

Tenham muito cuidado com pessoas como eu. — Era uma advertência suave, sincera. — Nós não

sabemos como jogar bonito.

Se arrastando para frente nas patas de bebezinho, um dos filhotes lambeu a ponta de seu nariz em

um rápido movimento. Ela estava tão assustada que ela deixou escapar,

— O que significa isso?

— Isso significa que ele gosta de você. — Lucas puxou sua trança. — Mas isso não importa para

você, não é?

— Não. — Ela queria que ele parasse de tocá-la. Não porque ela não gostava, mas porque gostava

demais. Fazia com que desejasse coisas que nunca poderiam ser dela. E se alguém sentisse fome por

muito tempo, eles começariam a ficar famintos. Começariam a doer.

_~~~~Capítulo Quatro~~~~_

— Peguei! — Tamsyn esticou os braços e agarrou os filhotes. Eles se voltaram para mordiscar de

forma brincalhona, a pele dela. — Eu amo vocês também, bebês, mas Tio Lucas e sua nova amiga

precisam comer, então vocês têm de ficar no chão. — Ela os colocou no chão após apertá-los.

Os filhotes escaparam para debaixo da mesa, onde um deles se aconchegou em cima das botas de

couro sintético de Sascha. A quentura pesada trouxe-lhe lágrimas aos olhos. Num esforço para

esconder sua reação, ela olhou para a mesa, e focalizou no modo como Lucas continuava a segurar

sua trança.

Ele estava deslizando os dedos para cima e para baixo, como se gostasse de sentir os fios contra as

pontas dos dedos. O movimento suave e repetitivo era estranhamente estimulante... ele acariciaria

outras partes de seu corpo com cuidado tão delicado?

Seus pensamentos poderiam fazê-la ser internada no Centro, mas não se importava. Ela estava

experimentando mais sensações no espaço das últimas horas, do que em toda sua vida. Ela estava

apavorada e ainda assim sabia que voltaria amanhã. Voltaria até alguém descobrir.

E então lutaria até a morte. Não seria reabilitada, não permitiria que sua mente se tornasse uma

zombaria do que era.

— Aqui está. — Tamsyn colocou pratos à frente deles. — Nada especial, mas vou trazer mais.

Sascha olhou para seu prato.

— Beirutes — Ela sabia os nomes de muitas coisas. Como muitos, ela usava exercícios mentais para

manter-se forte. Um exercício envolvia memorizar itens — era um de seus prazeres secretos

escolher listas que falavam a seus sentidos. Comida era uma delas. Sua outra lista favorita tinha sido

uma compilada em computador de um antigo livro de posições sexuais.

— Esse é meu especial "Boca Quente" — Tamsyn piscou. — Um pouco de chili não machuca

ninguém.

Lucas puxou a trança que ainda não tinha soltado.

— Sim? — O que ele faria se ela jogasse a precaução para o alto, e começasse a tocá-lo também?

Macho como era, provavelmente ele pediria por mais.

— Pode machucar se você não estiver acostumado.

Teimosia sempre tinha sido o calcanhar de Aquiles dela.

— Eu aguento. Obrigada, Tamsyn.

— De nada. — A outra puxou uma cadeira. — Coma.

Sascha pegou seu Beirute e mordeu. Quase saiu fumaça pelas orelhas. Contudo, graças a seu

treinamento, ninguém que a olhasse adivinharia seu desconforto. Lucas finalmente tinha parado de

brincar com seu cabelo e estava atacando sua própria refeição rapidamente.

— Então, — Tamsyn perguntou — você poderia realmente transformar meus filhotes em ratos?

Sascha pensou que Tamsyn estava falando sério, até que captou o brilho naqueles olhos cor de

caramelo.

— Eu poderia fazê-los pensar que eram ratos.

— Sério? — A morena se inclinou para frente. — Pensei que os Psy considerassem as mentes

changelings difíceis de se trabalhar.

Difícil de manipular era a afirmação correta.

— Seus padrões de pensamentos são tão incomuns que sim, são difíceis de serem trabalhados.

Difícil, não impossível. Mas a quantidade de energia necessária para controlar vocês geralmente não

vale o esforço. — Pelo menos era o que ela tinha ouvido, nunca tendo estado em uma situação em

que tivesse tentado controlar uma mente changeling.

— Muito bom que nós sejamos tão difíceis de controlar, ou os Psys dominariam o planeta. — O tom

de Lucas estava preguiçosamente satisfeito quando ele se recostou, um braço estendido por sobre o

encosto da cadeira dela. Territorial nem dava para começar a descrevê-lo.

— Nós dominamos o mundo.

— Vocês podem estar bem posicionados na política e nos negócios, mas isso não é o mundo.

Ela deu outra mordidinha no Beirute, tendo descoberto que gostava realmente de sentir sair fumaça

pelas orelhas.

— Não. — ela concordou depois de engolir.

Na mesma hora, ela percebeu que pequenos dentes de leopardo estavam mordiscando o dedão de

seu bota.

Sascha sabia que deveria se abaixar e afastar o filhote, mas não queria. Afogar-se em sensações era

preferível a ser condicionada ao embotamento. Uma discreta campainha interrompeu seus

pensamentos.

Levou um segundo para ela perceber que era seu organizador. Levando as mãos ao bolso interno de

seu terno, ela checou quem a chamava e então se conectou ao outro Psy, que estava próximo o

suficiente para um simples contato telepático.

— Você não vai atender? — Tamsyn perguntou quando ela guardou o dispositivo eletrônico

novamente em seu bolso.

— Estou respondendo. — Respondendo de tal forma que estava usando apenas 10% de sua

concentração. Se ela fosse uma verdadeira cardeal, estaria usando menos da décima parte de um por

cento.

— Não entendo. — Tamsyn franziu a testa. — Se você pode se comunicar mentalmente, por que

telefonar então?

— Limites. — Ela terminou sua refeição. — É como bater antes de entrar em uma casa. Somente

algumas pessoas têm o direito de iniciar contato mental comigo. — Pessoas como sua mãe e o

Conselho.

Lucas tocou o ombro dela com os dedos da mão que estava atrás da cadeira dela.

— Pensei que a PsyNet significasse que todos se mantivessem em contato constante.

A PsyNet não era um segredo, mas ninguém falava sobre ela em detalhes. Ela tinha falhado em

parte de seu condicionamento, mas nisso se mantinha firme. Ela abriu a boca e disse:

— Talvez já esteja na hora de irmos para nossa reunião.

Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro dele ficar parado, era como se ele tivesse se transformado na fera letal que

carregava dentro de si. Hunter não estava acostumado a ouvir não.

— Claro.

Ela devia temer esse lado da natureza dele, mas se via fascinada.

— Obrigada pelo almoço, — ela disse a Tamsyn, sacudindo o pé para que o filhote largasse. Ela não

queria machucá-lo ou colocá-lo em apuros. Ele grudou.

Lucas afastou a cadeira e se levantou.

— Diga a Nate que passei por aqui.

Tamsyn começou a se levantar. Consciente de que não poderia se manter sentada, Sascha decidiu se

arriscar. Enviando um estreito raio telepático, ela disse ao filhote: _Solte, bebê, ou você vai se meter_

_em confusão_. Ela esperava ter dificuldade em contatá-lo, mas o link foi feito num instante, como se

estivesse falando a uma criança Psy. A descoberta era algo que deveria imediatamente ser

alimentada na PsyNet, mas ela não o fez. Parecia uma traição.

O filhote — Julian — não podia responder, mas a soltou. Ele estava feliz por ela não tê-lo delatado,

pois ele não deveria mais roer sapatos. Ele já estava bem grandinho. Tentando não sorrir, ela se

colocou em pé. Estava difícil esconder seu sapato enquanto caminhava até a porta, mas manobrou

de forma que Lucas ficasse entre ela e Tamsyn.

— Apareça quando quiser. — Tamsyn disse. Colocando as mãos nos braços de Sascha, ela a beijou

no rosto.

Sascha tinha congelado no instante em que Tamsyn a tocou, sentindo tão impressionante gentileza

por parte da morena que ela não conseguiu fazer mais nada. Sempre imaginou ser capaz de ler a

emoção de outros, mas suas impressões nunca tinham sido assim tão fortes — simplesmente não

havia material cru o suficiente no mundo Psy para alimentar as fantasias de sua mente fraturada.

— Obrigada. — No segundo em que Tamsyn a soltou, ela se afastou e saiu pela porta na direção do

veiculo. Era muito difícil ficar naquele ambiente cheio de risos e toques, calor e tentação, e não

ansiar por mais... por tudo.

— Oh Deus. — Tamsyn disse, observando Sascha se afastar. — Não deveria tê-la tocado.

Lucas a abraçou.

— Claro que deveria. Apenas porque ela é Psy não significa que nós sejamos.

Tamsyn riu.

— Você viu a bota dela?

— Sim. — Lucas era o alfa dos DarkRivers... Ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com

Julian. O que ele não conseguia entender era por que Sascha deixara acontecer. E houve aquele

momento quando energia Psy surgiu super brilhante. Talvez a comunicação telepática que ela estava

fazendo tenha esquentado, ou talvez ela estivesse fazendo outra coisa. Como conversar com um

filhote.

— Nunca pensei que uma Psy fosse tão boa com crianças. — Tamsyn apoiou a cabeça contra o

peito dele.

— Nem eu. — Simplesmente, ela não deveria ter sido. Os Psys jamais permitiriam que uma criança

roesse seu sapato. Não havia razão em se deixar, nenhuma eficiência. Ainda assim essa Psy

permitiu. — Me conte se os filhotes disserem alguma coisa interessante.

A curandeira dos DarkRivers não era boba.

— Nada ainda?

— Ainda não. — Beijando os cabelos dela, ele se despediu e saiu.

Sascha já estava dentro do carro quando ele assumiu a direção.

— Sua primeira vez com crianças changeling?

— Sim. — Ela colocou o sapato mastigado atrás da perna e, bem nesse momento, Lucas soube que

estava em apuros.

— Vocês sempre ficam na forma animal quando crianças?

— Não. — Afastando-se bem devagar da longa entrada da casa de Tamsyn, ele chegou à rua, a

passagem de ar suave e rápida debaixo do veículo. — Ganhamos a habilidade de mudar de forma

cerca de um ano depois do nascimento. É tão simples quanto respirar para nós.

Ela ficou silenciosa pelos próximos quilômetros, como se pensando no que ele dissera.

— E quanto à roupas? O que acontece com elas quando vocês mudam?

— Elas se desintegram. Preferimos nos transformar nus. — Ele prestou atenção à energia no ar

enquanto falava e detectou um pico definido — Sascha Duncan reagiu ao pensamento dele nu.

Os dois lados da natureza dele gostaram da idéia de perturbar essa intrigante fêmea num nível

sensual, mas como alfa, ele tinha de considerar as profundas ramificações do que percebeu... e como

poderia usar isso contra ela.

— Tamsyn... qual o papel dela em seu clã? — ela disse, mudando de assunto tão rapidamente que

ele soube que estava certo. — Sei que vocês tem hierarquia.

— Exatamente como os Psys. Você mostra suas cartas e eu mostro as minhas. — Se ela se fechasse

a essa simples solicitação, ele teria de repensar sua estratégia. Ele precisava entrar numa mente Psy

para entrar na PsyNet. Não havia outra maneira de rastrear o assassino, não se o Conselho Psy

estivesse o encobrindo.

— Nossa liderança geral está no Conselho.

Ele tentou manter seu regozijo sob controle.

— Nós não temos uma liderança geral. Cada clã é autônomo.

— Dentro da estrutura geral, nós nos organizamos em grupos familiares.

Eles não sabiam disso com certeza absoluta, pois para o mundo exterior, o conceito Psy de família

parecia como qualquer relacionamento comercial.

— Laços familiares existem dentro do clã, mas a lealdade fundamental é para com o próprio clã.

— E os companheiros? — ela perguntou, mostrando uma visão interna da mente changeling que o

assombrou. — Certamente a lealdade deles é primeiramente entre eles.

— Esse é um dos desvios. Changelings leopardos unem-se por toda vida, então nenhuma outra

opção funciona. — Ele ficou imaginando o que ela pensaria disso, essa mulher que fora criada pela

medicina e não pela paixão. — E os Psys? Onde fica sua lealdade?

— O bem de nossa raça. — ela disse. — Somos autorizados a competir com outras famílias nos

negócios, mas isso internamente. Contra pessoas de fora, nós temos apenas uma lealdade.

— Para assegurar a continuidade da raça Psy.

— Sim. — Mexendo-se no assento, ela fez a ele uma outra pergunta que ele não esperava. — Unirse

por toda a vida? É uma escolha igual ao casamento humano?

— Na realidade, humanos e changelings podem se unir. Muitos de meu clã uniram-se com

humanos. — Crianças de tais relacionamentos sempre têm a habilidade de mudar de forma.

— Ouvi dizer que existiram uniões Psy-changeling no passado.

— Minha trisavó era Psy. — Ele olhou para ela. — Você acha que eu teria sido um bom Psy?

Ela olhou para ele por um segundo antes de dizer.

— Talvez você devesse prestar atenção à estrada. — Fria, prática e sem sentimentos. Exceto pelo

fato de que o dedão de seu sapato tinha sido roído pelos dentes de um bebê leopardo.

Ele a obedeceu dessa vez.

— Respondendo sua pergunta, não, não é uma escolha como casamento... pelo menos, não para os

leopardos. Quando encontramos nosso companheiro, a única escolha que temos é tomarmos ou não

o último passo. Não há volta depois que estiver feito.

— Qual é o último passo?

— Fale-me sobre a PsyNet.

Ela parou.

— É um segredo?

— É particular.

— Como vocês encontram seus companheiros? Como vocês sabem se ele ou ela é o certo? — O

tom de voz dela era neutro, mas suas perguntas indicavam uma profunda curiosidade.

Ele imaginava se ela fosse assim tão inquisitiva em todos os aspectos da vida. Uma amante curiosa

era uma atração fundamental para sua alma de pantera.

— Não sei como responder essas questões... ainda não sou comprometido. — Ele tinha visto o

coração de seu pai despedaçado pela morte de sua mãe. Parte dele não queria ser vulnerável assim

por ninguém.

Era uma das razões por ele nunca manter um relacionamento longo com nenhuma fêmea, humana

ou changeling. Companheirismo não deveria ser tão facilmente influenciado, mas ele fazia o

máximo que podia para limitar a chance de sua companheira encontrá-lo.

Se ela o caçasse apesar disso, ele a aceitaria e então nunca a deixaria fora de sua vista. Pode

esquecer a liberdade — sua companheira ia ser protegida a cada momento de sua vida. Estacionando

numa vaga do prédio dos DarkRivers, ele desligou o motor e deslizou pela porta do carro.

— Você quer estar?

A questão o fez se virar para encarar aqueles olhos de céu noturno. Nenhum Psy deveria fazer

aquela pergunta. Nenhum Psy deveria ouvir a ambivalência em sua voz.

— _Você _quer?

— É particular? — Ela inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. Era um movimento bem sutil,

mas não estava na natureza da raça dela fazer tais movimentos.

Ele estendeu a mão e deslizou o dedo pelo rosto dela, querendo ver o que ela faria.

— Eu lhe darei essa resposta quando você tiver privilégio de toque.

Ela congelou ao toque dele, e então se afastou rapidamente para sair do carro. Quando se juntou a

ela do outro lado, ela manteve pelo menos trinta centímetros de distância entre eles. Ele queria tanto

diminuir essa distância que até ficou assustado. O inimigo estava se tornando muito tentador. A pele

dela tinha sido um solavanco a seus sentidos, o mel escuro como ouro aquecido misturado com

veludo, sensual e sedutor.

A pantera nele queria mais, enquanto o homem... o homem estava começando a achar que Sascha

Duncan era única, uma Psy como nenhum outro. Se isso a tornava menos perigosa, ou mais, isso

ainda deveria ser observado. O que estava claro era que tanto a pantera quanto o homem, estavam

cativados por ela.

Kit estava esperando por eles na sala de reunião.

— Oi Lucas. — Um pouco abaixo de 1,80m. O garoto era alto, mas ainda não era encorpado. Não

que isso importasse na idade dele. Com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros, nunca lhe

faltava companhia feminina. Mas Lucas sabia que o juvenil era mais do que boa aparência — ele

tinha o cheiro de um futuro alfa.

— Sascha Duncan, apresento-lhe Kit Monaghan.

Kit sorriu daquela maneira que já aprendera para fazer a maioria das mulheres cairem à seus pés,

aquele de calor lento e promessas de delícias.

— Prazer.

Sascha acenou com a cabeça.

— Você tem os projetos?

Lucas queria rir do olhar desapontado no rosto do garoto.

— Kit trabalha meio período como assistente geral, Zara é a designer. — Ele tirou a jaqueta.

Quando ele falou o nome dela, uma pequena fêmea com pele café com leite e olhos cinzentos entrou

pela porta atrás deles. Sascha imediatamente se mexeu para evitar contato, mas o movimento foi tão

discreto que nem Zara ou Kit perceberam.

— Desculpem o atraso. — Zara disse. — A copiadora emperrou. — Ela estava segurando vários

rolos de cópias, de vários projetos em seus braços. Lucas ajudou-a a colocá-los na mesa circular e

gesticulou para todos se sentarem.

Sascha sentou-se a direita dele, com Zara a esquerda dela e Kit ao lado da designer. Lucas notou que

Sascha olhou para Zara várias vezes desde que ela entrou na sala, e aparentemente, Zara também.

— Se você tiver problemas em trabalhar comigo, me avise. — a pequena mulher não era das de

ficar quieta.

Sascha não reagiu de forma física, mas ele teve certeza de sentir que estava confusa.

— Por que teria problemas em trabalhar com você? Você é incapaz de realizar seu serviço?

— Sei fazer meu serviço muito bem. — Zara retrucou. — Algumas pessoas não gostam do fato de

eu ter a pele mais escura.

— Essa é uma reação baseada em emoções humanas. Eu não sou humana. — Sascha levantou a

manga de seu terno. — Se acalmá-la, veja que eu também tenho a pele... mais escura. A bela

tonalidade cor de mel da pele dela parecia brilhar na luz artificial.

Lucas sentiu a fera em Kit tentar se soltar e não pôde culpar o rapaz por querer tocar. A pele de

Sascha era um convite aos sentidos, e agora que a havia acariciado uma vez, se viu faminto por

mais.

Zara riu.

— Se não se sente incomodada pela cor, então por que estava me encarando?

— Não estou certa, mas você não parece ser leopardo.

Lucas congelou. Não havia jeito de um Psy ter percebido isso. Nenhuma maneira. Sentir outro

animal era uma característica changeling. Precisamente que tipo de Psy era Sascha? Teria ele trazido

uma espiã para seu mundo, enquanto tentava se infiltrar no dela?

Zara não respondeu até que ele lhe deu um sutil sinal com a cabeça.

— Não sou. Sou um parente distante... Gato Selvagem.

— Então por que você está trabalhando numa empresa de leopardos?

— Porque ela é a melhor. — Lucas atraiu a atenção de Sascha para ele. Em parte era por considerála

muito perigosa para deixá-la para os outros. Mas em parte, era por não querer vê-la fascinada por

ninguém além dele. Dada a sua natureza possessiva, isso poderia se tornar um problema. E dos

grandes.

— Você teve que dar permissão para ela trabalhar aqui?

Havia uma razão pela qual os changelings não davam informações aos Psys — tinha a ver com

sobrevivência. Contudo, essa migalha era de conhecimento comum.

— Quando a convenci a se juntar a nós, tive de assegurar a segurança dela. — Garantir que ele a

adotara entre os DarkRivers pela duração de sua estadia. Ela fora marcada com o cheiro dele e de

seus sentinelas para que os inimigos e amigos soubessem a quem pertencia.

Se ela não tivesse sido marcada... Havia uma razão pela qual os changelings predadores eram muito

cuidadosos sobre se perder em áreas controladas por outros predadores. Oficiais de polícia não

tinham jurisdição para se meter em disputas entre os changelings, e a maneira dos changelings de

resolver as coisas podia ser selvagem.

Ocasionalmente, isso os deixava para trás em termos de negócios porque os Psys podiam se mover

bem mais rapidamente. Mas isso era balanceado no final — diferente dos Psys, eles tinham uma

linha de amigos-inimigos bem definida. Não havia traições. Sua raça preferia partir direto para o

pescoço.

— Vamos ver os projetos, Zara. — ele disse, querendo que Sascha mudasse de assunto. Muitos da

raça dela consideravam os changelings como seres inferiores que, de alguma maneira, abriram seu

caminho a força, de maneira a conseguir poder suficiente para segurarem os Psys. Nunca antes ele

encontrou um que parecesse respeitar a maneira deles de viver o suficiente para querer aprender

sobre eles. Estaria ela apenas curiosa pela natureza deles, ou estaria ela numa missão de

reconhecimento para uma súbita invasão, alimentando tudo o que aprendia na PsyNet?

Zara desenrolou uma planta.

— Aqui está o desenho da primeira casa.

— Primeira? — Sascha perguntou. — Elas não vão ser todas iguais?

Kit a encarou.

— Claro que não. Quem gostaria de viver em algo tão estéril? Seria como se amontoar naqueles

caixões em que os Psys mor... — Parecendo se lembrar subitamente de com quem ele estava

falando, ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

— Pense antes de falar. — Lucas tentou não sorrir. — Changelins são diferentes dos Psys, Sascha.

Nós gostamos de coisas que sejam só nossas, coisas que sejam únicas. — Os olhos dele encontraram

o reflexo de céu noturno dela e ele imaginou se ela se sentia como ele. Era como se um fino fio os

ligasse, vibrando com essa consciência não reconhecida um do outro. — Não compartilhamos muito

bem. — Lucas era um dos piores. O que era dele, era dele.

— Sei. — Ela parou por um momento. — Isso vai comprometer a data de finalização?

— Não. Nós levamos isso em conta. — Ele acenou para Zara continuar.

— Uma vez que essa área é controlada por leopardos e lobos, desenhei as casas principalmente para

eles. — Zara apontou para moradias com espaços abertos, e fácil acesso seja para pés humanos ou

animais. — Mas tenho alguns poucos planos para espécies não predadoras.

— Qual a probabilidade de eles quererem morar perto de felinos e lobos? — Mais uma vez, a

pergunta dela revelava uma percepção perturbadora.

— Esse é o ponto. — Zara disse. — Não é muito provável que eles queiram. Quero dizer, nós não

atacamos changelings não predadores sem provocação, mas se você for um cervo, você gostaria de

morar vizinho de um leopardo que poderia estar irritado uma noite? — Era o mais negro do humor

changeling.

Kit sorriu.

— Nham, Nham, eu adoro espetinho de cervo.

Sascha o olhou como se examinasse um inseto. Para seu crédito, o juvenil não se inquietou e nem

tentou usar seu sorriso novamente. A resposta de Sascha foi fechar seus olhos por três segundos.

Quando os abriu, disse.

— Foi-me autorizado a vetar ou aceitar os projetos. Por favor, mostre-me aqueles que você acha que

são os melhores.

Antes que Zara pudesse falar, Sascha fez outra pergunta:

— Qual a probabilidade de os lobos e leopardos conviverem pacificamente? Não quero gastar

dinheiro em prédios para lobos, se eles não querem morar perto de leopardos, e vice-versa.

Isso era absolutamente incomum. Lucas soube que tinha de começar a prestar muita atenção a essa

elegante Psy que pensava perturbadoramente como uma changeling. Ele disse:

— Nós declaramos uma trégua que permite que vivamos juntos sem derramamento de sangue. A

maior parte dos moradores serão leopardos, mas haverá lobos o suficiente para que seja viável

planejar para eles. Há pouca disponibilidade de casas para ambas as espécies.

Isso acontecia porque os Psys possuíam a maioria das construtoras, e eles só construíam os caixões

que Kit havia mencionado — casas pequenas e compactas que nenhum predador com auto-respeito

compraria. A família Duncan fora a primeira a perceber a necessidade do envolvimento dos

changelings nas fases iniciais do desenvolvimento. Para atrair aos caçadores, às feras predadoras,

você tem de pensar como eles.

Zara escolheu esse momento para falar.

— Esse é o modelo que gosto para os felinos, e esse para os lobos. — Ela colocou duas plantas

simplesmente básicas na mesa. — Eu vou personalizar a partir daqui para levar em conta o terreno,

a vista, e as rotas disponíveis. Para algumas casas, vou começar a rascunhar de acordo com a

personalidade do cliente.

Sascha estudou os desenhos.

— Para fazer isso, você vai ter de saber quem vai ser o comprador.

— Nós já temos uma lista de espera com possíveis compradores. O dinheiro deles já está depositado

na conta do projeto. — Lucas observou os olhos de Sascha quando ela os levantou, e captou a

momentânea centelha nas estrelas que os iluminava por dentro. Surpresa, baby, ele queria dizer.

— O que?

— É o primeiro novo desenvolvimento que está sendo projetado e construído por changelings. —

Ele deu de ombros, totalmente consciente que isso fazia a musculatura de seus ombros sobressaírem

sobre a camiseta. Como qualquer gato, ele gostava de ser admirado, mas dessa vez era uma tentativa

deliberada de fazer Sascha reagir.

Ela desviou os olhos.

— Então você já sabia que tinha preenchido sua parte na barganha quando negociou o bônus?

— Claro.

— Considero-me vencida. — Mas quando ela olhou para ele, ele não viu mansidão.

Era bom que ele nunca tenha gostado de presa fácil.

_~~~~Capítulo Cinco~~~~_

Sascha retornou ao prédio Duncan, e fez uma rápida visita ao seu apartamento antes de se dirigir

até o escritório de sua mãe. Ela começou a reparar as fissuras que protegiam seu interior no

momento em que deixou DarkRiver, e pelo momento que entrou no escritório, seu coração estava

trancado atrás de tantas camadas de poder, que não traía nada, mesmo quando encontrou Santano

Enrique reunido com Nikita.

— Venha, Sascha. — Nikita ergueu os olhos da tela do computador, onde estava mostrando alguma

coisa a Enrique.

— Olá Sascha. Eu não tenho visto você por um tempo.

— Conselheiro Enrique. — Sascha curvou a cabeça em um gesto respeitoso. Olhos de céu noturno

encontraram os seus.

Contrariando seu nome latino, o outro cardeal era um loiro alto, com pele quase muito pálida. Nada

sobre ele dizia que tinha sessenta anos de idade, mas Sascha estava bem ciente do tempo que ele

teve para afiar seus poderes consideráveis.

— Nikita me disse que você está executando seu próprio projeto.

Sascha não estava surpresa que sua mãe tinha partilhado a informação com o outro Conselheiro.

Enrique era um acadêmico, não uma empresa rival. Isso não fazia dele menos mortal. Nenhuma das

pessoas do Conselho eram dignas de se virar as costas.

— Sim, senhor.

Ela sempre ficava inquieta em torno de Enrique. Talvez fosse porque ele era um Tc-Psy fora de

escala, com tanta energia telecinética que poderia esmagá-la sem pestanejar. Ou talvez tenha sido

porque ele tinha uma maneira de olhar para ela como se pudesse ver dentro de seu crânio. Ela não

queria ninguém dentro dos limites de sua mente.

— Tenho toda a confiança em você, afinal, é filha de Nikita. — Saindo de trás a mesa, ele olhou-a

de cima abaixo. — Embora a genética parece ter tomado uma inesperada direção.

— Ela não tem deficiências genéticas, — disse Nikita. — Eu escolhi o seu pai com grande cuidado

para a mistura dos nossos genes. E eu produzi uma cardeal.

Sascha tentou compreender as correntes da conversa entre eles, sem sucesso, os Psy eram ótimos em

guardar segredos e ela estava conversando com dois mestres da arte.

— Claro. — Enrique sorriu, o sorriso frio do Psy. — Tenho uma aula para preparar, então acho

melhor ir. Estou ansioso para ver mais de você, Sascha.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela manteve seu tom roboticamente vazio, sem dizer uma palavra até que ele

saiu e ela fechou a porta atrás de si. — Não é do feitio do Conselheiro Enrique visitá-la aqui.

— Ele queria conversar longe de olhares indiscretos. — O tom de Nikita disse que aquele era o fim

da discussão.

— Eu preciso saber, se eu vou começar a tomar mais responsabilidade.

— Você não precisa saber disso. — Sua mãe colocou os braços sobre a mesa. — Fale-me sobre o

changeling.

Sascha sabia que não adiantaria insistir. A mulher que estava sentada na frente dela fazia parte

da sociedade mais fechada e secreta do mundo, o Conselho Psy.

_Eles são o Conselho. Eles estão acima da lei._

Tinha sido necessário um changeling para fazê-la ver a verdade. O Conselho era uma lei dentro

deles mesmos. Quando falavam, a rede Psy tremia. E quando um indivíduo era condenado à

reabilitação, não havia Corte de Apelação.

Olhando para os frios olhos castanhos de sua mãe, Sascha aceitou que se o momento chegasse,

Nikita votaria para colocar sua filha no Centro, em vez de perder sua posição de poder.

Aqueles que sentiam emoção... eram os inimigos e os inimigos não mereciam piedade.

— Ele é extremamente inteligente, — ela disse, espantada com sua própria atenuação. Lucas era um

dos mais inteligentes, mais frios negociadores que já havia conhecido. — Cada unidade já havia

sido pré-vendida.

— Então, ele recebe seus dez milhões.

— Nossos lucros serão substanciais, apesar disso, há uma falta enorme no mercado.

— Você está sugerindo que façamos um outro negócio com eles?

— Eu esperaria um pouco. Nós não sabemos se podemos trabalhar com eles a longo prazo. — Tudo

que ela sabia era que iria se trair se tratasse com Lucas e seu povo por qualquer período de tempo.

Hoje teve que mudar suas botas. Amanhã poderia ter que mudar sua personalidade inteira. Era

impossível estar em torno da vibrante vida dos leopardos, e não ter vontade de viver como eles.

Depois havia Lucas.

Ele foi o primeiro macho que ela havia conhecido que enviou seus hormônios em completa

confusão. Seus anos de treinamento Psy pareciam nada, quando estava com ele. O pior era que ela

não se importava.

— Eu concordo, — disse Nikita. — Vamos ver se eles vão cumprir.

— Não tenho dúvidas de que eles vão. O Sr. Hunter não me parece o tipo de homem que deixa as

coisas inacabadas.

— Eu descobri algo muito interessante sobre os nossos novos parceiros, enquanto você estava fora.

— Os finos dedos de Nikita puxaram alguns dados, usando a tela do computador sensível ao toque.

—Parece que o pacto DarkRiver-SnowDancer é muito mais profundo do que é de conhecimento

comum. Os SnowDancers tem uma participação de vinte por cento em um vários projetos

DarkRiver.

Sascha não se surpreendeu. Apesar do seu charme preguiçoso, Lucas tinha uma vontade de ferro

forte o suficiente para impressionar até mesmo o mais cruel.

— É recíproco?

— Sim. DarkRiver possui vinte por cento em um número proporcional de projetos dos SnowDancer.

— Uma aliança com base na partilha de território, e os lucros empresariais partilhados. — Era uma

situação única para os changelings predadores, conhecido por suas guerras. Essa fraqueza tornou

fácil para o Psy manipulá-los. Tudo o que eles tinham que fazer para criar um conflito era fabricar

uma transgressão territorial. Mas Sascha tinha a impressão de que as coisas estavam mudando, e a

maioria de seu povo estava envolvido demais em seu sentimento de superioridade para notar.

— Não deixe sua guarda baixa em torno de Hunter.

— Sim, mãe. — Sascha tinha toda a intenção de seguir o conselho de Nikita. Lucas não era

simplesmente um leopardo alfa, ele era um homem muito sensual. Era esta última que a

aterrorizava. Algo em sua falha psique reagia a ele sobre o nível mais visceral.

Depois de muito pensar, ela decidiu que a única maneira de livrar-se da necessidade voraz

empurrando seus escudos, era entrar em um ambiente seguro. O evento em si não poderia ser tão

difícil, ela fez sua pesquisa, memorizou vários livros de cargos e competências.

Seu coração cambaleou com o pensamento do que estava planejando, lançando dúvidas sobre suas

certezas. E se não funcionasse? E se o gosto a fizesse ansiar por mais?

Impossível, disse a si mesma. Não estava tão longe, ainda não estava completamente perdida. Ainda

era uma Psy, ainda cardeal. Era tudo o que sabia ser.

Lucas se encontrou com seus sentinelas tarde naquela noite. Espalhados em torno de seu covil, Nate,

Vaughn, Clay, Mercy e Dorian eram os membros mais durões de seu grupo. Numa luta mano-amano,

cada um deles perderia para ele. Mas juntos, eram formidáveis. Como disse a Sascha, se

quebrasse leis vitais do grupo, eles o abateriam. Até então, eles eram absolutamente seus.

Nem todos os alfas comandavam tão pura lealdade, mas ele havia ganho a sua, a ganhou da mais

sangrenta, mais terrível forma. Uma mão apertou seu coração com as memórias despertas de seus

pais. Era sempre pior nesta época do ano, os fantasmas do passado constantemente sussurrando em

sua cabeça.

Eles haviam sido ceifados antes que tivessem uma chance de viver, e ele tinha sido forçado a

assistir. Como todas as crianças, ele havia crescido. Diferentemente da maioria dos outros jovens,

cresceu para se tornar um alfa caçador com a capacidade de rastrear os assassinos, e a força brutal

para pedir justiça. Para alguns crimes, o perdão era impossível, e a vingança a única cura.

— Nate, você primeiro. — Ele acenou para o membro mais experiente da equipe. Nate já

era um sentinela durante cinco anos, quando Lucas foi confirmado como o alfa, uma década atrás.

Mas Nate não tinha esperado o reconhecimento oficial do estado de Lucas para dar-lhe sua lealdade.

Ele tinha escolhido caminhar até o inferno ao lado de Lucas anos antes, quando Lucas tinha apenas

dezoito anos, ganhando sua absoluta confiança.

— Confirmamos nossas suspeitas sobre as sete mortes em Nevada, Oregon e Arizona, além de

qualquer dúvida. — Os olhos azuis de Nate estavam frios, com fúria retida. — É definitivamente o

mesmo assassino.

— A má notícia é que não temos ligações novas, — Mercy apanhou. A sentinela do sexo feminino

era uma mulher alta, bem torneada, ruiva que poderia lutar como a mais letal das lâminas. Com 28

anos, tinha sido uma sentinela por um curto espaço de dois anos, mas ela ganhou o respeito de todos

os cinco homens. — Os policiais são piores do que inútil como fonte de informação, eles se recusam

a chamar isso de assassinato em série. É como se eles não pudessem sequer pensar na idéia.

Nenhum deles tinha que dar voz ao que isto significa. Os Psy eram mais do que capazes de nublar

pensamento humano, e mudar o curso de uma investigação, se estavam determinados a fazê-lo.

Haviam Psys espalhados por todos os níveis de execução, provavelmente para esse fim.

— Pelo que Sascha deixou escapar tenho certeza que a rede Psy não é igual para todos, — contou

Lucas a eles. — Democracia ignorou o seu Conselho alguns séculos atrás. — Pensou em sua pessoal

sombra Psy, e se perguntou se ela tinha acesso ao núcleo, se ela era culpada de encobrir depois de

um assassino. De alguma forma, isto não se encaixava com a imagem da mulher que ia deixar um

bebê leopardo roer sua bota. Nada sobre Sascha Duncan se encaixa no molde Psy, e aquilo fazia

dela única. A Psy era uma contradição em termos.

— Eu não posso encontrar mais informações sobre aquela maldita colméia, — murmurou Dorian,

de sua posição sentado no chão. — Nem mesmo os viciados estão dispostos a conversar, e, Psy ou

não, eles venderiam sua mãe, se isso os conseguisse outra dose.

Lucas concordou. O Psy tinha o maior problema com droga no planeta. Contanto que não tentassem

viciar seu povo, ele não se importava quantos deles se matassem.

— Eu segui a mãe da sua Psy. — Vaughn atravessou a sala, e se encostou na parede ao lado da

porta, seus cabelos cor âmbar dourado se reuniam em um laço na parte de trás do pescoço. Ficou

claro que ele era um predador. O que a maioria das pessoas nunca tinha imaginado, era que ele não

era leopardo, e sim um jaguar.

Adotado no meio de DarkRiver, há mais de vinte anos atrás, com apenas dez anos de idade, ele era o

amigo mais próximo de Lucas, e muito possivelmente o único homem capaz de manter o grupo

unido, se Lucas fosse morto, apesar do fato de que, para os leopardos, ele não tinha o cheiro de um

alfa.

Os changelings jaguares permaneceram fiéis à suas raízes, os animais eram andarilhos solitários

em sua maior parte, e não precisavam de uma hierarquia. Mas Vaughn tinha sido criado como um

leopardo, e Lucas pensava nele como outra alfa, aquele que lhe dera sua lealdade por opção. Ele

também era um dos três sentinelas que tinham estado lá na noite que Lucas transformou a lua

vermelho-sangue com sua vingança. O jaguar tinha dezessete anos na época.

— Eu não gostaria de encontrar Nikita Duncan em uma rua escura. — O olhar na expressão de

Vaughn, disse que ele não estava brincando.

Lucas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— O que você descobriu?

— Ela manteve sua cadeira no Conselho há mais de uma década, porque outros Psy, mesmo os

cardenais, estão apavorados. A mulher é uma séria telepata poderosa. — Cruzando os braços sobre o

peito, a pequena tatuagem em seu bíceps direito, era claramente visível. Um eco das marcas no rosto

de Lucas, era uma afirmação silenciosa do lugar onde estava a sua lealdade. Todos os sentinelas

tinham seguido o jaguar, apesar de Lucas não ter pedido. O próprio braço superior de Lucas tinha a

imagem de um leopardo caçando, a promessa de um alfa para sua matilha.

— Isso não é incomum o suficiente para assustar as pessoas, — salientou Dorian. Nada sobre ele

indicava que era latente, e as pessoas tinham aprendido a não ameaçá-lo, porque quando Doria

mordia, você não sobrevivia.

— Não, Vaughn concordou. —Mas seu talento tem uma pequena torção. Ela pode infectar outras

mentes com vírus.

— Como é que é? — Mercy sentou-se sobre uma das enormes almofadas que serviam como o sofá

de Lucas, e puxou para trás seus grosso cabelos que batiam na cintura. — Um vírus?

— Aparentemente, é como um vírus de computador, mas afeta a mente da pessoa que é dirigida. O

rumor na rua, é que Nikita subiu ao Conselho calmamente se livrando da concorrência. — Aço

aparecia por debaixo do discurso de Vaughn.

— Vários cardinais sofreram avarias, ou mortes misteriosas em torno da época de sua ascensão.

Nada poderia ser atribuído a ela, e o consenso geral é que o que só aumentou o seu prestígio com os

Conselheiros da época. O assassinato é uma parte aceita do arsenal de Nikita.

Lucas rondava ao redor da sala.

— Nós sempre assumimos que todo o Conselho estava a par dos acontecimentos, mas mesmo se

estivermos errados, e alguns membros não sabem, as informações de Vaughn tornam altamente

improvável que Nikita não saiba.

E se Nikita sabia, então era quase impossível que Sascha sua herança cardeal, não soubesse. Ele

estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar sua cumplicidade em encobrir os fatos _— _a pantera nele estava

cativada por ela, e ele não queria ser envolvido por crueldade.

— Sascha é o nosso caminho para entrar na rede.

Clay, que estava sentado em silêncio num parapeito da janela, finalmente falou.

— Nós podemos quebrá-la?

Lucas sabia o que o sentinela estava pedindo. Ninguém do lado changeling estava mais disposto a

ser agradável, não depois que oito de suas mulheres tinham sido massacradas da forma mais brutal.

— Nós não torturamos mulheres. — Ele fez a voz soar como um chicote.

— Eu estava falando sobre sexo. — Aos trinta e quatro anos de idade, o sentinela de pele escura era

o único companheiro, além de Nate e Vaughn, que conhecia todos os pormenores daquela noite

sangrenta, que tinha tornado Lucas, de juvenil para alfa em tudo, menos no nome. — As mulheres

são atraídas para vocês. Você pode usar isso contra ela?

Dorian riu.

— Você não conhece os Psy, Clay. Eles são tão vulneráveis ao sexo como eu sou a acasalamento

com um SnowDancer.

Lucas deixou a idéia lavar sobre ele. Seduzir Sascha era uma idéia estranhamente atraente. Seu

corpo reconhecia o dela de uma forma que fazia não tocá-la, um exercício de contenção. A pantera

queria deitá-la no chão e se luxuriar na essência de sua feminilidade, enquanto o homem queria

quebrar a concha em que ela vivia e descobrir a mulher real. O que o fez hesitar, era a possibilidade

de descobrir que ela era podre por dentro, filha de uma mulher que tinha matado com o frieza.

— Vamos entrar de forma lenta. Sem deixá-los desconfiados, — disse aos sentinelas. — Deixe que

eles pensem que nós somos apenas animais.

Uma pena para eles, se os Psy esquecessem que animais tinham dentes... e garras.

Lucas passou à forma de pantera, depois que os sentinelas tinham debandado, e foi para uma

corrida. Um segundo depois ele partiu, sabia que um deles o estava seguindo. Os sentinelas existiam

para protegê-lo, mas eles não eram seus guarda-costas _— _nenhum leopardo gostava de ter uma babá.

Clay era bom o suficiente para encobrir seu perfume se quisesse. O fato de ele não tê-lo feito,

significava que estava pedindo permissão para se juntar a seu alfa.

Circulando de volta, Lucas chegou perto do sentinela escondido, mas ele se moveu para fora de

alcance um instante antes que Lucas pulasse do galho de uma árvore que ele estava. Eles

cumprimentaram-se com rosnados guturais e depois partiram. Era algo que não tinha preço, correr

assim, deixar o ar da noite sussurrar ao longo de sua pele, para misturar na escuridão até que ele era

apenas uma sombra, e Clay um borrão laranja e preto.

Correr com seus sentinelas era uma das coisas que cada alfa fazia para fortalecer os laços de

lealdade. Lucas não tinha necessidade de fazer isso com Clay. Como Vaughn e Nate, o sentinela

tinha sido ligado a ele desde a noite que eles tinham caçado, e violentamente rasgado e cada

membro do sexo masculino de um clã leopardo em pequenos pedacinhos. Tinha sido justiça

changeling. Olho por olho. Vingança para o descanso das almas dos seus pais.

Agora, ele corria com os sentinelas, porque eles eram duros, rápidos e perigosos o suficiente para

testá-lo ao limite. Nenhum alfa podia se dar ao luxo de deixar que suas habilidades escorregassem.

Embora fossem mais civilizados do que seus irmãos selvagens, as regras só seriam aceitas enquanto

ele fosse forte o suficiente para liderar o grupo. E essa força não era sempre do corpo.

Psys achavam changelings estúpidos, porque eles sacrificavam a sabedoria dos mais velhos em

favor de sangue novo. Os Psys não sabiam de nada. Os sentinelas se retiravam da posições de linha

de frente à medida que envelheciam, porque eles tinham que ser fisicamente invulneráveis _— _Nate

já estava à procura de seu substituto. Após a aposentadoria como uma sentinela, ele se tornaria um

dos conselheiros de Lucas, sua posição inalterada.

Se Lucas mantivesse o respeito dos novos sentinelas a medida que envelhecesse, eles assumiriam o

papel físico que ele detinha sobre o grupo _— _se encarregando de cumprir a justiça e manter a

disciplina. Nessas ocasiões, aqueles que não compreendiam seus caminhos, muitas vezes chegavam

a acreditar que o mais forte dos sentinelas deveria se tornar o novo alfa. Changelings não viam

necessidade de educá-los de outra forma.

Mas isso era num futuro desconhecido. Agora ele tinha que ser o mais letal de todos eles, selvagem

e brilhante. Porque não era apenas o grupo assistindo, mas também os SnowDancers. Uma mostra

de fraqueza em DarkRiver, e os lobos desciam sobre eles em uma saraivada de dentes e garras.

Ele não podia permitir que sua atração inexplicável por uma Psy o tirasse do seu objetivo. Mais

dependia disto que apenas saciar essa vingança. Após DarkRiver ter percebido a existência de um

assassino em série atrás de mulheres changeling, eles tinham avisado a todos os outros grupos de

changeling que ficassem longe de onde estava acontecendo a caçada. Cada alfa queria atacar com

tudo o que tinham _— _todos inclusive os lobos.

Lucas insistiu em assumir a tarefa de caçar o assassino, porque, apesar de perder Kylie, ele

era o único alfa que ainda podia pensar. Era como se o sangue que foi o batizado dele, também tinha

dado a ele a capacidade de ver além do reflexo vermelho-escuro de fúria e vingança.

Os SnowDancers tinham relutantemente entregado-lhe as rédeas, porque seu grupo tinha perdido um

membro enquanto o deles não tinha. Mas sua paciência era limitada. Os lobos sabiam que mais cedo

ou mais tarde, o assassino os atacaria também. No segundo em que isso acontecesse, todas as

apostas estavam suspensas _— _os SnowDancers iriam começar a caçar os Psy, e os Psy retaliariam,

levando a uma guerra de escala catastrófica.

Lucas dormiu profundamente após o esforço de uma corrida que tinha deixado até mesmo Clay

esgotado. Esperava apenas trevas, mas o prazer mais requintado, o recebeu em seus sonhos.

Dedos finos corriam abaixo por seu peito, enquanto ele estava deitado de costas, explorando-o tão

cuidadosamente, que se sentia possuído. Nenhuma mulher jamais chegou perto de possuir Lucas

Hunter, mas neste mundo de sonhos, ele a permitiu brincar. Depois de intermináveis momentos, os

dedos pararam suas carícias, e sentiu o roçar de um calor úmido contra seu mamilo. Sua amante de

sonho estava aproveitando seu tempo lambendo círculos em torno dele, excitando a passo de febre.

Abrindo os olhos, ele emaranhou uma mão pelos cachos sedosos que cascateavam por seu peito.

A cabeça dela levantou e olhos de céu noturno encontraram os seus.

Ele não estava surpreso. A pantera nele havia achado Sascha Duncan sedutora desde o início, e

nesse mundo de sonhos, não tinha problema deixar este fascínio reinar livre, saciar sua curiosidade

felina sobre essa mulher incomum. Aqui não havia nenhuma possibilidade de uma guerra, e ela já

não era um emissário do inimigo.

— O que você acha que está fazendo, gatinha? — Ele deixou seu olhar vagar sobre o mel escuro de

sua pele nua.

Aqueles olhos se arregalaram em choque.

— Este é o meu sonho.

Ele riu. Mesmo em seus sonhos, ela era tão obstinada como era em vida. Ele tinha começado a

suspeitar que nem tudo era eficiência com Sascha. Não, às vezes ela só gostava de afiar suas garras

nele.

— Eu estou à sua mercê.

Ela fez um som aborrecido e sentou-se sobre os joelhos.

— Por que você está falando?

Ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, encantado pela visão de seus seios exuberantes exibidos

lindamente para ele. Ele gostava desse sonho. Mesmo a pantera estava satisfeita.

— Você não me quer? — Ele fez uma tentação.

— Bem... — Ela franziu o cenho. — A questão toda é provar você... Eu acho que você nunca ficaria

em silêncio na cama.

— Você está certa. — Olhou para ela o observando. Os olhos dela seguravam tanto calor que ele se

sentiu marcado. O alfa nele queria estender a mão, e emaranhar os dedos no triângulo sombreado de

pêlos exposto por sua posição de joelhos, mas ele estava receoso de quebrar esse sonho estranho.

— Posso? — Ela correu os dedos ao longo das marcas em seu rosto, seu lábio inferior preso entre

seu dentes. — Você sente meu toque?

Ele queria morder aquela boca sexy, com a qual ela o estava tentando.

— Cada carícia. — As marcações eram altamente sensíveis, e ele era muito, muito exigente em

relação a quem ele deixava tocá-las.

— Eu queria tocá-las desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos. — Com um suspiro, ela inclinouse

para baixo, e beijou ao longo das linhas irregulares. O ronco profundo do seu ronronar pareceu

assustá-la, mas não era um mau tipo de sobressalto, sentiu seus mamilos endurecerem contra seu

peito. Depois de explorar sua face, a sua satisfação, ela sentou-se, roçando as unhas suavemente por

seu peito.

— Com mais força, gatinha. Eu não vou quebrar.

Ela tomou um suspiro trêmulo e fez como ele pediu.

— Os gatos gostam de ser acariciados. — Era um murmúrio suave.

— Eu disse a você que nós somos exigentes sobre quem nós permitimos que nos toque. — Correu a

mão pela parte externa da coxa dela.

Ela estremeceu.

— Por que eu sonharia com você me tocando? Eu quero tocar você.

— Mas se você está sonhando comigo, não seria eu tocando você? — Ele ficou muito contente por

este estranho sonho, que se sentia quase como realidade, exceto, naturalmente, a Sascha de verdade

nunca mostraria suas emoções tão abertamente.

— Sim... você é muito territorial. — Uma linha de expressão apareceu em sua testa. — Você

desejaria me marcar. Meu subconsciente deve estar preenchendo as lacunas.

Ele tentou não sorrir.

— Quem você deixa acariciá-la?

— Psys não recebem carícias. — Uma pitada de tristeza cintilou nos olhos, ele estava começando a

ser capaz de ler.

— Talvez você tenha vivido em torno das pessoas erradas. — Ele acariciou a mão para a curva

de sua nádega e parou. — Eu teria grande prazer em acariciá-la.

Sua respiração saiu em um suspiro.

— Eu primeiro, — ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para baixo. — É meu sonho. Apenas um gostinho,

— disse ela novamente. — Isso é tudo, apenas um gostinho. — Ele nunca iria dizer não a ser

acariciado por essa mulher exótica que o fascinava. Não quando ela o olhava com fogo, não gelo em

seu olhar. Sua mão apertou seu bumbum, enquanto ela mordiscava, lambia e sugava em seu mamilo

com a máxima atenção aos detalhes. Ela não parou quando ele correu os dedos por sua coxa,

deleitando-se com aquela pele cor de mel que ele gostaria de lamber.

Sua boca moveu-se para o mamilo negligenciado, uma mão descendo para raspar as unhas pela coxa

dela. Ele gemeu baixinho no fundo da sua garganta. Ela olhou para cima.

— O que significa isso? — Sua mão caiu para se colocar contra a parte interna da coxa dela,

dolorosamente perto da sua ereção dura como pedra.

Sua cabeça inclinou ligeiramente para um lado, e lembrou-lhe das perguntas feitas no carro.

Estranho que seu subconsciente se lembrasse de um gesto tão pequeno, mas, novamente, todo esse

sonho era estranho. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

— Isso significa continue fazendo exatamente o que estava fazendo. — Ele moveu a mão que

segurava o bumbum dela, e a deslizou ligeiramente para esfregar o calor úmido de sua entrada,

espalhando o cheiro de seu desejo no ar.

Ela suspirou e se afastou.

— Ainda não.

Ele estava acostumado a assumir o controle, mas havia algo em seus olhos que lhe disse que ela

desapareceria se a pressionasse mais. Ele colocou as mãos atrás de sua cabeça, dizendo-lhe sem

palavras que ele era dela para brincar. Por agora. Como se tivesse ouvido a advertência silenciosa,

moveu-se para baixo da cama e montou no meio das pernas dele.

Ele olhou tanto quanto podia aquele corpo feminino exuberante, e sabia que ele ia marcá-la quando

a tomasse. Nada doloroso. Apenas uma mordida ou duas, uma mordidinha carinhosa aqui e ali, em

lugares onde ninguém podia se enganar com seu significado. Sascha Duncan ia ser mulher de Lucas

Hunter.

Olhos de céu noturno bem abertos, ela envolveu uma fina mão ao redor de seu pênis ereto. Ele

estremeceu.

— Mais forte.

Ela apertou e começou a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo.

— Por que isso me faz sentir bem? — A voz dela estava pesada com o calor sexual, sua respiração

saindo entrecortada. — Não havia nada sobre isso nos manuais.

Movendo as mãos por detrás de sua cabeça, ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a para frente, agarrando-lhe

as coxas. Ela veio para mais perto, mas não perto o suficiente.

— O que?

— Eu estou acariciando você, e ainda assim sou eu quem sente... prazer. — A última palavra era um

gemido enquanto ele crescia ainda mais entre suas mãos.

Lucas estava acostumado com sexo, acostumado com mulheres sensuais que sabiam o que estavam

fazendo, mas essa Psy com suas perguntas e sua inocência estranha o fazia tão desesperadamente

faminto, que ele estava começando a perder a capacidade de pensar.

— Me chupa gatinha. Sinta o meu gosto. — A demanda primitiva veio do próprio animal dentro

dele.

Ela não se assustou. E ele ficou satisfeito.

— Sentir o seu gosto? Sim... eu tenho que te provar... tenho que satisfazer esse desejo. — Se

movendo para baixo, ela se ajoelhou ficando de quatro, joelhos entre as pernas dele, e as mãos nos

quadris. Então abaixou a cabeça, e começou a prová-lo como ele havia pedido.

Ele apertou a mão em seus cabelos, dizendo a si mesmo para não se mexer como seu corpo exigia.

A doce sucção da boca dela era o mais intenso prazer que já tinha experimentado. Quando ele viu

luzes piscarem por trás de seus olhos, sabia que seus olhos estavam mudando de humano para gato,

de gato para humano. Apenas o mais extremo limite da excitação poderia fazê-lo perder este nível

de controle.

Usando a outra mão para empurrar o cabelo dela para trás, ele assistia enquanto ela movia a cabeça

para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento rígido de sua ereção, a visão servindo para trazê-lo quase

a loucura. A necessidade de martelar no sedoso calor entre suas pernas, era uma loucura, mas esta

noite, ele estava a sua mercê... e ela queria que ele gozasse em sua boca. Ele gozou com um rosnado

que reverberou pelo quarto, o rico cabelo espesso em seus punhos.

— Obrigado, gatinha, — disse ele.

Não houve resposta.

Franzindo a testa, ele abriu os olhos. E se achou em seu covil, cansado, satisfeito e sozinho.

_~~~~Capítulo Seis~~~~_

Sascha não estava conseguindo olhar Lucas nos olhos, temendo que ele fosse capaz de ver as

imagens eróticas passando em sua mente como um filme animado. O que estava acontecendo com

ela? Passou a noite perdida no mais sedutor sonho de sua vida, acordara ofegando por alívio, sua

pele molhada de suor.

E Lucas tinha sido a estrela de suas fantasias.

O plano tinha sido de purgar-se dele programando seu cérebro para sonhar com ele. Ela planejara

deixar seus sentidos correrem soltos na segurança de sua mente, e ceder ao desejo até estar saciada.

Horrivelmente, nada deu certo. Ela sentiu o gostinho, e agora descobriu que queria mais. Como

viciada, ela ansiava as sensações que ele lhe mostrara.

— Vou levá-la para conhecer Clay Bennett, nosso supervisor de construção, dentro de vinte

minutos. Depois disso, quero lhe mostrar os materiais que usaremos na construção, já que você quer

vistoriar cada parafuso e porca. — Aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes estavam coloridos com

nuances de um divertimento gozador.

Ela não podia evitar se lembrar como aqueles mesmos olhos tinham ficado quando ela usara a boca

para levá-lo ao orgasmo. Aquela palavra a trouxe de volta a si. Seus escudos estavam se partindo

novamente, e ele era o catalisador.

— Obrigada por me avisar. — Ela tentou anotar os dados em seu organizador, mas mal conseguia

ver por causa do zumbido em seus ouvidos. Isso era ruim, muito ruim. Ao invés de os conter, os

sonhos pareceram ter fortalecido os dedos rastejantes da insanidade.

— Parece que você não dormiu muito bem.

Havia algum indício de insinuação naquela sentença? Não, ela se garantiu. Como poderia haver?

Era ela quem estava tendo os sonhos. Lucas certamente não tinha necessidade do alívio que

encontrara na fantasia... ela vira como as mulheres olhavam para ele. E por que não? Ele era um

homem que não tinha problemas com sua sexualidade, e até ela entendia o tipo de calor primitivo

que um macho como ele poderia causar.

Mais uma vez, sua mente ameaçou fugiu com sua sanidade. Construindo escudo mental após

escudo, ela disse.

— Meu repouso foi perturbado, mas estou completamente funcional. — Tão logo conseguisse

controlar seus pensamentos fugidios.

— Sonhos ruins? — Ele a observava com a concentração de um caçador cercando a caça.

— Os Psys não sonham. — Era o que se dizia. Se fosse uma mentira, ela pensou, que outras

mentiras lhe contaram? Ou será que era verdade para todos os outros Psys? Eles não viviam nem

nos sonhos?

— Uma pena. — Lucas disse, aquela voz meio áspera suavizando numa fala lenta. — Sonhos

podem ser muito... prazerosos.

Resplandeceu um fogo molhado. Ela juntou as coxas com força, terrivelmente consciente de que seu

corpo havia reagido de uma maneira que um changeling poderia detectar. Pânico a fez enterrar tudo

dentro de um compartimento secreto em sua mente.

A pantera dentro de Lucas encurvou-se, seguindo cada movimento de Sascha. Homem e fera

estavam surpresos — o que havia nela que tinha despertado o eroticismo sensual do sonho? Na vida

real ela era fria como gelo, tão tocável quanto um pedaço de metal. Tirando aquele vestígio de fogo

naqueles olhos cardeais, que ele se recusava a acreditar que era um filamento de sua imaginação.

Ele congelou quando sentiu o mais leve cheiro de excitação feminina. A pantera arremessou-se

contra as paredes de sua mente dizendo-lhe para tomá-la, que ela estava pronta. O homem não

estava tão certo. E se fosse um truque Psy — o ataque final à sua mente? Até que tivesse certeza, ele

não acariciaria Sascha, a não ser em seus sonhos.

— Os Psys nada sabem sobre prazer. — ela comentou, olhando para seu pequeno tablete

computadorizado. — E pretendemos continuar assim. Não devemos seguir para o encontro com seu

supervisor de construção?

— Você primeiro. — ele se levantou e acenou para a porta. — Como está sua mãe? — era hora de

começar a cavar. A razão para essa charada nunca devia ser esquecida.

— Bem. — Sascha apertou o botão do elevador e aguardou a chegada até o andar.

— Ela é uma mulher extraordinária. — ele comentou. — Ouvi dizer que ela se tornou Conselheira

aos 40 anos. Ela não é muito nova para chegar a tão alto posto?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Mas Tatiana Rika-Smythe era mais nova na época de sua ascenção. Ela tem apenas trinta e cinco

agora.

— Os Rika-Smythe são seus principais rivais nos negócios?

— Você já sabe disso.

Ele deu de ombros, e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse no elevador antes dele.

— Nunca se perde nada se cerificando.

Na atmosfera fechada, o cheiro dela era ainda mais intoxicante à seus instintos animais. Ela era pura

mulher, suculenta e mal despertada, e ele estava muito interessado, a pantera nele arrogantemente

convencida de que a reação dela não era um truque. Ele teve que fazer força para engolir o rugido

baixo que se formou no fundo de sua garganta. Agora não era hora de espreitar essa presa em

particular.

— É de conhecimento público que os Rika-Smythes e os Duncans têm alguns dos mesmos

interesses comerciais.

— Como sua mãe pode trabalhar com Tatiana se elas são rivais? — As portas se abriram no

primeiro andar.

Sascha caminhava ao lado dele, graciosa e misteriosamente bela, com aqueles olhos que sempre

assustavam as pessoas que os olhavam. Cardinais não eram frequentemente vistos fora dos muros

dos quartéis generais Psys. Era crítico que soubesse por que fora honrado com a presença de Sascha

Duncan.

— As responsabilidades delas no Conselho estão separadas de suas lealdades comerciais.

— Mas algum problema deve interferir. Todo administrador tem suas facções. — O que poderia

significar que os Conselheiros poderiam estar escondendo segredos uns dos outros.

Sascha lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

— Você está muito interessado no Conselho.

— Você pode me culpar? — ele abriu uma porta de vidro manual. — Dificilmente terei outra

chance de conversar com um Psy com alto posto na hierarquia.

Ela passou pela porta antes de falar:

— Posso ser uma cardeal, mas não estou tão alta na hierarquia quanto você pensa. Simplesmente

porque minha mãe é do Conselho, não significa que eu faça parte do círculo interno. Sou apenas

outra Psy.

— Nenhum cardeal é simplesmente normal. — Por que ela estava protestando tanto assim? O que

estaria escondendo. Sangue e morte, ou algo assim?

— Toda regra tem exceção. — Sascha cismou que a intensidade com a qual Lucas perseguia essa

linha de questionamento provavelmente não era devido a simples curiosidade. A cautela se instalou,

mas era tarde demais... ela já havia traído seu estado anormal entre os Psys.

Ela tinha que começar a se lembrar de que o sobrenome de Lucas não era somente um nome — era

uma designação.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — ela disse antes de se forçar a desistir. Apesar de cautelosa com

a natureza dele, seu interesse por ele continuava a aumentar. E cada vez que ela se entregava a essa

necessidade, isso criava mais uma trinca na já frágil parede de sua sanidade. Ainda assim, não

conseguia se impedir.

Ele parou na frente da porta que provavelmente conduziria à estação de trabalho do supervisor de

construção.

— Pergunte.

— O que faz um Caçador1? — ela ouvira rumores na PsyNet de que os changelings eram muito

fechados sobre certos coisas.

— Temo que você terá de trocar algo especial para conseguir essa informação.

A lenta curva do sorriso dele quebrou em pedaços o auto-controle dela.

— O que você gostaria de saber?

Ele respondeu quase imediatamente, quando ela parou de falar.

— Qual a incidência de violência entre a população Psy?

Ela não esperava essa pergunta, mas a resposta era fácil e bem conhecida.

— Perto de zero.

1 Hunter significa caçador.

— Tem certeza? — a pergunta flutuou no ar. — E quanto ao que os Caçadores fazem, nós caçamos

os desgarrados.

— Desgarrados?

— Sinto muito, querida. Você pagou apenas por uma pergunta. — Ele abriu a porta.

Frustrada, ela entrou e se viu parada um centímetro de distância de um homem com pele escura e

olhos com um tom de verde mais escuro que o de Lucas. Algo nele a fez querer dar um passo para

trás... e correr.

— Esse é Clay Bennett, nosso supervisor de construção.

Sascha sabia que o changeling na frente dela era muito mais do que isso.

— Sr Bennett. — os olhos dele eram tão calmos, que ela poderia se sentir a vontade com ele. Ao

invés disso ele lhe lembrava de uma cobra atraindo sua presa com um falso senso de segurança... no

segundo que ela abaixasse a guarda, ele aplicaria um golpe fatal.

— Srta. Duncan. Sou aquele a quem deve procurar, se tiver qualquer problema com os materiais

utilizados durante a construção, os trabalhadores, ou algo parecido.

— Já anotei. — ela olhou ao redor do enorme escritório, que possuía várias escrivaninhas. Havia

uma parede de vidro, mas ela podia ver Zara à esquerda, e um loiro desconhecido sentado na

escrivaninha à direita. Ele não estava olhando para ela, mas de alguma forma ela sabia que ele

estava completamente sintonizado na conversa deles. — Essas portas abrem?

— Claro. — Lucas falou lentamente. — Somos animais debaixo da pele — não suportamos ficar

engaiolados. — ela sabia que ele estava zombando da visão simplista que os Psys tinham dos

changelings, zombando dela. O desejo de devolver na mesma moeda era uma tentação... uma parte

maluca dela achava que quase valeria a pena apenas para ver a cara que ele faria.

— E quanto às dos pisos superiores? — ela respondeu sua própria pergunta no segundo que olhou

para fora. — As árvores. Leopardos são excelentes escaladores.

Lucas ficou inaturalmente parado ao lado dela.

— Você fez sua pesquisa.

— Claro que sim. Eu sou Psy.

Poucos minutos depois, Sascha fechou a porta do lavatório, abaixou a tampa e se sentou. Seu corpo

todo tremia. Que piada. Ela não era nenhuma Psy. Ela era uma mulher à beira da loucura, reduzida a

se esconder em banheiros para poder reparar as paredes fraturadas de sua mente.

Seu organizador tocou antes de poder juntar as partes soltas de sua psique. Era Santano Enrique

requisitando uma conferência na PsyNet. De repente, sua boca parecia estar cheia de algodão.

Enrique era um Psy muito poderoso, tinha muitos anos de experiência em detectar erros. Ela não o

queria conectado a ela de forma nenhuma. Nenhum dos outros Conselheiros jamais se aproximou

dela telepaticamente ou na PsyNet — eles preferiam falar cara a cara, se necessário. Ela sabia por

que, claro. Eles não tinham certeza se ela tinha herdado a pequena habilidade mortal de sua mãe.

Recusar o chamado de Enrique não era uma opção. Completando apressadamente os reparos em

seus escudos, ela fechou os olhos e deu um passo na escuridão. O cintilante plano da PsyNet se

abriu perante ela, cheio com as infinitas estrelas, brilhantes e amortecidas, grandes e pequenas, que

representavam as mentes dos Psys. Enrique resplandecia, e ela também. Ambos eram cardinais. A

diferença crucial era que ela não tinha poder real, enquanto ele poderia pulverizá-la com um

pensamento.

A consciência dele esperava por ela.

— Obrigada por vir, Sascha.

— Não posso me demorar, senhor. Estou no meio de uma situação delicada para a qual preciso

minha atenção total. — Enquanto estava na Net, ela não poderia se permitir pensar que o que estava

dizendo fosse uma mentira. Ela tinha de acreditar absolutamente.

— O trato com os changelings.

Não era uma pergunta, então ela não respondeu.

— Uma escolha interessante. Incomum. Por que vocês decidiram fazer o que as outras famílias não

pensaram?

— Desculpe-me, senhor. Não tenho permissão para discutir práticas comerciais. Por favor, fale com

minha mãe... ela é a chefe de nossa família. — Nikita tinha oficialmente atingido tal cume em 2075

quando a avó de Sascha, Reina, morreu. Na verdade, Nikita havia sido o poder por detrás do trono

quase dez anos antes disso.

— Tive a impressão de que tinha sido delegada maior independência a você.

Se tivesse vindo de qualquer pessoa não Psy, ela poderia dizer que tais palavras teriam o objetivo de

lhe ferir o orgulho, e fazê-la falar sem pensar. A menos, é claro, que fosse esse o plano. Seria esse o

motivo de ele estar prestando tanta atenção nela subitamente... por que ele suspeitava que ela era um

fracasso?

Todos esses pensamentos frenéticos rumorejaram em uma pequena e secreta parte de sua mente. Era

o mesmo lugar onde ela escondia o centro de seu ser — o brilhante arco-íris de sua mente.

Encoberto em múltiplos escudos, que ela continuamente reforçava, ele não podia ser rompido por

ninguém, a menos que se usasse uma força tão brutal que a mataria.

— O senhor gostaria que eu fizesse o link com minha mãe?

— Não, Sascha. Quero lhe pedir um favor.

O medo se eriçou naquele pequeno, secreto coração.

— Qual, senhor? — Isso tinha de ser uma armadilha. Por que um Conselheiro, um cardeal com

poderes Tc inimagináveis, lhe pediria um favor?

— Você ficará em contato constante com os changelins durante esse projeto. Gostaria que você me

passasse quaisquer novas informações que descobrir sobre eles.

Era a última coisa que ela esperaria.

— Ficaria feliz em fazê-lo, senhor, mas...

— Pense cuidadosamente, Sascha. Pode haver... benefícios para você. Alguns de nós estamos

começando a pensar que já está mais do que na hora de usá-la apropriadamente.

Era um suborno, puro e simples. Sua fome por finalmente ser aceita e valorizada como uma cardeal

a apressava a aceitar a oferta, e não olhar para trás. De modo inverso, aquela mesma fome também a

fazia mais consciente de que não importava o quanto tentasse, nunca seria normal. Ficar próxima ao

Conselho somente aumentaria suas chances de ser exposta.

As cinzas dos sonhos perdidos flutuavam a seus pés, e no centro mais profundo e mais escondido de

sua alma, ela chorou. Apenas os anos de treinamento Psy, e o deseperado desejo de esconder a

verdade de sua mente quebrada a fez responder de forma lógica. — Eles são compreensivamente

cautelosos na minha presença. Não estou certa de que descobrirei algo. — era uma mentira. Ela já

sabia muito mais do que qualquer Psy jamais soubera, mas se viu incapaz de revelar os segredos

deles... os segredos de Lucas.

— Eles são animais. Trate-os bem e eles começarão a confiar em você. — Era evidente que ele

considerava confiança uma fraqueza.

Sascha a via como um dom.

— Ficarei feliz em colaborar, mas primeiro tenho de...

— Já esclareci tudo com Nikita. — Enrique habilmente a cortou.

— Então conseguirei as informações que deseja.

— Gostaria de encontrá-la pelo menos uma vez por dia para troca de informações.

Sascha estava mais do que amedrontada, agora. Ela não queria Enrique avaliando-a diariamente.

— Sinto muito, senhor. Isso pode interferir com meu trabalho e tenho certeza de que a Mãe não

gostará disso. Eu entro em contato tão logo tenha algo a compartilhar. — Era uma declaração

ousada, e se ela se permitisse sentir, estaria tremendo.

A presença de Enrique na PsyNet era uma pura estrela branca, tão fria que ela queria estremecer.

— Não demore muito.

— É tudo, senhor?

— Por agora.

Sascha saiu da PsyNet e imediatamente contatou a chefe de sua casa como qualquer bom Psy faria.

Ela podia usar a telepatia sem problemas dessa distância, o que, pelo menos, lhe dava algum alívio

de sua constante vigilância sobre sua consciência. Durante as comunicações telepáticas, nenhum dos

participantes podia "ver" o outro.

Tão logo Nikita respondeu, ela resumiu o pedido de Enrique, abraçando-se tão fortemente que quase

quebrou as próprias costelas. Se sua mãe lhe dissesse para manter aqueles encontros diários...

_Enrique ultrapassou os limites_. A voz mental de Nikita era tão fria. _Eu lhe dei permissão para_

_solicitar informações, não amarrá-la a uma agenda._

O alívio quase fez seus membros virarem geléia. _Mãe, acho que seria preferível se eu lhe passasse_

_quaisquer informações pertinentes e você... compartilhasse com Enrique_. A pausa foi calculada.

Nikita adorava estar em uma posição de poder. _Você é a chefe de nossa casa — devo me reportar a_

_você em primeiro lugar de qualquer forma._

Nikita ficou silenciosa por alguns segundos_. Já considerei isso. Infelizmente, Enrique é muito forte_

_para ser desafiado sem consequências. E ele quer falar com você._

_Talvez_, Sascha disse, pensando desesperadamente, _você poderia dar a entender que eu acho que_

_tratar com a poderosa presença dele fosse demais para mim, juntando com meu primeiro projeto_

_independente._

_Agora você está pensando como uma Duncan_. Nikita estava claramente orgulhosa. _Ele não pode_

_discutir comigo por estar tentando proteger o acordo._

O acordo, Sascha pensou, não sua filha. Mesmo devendo já estar acostumada com a falta de coração

dos Psys depois de toda uma vida vivendo com eles, ela sentiu uma pontada de dor.

_Então estou livre para me concentrar no empreendimento e mantê-la informada?_

_Sim._

Dizendo isso, Nikita partiu. Sascha se permitiu dar um profundo suspiro de alívio, e colocou a

cabeça entre as mãos. Algo estava errado. Não era paranóia. Por que Enrique estava subitamente tão

preocupado com uma cardeal defeituosa que a maioria dos Psys ignorava? Problema duplo, era a

extensão da cooperação de Nikita com o outro Conselheiro.

Seu estômago se retorcia. Ela tinha a sensação de ser um peão num jogo em que não tinha

conhecimento das regras. O que a preocupava ainda mais era que ela não sabia das consequências

do cheque mate... ou como impedi-lo.

Percebendo de repente, que estava sentada lá olhando para o nada, ela se levantou e somente então

percebeu o ridículo da situação. Ela mantivera conversas com dois membros do Conselho enquanto

estivera sentada na tampa da privada. O pensamento a fez abafar o riso enquanto levantava a tampa

e abria a porta.

Quando checou sua aparência no espelho acima da pia, ela se surpreendeu ao ver que nada traia seu

leve caso de histeria. Suas máscaras físicas estavam se mantendo, mesmo enquanto as mentais

estavam se partindo pedaço a pedaço. Olhando em seu relógio, ela viu que ficara aqui quase meia

hora. Os changelings estariam cheios de perguntas, e era melhor que ela tivesse as respostas para

eles.

Antes de sair, ela se assegurou de estar parecendo exatamente o que devia parecer: cada cabelo de

sua cabeça firmemente preso em sua trança, os punhos e barras de seu terno cinza perfeitamente

alinhados, e seu rosto tão calmo que quase poderia se convencer de que seu estômago não estava

cheio de nós.

Não havia ninguém no corredor, mas cabeças se voltaram no instante em que ela reentrou na sala

usada por Clay Bennett e os outros. Um par de olhos verdes seguiu cada movimento que ela fazia.

— Desculpe-me por fazê-los esperar. — ela disse antes que alguém falasse algo. — Fui chamada

para uma conferência.

Lucas tocou o lado de sua cabeça com o dedo:

— Aquele tipo de conferência? — Seus lábios se curvaram.

Ela queria tanto provocá-lo.

— Sim.

— Lugar estranho para uma conferência. — Kit assinalou, de forma irônica. Ela notou como estava

distraída por só depois desse comentário é que notou o jovem que entrara na sala depois que ela

saiu.

Ela não pode evitar:

— Por que motivo?

Kit parou de procurar entre os papéis na mesa de Clay e olhou para ela. Quando ela calmamente o

encarou de volta, ele começou a ficar vermelho, parecendo tão jovem e adorável quanto os filhotes

que ela tinha sido permitida tocar.

— Hum... bem... você sabe... Preciso levar isso lá para cima. — Ele apanhou o que parecia ser uma

pilha qualquer de papéis e quase saiu correndo da sala.

— Você deveria ser mais caridosa... até recentemente ele ainda era um filhote. — O riso de Lucas

continha verdadeira diversão.

Ela lutou para que seus lábios não tremessem.

— Eu apenas fiz uma pergunta.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Claro que fez.

— Quando vocês consideram que suas crianças estão crescidas? — ela perguntou, tentando fazê-lo

parar de pensar sobre sua impulsividade em provocar Kit.

Uma estranha tensão pareceu preencher a sala.

— Doce por doce, querida. — as marcas do Caçador estavam perfeitamente belas contra a calma de

sua expressão.

— Somos considerados adultos quando fazemos vinte anos. — O condicionamento estava

oficialmente completo aos dezoito, embora na realidade, muitos Psys estivessem completamente

condicionados aos dezesseis. Dois anos a mais eram dados para permitir que quaisquer lapsos

fossem percebidos.

— Há uma grande diferença entre ser considerado adulto e ser adulto.

— Vocês não consideram vinte anos velho o suficiente?

— Nossos juvenis têm de provar sua maturidade antes de serem recompensados com o status de

adultos. — Lucas estava convencido de que Sascha tivera a intenção de provocar Kit. A expressão

dela não traía nada, mas ele não era Psy e não tinha de desconsiderar seus instintos.

Como ele suspeitara desde o início, essa Psy era diferente, bem diferente. Diferente o bastante para

ser perigosa... a menos que o povo dela não tivesse notado sua raridade. Não era impossível — em

alguns assuntos, os Psys eram totalmente cegos, incapacitados pela crença de sua própria

superioridade.

O instinto de Lucas lhe dizia que Sascha era a chave para tudo. Se resolvesse o mistério que ela era,

poderia chegar perto de abalar as fechadas portas da mais inumana das raças.

— Uma lei muito dura. — ela disse.

— Nosso mundo é duro. — Especialmente com os Psys no comando. Sem o coração dos

changelings e o espírito humano, o mundo seria um inferno.

Lucas chamou Clay a seu escritório depois de Sascha ter retornado aos edifícios Duncan.

— O que achou?

— Ela é esperta. Aqueles olhos não perdem nada.

— Isso é certo com os cardinais.

Para sua surpresa, Clay balançou a cabeça.

— Alguns deles são tão cerebrais que raramente notam algo físico.

— Você tem contato com eles. — era uma afirmação, não um pedido de informação. O passado de

Clay estava envolvido em mistério, mas Lucas confiava no leopardo para lhe contar qualquer coisa

que precisasse saber.

— Um pouco. — Clay confirmou. — Não sou especialista, mas uma coisa que posso lhe dizer com

certeza, é que Sascha não se encaixa.

A confirmação de seus próprios instintos aumentou ainda mais o ímpeto de resolver o mistério que

era Sascha.

— O que virou da investigação de antecedentes?

— Ela é o que parece... uma Psy cardeal que não foi cooptada pela estrutura de poder deles. — Clay

esfregou a sombra de sua barba. — Isso em si já é estranho o suficiente para fazê-la se destacar.

Cada outro cardeal adulto que verificamos, trabalha para o Conselho de alguma forma.

Lucas ficou se equilibrando nos calcanhares, pensando. — O que significa que de toda forma ela é

uma espiã do Conselho...

— ... ou há algo de errado com ela. — Clay terminou, verbalizando o que Lucas não queria admitir.

— Se ela foi expulsa do círculo interno, não vai servir para a gente.

A pantera em Lucas flexionou suas garras — não havia nada de errado com a fêmea que lhe atraiu a

atenção.

— Vamos lhe dar mais alguns dias. — ele disse, lutando com o animal. — Estamos sem opção por

enquanto. Os outros Psys não querem nem falar sobre fazer acordo conosco.

— Podemos deixar os SnowDancers fazerem o que querem.

— Se eles começarem a matar os Psy de alto nível, qualquer esperança de acabar com isso sem

massiva perda de vidas voará pela janela. — Os SnowDancers queriam torturar para obter as

informações daqueles que culpavam por permitirem as matanças, incluindo Nikita Duncan. — Os

Psys retaliarão com toda a força contra a gente, não poupando nem os filhotes.

Clay concordou com a cabeça. Eles já conversaram sobre isso antes, e a mesma coisa os fez mudar

de opinião. DarkRiver era um clã jovem e poderoso. Eles tinham muitos filhotes e juvenis sob

proteção. Se os Psys retaliassem depois de um ataque dos SnowDancers, toda a geração futura seria

varrida em uma onda sangrenta. Até mesmo a sede de vingança de Dorian havia sido subjugada pela

necessidade profundamente enraizada de proteger os jovens.

— Deixar que os lobos sejam soltos tem de ser nossa última opção. — Era uma escolha que ele

esperava nunca ter de tomar, mas não era ingênuo o bastante para acreditar que isso não acabaria em

violência. Muitas mulheres changelings tinham morrido e todos estavam sedentos por sangue.

Sangue Psy.

_~~~~Capítulo Sete~~~~_

Naquela noite, quando ele finalmente foi para cama depois de uma longa reunião com seus

sentinelas, sua mente estava cheia de imagens de morte. Seu desejo de encontrar a justiça para as

mulheres guerreava com sua inesperada necessidade de proteger Sascha de qualquer dano. Era

frustrante, mas ele estava começando a sentir como se ela tivesse um pedido prévio sobre sua

lealdade.

Só parecia justo que seus sonhos ecoassem sua fome muito real. Quando "acordou" no interior

mundo dos sonhos, foi para se encontrar deitado de frente, uma mão feminina acariciando a parte de

trás de sua coxa. O toque era familiar e aceitável para a pantera que era a sua outra metade, assim

como também era para o macho humano. Ela tinha privilégios de pele. Ele olhou por cima do

ombro.

— Você está de volta.

Sascha se assustou com sua voz.

— Você está falando.

— Eu pensei que nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso da outra vez, — brincou ele. — Por que você

está vestindo roupas? — Não que ela não parecesse deliciosa no sutiã e calcinha branca que tinha,

mas ele preferia vê-la nua, a pele brilhando e macia.

Em seus sonhos ela era a mulher que ele precisava que fosse — quente e carente, e selvagem o

bastante para atormentá-lo.

— Eu pensei que poderia ajudar a irmos mais devagar. — Palavras calmas, mas seu rosto estava

corado, seu corpo tenso na expectativa.

Ele riu.

— Sinto muito, gatinha. Eu fui muito rápido para você da última vez?

— Por que você está lembrando o outro sonho? — Pequenas linhas apareceram em sua testa.

— Por que eu não deveria? — Ele se virou de lado, e curvou uma mão sobre a cintura dela enquanto

ela se ajoelhava ao lado dele.

— Porque foi meu sonho, minha fantasia. — Sem fôlego e suave, sua voz era como uma carícia para

seus sentidos.

— Talvez me lembrar faz parte da sua fantasia. Senão como é que as coisas progrediriam? — Ele

disse, jogando junto. Seria assim que Sascha reagiria se não tivesse nascido Psy? Se ele tivesse

encontrado essa criatura sensual, teimosa, na vida real, teria feito seu objetivo seduzi-la até que ela

pertencesse a ele, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Tocando em seu lábio inferior com o dedo, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Isso faz sentido.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou-a para baixo ao lado dele, sem aviso prévio. Olhos de céu noturno se

arregalaram em surpresa. Quando ele se levantou até que estivesse apoiado sobre ela, ela não

conseguiu segurar seu suspiro. Sua ereção estava quente e dura entre eles. Tendo em conta que "ela"

tinha imaginado ele nu em uma grande cama, era difícil de ignorar, especialmente desde que estava

pressionado contra seu umbigo.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer-lhe que este era seu sonho, e que ele não deveria interferir, ele inclinouse,

e se aninhou em seu pescoço, tomando seu perfume em sua corrente sanguínea.

— Eu nunca vou ser um amante fácil de ser controlar, em seus sonhos ou fora deles.

As mãos crisparam em seu bíceps.

— Mas...

— Shh. — Ele mordiscou suavemente em seu queixo. Suas mãos o agarraram mais apertado. — Se

você quer fantasiar sobre mim, não tente me transformar em outra pessoa. Me tome como sou,

arestas, dominância, e tudo mais. Roçando os lábios por seu maxilar, ele a beijou. Duro. Rápido. Do

jeito dele.

— Eu amo a sua boca, — ele murmurou. — Então, o que achou?

Ela tomou uma respiração irregular.

— Eu não quero fantasiar sobre mais ninguém.

A pantera soltou um rugido quase subvocal. Correndo a mão para baixo pelo lado do seu corpo, ele

disse,

— Eu sou possessivo e sou territorial. Você pode lidar com isso? — Sob a palma da mão, a pele

suave de seu bumbum parecia maravilhosamente mordível.

— Eu posso acordar sempre que não puder lidar com isso, não é mesmo? — Fogo brilhava em seus

olhos. — Não tente me intimidar.

Ele sorriu e começou a beijar e sugar o lado de seu pescoço.

— Eu sempre tento, mas não seria divertido se você não empurrar de volta. — Gostava de seu

espírito, sua teimosia, sua recusa a se curvar à cada uma de suas exigências.

Suas mãos deslizaram para os ombros dele, em seguida mergulhando em seu cabelo, seu corpo se

movendo incansavelmente contra o dele. Deixou-a sentir mais de seu peso, apoiando-se sobre um

braço para que ele pudesse mover o outro para cima e para baixo sobre o corpo dela. No curso

ascendente, ele tocou seu seio, moldando e acariciando.

— Pare. — Era um grito agudo.

Ele congelou ao som de verdadeira angústia.

— Eu machuquei você? — Olhando para cima, ele procurou seu rosto.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não posso sentir tanto tão cedo. — Pânico brilhava no céu escuro que ele estava se

acostumando a ver em seus sonhos.

— Não precisa ter medo do prazer. — Manteve a mão sobre seu seio. — Pare de lutar contra ele.

— Eu estou com medo. — Era um sussurro rouco.

— Com medo o suficiente para deixá-lo controlá-la?

Uma pequena pausa e, em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça, a natureza desafiadora de sua

personalidade se afirmando.

— Se eu vou ser abatida, pelo menos vou saber o porque de ter morrido.

Sua raiva subiu.

— Você está com medo de quem?

—Não. — Ela tocou seus lábios com um dedo. — Este sonho é sobre prazer. Podemos falar sobre a

morte no mundo real. Mostre-me o prazer, Lucas. Mostre-me as coisas que eu nunca conheci.

Instintos protetores disputavam com a excitação. No final ambos ganharam. Se prazer era o que

seria necessário para afastar o temor de seus olhos, então ele ia afogá-la nele. Tomando sua boca em

um beijo que era quase selvagem, ele deixou o leopardo solto para brincar. O rosnado na parte

traseira de sua garganta derramou na boca dela, e ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro vibrar como resposta.

O som que ela fez alimentou a fome, mas também alimentou o protecionismo. Ele deixou que ela

recuperasse o fôlego antes de tomar os lábios em outro beijo, mas dessa vez ele suavizou o beijo.

Desta vez, ele usou sua língua para se emaranhar com a dela. O abrupto movimento de surpresa de

seu corpo deu lugar à participação entusiástica apenas alguns segundos depois.

Certo de que ela estava pronta para abraçar o próximo passo de sua dança, ele mordeu o lábio

inferior quando rompeu o beijo e desceu para vulnerabilidade de seu pescoço esguio. Meio coberto

pelo sutiã de renda, a curva superior dos seios macios brincavam com todos os seus instintos de

macho. Ela era mais do que um punhado, e ele ficou encantado.

— Ronrone para mim, gatinha. — Beijou seu caminho em toda a extensão da pele nua.

Ela estremeceu.

— Eu sou n-não sou um gato.

Rindo, ele deixou o polegar e o dedo indicador brincar com a ponta retesada de um mamilo. Seus

dedos se afundaram em seu crânio. Ele arqueou para a carícia, e ela entendeu, correndo as mãos por

seus cabelos, forte o suficiente para ele sentir a pressão contra o seu couro cabeludo. Assim como

ele ensinou-lhe a última vez.

— Você se lembra, também. — Ele substituiu os dedos com a boca, sugando o mamilo duro e

apertado através da renda.

— Ah! Por favor! Por favor. — Suas mãos agarraram freneticamente em seus ombros, mas ele não

tinha intenção de apressar isso. Ele destinou-se para as ondas de prazer em sua volta antes de

consumi-la, antes de transformá-la em calor e paixão, entrega e demanda.

Soltando o mamilo, ele voltou para roubar outro beijo, enquanto seu peito arfava para cima e para

baixo debaixo dele. Ela provou melhor que da última vez, como se o tempero de sua natureza

tivesse subido ao topo.

— Você gostou disto? — perguntou ele contra os lábios, sem esperar por uma resposta antes de

descer para repetir, provocando a carícia no seio negligenciado.

Seu corpo curvou-se quando a sensação correu por dentro dela. A pressão de seu peso a impedia de

arquear todo o caminho até ele, mas não pôde mantê-la completamente imóvel. De repente, a ereção

estava alojada no "V" entre suas coxas, encostada contra o lugar que queria estar. Tudo o que ele

tinha que fazer era puxar de lado a fina calcinha dela, e poderia tê-la. Reivindicá-la. Marcá-la.

Garras empurraram contra a pele da sua humanidade.

Cerrando os dentes, ele tentou se afastar. Pernas femininas bem torneadas se entrelaçaram ao redor

de sua cintura, segurando-o firmemente.

— Solte. — Ele estava tão perto do limite que estava começando a ver o mundo através dos olhos

da pantera.

— Eu não aguento mais.

— Claro que você aguenta. — Pegou cada grama de força de vontade que tinha para acorrentar a

fera mais do que disposta a tomar Sascha, ela ainda não estava pronta. Usando a vantagem que ele

tinha, ele começou a se mover contra ela, contra a parte vulnerável de sua carne.

— Lucas!— Foi um grito. Suas mãos caíram para os lençóis, apertando descontroladamente

enquanto tentava montar o prazer.

— Shh, — ele acariciou, parando para dar-lhe um pouco de ternura. — Eu gosto de ouvir você gritar

meu nome. — Ele beijou sua testa, as pálpebras, a ponta de seu nariz, bochechas e, finalmente, seus

lábios. Gentil, lento, complacente. Até que sua respiração estava mais fácil, e os olhos de céu

noturno já não estavam cegos com desejo. Então ele começou a se mover novamente.

Seus olhos piscavam fechados e abertos, como se pela força de vontade, sua pele brilhante com uma

exótica camada de suor. Rico e inebriante, seu cheiro almiscarado era um convite carnal. Ela durou

alguns minutos desta vez, até que ele tivesse que parar e trazê-la de volta, até que ela pudesse lidar

novamente.

Cada vez ela durava mais tempo, e seu controle tornava-se mais frágil. Ele queria esta fêmea com

uma fome que nunca sentiu antes. Ele queria devastá-la, adorá-la, marcá-la. Mas mesmo a pantera

sabia que ela tinha que vir até ele de bom grado. Não poderia haver dúvidas entre eles, sem limites e

sem hesitação, porque, quando a pantera rompesse suas amarras, e a fome animal assumisse, ela

teria que confiar nele com certeza. Caso contrário, ambos se arruinariam.

Em algum momento durante a provocação, ele arrancou o sutiã, e deliciou os olhos na beleza de

seus seios. Ela estava atordoada demais de prazer para protestar contra os beijos que ele dava na

curva superior do seio ou as carícias que a agraciava com uma das mãos. Manteve tudo calmo,

deixando-a se acostumar com sua própria sensualidade.

Ameaçava levá-lo à loucura.

Ele _poderia _ficar assim na cama, mas era geralmente depois de ter saciado a si mesmo no corpo do

seu parceiro, e profundamente bêbado de seus gritos de prazer. A pantera não era egoísta, apenas

gostava de matar a borda de sua sede, antes de começar a jogar. Mas hoje, Lucas estava com uma

mulher que precisava jogar antes de mais nada.

— Não se atreva em parar desta vez! — ela esbravejou, quando ele começou a diminuir o

movimento dos quadris. Suas mãos subiram para se trancarem em torno de seu pescoço, enquanto

ela tentava puxá-lo para baixo.

Eu sou muito pesado.

— Ele se inclinou para baixo o suficiente para esfregar seu peito contra os seios dela, na medida

suficiente para que pudessem entrelaçar as línguas em um acoplamento aquecido das bocas.

— E, — ele disse quando o beijo quebrou, — você ainda tem isso. — Correu os dedos de uma mão

ao longo da borda inferior de sua calcinha, acariciando a pele macia que encontrou.

Sua língua passou rapidamente por fora, para molhar os lábios.

— Eu não sei se eu posso lidar com pele contra pele.

Era a sua natureza insistir.

— Então nós terminaremos desta maneira. — Mas não era de sua natureza utilizar a força. Ele

poderia mostrar-lhe prazer sem sentir a suavidade sedosa do calor úmido, apertado entre suas

pernas. Pressionando forte contra ela, iniciou um movimento em círculos lentos.

Ela gritou escassos momentos depois de ele ter começado, os músculos do pescoço destacando-se

em relevo acentuado. Ele sentiu o prazer cortar através dela, e foi o suficiente para tê-lo lutando

contra sua própria libertação. Mal capaz de pensamento racional, ele deslizou uma mão sob sua nuca

para segurá-la no lugar para seu beijo... e congelou.

Seus olhos já não eram céu noturno. Faíscas de cor brilhavam onde as estrelas brancas em geral

resididiam, fogos de artifício espetaculares em pequena escala. Nem homem, nem pantera já tinham

visto algo tão bonito.

Lucas acordou sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito. Ele se perguntou o que sua Psy eficiente diria se

dissesse que ela o tinha trazido ao orgasmo por duas vezes agora. Ele sorriu. Ela provavelmente iria

pedir-lhe os detalhes técnicos, e anotá-los naquele computador fino que carregava por toda a parte.

Por que ele achava aquela imagem adorável como o inferno?

Assobiando quando saiu do chuveiro, ele se dirigiu para o quarto e olhou para o calendário na

parede. De repente não havia mais música em sua alma.

Como poderia ter esquecido?

Nunca antes em duas décadas tinha falhado em se lembrar, nunca antes tinha nada nem ninguém que

o distraísse o suficiente para apagar este dia de sua mente.

Depois de vestir um par de jeans e uma camiseta branca, ele dirigiu até o escritório, feliz ao

descobrir que Sascha não tinha chegado ainda. Ele não conseguiria lidar com a confusa reação dele

com ela hoje. Neste dia ele precisava de cada uma das suas faculdades para corrigir uma cicatriz que

se recusava a parar de sangrar.

— Eu vou estar de volta depois do anoitecer, — disse a Clay. — Se Sascha aparecer, cuide dela.

Clay assentiu com a cabeça, não pedindo quaisquer outras explicações, bem consciente por que ele

estava saindo, durante tal momento crítico. Algumas lealdades tinham direitos anteriores sobre

Lucas.

Deixando o sentinela no comando, Lucas entrou em seu carro para fazer a mesma viagem que fazia

uma vez a cada ano. Sua primeira parada foi numa florista.

— Olá, Lucas. — Uma pequena morena de óculos sorriu para ele do outro lado da loja, quando ele

entrou.

— Oi Callie. Está pronto?

— Claro que sim. Fique aqui. Eu coloquei lá atrás.

Ele assistiu Callie ir buscar sua encomenda anual, e questionou a diferença entre eles. A florista

estava perto de sua idade, mas ela era tão inocente que ele se sentia um milhão de anos mais velho.

Ele sabia que não era porque ela era humana, e ele changeling. Não, tinha sido o sangue e a morte

que o tinham envelhecido.

Um minuto depois, ela saiu, um enorme buquê de flores silvestres em seus braços.

— Ordem especial para alguém especial.

Ele nunca tinha partilhado para quem eram as flores, as feridas muito profundas para serem sujeitas

ao escrutínio casual.

— Obrigado.

— Eu as cobrei de sua conta.

— Vejo vocês ano que vem.

— Tome cuidado, Lucas.

No segundo em que ele entrou em seu carro, sentia frio, congelado, sozinho. Era sempre assim nesse

dia, como se sua desolação de infância ressonasse através do tempo para atormentá-lo.

Levou mais de três horas para sair dos limites da cidade, e chegar as profundidades das florestas.

Deixando o carro em uma faixa escondida, ele percorreu a distância restante a pé. Nada marcou o

local onde sua mãe e seu pai haviam sido enterrado, mas ele encontrou seus túmulos, como se

tivesse faróis acesos indicando o caminho. Ele havia escolhido um bosque escondido rodeado por

árvores para sua última morada.

— Ei, mamãe. — Ele colocou as flores na grama grossa. Ele nunca arrumava aqui, nunca parava o

avançar da floresta. Seus pais tinham sido ambos leopardos em casa, em estado selvagem.

— Eu comprei-lhe as flores que sempre tiravam papai de apuros. — Neste lugar, ele era uma criança

novamente, observando as duas pessoas que importava mais para ele do que qualquer outra, riso e

vida. Ele nunca deveria ter tido que vê-los morrer. Um punho cerrou em torno de seu coração,

quando as memórias cascatearam através de sua mente.

O grito de sua mãe.

Seus próprios gritos torturados e indefesos.

O grito de negro desespero de seu pai quando a vida da companheira havia sido levada bem em

frente dele.

Algo em Carlo havia quebrado naquele instante, mas ele teimosamente continuou na vida até que

seu filho estivesse seguro. Só então ele tinha dado o passo que faria com que se unisse a sua

companheira abatida. Uma pantera negra como seu filho, Shayla tinha sido o motivo da vida de

Carlo.

— Sinto sua falta, pai. — Colocou a palma da mão sobre a terra do outro lado das flores. Sua mãe

tinha sido encontrada e enterrada primeiro, mas quando chegou o momento de enterrar Carlo, Lucas

tinha insistido em um novo enterro. Eles haviam sido colocados para descansar nos braços um do

outro. Em seu coração, ele esperava que isso significasse que eles se encontraram novamente.

— Eu preciso que você me guie. — Ele nunca deveria ter se tornado alfa com pouco mais de vinte e

três anos de idade, mas foi inevitável. Quando o alfa anterior, Lachlan, morreu inesperadamente

dois anos depois de sair, Lucas tinha perdido mais aquela fonte de apoio. — Eu preciso saber se o

que eu estou fazendo é certo. E se isso levar a morte de mais pessoas? Os Psys não vão ficar parados

e nos deixar dizer ao mundo que estiveram correndo interferência para o pior tipo de assassino.

Os galhos da árvore sussurram ao vento enquanto falava, e ele gostava de pensar que era um sinal

que seus pais estavam ouvindo. Eles eram os únicos. Nenhum de seus sentinelas jamais o seguiu até

aqui. Ninguém lhe perguntou para onde estava indo. Ninguém perguntou-lhe onde tinha estado.

Ele ficou por horas, falando com duas pessoas extraordinárias que tinham sido privados do seu

amor, e de suas vidas da maneira mais brutal, mas não tinha quebrado. Carlo e Shayla lutaram até o

final, como os corajosos changelings que tinham sido. Eles não lutaram por si, mas pela vida de seu

filho. Por ele.

— Eu não vou decepcioná-los. — Ele enxugou as lágrimas que vinham do coração do menino que

tinha quase morrido com seus pais. Apenas sua fome de vingança o manteve seguindo em frente

quando ninguém mais achou que ele iria sobreviver.

Aquele dia sangrento e os que se seguiram deram forma a ele, o marcaram, fortaleceram-no.

Ninguém feria o povo que Lucas cuidava. Ninguém tomava aqueles que eram seus. Ele provou que

mataria qualquer um que tentasse. Qualquer um.

Sascha estava se sentindo estranha desde o momento em que acordou. Preocupada que os

changelings pegassem a tristeza estranha pesando sobre ela, ela cancelou seus encontros com

DarkRiver, e ocupou-se na sede Duncan, tentando se manter sob o radar, de modo que Enrique não

a localizasse.

Foi um alívio voltar para casa e se fechar dos olhos inquisitivos dos outros Psys. A escuridão pesada

dentro dela foi aumentando no decorrer do dia, até que sentiu uma forte dor em seu coração. Não

tinha certeza se era um efeito da rápida deterioração de seu estado mental, ou algo físico, considerou

ir ao médico.

Um segundo depois, ela declarou que não iria. Não sabia o que o M-Psy via quando olhava para

dentro de um corpo. E se seus padrões mentais fossem tão aberrantes que aparecessem, e os médicos

exigissem mais testes? Dormir parecia a melhor opção. Se não estivesse se sentindo melhor,

amanhã, tentaria encontrar uma forma de começar o tratamento, sem expor-se à exames profundos.

Outra onda de batidas dolorosas sacudiram através de seu corpo. Ela estremeceu e esfregou as

têmporas. Seus olhos foram para o painel de comunicação. Talvez Lucas conhecesse um médico que

fosse discreto. Quase imediatamente, ela balançou a cabeça. O que estava pensando? Lucas

claramente considerava os Psy como seres insensíveis e autómatos, por que ele iria ajudá-la?

E por que não podia parar de pensar nele?

Lucas não encontrou ninguém em seu caminho para casa. Estacionando seu veículo em um local

distante, ele correu o resto do caminho em seus pés de pantera, sentindo a terra batendo como um

batimento cardíaco extra. A subida pela árvore até seu covil era tão fácil quanto respirar.

O que não foi fácil, foi voltar de seu animal. Quis recuar na mente da pantera e enxuguar a dor do

ser humano. A tentação era perigosa, uma sedução letal que poderia transformá-lo em um _rogue_,

não confiável, incapaz de lembrar da sua humanidade, mas mantendo a inteligência humana o

suficiente para fazer muito mais dano do que um leopardo normal. Era por isso que rogues eram

caçados — eles eram demasiado perigosos para serem deixado para perambular. Muitas vezes eram

seus ex-companheiros que se tornavam seus alvos, como se alguma parte quebrada deles sabia o que

tinha sido uma vez... e nunca poderia ser novamente.

Levado por sua necessidade instintiva de manter seu povo a salvo de danos, ele empurrou a sedutora

voz de desespero, e deu seu corpo o comando para mudar.

Êxtase e agonia.

Parte puro prazer, e parte dor cortante, a mudança levou apenas alguns segundos, mas parecia ter

durado para sempre. Ele sabia que do lado de fora parecia que seu corpo estava se transformando

em mil partículas de luz brilhante, e tomando outra forma. Era muito bonito.

Mas por dentro ele se sentia como se sua pele estivesse sendo rasgada por ele, como uma nova

forma tentava emergir. Calor de fusão queimava através de cada parte de si, das mãos aos pés.

Quando abriu os olhos, era humano novamente, seu animal enjaulado atrás das paredes de sua

mente.

Nu, ele caminhou para o chuveiro e virou a temperatura para frio. A brutalidade das agulhas afiadas

conseguiram eliminar os últimos vestígios da tentação de sua mente. Normalmente, não tinha

problemas alternando entre o animal, e partes do corpo humano de sua psique, mas hoje não era um

boa dia.

Hoje, quase podia entender a necessidade Psy de banir a emoção. Se não sentisse, não se lembraria.

Se não sentisse, não iria chorar. E se não se sentisse, não doeria com cada batida do seu coração

human

_~~~~Capítulo Oito~~~~_

Ele estava começando a esperá-la em seus sonhos. Quando ela tocou em seus ombros, ele se voltou

para olhá-la. Sua intenção era lhe dizer que não estava em condições de brincar com ela essa noite,

mas quando a viu, parou. Usando o que parecia ser um velho pijama de algodão, seus cabelos em

duas tranças simples, ela aparentava ter 16 anos.

Foi quando ele percebeu que estava usando um par de calças de agasalho cinza, idêntico ao seu

favorito.

— Qual o problema, gatinha?

Um tipo de vulnerabilidade confusa dançou nos olhos dela.

— Não sei. — ela se abraçou.

Abrindo os próprios braços ele disse:

— Venha aqui.

Depois de uma leve hesitação, ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, e esticou as pernas a seu lado.

— Eu me sinto tão... pesada! — Uma mão de belos ossos repousava ao lado da cabeça dela, as

palmas na pele dele.

— Eu também. — A pedra que estava em seu coração sumiria pela manhã, mas sua memória

perduraria.

A mão dela o acariciou sobre o coração.

— Por que você está triste?

— Algumas vezes eu me lembro de que não posso sempre proteger aqueles a quem amo.

— Entre seus dedos, os cabelos dela eram macios e sedosos.

Ela não tentou lhe dizer que ele não era Deus, que ele não podia proteger a todos. Ele sabia disso.

Mas saber, e acreditar eram duas coisas diferentes. O que ela disse obteve sucesso em parar seu

coração.

— Eu queria que você me amasse.

— Por que?

— Porque então, talvez, você também pudesse me proteger. — Uma tristeza assombrada sussurrou

em seu tom.

— Por que você precisa de proteção? — Seus instintos masculinos estavam subindo além da carga

da memória.

Ela se aninhou mais perto, e ele a abraçou mais forte.

— Porque eu sou defeituosa. — A mão dela continuava a acariciar acima de seu coração, e ele

sentia uma quentura invadir seu corpo — E os Psys não permitem que criaturas defeituosas vivam.

— Para mim você é perfeita.

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas aquela mão se movendo sobre seu peito. A cada carícia ele se sentia

mais em paz. Uma forma diferente de peso se infiltrando em seu corpo. Era como se estranhamente

ele fosse pegar no sono novamente. Uma escuridão se fechou sobre ele, a suave declaração dela

circulando em sua mente em um rio infinito.

_Porque eu sou defeituosa._

_E os Psys não permitem que criaturas defeituosas vivam_.

Sascha o estava esperando quando ele chegou ao escritório no dia seguinte. Perturbado pela

intensidade da inquietação do sonho, ele tentou atraí-la para uma conversa, mas atingiu um muro de

tijolos. Era como se ela tivesse se retraído profundamente em si mesma, tão fundo que quase deixara

de viver.

— Você está bem? — Ele podia sentir as sombras ao redor dela, senti-la... como se ela fosse do Clã.

— Gostaria de sugerir algumas alternativas aos materiais que vocês estão planejando utilizar. — ela

disse ao invés de responder. — Minha pesquisa indica que esse tipo de madeira vai suportar melhor

as mudanças climáticas nesse tipo de ambiente. — ela deslizou na direção dele uma amostra

acompanhada de um grosso relatório.

Frustrado com a intransigência dela, ele tocou a madeira.

— Essa coisa é mais barata.

— Isso não quer dizer que não seja boa. Por favor, leia o relatório.

— Eu irei. — Ele o colocou de lado. — Você está com uma péssima aparência, Sascha querida.

— Sem chances de ele deixá-la se afastar, não após noite passada. Ela era Psy, e ele vinha tenho

sonhos bem estranhos. Ele sabia somar dois e dois.

As mãos dela se apertaram ao organizador, antes de ela conseguir se controlar.

— Venho tendo problemas para dormir.

Cada instinto que ele possuía lhe dizia para pressionar mais.

— Os sonhos têm mantido-a acordada?

— Já lhe disse que os Psys não sonham. — ela se recusava a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Mas você sonha, não é, Sascha? — ele disse suavemente. — O que isso faz de você?

Ela ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, e ele teve um vislumbre de algo muito perdido em seus olhos no

segundo antes de o computador portátil dela tocar.

— Com licença. — Ela saiu da sala, e ele soube que era por causa dele, não da chamada. Ele

finalmente a atingira. Se a chamada não os interrompessem...

— Droga. — Suas garras deslizaram por suas mãos, um indicativo de quanto controle ele perdera.

Forçando-as a se retraírem, ele saiu para caçar sua esquiva presa.

Ela se fora.

Ria, sua assistente administrativa, lhe deu a mensagem:

— Ela disse que teve de sair para resolver algo, mas que voltará para a reunião das duas horas com

Zara.

Lucas ouviu a mensagem com uma mal disfarçada carranca

— Obrigado. — Seu tom dizia algo totalmente diferente.

— Desculpe. Não sabia que não deveria deixá-la sair. — Ria torceu seu belo rosto humano numa

careta. — Você tem de me avisar sobre essas coisas. — Casada com um leopardo DarkRiver já há

sete anos, ela não tinha problemas em expressar suas opiniões para Lucas.

— Não se preocupe. Ela vai voltar. — O que mais ela poderia fazer? Se ele estivesse certo sobre ela,

então a própria singularidade dela a faria ser rejeitada por sua própria gente.

O que o abalava, era que ao invés de calcular como ele poderia usar essa fraqueza para atingir seus

objetivos, ele se preocupava com ela. A inesperada revelação era suficiente para perturbar a ambos

— homem e fera — como um dos inimigos conseguira ganhar um pedaço de sua lealdade?

Ela não chegou para a reunião antes de faltar um minuto para as duas.

— Vamos entrar? — foram suas primeiras palavras para ele. O terno dela era preto, sua camisa

branca e seu tom tão gelado como o mais quebradiço gelo.

Apesar da preocupação sobre como ela o fazia se sentir, ele queria estender os braços e beijá-la até

que ela ronronasse. Ele vira debaixo da concha, e nunca iria deixá-la enterrar a mulher que

vislumbrara. Sascha Duncan podia ser Psy, mas ele era um Caçador.

— Claro! — ele acenou com o braço, disposto a deixá-la acreditar que o derrotara. Às vezes, uma

emboscada inesperada funcionava melhor do que um ataque frontal. — Zara deve estar lá com

Dorian, um dos outros arquitetos. Kit pediu para participar. Tudo bem?

— Claro. Eu aprendi da mesma maneira.

No momento em que entrou na sala, ele soube que iria ter problemas. Dorian estava de pé com suas

costas para a janela, as linhas ao redor de sua boca brancas com a tensão, seus ombros tão tensos

que seus músculos quase vibravam.

— Kit. — Lucas escolheu cumprimentar o juvenil próximo a Dorian, dando ao sentinela tempo para

se controlar.

— Ei, Lucas. Eu tenho os projetos. — Kit apontou para uma pilha de documentos enrolados na

mesa, seu olhar indo para Sascha, e depois se desviando.

— Onde está Zara? — Lucas não tirava os olhos de Dorian. — o outro macho não deixara de

encarar Sascha desde o momento em que eles entraram na sala. Ao lado dele, Sascha ficara

sobrenaturalmente silenciosa, como se soubesse quão precária fosse à situação.

Kit arrumava o punho de seu suéter de tricô, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Ela se atrasou. — Seu tom tinha um apelo sutil: ele não queria discutir assuntos de Clã com uma

pessoa de fora na sala.

Lucas falou sem tirar os olhos da fúria letal que era Dorian:

— Sasha, você pode nos deixar às sós um momento?

— Vou esperar lá fora. — Ela se virou e saiu pela porta, fechando-a atrás dela.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

O outro homem mostrou-lhe os dentes

— Os SnowDancers perderam uma fêmea hoje.

Lucas sentiu a raiva correr pelo seu sangue:

— Quando?

— Dorian disse duas horas atrás. — Foi Kit quem respondeu. — Um dos tenentes de Hawke acabou

de ligar para ele.

— O que significa que temos uma semana antes de um corpo aparecer. — a voz de Dorian era crua,

seus punhos fechados tão fortemente que os tendões em seu pescoço eram aparentes.

— Ele a manterá por uma semana, e quando terminar de fazer o que quer que faça com elas, vai

fatiá-la e deixá-la em algum lugar que antes era um lugar seguro.

Lucas nem tentou acalmar ao outro.

— Eles sabem de algo? — Apesar de sua rejeição à tortura como meio de obter a identidade do

assassino, uma fúria tão fria quanto à de Dorian queimava no coração de Lucas desde o assassinato

de Kylie. Ela estivera sob sua proteção, uma juvenil não muito mais velha que Kit. O que fora feito

a ela tinha sido inumano, e a pantera nele ansiava por justiça.

— Não. — Dorian enfiou as duas mãos nos cabelos. — Por que você não arrasta sua Psy de

estimação aqui, e a força a nos dizer quem ele é? — Os olhos dele tinham uma ameaça tão pura que

Lucas soube que não poderia permitir que ele se aproximasse de Sascha.

— Ela pode não saber de nada. — ele apontou. — Kit?

— Sim.

— Vá dizer a Zara que precisamos dela. — Os olhos dele transmitiam uma mensagem diferente.

Não era da gata-selvagem que ele precisava, mas da curandeira. Muitos dos outros juvenis não

teriam compreendido. Contudo, Kit já estava sendo treinado como soldado — era a única forma de

manter um futuro alfa longe dos problemas.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça.

— Já vou procurar. — ele saiu correndo da sala.

Eles estavam com sorte, pois a curandeira estava na cidade para levar os filhotes às compras. Sua

presença era vital — Dorian estava a ponto de estourar. Até esse momento, Lucas não soubera o

quão frágil era o controle do sentinela. Ele quase podia ver a raiva atacando atrás daqueles olhos

azuis de surfista, pronta a mutilar, torturar, matar.

— Sequestrar um Psy não nos levará a nada. Eles não são como nós — eles o cortarão da família

sem um pensamento. — Ele caminhou até parar na frente de Dorian, mantendo seu corpo entre ele e

a saída.

De repente, a cabeça de Dorian estralou para cima, para focalizar num ponto além de Lucas.

— Ela é parte da colméia mental deles! Faça-a dizer onde está a SnowDancer antes de ser tarde

demais! — sua voz vibrava com raiva, mas ele não estava fora de controle. Ainda.

Lucas não precisou se virar para saber que Sascha estava na porta... Ele sentiu o cheiro dela.

— Saia, Sascha. — A pantera queria pegá-la pelo pescoço e arrastá-la para longe do perigo.

— Não. — Dorian o empurrou pelo peito com força suficiente para quebrar uma costela humana.

Sua latência roubara apenas a habilidade de mudar de forma, nada mais. — Diga-lhe o que esse

safado vem fazendo. Diga-lhe o que o seu precioso Conselho vem escondendo dela.

Sascha deu um passo para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

— Sobre o que ele está falando? — Havia aço naquele tom gelado, determinação no modo com que

ela andou até parar a centímetros de distância. Nenhum medo obscurecia aqueles olhos de céu

noturno.

Lucas continuou a se manter entre ela e Dorian:

— Um assassino em série está atacando mulheres changelings já tem alguns anos. — o tempo para

subterfúgios acabara — uma vida estava na balança.

A expressão de Sascha não mudou:

— Não temos assassinos em série em nossa população.

— Papo furado! — Dorian cuspiu — O assassino é Psy, e seu Conselho sabe disso. Vocês são uma

raça de psicopatas!

— Não, não somos.

— Sem consciência, sem coração, sem sentimentos! Como é que se define psicopata?

— Como vocês sabem que é um de nós? — Ela tentou passar por Lucas.

Ele a empurrou para trás com uma mão.

— Não chegue tão perto. Por agora, Dorian iria aceitar abrir sua garganta no lugar da do assassino.

A irmã dele foi uma das vítimas. — Ele se certificou que ela visse a verdade em sua expressão.

Depois de um curto silêncio, ela deu um passo para trás, e permitiu que ele segurasse Dorian

distante.

— Como vocês sabem que é um Psy? — ela repetiu.

— Nós detectamos o cheiro de Psy na cena do assassinato de Kylie. — Lucas se lembraria da feiura

impregnada naquele cheiro até seu último suspiro. — Vocês têm um cheiro bem distintivo para nós.

Diferente de humanos ou changelings, vocês emanam apenas um fedor frio e metálico que repele.

— era por isso que muitos changelings se recusavam a trabalhar com Psys, ou morar nos prédios

criados por eles. A mácula, alguns sentiam, nunca poderia ser apagada.

Ele pensou ver uma sombra de dor no rosto de Sascha, mas quando ela falou, sua voz era calma:

— Se for um assassino em série, por que nunca foi reportado? Nunca ouvi nada sobre isso na

PsyNet, ou através da mídia humano-changeling.

Dorian se virou e socou a janela com a palma da mão aberta. O vidro rachou.

— Seu Conselho matou os comunicados, como matou as investigações. Os changelings e uns

poucos humanos estão tentando marcar os casos como seriais, mas estão sendo constantemente

bloqueados.

Lucas encarou o olhar intenso de Sascha, e decidiu dar um passo que poderia ser um erro. Eles não

tinham mais tempo para ir calmamente. Ou seus instintos sobre Sascha estavam certos, ou ele nunca

teve chance.

— Há detetives trabalhando disfarçados no tempo livre deles, e clãs changelings estão trocando

informações nas áreas afetadas.

— Tendo tempo suficiente, vamos caçar esse assassino. — Ele não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Todos

os changelings predadores tinham uma coisa em comum — se um dos membros fosse ferido, eles

rastreariam o criminoso com inflexível determinação, mesmo que levasse anos.

— O que mudou? Por que está tão zangado? — ela perguntou a Dorian e havia algo quase como dor

em seu tom.

O sentinela não falou, sua cabeça abaixada, palmas pressionando contra a janela. Lucas sabia que ao

invés de por tudo para fora, ele estava se retraindo em si mesmo, e isso não podia ser permitido. Ele

era do clã. Ele nunca seria abandonado para sofrer sozinho.

Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Dorian. Era o suficiente para mantê-lo ligado aos laços do clã até

a chegada de Tamsyn.

— Os SnowDancers perderam uma fêmea duas horas atrás. Se não a encontrarmos dentro de sete

dias, ela será encontrada mutilada de tal forma que faria até um Psy vomitar.

Houve uma comoção na porta, e Tamsyn entrou rapidamente na sala juntamente com Kit e a irmã

dele, Rina, uma fêmea cheia de curvas, e sensual, com o cargo de soldado. Lucas se voltou para

Sascha:

— Me espere lá fora. — Esse era um assunto de Clã. E não importava o quanto a desejasse, ela não

pertencia. Apesar do fato de ter confiado dizer a verdade a ela, ela ainda podia ser o inimigo.

Ela olhou para Dorian por um longo tempo, então, silenciosamente, se virou e saiu. Rina fechou a

porta atrás dela, fechando-a para fora.

Sascha desceu até o saguão público no piso inferior do prédio. A angústia de Dorian continuava a

socá-la. Ela nunca sentira tão excruciante sofrimento. Estava se controlando com tudo o que tinha

em si para não gritar junto com ele. Era quase como se a dor estivesse atraída por ela, como se ela a

estivesse sugando para dentro, onde se misturaria com sua própria insuportável mágoa.

... _vocês emanam apenas um fedor frio e metálico que repele_...

Ela não conseguia esquecer nem as palavras de Lucas, nem o ódio dirigido a ela. Dorian, Kit, aquela

linda fêmea loira, e até mesmo Tamsyn. Todos olhavam para ela como se ela fosse à encarnação do

mal. Talvez ela fosse. Se eles estivessem certos, ela pertencia a uma raça que permitia assassinatos

de modo a proteger seu código de Silêncio.

Uma punhalada de dor atravessou seu coração. Ela ofegou e tentou disfarçar, mas apenas ficou pior.

Tinha de parar isso, tinha de encontrar alguma maneira de ajudar Dorian antes que ele a matasse.

Localizar o leopardo foi fácil. Ele pulsava com raiva e ira, o ar ao redor dele era pura escuridão com

infinitos ecos de dor.

Psiquicamente, ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ninguém a treinara para isso. Ela nem mesmo

sabia o que era isso estava tentando fazer. Alcançando a escuridão que o envolvia, ela juntou a dor

dele em seus braços. Havia tanta que transbordou. Determinada, ela continuou a juntar, até que as

sombras que o rodeavam se acalmaram, e a agonia no coração dela se tornou mais fácil de suportar.

Seus braços estavam cheios de pesar, e ela só podia pensar em um único modo de destruí-lo, um

conhecimento instintivo que veio da parte enterrada de sua mente. Mas não podia fazer isso aqui.

Mal-e-mal conseguindo enxergar, ela saiu do prédio, ainda segurando sua incompreensível colheita.

Chegando a seu veículo, ela programou seu destino, e colocou o carro no automático. O sofrimento

estava se tornando cada vez mais pesado. Ela tinha de chegar à segurança de seu apartamento antes

de sua mente se abrir completamente com a pressão. Sua falha já estava evidente no tremor de seus

dedos, no vazio bater de seu coração.

Com a maioria de sua energia restante, ela reforçou seus escudos mentais contra a PsyNet. A

energia que a mantinha viva estava ligada naqueles escudos. Se eles falhassem, era porque ela

morrera e não havia mais nada para sustentá-la. Ela apenas tinha esperança de que conseguisse estar

dentro de seu apartamento antes de a escuridão se tornar demais, antes de ela destruí-la de dentro

para fora.

Lucas sentiu a dor ser tragada de Dorian. De sua posição, embalando o corpo do amigo contra seu

peito, ele disse:

— Tamsyn, o que você fez?

A curandeira correu as mãos sobre o rosto de Dorian:

— Eu mal comecei. Não fui eu. Dorian, o que sentiu?

— Como se alguém levasse a dor e deixasse... paz para trás. — ele sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou.

Não havia vergonha nele por haver se apoiado no Clã. Era para isso que estavam lá — se Lucas

precisasse, Dorian faria o mesmo por ele.

Rina entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Dorian. — Você parece... — Sem palavras, a soldado se voltou

para Tamsyn.

— Equilibrado. — Tamsyn disse, enquanto Lucas se punha de pé.

Dorian franziu a testa e afastou os cabelos.

— Foi à coisa mais extraordinária. Parecia que um calor se espalhava dentro de mim, afastando a

raiva. Eu consigo pensar novamente. Pela primeira vez, desde que Kylie foi sequestrada, eu consigo

pensar. — Ele deixou Rina colocar os braços ao redor dele, e deitar a cabeça contra seu peito.

Dorian passava a mão sobre o braço nu de Rina, e Lucas soube que ele estava se concentrando na

sensação da pele dela, no modo como ela cheirava a Clã. Não tinha nada a ver com o

relacionamento homem-mulher e tudo a ver com cura pelo Clã.

— Se não foi você, então quem? — o coração de Lucas estava disparado com uma suspeita tão

bizarra, que ele mal conseguia fazer a si mesmo acreditar nela. Mas seus instintos nunca falharam

sobre isso e ele sentiu a explosão de poder.

— Não conheço ninguém capaz de fazer o que Dorian descreveu. — Tamsy fez uma pausa. — Eu

ouvi boatos, mas é isso que são... boatos.

Dorian olhou para Lucas.

— Não importa. Não agora. Temos de encontrar a fêmea SnowDancer antes que os lobos fiquem

furiosos. Por enquanto, eles estão em choque, mas isso vai se transformar em raiva.

— Vamos encontrá-la. — era a promessa de um alfa. — Vou pedir a Sascha que nos ajude.

— Uma Psy? — a voz de Rina era rude. — Eles não ajudam nem seus próprios filhos.

— Não temos escolha. — Não havia outra maneira de se infiltrar na PsyNet.

Sascha tinha ido embora. De acordo com a recepcionista do térreo, ela não parecia nada bem.

— Entrou no carro e partiu. — a mulher deu de ombros. — Eu ia perguntar se ela estava bem, mas

sabe, né, ela é uma deles, então achei que não gostaria de ser incomodada.

— Obrigado. — Lucas colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

Rina, que havia descido com ele, disse:

— Acha que ela foi contar tudo para o Conselho?

Era uma suspeita válida, mas algo em Lucas se rebelava contra aceitar isso. Pegando seu telefone,

ele pressionou um número e esperou. Ninguém respondeu. — Acho que logo saberemos. Diga aos

sentinelas para alertar ao clã. — Se o Conselho descobrisse que DarkRiver estava trabalhando para

destruí-lo, eles lançariam um ataque antecipado.

Os Psys não eram capazes de manipular as mentes dos changelings sem um enorme gasto de poder,

mas podiam matar se estivessem suficientemente determinados. Os mais vulneráveis eram os

filhotes, que não tinham ainda desenvolvido os escudos naturais que faziam os changelings mais

velhos mais difíceis de ferir.

Ele observou Rina partir enquanto discava outro número. Dentro de dez minutos, todos os membros

do DarkRiver estariam contactados. Os mais fracos seriam conduzidos às casas seguras, onde

soldados do Clã os protegeriam. A única vantagem que os changelings tinham, eram que os Psys

tinham de se aproximar muito para atacá-los por meios psíquicos. Nenhum Psy jamais matara um

changeling a distância.

Mas hoje, Dorian tinha sido alcançado a distância.

_~~~~Capítulo Nove~~~~_

A chamada foi atendida.

— Hawke.

— Podemos ter tido um vazamento de informação para o Conselho a respeito da caçada. Proteja seu

clã.

— Qualquer pessoa que encostar o dedo em outro do meu povo, eu estraçalho. — O alfa implacável

dos SnowDancers não estava brincando. — Eu estou declarando aberta a temporada a caça de Psy.

A imagem do corpo ensanguentado de Sascha brilhou na mente de Lucas. Sua mão apertava o

telefone.

— Poderíamos ser capazes de encontrar sua garota a tempo.

— Você tem certeza disso?

— A probabilidade é baixa, mas há uma chance. Se você mover agora, vamos perder não só a

oportunidade como um grande número pessoas de ambos os nossos clãs. — Os SnowDancers eram

assassinos impiedosos, mas os Psy também eram. Ambos os lados sofreriam baixas maciças.

Uma pausa zuniu com raiva.

— Eu não vou ser capaz de controlar meu povo, uma vez que o corpo seja encontrado.

— E eu não vou querer que você os controle então. — Lucas mal tinha conseguido conter

DarkRiver após o assassinato de Kylie. A única razão deles o terem ouvido, era que três dos seus

membros do sexo feminino tinham filhotes recém-nascidos. Ninguém queria deixar os bebês mais

vulneráveis. Porque uma vez que os alfas e os soldados estivessem fora, os filhotes e suas mães

seriam simplesmente exterminados. O Psy não tinha senso de misericórdia.

— Se você for para a guerra, nós iremos com você. — Era uma promessa que Lucas tinha feito a

seu clã. Nos meses desde o enterro de Kylie, eles tinham feito arranjos para esconder os filhotes

com outros clãs, clãs que tinham sido criados a partir de DarkRiver e criariam as crianças como seus

próprios, se tudo fosse para o inferno.

Um breve silêncio. Os SnowDancers não jogavam bem com os outros, mas Lucas tinha a esperança

de que Hawke ouviria a voz da razão, que ele confiaria na força da sua aliança. A alternativa era

uma carnificina numa escala que o mundo não tinha visto em séculos.

— Você está me pedindo para aguardar enquanto Brenna morre.—

— Sete dias, Hawke. Tempo suficiente para localizá-la. — Ele confiou em seus instintos. Sascha

não trairia eles... não o trairia. — Você sabe que eu estou certo. Uma vez que o Psy perceba que

estamos a caça deles, ela vai morrer. Eles vão fazer de tudo para cobrir seus rastros.

Hawke cuspiu uma maldição.

— É melhor que você esteja certo gato. Sete dias. Encontre minha fêmea viva, e você nunca

precisará se preocupar com ameaças territoriais novamente. Se o seu corpo aparecer, vamos pelo

sangue.

— Pelo sangue.

Sascha acordou com a campainha do seu console de comunicação. Ela estava caída na entrada de

seu

apartamento, encostada contra a porta fechada com as pernas esticadas em sua frente. Não tinha

lembrança de qualquer coisa, após sair do elevador que a trouxe para este andar.

Obrigando-se a ficar de pé, ela segurou a porta e as paredes como apoio até que de alguma forma

fez

seu caminho para o console. O nome de Nikita apareceu na tela. Exausta demais para fazer qualquer

coisa, mas estar lá, ela deixou que sua mãe deixasse uma mensagem e, em seguida, olhou para o

relógio.

Eram dez da noite. Isso significava que ela tinha passado mais de sete horas inconsciente. Frenética,

ela checou seus escudos. Eles tinham aguentado. Seu alívio a fez consciente de outra coisa, a dor da

tristeza, e a raiva que a esmagara, tinham desaparecido. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de como os

neutralizou, e não queria pensar nisso também. Não queria pensar em nada.

Um banho demorado levou sua mente a relaxar por alguns minutos. Depois do banho ela se sentou

parada tentando meditar em estado de transe, disposta a enfrentar o que aprendeu aquele dia. Tinha

sido demais. Seu cérebro estava em perigo de sobrecarga. Ela fez relaxamento metal.

Até que no momento em que retornou a ligação de Nikita, ela tinha conseguido uma medida de

calma exterior. O rosto de sua mãe piscou na tela.

— Sascha. Você recebeu a minha mensagem.

— Me desculpe, eu estava fora de alcance, mãe. — Ela não explicou onde tinha estado. Como um

Psy adulto, tinha o direito a sua própria vida.

— Eu queria uma atualização sobre a situação com os changeling.

— Não tenho nada a relatar, mas tenho certeza que isso vai mudar. — Agora ela estava pendurada

em sua sanidade por um fio, e não sabia em que acreditar.

— Não me decepcione, Sascha. — Os olhos castanhos de Nikita, sondaram seu rosto. —Enrique

não está feliz com você, precisamos dar a ele alguma coisa.

— Por que precisamos dar-lhe alguma coisa?

Nikita fez uma pausa e, em seguida, assentiu com a cabeça como se tivesse decidido algo.

— Venha até minha suíte.

Dez minutos depois, Sascha encontrou-se em pé ao lado de sua mãe, olhando para a escuridão

brilhante de uma cidade que estava indo dormir.

— O que isso faz você lembrar? — Nikita perguntou.

— A rede Psy. — Era uma aproximação muito grosseira.

— Luzes fracas. Luzes fortes. Luzes piscando. Luzes mortas. — Nikita segurou as mãos à sua

frente.

— Sim. — Sascha sentiu um ligeiro pulsar na parte de trás do pescoço, mais irritante do que

dolorosa. Os restos de tudo que aconteceu esta tarde? Se nada tivesse acontecido. E se ela tivesse

imaginado todo o cenário psíquico? Talvez fosse um sinal de que sua insanidade estava se

acelerando. Que prova ela tinha de que não tinha feito nada além de desmaiar? Nenhuma.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se convencia de que tinha imaginado todo o episódio, na tentativa

de explicar a fragmentação de sua psique. Não havia outra explicação viável. O que imaginou ter

feito, era como um poder psíquico que nunca tinha ouvido falar.

— Enrique é uma luz muito brilhante.

Obrigou-se a prestar atenção.

— Você também é. Você é parte do Conselho. —Assim como Enrique, Nikita era perigosa, o

veneno de sua mente tão letal como o vírus mortal biológico.

— Vários outros conselheiros me veriam morta de bom grado.

— Mais do que apenas os Conselheiros.

— Sim. Há sempre os aspirantes. — Nikita continuou a olhar fixamente para fora na noite.

— Aliados são necessários.

— Enrique é seu aliado?

— De certa maneira. Ele tem sua própria agenda, mas ele me ajuda e eu o ajudo.

— Portanto, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de aliená-lo?

— Faria as coisas mais difíceis.

Sascha leu entre as linhas. Se Enrique não conseguisse o que queria, a vida de Nikita, poderia muito

bem estar perdida.

— Eu vou encontrar algumas informações para ele. Mas digo-lhe se eu insitir, poderíamos não

receber nada.

— Você parece muito certa.

— A primeira coisa que você pode compartilhar com ele, é que ao contrário da crença popular dos

Psys, os changelings não são estúpidos. — Ninguém que tinha encontrado a dura chama de

inteligência nos olhos de Lucas jamais poderia acreditar em tal coisa. — Eles não vão se abrir para

uma Psy, que é evidente que está lá para coletar dados. Se eu for suavemente, vamos receber mais.

Temos meses.

Mas ela não tinha. Como hoje tinha demonstrado muito claramente, estava se quebrando em mil

pedaços, aos poucos. Não compreendia suas próprias ações. Bem naquele instante, estava lá de pé

em frente a sua mãe, mentindo através de seus dentes, mantendo tudo o que ela aprendeu para si

mesma. Por quê?

— Eu vou dizer a ele. Boa noite, Sascha.

— Boa noite, mãe.

Sascha não conseguia dormir. Ela tinha tentado todos os truques que poderia pensar para adormecer,

e e falhou. Depois dos sonhos exuberantes nos últimos dias, era duro despertar para a realidade.

Desde que conheceu Lucas, os sintomas físicos de sua acelerada desintegração mental haviam

estabilizado. Ela se acostumou a dormir uma noite boa, sem terror noturno, ou espasmos

musculares.

Ela finalmente desistiu, e começou a andar para cima e para baixo nos limites de seu quarto, parede

dos fundos, para parede da frente, de um lado para o outro, da esquerda para a direita. E vice-versa.

Um assassino em série... mulheres changeling... fedor metálico... o Conselho... psicopata...

Nas primeiras horas desde que ela falara com Nikita, tinha usado todos os meios eletrônicos à sua

disposição para secretamente navegar na Internet dos humanos e changelings. Os assassinatos

tinham sido registrados. No entanto, em vez de serem itens de primeira página nos principais jornais

e revistas, eles tinham apenas tido atenção de jornais que ninguém realmente levava a sério. Isso não

mudava o fato de que as mortes haviam ocorrido, e sido notadas.

Antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

_O assassino é Psy, e seu Conselho, sabe disso._

As palavras irritadas de Dorian reverberaram em sua cabeça.

— Não, — ela sussurrou em voz alta. Ele tinha que estar errado, tinha que estar conduzido pela

emoção, do que pela lógica. O Psy não sentia raiva, ciúme, fúria assassina. O Psy não sentia. Ponto

final.

Só que ela era uma prova viva que contestava aquela declaração.

— Não, — disse ela novamente. Sim, ela sentia, mas um assassino em série? Ninguém podia ter

escondido tal falha enorme no Protocolo de Silêncio. Ninguém tinha tanto poder.

_Ele são o Conselho. Eles estão acima da lei._

Suas próprias palavras voltaram para assombrá-la. Era possível...?

—Não. — Ela olhou para a parede em branco à sua frente, não querendo acreditar tão rapidamente

que sua mãe era culpada de cumplicidade em um assassinato.

Nikita poderia não sentir as emoções maternas, mas Sascha sentia emoções de filha. Sua mãe era a

única presença constante em sua vida. Nunca conheceu seu pai, a avó tinha sido distante, e não tinha

primos ou irmãos. Não que isso teria muito significado se os tivesse. Eles teriam sido tão frios

quanto a mulher que a tinha gerado.

Precisava descobrir mais informações.

Decisão tomada, ela começou a codificar uma chamada em seu console de comunicação. Então o

desligou. O interesse muito focado de Enrique nela a fez desconfiada. Pegando uma jaqueta de

couro sintético preto, para colocar sobre os seus jeans e camisa preta, ela dirigiu-se para seu carro.

Foi somente quando ela quase chegou ao edifício DarkRiver que começou a pensar.

Eram duas da manhã. Ninguém estaria lá.

Certamente não o homem com quem queria falar. Suas mãos crisparam no volante, quando parou o

carro no estacionamento deserto, e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás contra o assento. Ela veio até

aqui agindo em instinto, procurando por Lucas.

Lucas.

Sentada lá olhando para a escuridão, ela pensava sobre a maneira como seus olhos tinham ficado tão

frios. Tinha-lhe dito que os Psy tinham um "fedor metálico." Lágrimas subiram perigosamente perto

da superfície. Porquê ela se entregou naqueles sonhos? Eles eram impossíveis, mesmo que não

tivesse a

ameaça de reabilitação que pairava sobre sua cabeça. E tinha sido uma indulgência consciente.

Ela entregou-se à aqueles momentos escondidos em seu subconsciente, para explorar suas

necessidades, suas fomes, e estava plenamente consciente do que estava acontecendo. Ciente de

como Lucas sentia sob as pontas de seus dedos, sua pele tão quente, tão viva. Ciente de todos os

sons que ele tinha feito, cada brilho daqueles olhos incríveis. Consciente da suas demandas, todas as

suas necessidades.

Mentiras. Todas elas. Ela tinha inventado as reações dele, assim como inventou todo o resto.

Tinham sido suas fantasias que conduziram os sonhos. Como era patético que ela o imaginava

abraçando-a, o imaginava se importando com ela. Ela bateu a palma da mão contra o volante, e

abriu a porta manualmente. Deslizou suavemente para fora, permitindo-a balançar as pernas para

fora, e tomar um fôlego de ar da noite.

Ao sair, ela inclinou-se contra a parte mais próxima do capô até a porta do lado do motorista, e

olhou para cima, ao céu. Diamantes em veludo, era o que parecia. Ela sabia que a clareza do céu não

era graças aos Psys. Foram os humanos e changelings, particularmente os changelings, que haviam

combatido a poluição, lutado para manter seu mundo bonito.

Ela devia-lhes uma parte de sua sanidade.

Mesmo quando foi forçada a fechar-se na gaiola do mundo Psy, a noite cintilante do céu lhe dava a

beleza que ninguém poderia tirar dela. Ninguém podia amaldiçoá-la por olhar para o céu.

Algo se moveu a sua esquerda.

Sascha girou ao redor, mas tudo era escuridão silenciosa, o forro de cobertura do lado do

estacionamento bloqueando sua linha de visão. Coração batendo tão forte que podia sentir cada

vibração, ela enviou uma sonda psíquica cautelosa.

E roçou contra algo tão quente e vivo, que se sentiu queimar.

Ela recuou imediatamente. Poucos segundos depois, uma mão tocou seu ombro. Se não tivesse

sentido sua sombra emocional antes que ele chegasse, teria saltado de surpresa e acabado com seu

disfarce.

Quando ela se virou, foi para encontrar-se cara a cara com o próprio homem que estava à procura.

— Você está vestindo roupas — foram as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca.

Não muita, mas era roupa. Um par de jeans de cintura baixa, e uma desbotada camiseta branca que

definia cada músculo em seu corpo. Seus hormônios piscaram acordados, seu corpo despertou

apesar das questões terríveis que pesavam em sua mente.

Ele riu.

— Eu sempre tenho roupa acessível em lugares onde eu poderia mudar frequentemente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Silencio cobria a noite, criando um tipo perigoso de

intimidade.

— Você nunca desfaz isso? — Ele puxou o final da trança suspensa sobre o seu peito.

— Às vezes, quando durmo. — Ela não se afastou, quase se convenceu de que era apenas para

favorecer a necessidade do changeling de tocar, que não tinha nada a ver com seus próprios desejos.

Um sorriso lento apareceu no rosto extremamente bonito.

— Eu gostaria de ver isso.

— Eu pensei que você disse que nós temos mau cheiro? — Ela ainda estava sofrendo com o golpe.

— A maioria dos Psys tem. Você, porém, não. — Se inclinou para frente e cheirou a curva de seu

pescoço. —Na verdade, eu acho o seu cheiro... muito sedutor.

Ela precisou de toda sua concentração, para não trair sua reação pela proximidade perturbadora.

— Isso deve tornar mais fácil para que possamos continuar trabalhando juntos.

— Querida, vou fazer todos os tipos de coisas mais fáceis. — O calor que vinha de seu corpo era

como uma carícia física, íntima e requintada.

Ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que ele estava flertando sexualmente com ela. Ela o viu

com Tamsyn, com Zara. Ele não tocou nenhuma das mulheres da forma como a estava tocando. Mas

qual era seu propósito? Ele suspeitou que ela não era o que parecia, ou estava apenas se divertindo à

sua custa?

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta.

— Eu acho que essa pergunta deveria ser minha, não é? — Descartando sua trança, ele apoiou-se

contra o carro colocando um braço sobre o capô. A posição o colocava à sua esquerda, de pé como

ela estava, com o carro às suas costas. Ele estava perto demais para seu conforto, mas não conseguia

se mover para longe. — O que está fazendo em meu território, Sascha?

As palavras ameaçaram ficar presas em sua garganta.

— Eu queria falar com você sobre o que você me disse esta tarde.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, e os olhos seguiram o movimento gracioso. Algo disse a ela que ele ia ser

tão gracioso, enquanto espreitasse sua presa.

— Você escolheu uma hora estranha para isso.

Ela mal podia dizer que tinha sido conduzido pelas emoções fora do controle.

— Eu não estava realmente esperando que alguém estivesse por aqui, mas decidi correr o risco.

— Alguém? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você —, admitiu ela, sabendo que era inútil mentir. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu não conseguia dormir.

— Pesadelos?

— Sem sonhos. — Era um sussurro rouco. —Esse foi o problema.

Algo pulsava entre eles, a consciência de que não deveria ter existido. Eles nunca haviam realmente

se tocado, nunca falaram sobre nada além de negócios. No entanto, estava lá, uma coisa bonita

crescendo.

— Por que veio aqui?

— Instinto — disse ele. —Talvez você me chamou até aqui.

— Eu não tenho essas habilidades. — Era apenas outro de seus defeitos. Ela era um cardeal sem

poder, uma piada cósmica. — Mesmo se tivesse, eu nunca iria usá-las para chamar alguém contra

sua vontade.

— Quem disse que era contra a minha vontade? — O braço no teto do carro chegou a brincar com

um fio de seu cabelo. — Por que não vamos a outro lugar para conversar? É improvável que alguém

vai nos ver aqui, mas caso aconteça, eu não acho que sua mãe vai entender.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sim, você está certo. Onde?

Ele estendeu a mão.

— Chaves.

— Não. — Ela já havia cedido tudo o que podia, e Lucas Hunter a estava puxando para além dos

limites. — Eu vou dirigir.

— Teimosa. — Ele riu e andou para o lado do passageiro. — Você está no comando, Sascha

querida.

Depois que ela entrou e ligou o carro, ele disse,

— Vire à esquerda na rua.

— Onde estamos indo?

— Para um lugar seguro.

Ele a guiou pela ponte da bahia e através de Oakland. Eles passarem pelas beiras da imensidão que

pressionava contra Stockton, e continuaram. As árvores cresciam cada vez mais densas, contando

que tinha entrado em alguma parte da maciça floresta Yosemite. Mesmo com a considerável

velocidade de seu carro, ela estava dirigindo há quase duas horas, quando ele lhe disse para parar.

— Tem certeza que quer que eu pare por aqui? — Nada, além de árvores até onde o olho podia ver.

—Sim. — Ele saiu.

Não tendo outra escolha, ela o seguiu.

— Nós vamos conversar aqui? Nós podemos ficar sentados dentro do carro então.

— Com medo? — Era um sussurro em seu ouvido.

Sua velocidade era assustadora. Ele moveu-se em torno da parte de trás do carro, e para o lado dela

no espaço de uma frase.

— Dificilmente. Sou Psy, lembra? Eu simplesmente estou confusa com a lógica disto.

— Talvez eu a trouxe aqui para fazer atos covardes. — Sua mão repousava na curva de seu quadril.

— Se você quisesse me machucar, poderia facilmente ter feito isso no estacionamento. — Se

perguntava se deveria ou não fazer alguma observação sobre a mão dele em seu quadril. O que um

Psy normal faria? Será que uma Psy normal se colocaria em tal posição, em primeiro lugar? Ela não

sabia!

Essa mão deslizou até que ele estava contra a curva de sua cintura.

— Pare.

— Por quê?

— Esse comportamento não é aceitável. — Ela revestiu cada palavra com deliberada calma, era a

única forma que ela podia lutar contra o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Não acostumada com as

sensações, estava perto de se tornar uma escrava delas, as fantasias que se entregava durante o sono

vazando para sua vida acordada.

Ele se afastou de uma vez.

— Você soa exatamente como uma Psy.

— E você esperava que eu soasse como o que?

Olhando nos olhos de céu noturno de Sascha, céu misterioso na escuridão, Lucas viu-se dizendo:

— Mais. Eu espero que você seja mais. — Antes que pudesse responder, ele começou a andar. —

Me siga.

Ele já estava debatendo a sabedoria de sua decisão de levá-la para seu covil. Era uma coisa estúpida

de se fazer por qualquer padrão. No entanto, não tinha sido capaz de parar a si mesmo, movido por

instintos muito mais do que o pensamento humano. A pantera a queria no seu território.

Quando a encontrou no estacionamento, para onde ele tinha sido levado por impulsos que mal

entendia, pensou que estava começando a ver a Sascha de verdade finalmente. Só que se ele fosse

acreditar no jeito em que ela estava agindo, a Sascha de verdade existia apenas em sua mente.

Estaria enganado sobre ela desde o início?

Ele a levou pelo caminho oculto que saia debaixo de seu covil, a maioria das pessoas nunca

vigiavam pelo perigo que vinha de cima.

— Quão alto você pode saltar?

Ela olhou para cima.

— Uma casa aérea.

— Eu sou um leopardo. Eu escalo. — Mesmo em forma humana, ele poderia saltar mais alto, e mais

longe, subir mais rápido do que qualquer ser humano e muitos outros changelings. Era parte do que

fazia dele alfa, o que o fazia um caçador nato.

— Sua casa está muito longe de seus negócios.

— Eu tenho um apartamento na cidade que uso quando estou com pressa. Vamos.

— Existe alguma outra maneira para subir? — Ela estava olhando para o tronco liso da árvore

enorme que apoiava sua casa entre seus ramos. Como a maioria das outras árvores coníferas na

floresta, disparava em linha reta como uma régua. Mas esta espécie particular tinha uma

impressionante copa que se estendia em todas as direções, bloqueando a noite estrelada.

— Temo que não. Você vai ter que se segurar. —Ele deu as costas dele.

Após um minuto de silêncio, sentiu duas mãos tentativas sobre seus ombros e quase riu de alívio.

Suas ações falavam muito mais alto do que seu tom gélido, sua pobre gatinha estava com medo, e

lidava com isso da única maneira que sabia.

Ele havia estado em contato com sua raça muito mais do que ela sabia, no entanto, na maior parte,

eles eram Psys de baixo nível, que o Conselho nunca iria se incomodar em perceber. Ainda assim,

todos eles tinham uma coisa em comum: uma completa e absoluta falta de reação para a maioria dos

estímulos.

Em contrapartida, ele pegou Sascha olhando para o céu noturno como se segurasse mil sonhos. Ele a

viu brincando com filhotes, com o que seria carinho. E a sentiu tocá-lo como se a incomodava no

mais íntimo de níveis.

— Mais apertado, querida —, ele disse pausadamente, o gato nele cedendo ao impulso de brincar.

—Se aperte mais para perto.

— Talvez fosse mais fácil falar no carro.

Seus instintos estavam enlouquecendo. Sua Psy pessoal estava definitivamente desconcertada pelo

seu corpo. Bom. Ele sorriu quando ela não conseguia vê-lo.

— Eu tenho comida lá em cima e eu, por exemplo, estou morrendo de fome. Corri para você,

lembra?

— Claro que sim. Eu entendo. — Aquele corpo exuberante pressionou perto, deslizando as mãos

sob os braços para embrulhar, e sobre os ombros. Ele mordeu de volta um ronrono. Seu corpo estava

reagindo como se conhecesse o dela, como se os sonhos fossem absolutamente reais. Ele tocou as

costas de suas coxas com as pontas dos dedos. — Pule.

Ela se moveu como se fossem um, envolvendo as pernas em torno de sua cintura, ele pulou para

começar a escalar, cortou suas garras para fora para agarrar a superfície lisa.

— Segure-se firme. — Podia sentir seu corpo em atrito com o dela com todos os movimentos. Peito

empurrando suas costas, em uma pressão doce, sensual que ele não tinha problemas em suportar.

Mesmo com a jaqueta de couro sintético, ele podia sentir o peso dos belos seios que tinha visto em

seus sonhos, e fantasiado por alguns dias. O que seria necessário para tentá-la o suficiente para fazer

seus

sonhos uma realidade?

Suas pernas enrijeceram a medida que subia mais alto, o núcleo aquecido de seu corpo posicionado

contra a parte baixa de suas costas. Isso o fez se lembrar o que tinha feito no último sonho erótico.

Sorrindo, ele tomou uma respiração profunda e segurou o galho. Jesus tenha misericórdia!

Desejo encheu suas narinas, liberando o animal que vivia dentro dele. A pantera arfava no perfume,

rolado em sua boca, ansiando por mais do mesmo. Ele podia não ser capaz de ler mentes, mas podia

ler os corpos, e o de Sascha estava gritando pelo dele.

_~~~~Capítulo Dez~~~~_

Ele estava com uma ereção total quando pousou na varanda com cobertura de folhas de seu lar. Foi

muito bom não ter colocado a camiseta dentro da calça. Sascha provavelmente não se sentiria

confortável pela visão dele pronto para a ação. Não estava exatamente confortável consigo mesmo.

Talvez ela fosse diferente de qualquer outro Psy que ele já conhecera, mas ainda era Psy.

Ainda uma inimiga.

Ele prometera a seu povo que não permitiria que mais nenhuma mulher fosse levada, tinha feito um

juramento de resolver esse caso, não importando o que tivesse de fazer.

— Não foi tão difícil assim, foi, querida? — ele recolheu as garras enquanto Sascha deslizava para o

chão.

O corpo dela se afastou dele como se tivesse queimado. Apesar do que ele acabara de relembrar,

teve de lutar contra a vontade de se envaidecer. Essa mulher o queria. Soubesse disso ou não.

— Vamos para dentro. — sem se virar para olhá-la, ele abriu a porta e entrou.

Sascha estava com problemas para respirar. Ela continuava a sentir Lucas contra as sensíveis partes

internas de suas coxas, seus músculos vivos com a relembrada sensação. Ela engoliu uma lamúria

— suas paredes mentais estavam se desfazendo. A insanidade estava acenando. Imagem após

imagem de aprisionamento no Centro passava por sua mente, memórias de pesadelo, de um evento

que nunca deveria acontecer.

— Não. — Ela impulsionou tudo o que tinha na reconstrução dessas paredes. Seu medo da

reabilitação era tão grande que momentaneamente abafou o calor entre suas pernas. Apenas

momentaneamente.

No instante em que entrou na casa de Lucas, ele subiu para níveis infernais. Podia ver a silhueta dele

atrás de um biombo japonês, que parecia separar a grande sala entre áreas de estar e de dormir. Ele

estava tirando a camiseta e ela não conseguia parar de olhar. Suas unhas se encravaram nas palmas

das mãos.

— Sascha? Você se importaria em ligar a água quente? Vou tomar um banho para lavar o suor da

corrida. Prometo que serei rápido.

Ela tinha quase certeza de que ele estava deliberadamente tentando atormentá-la.

— Onde fica o controle? — Ela pronunciou com muita precisão, pois estava tendo dificuldades de

pensar além de palavras simples, seus olhos focados na forma indistinta.

— Seguindo direto em frente, e depois à esquerda. — As mãos dele foram para o primeiro botão do

jeans e seu corpo começou a ficar de perfil. Ela quase saiu correndo da sala. O lugar onde ele

indicou era uma pequena cozinha, os controles da água na parede.

A instalação dele era antiquada. Ela achava que a energia deveria vir de geradores eco-amigáveis

escondidos. Nenhum changeling escolheria outro método num lugar tão selvagemente afastado.

Apertando os botões corretos, ela gritou:

— Pronto!

— Obrigado, querida.

Ela o ouviu se movendo, e poucos segundos depois o som de água corrente, então o chuveiro devia

estar localizado fora da área de dormir. Aliviada por ter alguns minutos para se acalmar, ela colocou

as mãos no rosto e respirou profundamente. O cheiro de homem e floresta se infiltrou em sua mente

como a mais proibida das drogas. Ela se lembrou do afiado lampejo de garras quando ele escalou, e

não sentiu medo, mas um tipo de espanto atemorizado.

— Oh, Deus. Pare, Sascha, pare. — Ela encarou coisas físicas ao seu redor, em um esforço de lutar

contra o repetitivo nó de prazer e dor, sensação e terror frio. Mesmo a ameaça de reabilitação não

estava funcionando contra a intensa proximidade de Lucas.

A cozinha era pequena e compacta, tendo uma simples unidade de cozinhar, e muito poucos outros

utensílios. Ela notou uma cafeteira no balcão e a ligou. Café não era algo que os Psys bebessem e,

embora ela já tivesse experimentado, nunca lhe apeteceu. Uma vez que Lucas obviamente gostasse

o bastante para ter uma máquina tão equipada, ela se pôs a fazer café antes de voltar para a área de

estar.

Era grande e aberta, com várias janelas abrindo-se para a floresta. Levando-se em consideração que

essa toca tinha de ser bem protegida, ela suspeitava que fossem tratadas para não brilharem ao sol.

Trepadeiras rastejavam por todas as superfícies, quase trazendo a floresta para dentro.

Pela umidade no ar, e o vislumbre de algumas plantas dependentes de água que reconhecera, ela

suspeitava que estivessem próximos a um rio, possivelmente perto de um dos raros pântanos. Como

a maioria da espécie dele, parecia que o alfa dos DarkRivers era extremamente adaptável.

Desviando a vista das janelas, ela se permitiu examinar a sala de estar dele. A luz de duas lâmpadas

com sensores de movimento no chão era suave, mas então novamente, ela pensou, lembrando-se

daqueles olhos que brilhavam no escuro, Lucas podia ver na escuridão. A única outra iluminação

vinha de uma pequenina luz vermelha que indicava o console de comunicação instalado na parede

próxima da porta. Uma olhada mais detalhada, lhe revelou que ele também funcionava como

receptor de programas de entretenimento, embora ela tivesse a impressão que Lucas gostasse de seu

entretenimento mais físico... mais pessoal.

Sentindo-se quente e ruborizada, se afastou do painel para olhar o resto da sala. Do lado oposto às

janelas estava uma enorme almofada, metade dela apoiada na parede, a outra metade no chão,

transformando-se em um sofá de fato. De comprimento, era mais do que suficiente para um

leopardo se esticar nela. Três "sofás" menores estavam colocados ao redor das outras paredes.

Demais para um homem, mas não para o alfa dos DarkRivers. Era provável que membros do clã o

visitassem frequentemente. Somente membros do clã? Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não era tão ingênua.

Um homem tão sexual quanto Lucas deveria ter mais do que sua leva de amantes. Amantes que

estavam seguras de sua sexualidade, abertas e selvagens o suficiente para aceitá-lo. Ele não tinha

necessidade de seduzir uma Psy que nunca beijara um homem, a não ser em seus sonhos.

O chuveiro foi desligado. De modo engraçado, ela estava mais calma. Jogar a água fria da realidade

em suas fantasias se provou agir mais contra a sua fome do que qualquer truque Psy. Quando ela o

ouviu se mover no quarto, voltou para a cozinha. Outra sessão provocadora de sombras poderia

desfazer tudo novamente.

O café ainda não estava pronto.

— Você gostaria de algo para comer? — ela perguntou sem gritar, ciente da superior audição dele.

— Posso começar a fazer.

— Obrigado. Por que você não esquenta um pouco da pizza que Rina deixou ontem à noite? Está na

geladeira.

Ela forçou a mandíbula. Rina? Ela já conheceu esse leopardo? O que importa se ela a conheceu? E

daí que outra fêmea tenha estado na casa de Lucas? Encontrando a geladeira inteligentemente

camuflada, pegou vários pedaços de pizza e os colocou numa forma especial antes de colocá-los na

unidade de aquecimento.

O pensamento de Lucas com outra mulher a cobriu com outra camada gelada de controle. Tanto

que, quando o cheiro dele de banho recém tomado invadiu o ar da cozinha, ela estava de volta na

prisão de sua mente, de volta atrás das paredes que aprendera a erguer antes mesmo de andar. —

Vou esperá-lo na sala de estar. — disse a ele, quando se voltou, e o encontrou olhando para ela.

Ele a deixou passar sem problemas.

— Obrigado.

Lucas observou Sascha se afastar, seus olhos estreitados. Algo tinha mudado. O corpo dela estava

tenso e, se ela não fosse Psy, diria que ela estava com raiva. Mas a raça dela era conhecida por

adotar posturas tensas no esforço que faziam por se transformarem em robôs. A unidade de

aquecimento se desligou, e ele a alcançou para transferir a pizza para um prato grande.

Rina tinha trazido demais. Mesmo com os outros dois soldados aqui comendo como lobos, ainda

havia sobrado quase uma pizza inteira. Os três haviam vindo para falar com ele sobre a segurança de

uma das casas de segurança, mas Rina ficara para trás, para falar sobre Dorian. Ela ainda era jovem,

e ver o sentinela quase perder o controle a havia abalado.

Lucas pegou o prato, e somente então notou que o café estava pronto. Sascha. Ela sempre o

surpreendia. Carregando o prato até a sala, ele o colocou na mesa baixa que ficava num dos cantos,

antes de arrastá-la para a almofada onde Sascha havia se enroscado.

As almofadas tinham sido projetadas por Tara, membro do clã. Feita para acomodar os corpos de

leopardos, bem como de humanos, não havia maneira de se sentar ereta em uma delas.

Adorando ver a liquidez suave dos membros dela, ele sorriu.

— Pegue um pedaço. Vou buscar o café.

— Sem café para mim.

— Por que?

— Eu não... preciso dele.

— Água?

— Obrigada.

Enquanto ele se servia de café, pensou sobre a pequena hesitação dela. Será que ela quase ia dizendo

que não gostava do sabor do café? Ou será que ele estava tentando se convencer de coisas que não

existiam, em ordem de poder justificar sua atração inapropriada?

Ele era alfa, acostumado a colocar o clã acima de tudo. Essa fome por Sascha era uma ameaça a essa

lealdade, uma tentação que poderia levar a dormir com o pior tipo de inimigo. Mas se afastar não

era uma opção... ele nunca tinha sido do tipo que desistia, e estava determinado a descobrir o que

havia por baixo daquela dura casca Psy.

E todas as vidas poderiam depender disso.

Sascha estava sentada na mesma posição quando ele voltou. Colocando a água dela, e seu café ao

lado da pizza, ele pegou um pedaço e deliberadamente caiu no mesmo sofá que ela escolhera,

deixando seu corpo ficar solto contra a almofada, e uns poucos centímetros afastado dela.

— Experimente. — ele ergueu o pedaço à boca dela.

Ela hesitou, e então deu uma mordidinha.

— De que sabor é?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Mexicana, eu acho. — Dando uma grande mordida, ele observava seu rosto, enquanto ela

analisava as texturas. Ou estaria saboreando? Ele levou o pedaço à sua boca novamente.

— Morda.

Aqueles olhos misteriosos pareceram brilhar.

— Não faço parte do seu clã para que me dê ordens.

Temperamento, temperamento, ele pensou, a pantera nele estava intrigada por essa dica de irritação.

— Por favor.

Depois de outra pequena pausa, ela se inclinou para frente e mordeu. Dessa vez ela pegou mais... e

confirmou cada uma de suas crenças sobre ela. Acabando rapidamente com o restante do pedaço, ele

pegou outro. Ela comeu um bom terço.

— Satisfeita?

— Sim, obrigada. — Ela alcançou a água. — Você quer seu café?

— Obrigado. — a caneca estava quente em suas mãos, mas era seu calor que ele conseguia sentir

mais forte. O corpo dela estava vivo. Conhecia sensações. A pergunta crucial era se a mente era

forte o suficiente para subjugar seus instintos animais?

Eles ficaram sentados quietos, até Sascha colocar o copo de água na mesa e se voltar para ele.

— Conte-me sobre os assassinatos.

Um calafrio acalmou o calor do corpo dele. Livrando-se de sua caneca vazia, ele deitou a cabeça

contra a almofada às suas costas. — Nós rastreamos sete vítimas confirmadas nos últimos três anos.

Kylie foi a número oito. E Brenna, a SnowDancer que foi levada, será a nona se não a encontrarmos

em tempo.

— Tantas assim? — era um sussurro.

— Sim. Mas meu instinto me diz que não identificamos todos os assassinatos do passado... ele é

bom demais nisso.

— Tem certeza de que é um homem?

Ele cerrou os punhos com força bastante para machucar.

— Sim.

— Por que não fizeram mais para conseguir rastreá-lo?

— Kylie foi assassinada faz seis meses. Naquela época, não sabíamos que era uma série, e dada a

clara evidência do envolvimento Psy, pensamos que a Polícia rapidamente resolveria o caso. Não

lhes causamos problemas com relação à jurisdição... queríamos sangue, mas não queríamos guerra

com os Psys.

— Estávamos dispostos a aceitar um julgamento pela Lei — tinha quase arrancado o coração deles

fora, mas o fizeram pela segurança de seus jovens. A raiva de Dorian era tão grande que ele quase se

esqueceu do juramento que fez simplesmente por ter nascido — proteger os vulneráveis. — Nós

entendemos que um monstro não define toda uma raça. Mesmo changelings algumas vezes dão à luz

a assassinos em série. — embora os tenham em numero bem inferior entre as três raças.

— Todos acreditávamos que o Conselho lançaria uma caçada pela PsyNet, e entregariam o culpado.

Com suas habilidades psíquicas, não haveria dúvidas sobre a culpa dele. Até então o Conselho tinha

feito algumas coisas questionáveis, mas ninguém imaginou que eles protegeriam um assassino.

O corpo de Sascha pareceu se encurvar mais, como se ela estivesse tentando se abraçar.

— O que descobriram sobre ele desde que começaram a procurar.

— Ele caça longamente. Das mortes que rastreamos, as duas primeiras aconteceram em Nevada, à

terceira no Oregon, as outras quatro no Arizona. A última foi à irmã de Dorian. — Ele nunca se

esqueceria do cheiro de cobre, do sangue inocente, a escuridão dos borrifos nas paredes, o fedor

metálico do Psy.

— Ele deixou corpos para serem encontrados?

Ele se sentou aprumado, braços cruzados sobre os joelhos dobrados, uma mão segurando o punho da

outra em um aperto punitivo.

— O bastardo as leva, as tortura, e então as devolve para algum lugar que deveria ser seguro.

— Não compreendo. — A voz de Sascha estava próxima, como se ela tivesse se movido junto com

ele.

Olhando para cima, ele encontrou aqueles olhos de céu noturno de modo certeiro.

— Ele desfere os golpes mortais num lugar familiar para a mulher. A garganta de Kylie foi cortada

no apartamento dela.

A escuridão se esgueirou pelos olhos de Sascha, destruindo as estrelas e quase sendo bem sucedido

em chocá-lo, e acabar com a fúria que estava sentindo. Ele tinha ouvido falar que os olhos Psys

faziam isso quando estavam gastando enormes quantias de poder Psy, mas nunca vira acontecer. Era

como observar as asas da noite sumindo com o sol. A coisa mais estranha, era que os cabelos em sua

nuca não estavam se agitando em advertência. Se Sascha não estava usando seus poderes, porque os

olhos dela ficaram de meia noite?

— Ele tem muita confiança em si mesmo. — ela disse, levando-o do fascínio à fúria.

— Das outras sete mulheres — ele continuou — uma foi assassinada em sua casa, uma em seu local

de trabalho, outra na cripta da família. — Raiva por cada morte insensata o rasgava. — As outras

quatro seguiram o mesmo padrão.

Sascha envolveu os joelhos com os braços. A pantera notou a imitação e a arquivou.

— Por que os outros grupos changelings não fizeram nada?

— Diversas razões, a maior sendo que isso estava enterrado tão profundamente que ninguém tinha

ideia de que era crime em série, até que começamos a cavar.

— As outras razões?

— Uma combinação de escolha das vítimas e a cumplicidade das autoridades. A primeira mulher

não fazia parte de um clã definido... Seus pais foram procurar a policia, mas não conseguiram nada.

— ele sabia exatamente por que. — As duas seguintes pertenciam a grupos muito fracos. Nenhum

era dominante na região deles, e eles simplesmente não tinham força física ou estratégica para

conseguir respostas quando portas eram fechadas na cara deles.

— Pensaram que a quarta tinha sido atacada por um selvagem, e já que o clã o marcara para a

morte, o caso foi encerrado como fora da jurisdição da Polícia e fechado. A quinta e a sétima eram

solitárias... não havia ninguém para lutar por justiça. A sexta vítima foi morta na mesma época em

que um assassino serial humano estava atacando na região, e até mesmo o clã não tinha certeza de

que ela não tinha sido uma de suas vítimas. Mas quando você o coloca ao lado das outras mortes do

Psy, não há dúvidas de que é o mesmo predador.

— Então foi à vez de Kylie.

— Ela foi o primeiro erro dele. — Lucas sentiu suas garras pressionando contra a pele.

— No momento em que juntamos o padrão, e desenterramos as outras mulheres esquecidas,

começamos a caçada. Também já avisamos a todos os grupos changelings que conseguimos

alcançar.

Sascha não falava. Não tendo certeza do por que sentia a necessidade, ele virou seu corpo até estar

de frente a ela, uma de suas pernas atrás dela, joelhos dobrados. A outra largada soltamente no chão,

cruzada debaixo da perna erguida, antes de pegar a trança dela para brincar com a ponta.

Ele precisava do toque. Ao contrário do que Sascha pensava, não era qualquer toque que servia.

Geralmente, apenas membros do clã eram capazes de dar a ele a paz que ansiava. Geralmente.

— Não somos fracos. — ele começou, puxando a fita que mantinha a trança dela presa.

Ela piscou, e o corpo ficou tenso, mas tudo o que disse foi.

— Não, não são.

Será que ela estava tentando ser gentil com ele? Ele olhou dentro daqueles olhos infinitos, e desejou

poder ler sua mente.

— E não vamos parar de procurar porque os Psys querem que paremos. Brenna será salva, e o

assassino executado. Se os DarkRivers caírem, os SnowDancers continuarão a luta. Quando eles

caírem... há outros.

O mundo estava mudando, e cedo ou tarde os Psys ficariam face a face com seu pior pesadelo — o

rebaixamento de sua raça sem emoção a nada mais do que uma nota de rodapé da historia da

humanidade.

— Como vocês podem ter certeza absoluta de que é um Psy? — ela perguntou. — Não vou trair

minha raça com base em suspeitas.

Curvas sedosas e com molejo começaram a invadir suas mãos quando a trança dela começou a

desmanchar. A pantera estava deliciada com a textura e vida em suas mãos. Mas não era o suficiente

para fazê-lo esquecer do sangue e morte.

— Eu estava com Dorian quando ele teve o pressentimento de que algo estava errado. Nós devemos

ter chegado ao apartamento de Kylie nos calcanhares de seu assassino. — o que ele viu lá foi o

bastante para fazê-lo acreditar que o mal era uma entidade que vivia e respirava. Se Sascha quisesse

provas, ele a tinha, setenta e nove precisos pedaços dela, todos cobertos de sangue e horror.

Aqueles olhos misteriosos olharam para ele com o que ele queria crer fosse compaixão.

— É por isso que Dorian está tão machucado. Ele acha que se ao menos tivesse sido mais rápido...

Não mais surpreso com a compreensão das emoções que guiavam as pessoas, Lucas assentiu.

— Quando chegamos lá, o corpo de Kylie estava morno ao toque, mas ela já partira, assim como o

assassino. Contudo, ele deixou um cheiro para trás, um que é inconfundível para nós.

Ele também deixara para trás uma débil vibração psíquica no ar, algo que somente Lucas tinha

pegado. Ele sabia que essa habilidade vinha do mesmo senso que o advertia quando poderes Psys

estavam sendo utilizados. Não era algo que ele estivesse pronto a compartilhar com sua Psy, embora

estivesse quase certo de que ela se parecesse mais com ele do que com o pessoal que chamava dela

— quase não era bom o bastante para um alfa.

— Essa é a melhor evidência que vocês têm?

Ele parou de brincar com os cachos dela.

— Ele a cortou. Precisamente. Habilmente. Sem erros. Sem hesitações. Nenhum corte mais

profundo ou mais superficial do que os outros. Nenhum corte maior ou menor. Ele a cortou

exatamente setenta e nove vezes.

— Setenta e nove?

— Da mesma forma do que as últimas quatro mortes. — Os Psys foram incapazes de enterrar tal

fato, pois, apesar da legista do Arizona ser humana, uma de suas primas mais velhas era casada com

um changeling. Eles eram uma família de laços muito fortes — algo que os Psys nunca levavam em

consideração, deformidades que eram pela inabilidade de entenderem os laços de sangue. A Dra.

Cecily Montfort tinha ficado tão perturbada pelo modo descuidado que seus relatórios estavam

sendo tratados, que estava mais do que disposta a quebrar a confidencialidade, e falar com os

DarkRivers.

— Diga-me, Sascha — ele perguntou, não deixando que ela desviasse os olhos — você consegue

pensar em qualquer outra raça na face deste planeta com o controle para fazer algo tão abominável e

manter-se exatamente dentro de um padrão específico? — A voz dele tinha caído um oitavo, o

desejo de vingança acordando a fera.

— Ele não fez um único desvio na extensão, profundidade ou largura daqueles cortes nos cinco

corpos que fomos capazes de conseguir informações. Ele as fatiou como se fossem ratos de

laboratório. Nenhum daqueles cortes foi fatal, exceto o último.

A raiva o estava energizando, fazendo-o pressioná-la de forma como nunca pressionou qualquer

outra mulher. Ele estava acostumado a proteger, mas a calma avaliação de Sascha da morte violenta

de oito mulheres — mulheres que importavam, que eram amadas — o estava tornando selvagem. —

Oh! E as autópsias mostraram que as mentes delas estavam como um purê, literalmente, apesar de

seus crânios não estarem danificados. Quem pode fazer isso além de um Psy, Sascha? Quem?

Ela fez um movimento rápido para se levantar. Ele foi mais rápido. Ele a prendeu com o corpo ao

redor do dela, as pernas nas costas e os braços em seu tronco.

— Para onde vai?

— Você está deixando as emoções controlá-lo. Talvez devêssemos continuar quando você estiver

mais calmo.

As palavras soaram corretas, soaram como algo que uma Psy diria, mas ele pode ouvir um terror

quase subvocal, algo que ninguém, a não ser um changeling, teria detectado — um changeling que

tinha sido marcado como um Caçador desde o nascimento. O remorso arrefeceu as garras da raiva

da fera.

— Me desculpe, gatinha. Isso foi inapropriado. — ele correu as mãos pelas costas dela, pelos cachos

até chegar à nuca. — Estou descontando minha raiva em você.

— É compreensível. — ela empurrou o braço que a segurava junto a ele, mas não com força

suficiente para fazê-lo pensar que era um protesto sério. — Eu represento uma raça que você

considera responsável pela morte de um membro de seu clã, e pela dor de Dorian.

Ele passou o dedo pela pele morna de sua nuca, ancorando-se na suavidade dela. A fera entendia o

porquê de ela ser capaz de fazer isso com ele, mas o homem não estava pronto para encarar a

verdade.

— Os Psys são responsáveis.

— Talvez o assassino seja Psy, mas vocês não têm provas de que o Conselho está envolvido. — as

mãos delas se fecharam no braço dele.

A pantera rosnou, mas o homem sabia o bastante para não apontar o deslize, e arriscar chocá-la de

volta para dentro da máscara.

— Eles são a única organização com poder para encobrir algo tão ruim. Eles têm de saber.

— Não. — ela argumentou, encarando-o com aqueles belos e assombrados olhos. — Qual possível

razão eles teriam para esconder um assassino?

— Qual é à base do controle do Conselho sobre seu povo? O que eles apontam constantemente para

nós, changelings, e humanos? — ele manteve seu tom intencionalmente gentil, não tendo a intenção

de feri-la novamente. Mas ela tinha de encarar os fatos. E então teria de decidir de que lado estava.

— Não violência. — ela disse de cara. — Os Psys não têm crimes violentos comparados às outras

raças.

— Supostamente. — ele se mexeu, até que ela estava quase embalada no V das pernas dele. — Se

as pessoas descobrirem que isso é uma mentira, toda sua estrutura desmorona, e o Conselho cai.

— Minha mãe está no Conselho. — era um apelo sussurrado.

Ele quase tinha se esquecido.

— Sinto muito, Sascha. Ela deve saber.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, cachos sedosos caindo para todos os lados.

— Não. Ela é poderosa e implacável, sim, mas ela não é má.

_~~~~Capítulo Onze~~~~_

Má. Uma escolha interessante de palavras para uma Psy.

— Nikita gosta de poder. Se o Conselho for derrubado, o poder também será. — Ele ergueu a mão e

roçou os dedos ao longo de sua bochecha. — Pense nisso.

— Eu preciso de tempo.

— Você não tem tempo. Ele geralmente as mantém, durante sete dias antes de matá-las.

— Sete dias de tortura.

— Sim.

O silêncio desceu sobre eles. Mesmo a floresta lá fora tinha parado de sussurrar. Era como se o

mundo todo estivesse segurando a respiração. Ele continuou a acariciar sua nuca, rosto, queixo. Sua

pele era tão tentadora como a seda morna.

— Você não tem privilégios de toque, — disse ela, após o que parecia ser uma eternidade.

— E se eu quisesse? — Ele não parava de tocá-la, não parava as carícias como faria com uma

mulher changeling de quem ele tinha pedido demais, muito cedo. Ele tinha tomado um risco em

dizer-lhe tudo, mas isso tinha de ser feito. Sascha era sua última chance.

— É inútil ter privilégios com uma Psy. Nós não podemos devolvê-los. — Havia algo de derrotado

por ela.

Lucas não gostava de vê-la dessa forma, ferida e machucada. Culpa apertou seu coração. Ela não

devia se sentir culpada por ter feito isso com ela. Tudo o que ele fazia era pelo clã. Fazia parte do

preço de ser alfa. Pela primeira vez, ressentiu-se pagar esse preço, não gostava de ferir esta mulher.

Ele se mexeu um centímetro mais próximo, tomando a decisão de deixar a sensualidade da pantera

para fora, como forma de compensá-la. Eles discutiram as trevas e a morte, horror e o mal. Mas isso

não era tudo o que ele era, tudo o que ela era. Se quisesse tirá-la da armadura Psy que ela usava

como uma segunda pele, teria que tentá-la com o lado bonito da emoção, ao invés de enterrá-la em

feiúra.

— Dorian estava certo?

Ela finalmente virou a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Sobre o quê?

— Ele disse que dormir com um dos Psy era como dormir com um pedaço de concreto.

— Eu não sei. — Seus ombros se endireitaram.

— Nunca dormiu com um de sua raça?

— Por que dormiria? Procriação, se desejado, pode ser feito com muito mais eficiência usando

métodos científicos. — Ela parecia tão recatada que era uma provocação.

— Que tal se divertir?

— Sou Psy, lembra? Nós não nos divertimos. — Uma pequena pausa. — De qualquer forma, não

vejo o ponto do sexo. Parece confuso e totalmente impraticável.

— Não fale mal até que tenha tentado, querida. — Ele queria sorrir. Sua postura rígida e as palavras

tão práticas como as de um livro Psy... como se ela tivesse estudado sobre o assunto.

— Essa é uma possibilidade pouco provável — disse ela, e soava quase como se acreditasse. — Eu

acho que é hora de ir embora — já passou das cinco. — Ela olhou para o relógio.

—Um beijo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— O quê? — Seu corpo congelou.

— Eu estou te dando uma chance de experimentar um pouco dessa interação confusa e sem

propósito que você não compreende. — Prendendo sua orelha entre seus dentes, ele mordeu

suavemente. O ligeiro tremor de seu corpo era inconfundível. Soltando a orelha, ele segurou o rosto

dela com as mãos e virou o rosto dela em direção ao seu.

— Que tal?

— Eu não vejo o porque.

— Pense nisso como uma experiência. — Passou o polegar sobre a suavidade do seu lábio inferior,

querendo sentir o gosto dela mais do que queria respirar. O desejo de provocação se transformou em

um desejo de tomá-la. —Vocês Psy gostam de experiências, não é?

Ela deu um aceno lento.

— Talvez me ajude a entender por que os seres humanos e changelings dão tanta importância em

casamento e união.

Ele não deu a ela uma chance de mudar sua mente. Inclinando a cabeça, correu os lábios contra os

dela, num deslizar suave e quente. Quente, macio, delicioso, que o convidava a retornar. Quando o

fez, ele manteve o beijo suave, puxando o lábio inferior dela, espantando a dor com sua lingua, em

seguida, chupando seu lábio superior. Um gemido baixinho e feminino cortou o silêncio.

Calor o envolveu.

Isto não era nenhum bloco de concreto. Ele podia sentir o peito dela subindo e descendo encostado

em seu ante-braço, convidando a palma da mão a ir para mais baixo. Por agora, satisfez-se com as

batidas do coração que ele podia sentir no pescoço, com a respiração irregular que não podia

esconder. A Psy podia desligar a emoção, mas era muito difícil de desligar a fome do corpo pelo

toque.

Sascha podia ver a borda do penhasco desmoronando em sua frente, e ela não se importou. Nunca

em

sua vida tinha experimentado tamanhas sensações, tamanho prazer. Suas fantasias eram nada

em comparação com a realidade do que era Lucas. A ganância preguiçosa com a qual ele a beijava

era a mais perigosa das tentações. Seus movimentos eram tão abatidos, tão sutis, tão lentos que

sensualmente

ela abriu a sua boca para ele antes que percebesse. Chocada com o quão longe havia chegado, o

empurrou para trás.

Ele não lutou sua retirada, observando-a com aqueles olhos de gato verde temperados pela

excitação.

— Chega de experimentar, gatinha?

O carinho veio direto de seus sonhos. Aterrorizada por sua própria reação, e pela realização que

podia ver em seus olhos, ela disse,

— Eu gostaria de voltar para casa. — Ela sabia que não tinha respondido a sua pergunta. Também

sabia que não conseguiria dizer as palavras esperadas de uma Psy, sem que fosse uma grande

mentira que a entregaria para ele. A verdade é que ela não tinha tido o suficiente. Não mesmo.

— Tudo bem. — Ele se inclinou e mordiscou seu lábio inferior com os afiados dentes predadores.

A marcando.

Sascha estava em casa as oito da manhã. Exausta, ela tomou um banho e começou a se preparar para

o dia à frente. A primeira coisa na agenda era uma reunião com sua mãe. Então ela tinha que

verificar outros dois projetos familiares. Depois disso, teria que enfrentar novamente Lucas. Seu

rosto corou enquanto tentava colocar o cabelo em ordem.

Não conseguia esquecer a sensação de suas mãos em seus cabelos, o prazer que ele tinha tomado de

tocá-la. No entanto, não foi o prazer que a tinha quase partido. Tinha sido a necessidade que sentia

por ele, a necessidade do toque, da paz. A tinha cativado que ele tinha encontrado uma pausa nela, a

Psy, um dos inimigos.

Parte de uma raça de assassinos.

Repugnante realidade limpou todos os vestígios do prazer prolongado. Ela não podia aceitar sua

acusação, não podia desistir de tudo o que acreditava tão facilmente. Talvez nunca iria fazer

realmente parte, mas os Psy eram seu povo, tudo o que tinha. Lucas a tinha beijado, mas ele era um

changeling e quando chegasse o momento, ele sempre escolheria seu clã ao invés dela.

_Espere por mim lá fora._

A imagem de Lucas ordenando-lhe que saísse, quando Dorian tinha fragmentado, fundiu-se com os

pensamentos dele na cama com uma mulher chamada Rina. Ele nunca a tratou como nada, além de

uma excluída, ela pensou, esquecendo deliberadamente da visita à casa de Tamsyn, porque não se

encaixavam, e ela precisava de alguma coisa para dar certo, alguma coisa que fizesse sentido.

Ela precisava pertencer.

No segundo em que se virasse contra os Psys, teria que dizer adeus não só à sua vida, mas também a

qualquer esperança que sempre teve de pertencer a algum lugar. Mesmo que de alguma maneira

sobrevivesse à raiva do Conselho, o que iria ajudar a um Psy rogue? Não os DarkRiver. Ela ainda

podia lembrar o ódio que havia vislumbrado nos olhos de Dorian, quando ele a acusou de ser de

uma raça de psicopatas.

Lucas tinha ficado ao lado de Dorian, enquanto empurrando-a para fora — ela tinha sido deixada

sozinha, uma vez mais uma excluída. Os leopardos vieram ajudar seus companheiros, mas quem

veio ajudá-la quando ela se encontrava inconsciente no chão do seu apartamento? Ninguém.

Porque não era nada além de uma ferramenta.

Lucas nunca tinha escondido sua natureza. Ela havia sabido desde o início que ele utilizava todas as

vantagens que tinha para conseguir o que queria... mesmo que envolvesse algo mais desagradável

como beijar uma das Psy com fedor metálico. Ele estava usando-a para coletar informações, e no

segundo que conseguisse, estaria acabado com ela.

Dores agudas esfaquearam sua barriga, mas ela manteve sua posição e se forçou a encarar a

verdade.

Como sempre havia temido, os changelings tinham descoberto sua natureza imperfeita, e a estavam

explorando para conseguir o que queriam.

Lucas estava explorando. Explorando a ela.

— Estúpida, — ela sussurrou, corrigindo as lágrimas. — Eu sou tão estúpida. — Como era possível

que o resto de sua raça o repelia, mas ela não? Apenas sua lamentável necessidade de ser aceita, de

ser valorizada, tinha deixado-a acreditar em algo tão improvável. Ela era culpada de participar em

seu próprio engano.

Já era hora de ela parar de deixá-lo cegar-se com sua emoção, e os fios pendurados de falsa

esperança, e começasse a pensar como uma Psy. Talvez não fosse tarde demais para salvar a sua

posição, pelo menos dentro da família. A primeira coisa que ela tinha que fazer para garantir isso,

era dizer tudo o que tinha aprendido para Nikita — ela poderia nunca ser uma cardeal perfeita, mas

poderia ser a filha perfeita. Esta era sua chance de fazer um lugar para si mesma com algo diferente

de um erro.

Humilhação e mágoa combinaram para fazer uma mistura perigosa. Ela queria fazer Lucas pagar,

queria feri-lo, como ele a feriu, destruir seus sonhos como havia destruído os dela. Ele lhe ensinou

muito sobre seu povo. Ele não deveria ter feito isso. No final, ela era uma Psy. E ele era o inimigo.

_~~~~Capítulo Doze~~~~_

Lucas soube que algo estava errado no instante em que Sascha entrou no terreno da construção,

onde ele e seu time estavam fazendo algumas medições iniciais. Eles tinham de se certificar de que

tudo parecia normal na superfície — não havia motivo para alarmar os Psys desnecessariamente.

Para alimentar essa impressão, ele estava aqui ao invés de caçando assassinos perigosos.

Ele observou Sascha estacionar o carro a alguma distância dos outros, e caminhar até o lado oriental

do terreno, longe de onde eles estavam trabalhando. Levantando-se da posição agachada, ele

entregou seu caderno para a mulher perto dele.

— Segure o forte para mim, Zara.

— O que você faria sem mim? — A gata selvagem piscou.

Sorrindo apesar do fato de suas entranhas estarem apertadas pela antecipação de problemas, ele saiu

atrás de Sascha. Foi um choque ficar face a face com ela, apenas para perceber que não restava

nenhum traço da mulher que o deixara beijá-la. Cada nervo nele ficou tenso com a rejeição. Não

dela. Da máscara que ela vestira mais uma vez. Ela estava se escondendo, e aquilo era inaceitável

para ambos os lados de sua natureza. Ele não queria nada além do que forçá-la a removê-la...

Embora não compreendesse porque isso o deixava tão selvagemente furioso.

— Quanto tempo até começar a construção? — ela perguntou antes que ele pudesse falar.

— Os planos estarão completos em cerca de um mês. Se você os assinar, a construção começa.

— Por favor, mantenha-me informada. — Havia uma escuridão nos olhos dela, que deixaram cada

um dos instintos dele no limite.

Os pelos da pantera se eriçaram

— O que você fez? — ele perguntou a queima roupa.

— Eu sou Psy, Lucas?

— Droga! — ele agarrou o braço dela. Ela congelou. — Que diabos você aprontou?

Os lábios dela se fecharam numa fina linha branca.

— Eu fui contar tudo para minha mãe.

As chamas da traição se espalharam como ácido no sangue dele.

— Sua vaca! — ele soltou o braço dela, enojado.

— Mas não o fiz. — as palavras saíram tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu.

— O que?

— Eu não contei a ela. — Dando as costas a ele, ela encarou as árvores que cercavam o terreno.

— Por que não, Lucas? Eu sou Psy. Minha lealdade é deles, mas não consegui falar.

O alivio o acertou tão forte, que ele quase sentiu dor.

— O que eles fizeram para ganhar a sua lealdade? — Misturado ao alivio estava a raiva. Raiva que

ela tivesse ao menos considerado traí-lo.

— O que você fez? — ela olhou por sobre os ombros.

— Eu confiei em você. — e ele não era homem de confiar facilmente. — Acho que isso nos faz

ficar quites.

Ela desviou os olhos.

— Eu vou pesquisar a PsyNet por informação. Eu vou lhe dar o que eu tiver. — Havia algo de partir

o coração de tão solitário nos tons perfeitos de sua voz, algo que o fazia pensar que ela partiria em

milhares de pedaços, se ele falasse as palavras erradas.

— Sascha. — ele foi tocá-la nos ombros, incapaz, apesar de sua raiva, de vê-la sofrer daquela

forma. — Não ocorreu a ele considerar o por que de ser tão importante que ela não se magoasse.

Apenas era.

— Não. — movendo-se, ela sussurrou. — Eu preciso ser alguma coisa, mesmo que signifique ser

parte de uma raça de assassinos. Se eu não for Psy, o que sou?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Zara chamou por ele. Acenando para ela, ele disse:

— Quem disse que os Psys não podem ser outra coisa?

Sascha não falou novamente até Lucas estar do outro lado do terreno.

— A Natureza. — o sussurro áspero revelava o segredo mais bem guardado de sua raça. Como o

resto dos Psys, ela era dependente da PsyNet para cada respiração que desse. Se cortasse o contato

com a rede por mais do que um ou dois minutos, morreria uma morte horrível. E se a falha dela

fosse descoberta, ela seria sentenciada a uma morte em vida através da reabilitação. Sua única

esperança de sobrevivência era se tornar mais Psy do que os Psys, se tornar... inquebrável.

Essa manhã ela fora até Nikita com toda a intenção de dar a ela tudo o que tinha. Cheia de confusão,

e um tipo de raiva cega contra um destino que lhe havia mostrado a glória, e então lhe dissera que

ela não poderia obtê-la, ela se convencera de que se traísse os DarkRivers estaria se redimindo aos

olhos de Nikita, sendo por fim a filha que a mãe tanto desejava.

Contudo, quando ela abriu a boca para falar, tudo o que saiu foi uma corrente de mentiras. Cada

uma delas foi dita com a intenção de proteger os changelings, proteger Lucas. Elas saíram de uma

parte escondida, a qual ela nunca tinha visto, um nó brilhante e duro de feroz lealdade, e completa

determinação. Uma parte que não a deixava fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse ferir a pantera que a

beijara e esmagara as paredes de vidro de sua existência em milhares de estilhaços.

Foi quando ela compreendeu que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela queria algo muito mais do que

o desejo de pertencer. Ao menos por um momento, ao menos por um segundo, ela queria ser amada.

Que sonho mais fútil e impossível para uma Psy.

Ela nunca teria isso, mas podia ao menos ajudar essa raça, que sabia o que era amor. Talvez isso

tivesse que ser suficiente para alimentar a necessidade em sua alma. Talvez.

Lucas permitiu que Sascha mantivesse distância enquanto terminavam as medições, mas ele não

tinha a intenção de deixá-la se retrair. Ele nunca fora bom em seguir ordens.

"Não" ela dissera quando ele tentara tocá-la. Não por ela ser um dos intocáveis Psys, mas porque ela

era algo mais — uma mulher que sentia. Se ele não estivesse convencido disso depois do beijo

deles, não teria ficado com dúvidas depois da confissão dela. Ele não a tinha perdoado por sequer

contemplar a traição, mas isso não significava que a deixaria partir.

Ele não podia.

Ela era dele. A ideia de vê-la se afastar, era simplesmente intolerável. Poderia estar cego para os

fatos antes, mas o fogo de sua raiva ao pensar que ela o havia vendido, tinha arrancado a proteção de

seus olhos. A verdade o atingira como um tapa. Por mais que Sascha pudesse reagir a ele, ele

definitivamente reagia a ela — fisicamente, mentalmente e sexualmente.

O que ela não sabia, porque ele fora muito cuidadoso em não deixar a ágil mente dela perceber, era

que ele não tocava com facilidade fora do clã. Ele não estava brincando sobre privilégios de toque.

Sim, ele era mais táctil do que os Psys, mas não ficava afetuosamente íntimo daqueles que não eram

dele. Contudo, desde o inicio, ele se vira brincando com ela como brincaria com uma mulher que

incitasse seus instintos mais primitivos. Ele nunca a tratara como o inimigo merecia ser tratado.

Parte dele continuava a resistir à idéia do que Sascha significava para ele, realmente significava para

ele. Aquela parte havia sido torturada, quebrada e quase destruída. Ela não queria se abrir, não

queria permitir uma vulnerabilidade que pudesse conduzir a uma dor mais cruel. Paradoxalmente,

era a mesma parte que entendia o que essa Psy era para ele, e era a mesma parte que não podia

deixá-la partir.

Apenas uma coisa era certa: ele ficaria com ela.

— Você já almoçou? — ele perguntou por volta da uma e meia, quando se preparavam para deixar o

local.

Ela continuou a caminhar para o carro, estacionado vários metros longe dos outros.

— Estou bem.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. — ele podia jogar esse jogo tão bem quanto uma Psy.

— Tenho uma barra energética no carro. — chegando ao lustroso veiculo, ela foi abrir a porta.

Ele a parou com a simples ação de colocar a mão sobre a dela.

— Não. — ela disse novamente, puxando a mão.

— Por que não?

Ela não respondeu, mas ele viu uma fagulha brilhar naqueles olhos. Aquele temperamento dela

estava bruxuleando novamente, trazendo-a de volta a vida. O que ele não daria para vê-la em

completa fúria.

— Venha comigo até a casa de Tammy. Ela tem perguntado por você. — A curandeira estava com

um incomum e forte interesse em Sascha.

— Não acho que seria sábio. — o rosto dela estava frio, mas ele podia ouvir os sussurros de sua

alma, a pantera nele afinada com cada nuance do corpo dela.

Inclinando-se mais perto, ele sussurrou:

— Não se preocupe... Os filhotes estão visitando parentes. — Na verdade, eles haviam sido levados

para a segurança com o resto dos jovens DarkRivers. Algo estava para arrebentar logo, e nas piores

circunstâncias, equivaleria em um banho de sangue. Mas por esse momento ele se permitiu brincar,

consciente de que estava parado ao lado da única mulher que poderia impedir a carnificina. — Suas

botas estão seguras.

— Não faço idéia do que você está falando.

Sorrindo da mentira deslavada, ele deu umas palmadinhas no rosto dela.

— Zara já levou meu carro para o escritório. Chaves? — ele estendeu as mãos.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Você tem memória curta.

— Apenas para coisas que não quero me lembrar. Você conhece o caminho?

A expressão dela claramente dizia que essa era uma pergunta estúpida.

— Suba.

Lucas a deixou dar ordens, consciente de que ganhara a primeira discussão na batalha particular

deles. Contudo, era uma batalha que ele só continuaria se eles ganhassem a mais perigosa guerra

que pairava sobre a cabeça deles.

Sascha esperou até eles estarem a caminho para trazer o assunto que a estava perturbando:

— Descobriram mais alguma coisa?

Lucas não tentou fingir não saber sobre o que ela estava falando. Sua súbita fúria era tão pura e

tensa, que ela sentia que poderia estender a mão e tocá-la. O que a assombrava, era que não havia

confusão naquela raiva.

Lucas conseguia pensar através de seus sentimentos, mostrando uma força de vontade além de

qualquer coisa que ela conhecesse. Ela mal estava andando na beirada da emoção, e já sentia que

havia um abismo de boca aberta sob seus pés, pronto para sugá-la e cuspir de volta exaurida, ferida

e, possivelmente, morta.

— A SnowDancer que ele levou é uma fêmea de vinte anos. Brenna estava indo para a aula em uma

escola particular quando foi sequestrada. Quando ela não chegou, um membro do clã da mesma

classe enviou o alerta.

— O que ela está estudando? — Ela arquivou as informações... precisava estreitar os parâmetros de

busca na Net. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estendeu seus sentidos psíquicos e acalmou as beiras recortadas

da raiva dele. Foi tão instintivo que ela mal estava consciente disso.

— Reparo e manutenção de sistemas computrônicos, concentrado em consoles de comunicação.

— Inteligente. — ela murmurou.

— Sim. É parte do padrão dele.

— Quando?

— Deve ter sido por volta do meio dia, porque era essa a hora em que Brenna deveria estar no

caminho de onde foi levada — ela geralmente cortava caminho por um parque na vizinhança.

— Então alguém deveria estar observando os hábitos dela?

— Sim. Mas capturá-la em plena luz do dia demonstra extrema confiança. O parque não é grande

nem particularmente arborizado. Ele poderia ter sido visto de vários ângulos.

— Ainda assim, não foi. — Se ele fosse Psy, então havia coisas que poderia fazer para se esconder.

— Um Tc-Psy com a habilidade de teletransporte poderia tê-la levado com ele.

— Tc?

— Telecinese.

— Quanto poder seria necessário?

— Mais do que a maioria dos Psys têm. Duvido que tenha sido feito desse modo.

— Por que?

— Telecinéticos poderosos poderiam se transportar facilmente, mas levar outra pessoa com eles é

difícil, especialmente se não tiverem permissão para entrar na mente do outro para facilitar a

transição psíquica.

Ela aprendera tudo isso no ensino fundamental, quando as diferentes habilidades ainda

frequentavam a mesma classe. Antes de outros cardinais saírem para a especialização e ela ser

abandonada para aperfeiçoar as medíocres habilidades que possuía, uma vergonha que ninguém

queria reconhecer.

— Ele poderia forçar a mente dela a se abrir? — Lucas esticou as pernas e uniu os braços ao redor

do descanso de cabeça. O movimento preguiçoso a fez querer esticar os braços e acariciá-lo... como

tinha feito naqueles sonhos proibidos.

Cerrando as mãos no volante, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela é changeling. Isso imediatamente duplica a dificuldade, e mesmo para um cardeal, forçar

uma mente a se abrir já é uma das tarefas mais difíceis. Se você não se importar em matar a vitima,

pode ser feito com uma maciça explosão de poder, mas ele a queria viva. — para que pudesse

torturá-la.

Sascha respirou fundo e forçou-se a continuar.

— E mais, fazer isso e teletransportá-la consumiria poder suficiente para enfraquecê-lo por dias.

Nunca ouvi sobre qualquer Psy tão forte nessa condição. Esse tipo de coisa, um Psy apagando, tende

a criar uma comoção na Net. — Ela bateu as unhas no volante. — Ele deve ter planejado

cuidadosamente e ter um veículo por perto. Vários assassinos em série humanos fazem dessa forma.

— É isso que os SnowDancers pensam. Eles encontraram uma testemunha que viu um veículo

grande desconhecido com as placas cheias de lama. — Ele abaixou os vidros quando entraram numa

parte mais arborizada da cidade. — As autoridades não sabem. A não ser os detetives que trabalham

escondidos, dessa vez ninguém sequer se incomoda em fingir que estão investigando o caso.

O pensamento de seja quem for que esteja controlando as autoridades da lei foi como enfiar um

alfinete na bolha de esperança que Sascha estava carregando acerca de que sua raça fosse inocente.

— Vocês foram capazes de identificar o dono do veículo?

— Não.

— O que ela estava usando quando foi levada?

O olhar zangado de Lucas refletiu em sua voz:

— Por que você precisa saber disso?

— A PsyNet é cheia de informações. Qualquer coisa que ajude a estreitar as coisas pode ser útil. —

Não havia como explicar a Net para aqueles que nunca a tinha experimentado. Era uma massa de

dados, e o único fator de controle, era a influência da NetMind, que tentava por ordem no caos. Uma

entidade que havia evoluído em um senso separado, não estava viva, mas pensava de uma forma que

estava além de simples máquina.

— Jeans azuis, camiseta branca, tênis preto.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar.

— Não esperava que você tivesse tal informação tão rápido.

— Um alerta já foi enviado a todos os clãs changelings da região, amigáveis ou não, avisando da

proximidade do assassino e solicitando ajuda. Essa é a foto de Brenna. — Ele tirou uma cópia dura e

brilhante do bolso de sua jaqueta, mas esperou para entregar a ela até ela parar em um semáforo.

Ela a pegou com um sentimento de inexplicável temor. A mulher estava sorrindo na foto, seus olhos

castanhos brilhando de diversão, sua cabeça jogada para trás. A luz do sol brilhava nos fios de louro

puro de seus cabelos lisos, e acentuava as curvas de seu corpo. Ela era baixa, talvez 1,52 m, mas

havia tanta vida nela, que parecia diminuir os dois homens que estavam na foto com ela.

— Os homens são os irmãos mais velhos dela — Riley e Andrew . — Lucas disse quando ela

devolveu a foto. — De acordo com o alfa dos SnowDancers, eles estão á beira do assassinato!

A luz mudou enquanto ela tentava não se entregar ao desespero que sentiu ao tocar aquela foto. Era

como se Brenna tivesse estendido as mãos e a puxado para o inferno que estava enfretando. Um

nome. Um rosto. Um ser sensível.

— Ele quer roubar a vida dela. — ela sussurrou.

— Depois de torturá-la.

— Não, não é o que quis dizer. — ela se voltou para a entrada arborizada que eventualmente levaria

até a casa de Tamsyn.

— O que, então?

— Ela parece tão vibrante, tão cheia de alegria e vida. Ele quer tirar isso dela, quer guardar isso para

si.

Silêncio no carro.

— Eu não sei como sei disso, apenas sei. — Ela estacionou ao lado da grande casa que já havia

visitado antes. — Ele deve ser guiado pela raiva mais venenosa. — Ela não tinha sentido tal emoção

naquele estranho, rápido momento em que, aparentemente, havia sido sugada ao mundo de Brenna,

mas o que mais guiaria um ser a atacar brutalmente o outro?

— Ele não sabe o que é raiva.

Ela se virou para olhar para Lucas, não amedrontada pela sua aberta sede de sangue. Havia algo

limpo sobre isso, algo real.

— Ninguém que sinta as coisas escuras que ele deve sentir vai ser capaz de esconder isso para

sempre. Ele vai quebrar cedo ou tarde.

Os olhos de Lucas ficaram duros como cristais verdes. — Para nosso próprio bem é melhor que seja

cedo. O relógio está correndo.

Tamsyn estava impaciente.

— Sinto falta dos filhotes. — ela disse a Lucas assim que ele entrou.

Abraçando-a, ele tentou lhe passar um pouco de sua força. Sascha ficou quieta ao lado dele, mas ele

sentiu um distúrbio na base de sua nuca. Era, ele compreendeu, um sentimento quase constante

perto dela, tão constante que ele mal o vinha percebendo. Algo sobre Sascha dava uma vibração de

poder Psy de baixo nível em uso continuo.

Exatamente que diabos sua Psy estava aprontando? Apesar de sua mal sucedida tentativa de traição,

ele não estava com suspeitas imediatas. A pantera dizia que ela era segura, e os instintos da pantera

nunca estavam errados. Tamsyn respirou fundo, e o soltou depois de vários minutos.

— Melhor? — ele perguntou, afastando os cabelos do rosto dela. Cada vez que olhava para os olhos

da curandeira, seu coração se quebrava um pouco e tornava a se unir. Ela era uma lembrança

persistente da mãe que perdera, mas era também uma lembrança da bondade que Shayla havia sido.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu fiz Nate ir trabalhar. Estúpida. — Com isso, ela se virou e se dirigiu a seu domínio — a

cozinha.

Sascha esperou até que Tammy estivesse longe demais para ouvir. — Se ficar afastada dos filhotes a

deixa assim ansiosa, por que ela os deixou ir?

— Superproteção não é bom para changelings predadores. — ele fora culpado de cometer esse erro,

especialmente nos meses depois da morte de Kylie. Sua necessidade de manter seu povo seguro, de

não perder mais ninguém nunca mais, havia ameaçado sufocá-los. Ele conseguiu se controlar antes

de causar um dano irreparável, mas era uma falta que tinha de se guardar, dia sim, dia não.

— Tammy não me parece ser superprotetora. De fato, ela me pareceu muito aberta a deixá-los

explorar por si mesmos.

— Você só a viu com eles uma vez. — Mas acertara na análise. Tammy foi uma das que o atacaram

pelo seu comportamento com os juvenis. Contudo, ele não podia contar isso a Sascha. Uma coisa

era acreditar em seus instintos sobre ela, outra completamente diferente era colocar a vida dos

filhotes dos outros nas mãos dela. Essa era uma confiança que ela ainda não havia conquistado.

Era a decisão certa para um alfa, mas talvez fosse por ainda estar furioso pela traição que ela

contemplara.

— O que cheira tão bem? — ele perguntou, caminhando até a cozinha.

Tammy terminou de arrumar a mesa.

— Torta de frango e vegetais com torta de morango para acompanhar.

— Não precisava ter tanto trabalho. — Sascha disse, e, embora as palavras soassem frias, Lucas

sabia que o sentimento era genuíno.

Para sua surpresa, Tammy também percebeu. Ela tocou a mão de Sascha em uma fugaz segurança.

— Cozinhar me relaxa — talvez seja parte de ser uma curandeira. Se você não ajudar e comer meu

esforço, Nate vai começar a me acusar de querer engordá-lo.

Lucas puxou uma cadeira. Ao invés de sentar nela, Sascha foi para o outro lado e puxou uma para

ela. Mulher teimosa.

— Come conosco, Tammy?

— Sim. — ela tirou o avental e se sentou na cabeceira da mesa, Lucas a sua direita e Sascha a sua

esquerda. — Sinto-me estranha em sentar aqui... esse é o lugar de Nate.

Era por isso que Lucas não tinha se sentado lá. Ele podia ser o alfa, mas esse era o lar de um

membro do clã, e aqui, Nate acreditava ser o alfa. Tamsyn poderia discordar, Lucas pensou com um

sorriso secreto, mas ela deixava Nate pensar o que ele quisesse porque o amava.

Quando começaram a comer, a curandeira começou a falar — Não consigo parar de pensar naquela

pobre garota — Brenna. — ela abaixou o garfo. — Ele provavelmente a está machucando agora. E

nós estamos sentados aqui sem fazer nada.

Foi Sascha quem disse a coisa certa.

— Se você pensar tão negativamente, vai fazer disso uma profecia que se cumpre. Procure além da

raiva e da dor e pense. Talvez você descubra um modo de ajudá-la.

Tamsyn olhou para ela por um longo momento.

— Você é bem mais do que aparenta, não é, Sascha?

— Não, não sou. — Sascha encarou sua comida.

— Dizem que os SnowDancers estão no limite. — Tamsyn comentou, seus olhos ainda em Sascha.

— Ouvi que os irmãos tiveram de ser contidos até voltarem à razão e pararem de falar sobre cortar

as cabeças de Psys.

Nenhum deles mencionou Dorian. Depois de seu grande colapso, ele estava agindo quase

assombrosamente normal. Todos estavam com medo de que ele iria surtar quando menos se

esperasse.

— O que eles esperavam conseguir? — Sascha levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Lucas.

— Dois changelings contra toda a raça Psy? Teria sido suicídio.

— Lógica e amor não necessariamente coincidem. — ele disse, observando os olhos dela traçar as

marcas de garra no rosto dele. Ao contrário de muitos não changelings, ela nunca aparentava ficar

nervosa com as marcas de aparência violenta. Ele já a pegara observando-as fascinada mais de uma

vez. Nem tinha se esquecido da forma como ela as acariciou em seus sonhos. — Eles estavam

sofrendo por não terem conseguido proteger a irmã... a necessidade de golpear é compreensível.

Lucas avaliava a posição deles como somente alguém que já estivera naquela mesma situação

poderia. Os anos de espera até que seu corpo ficasse forte para que ele pudesse buscar vingança

tinha sido a tortura do tipo mais excruciante, vagarosa e aparentemente infinita.

— O que um Psy faria na mesma situação? — Tamsyn perguntou.

Sascha levou longos momentos para responder.

— Não há amor no mundo Psy, então a lógica prevaleceria. — as palavras dela eram claras, mas os

olhos a entregaram.

De alguma forma, ele aprendera a ler aqueles olhos de céu noturno, aprendera a interpretar a tristeza

assombrada que piscavam neles por menos de um milissegundo antes de ela perguntar:

— Tamsyn, posso usar sua casa por algumas horas hoje a tarde?

Lucas afastou seu prato, a excitação queimando em seu estômago. Sascha ia surfar na PsyNet.

— Claro. Mas sempre pode aparecer alguém.

— Preciso de um quarto onde não possa ser perturbada.

— Você pode usar um dos quartos de hospedes lá em cima. A maioria dos visitantes tende a ficar

aqui no térreo. — Tamsyn se levantou para pegar as tortas. Quando ela as colocou na mesa, a

campainha tocou. — Vou ver quem é.

Lucas tocou as mãos de Sascha depois que Tammy saiu.

— Você vai tentar procurar na Net?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e vagarosamente retirou a mão.

— Você não pode ficar aqui.

— Por que não?

— Porque sua presença me distrai. — O olhar no rosto dela o desafiava a fazer algo sobre isso.

A pantera nele rosnou, convencido. O homem não estava tão facilmente satisfeito.

— Não vou deixá-la desprotegida.

— Se eu disparar algum alarme silencioso, você não será capaz de me proteger. — ela disse, não

dançando ao redor da verdade. — Minha mente vai virar geleia antes de você saber que há algo

errado.

Ele cerrou a mandíbula.

— Então você não vai entrar. — a resposta era instintiva... ele não estava nem mesmo pensando na

SnowDancer perdida.

— Não se preocupe. Vou procurar nos arquivos públicos. Nada vai acontecer. — ela olhou por

sobre os ombros quando Tamsyn voltou para a sala.

— Não acho que vocês duas foram oficialmente apresentadas, — a curandeira comentou. — Rina

— Sascha. Rina é a irmã de Kit.

Quando Lucas se virou, ele viu Rina acenar um cauteloso olá para Sascha, antes da loira cheia de

curvas caminhar até ele e abraçá-lo pelo pescoço por trás. Seu rosto se esfregando contra o dele.

Embora Rina fosse uma fêmea altamente sexual, seu carinho estava pedindo por conforto. Ela nunca

tentara dar em cima dele, sendo jovem o bastante, agora com vinte e um, para sempre tê-lo tratado

como alfa ao invés de um homem atraente.

Movendo sua cabeça, ele a beijou nos lábios, correndo a mão no braço dela num gesto de acalmar.

Era um pequeno gesto, mas a ajudou. Ela o soltou, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. Lucas olhou

à Sascha para ver como ela estava lidando com o contato. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, tanto que ele

sabia que ela tinha de estar escondendo algo muito intenso.

Ele trouxe sua atenção de volta para Rina.

— O que há de errado?

— Kit está desaparecido.

_~~~~Capítulo Treze~~~~_

— O quê? — O assassino nunca tinha tomado um homem antes.

— Não, não, não é nada disso, — protestou Rina. — Ele acabou de partir para um tipo de viagem de

curtição para Big Sur com outros dois jovens, e não consigo entrar em contato com eles. Eu acho

que são Nico e Sarah que estão com ele.

— Quando eles saíram? — A proibição de viagens não-autorizadas tinha entrado em vigor naquela

manhã.

— Antes —, disse Rina, olhando para Sascha.

Normalmente, a ausência das três crianças não seria um motivo de preocupação. Os juvenis eram

notoriamente selvagens, mas Lucas suspeitava que a viagem repentina de Kit tinha a ver com

assistir o colapso Dorian. Ele adorava o sentinela como a um herói.

— Vou encontrá-lo. — O tenente dos SnowDancer que controlavam aquelas áreas eram geralmente

razoáveis, mas estes não eram tempos normais.

— Obrigado, Lucas.

— Tamsyn, eu vou sair com Rina. — Levantou o olhar para Sascha. — Você vai ficar? — Ele não

estava convencido da segurança do que ela estava planejando fazer, mas como Rina o tinha

lembrado, mais estava em jogo nesse esquema, do que seu próprio desejo de manter Sascha segura

de danos. Isso não fazia com que deixá-la para trás ficasse mais fácil — compreensão sobre o lugar

dela em sua vida estava começando a fluir, apesar das barreiras erguidas no dia em que tinha

perdido tudo.

—Sim. — Olhos de céu noturno encontraram os seus sem pestanejar, mas se recusou a olhar para

Rina.

Não obstante a situação sombria, o fez querer sorrir.

— Eu encontro com você se retornar antes das seis. Se não, deixe uma mensagem com a Tammy.

— Tudo bem. Espero que você encontre Kit e os outros.

— Vamos. — Eles já haviam perdido um de seus jovens. Era mais do que suficiente.

Sascha estava no quarto de hóspedes tentando se concentrar, mas tudo que ela podia ver era Lucas

com Rina. Sensualidade tinha derramado a partir de cada molécula da fêmea, rica e inebriante e

quase

tangível. Ela sentia como se estivesse se afogando enquanto estava sentada diante dos dois.

Em seguida eles se beijaram, e ela teve outro choque. Afeto tinha sussurrado entre eles. Não

paixão, não a fome, não desejo. Sua mente estava tendo problemas com o pensamento de que o

beijo de Lucas não tinha causado em Rina uma explosão sexual em chamas.

Uma batida na porta a assustou em um suspiro sem som.

— Sim?

O sorriso de Tamsyn apareceu na porta

— Eu lhe trouxe uma xícara de chocolate quente. Se você precisar qualquer outra coisa, me avise.

— Ela colocou a caneca sobre uma mesa de cabeceira. — Eu vou deixar você em paz.

— Tamsyn?

— Sim? — Ela fez uma pausa com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

— Você pode explicar uma coisa para mim? — Sascha não poderia pedir a Lucas. Seria trair muito,

e ela não estava preparada para enfrentar. No entanto, Tamysn tinha dito que ela era uma curandeira.

Talvez isso significasse que o que dissessem entre elas permaneceria em sigilo.

— O beijo? — Tamsyn levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sascha pensou que ela escondeu sua surpresa também.

— Sim.

— É como quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez que nos encontramos. Ele é alfa, e cada vez que

nos toca, reforça os laços do clã. Com as mulheres geralmente é mais afetuoso. — Ela revirou os

olhos. — Eles são porcos chauvinistas, mas nós os amamos. Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, aquele

beijo não foi sexual de qualquer forma. Tratava-se de... união.

— E com os homens? — Sascha perguntou, as sementes da compreensão florescendo em sua mente.

— Eles fazem corridas noturnas, lutam uns com os outros para testar suas habilidades, e

ocasionalmente se reúnem para jogar pôquer ou assistir a um jogo. Funciona. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Então, um beijo é nada de especial para Lucas? — Sua estupidez no que dizia a este macho

continuava surpreendendo-a em dor. Ele disse que era uma experiência. Talvez ele quisesse saber o

que era beijar um "pedaço de concreto."

Tamsyn inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e deu um olhar de sondagem para Sascha.

— Dentro do clã é especial, pois nos diz que ele cuida de nós, que vai morrer por nós.

Sascha assentiu, sentindo-se pior e pior.

— Mas fora do clã? As únicas mulheres que eu sei que Lucas beijou fora do clã, eram aquelas que

ele queria em sua cama. — A porta se fechou atrás do sorriso da curandeira.

As bochechas de Sascha estavam em chamas. Lucas a queria em sua cama. Apesar de seus votos de

não deixá-lo abalá-la, a excitação que sentia estava a um passo de febre. Concentração saiu pela

janela. Sonhos se entrelaçaram com a realidade e ela se lembrou de seu beijo na floresta, ao mesmo

se lembrou do seu beijo mais intimo em seus sonhos.

Foi o prosaico som de um motor se aproximando, que a trouxe de volta ao mundo, e a lembrou o

que ela deveria estar fazendo. Respirando fundo, ela se sentou com as pernas cruzadas sobre o chão,

e começou a recitar um exercício mental tão exigente, que teve sucesso em limpar a mente de tudo

mais. Pronta, ela deu o primeiro passo para dentro da rede.

O mundo se abriu.

Em frente a ela, estava um infinito céu estrelado. Cada estrela era uma mente, algumas fortes e

algumas fracas. Sua estrela era o centro do universo, porque ela era o ponto de entrada. A rede Psy

se estendia em todo o mundo, mas se ela quisesse encontrar uma mente particular, tudo o que tinha a

fazer era pensar sobre isso e ele apareceria em seu campo de visão, algo como um link na Internet

dos humanos e changelings. No entanto, à semelhança de um link, ela tinha que ter um ponto de

partida — o conhecimento de como a mente se sentia, como se parecia.

Lá estava a estrela ardente de sua mãe — um brilho fresco e puro. Lá estavam alguns dos Psy que

trabalhavam no império Duncan. Mas ela não queria falar com ninguém hoje. O que estava

interessada eram os espaços escuros entre as mentes, os espaços onde a informação era lançada,

colocada em ordem pela NetMind, a rede da mente.

Ela permitiu sua consciência fluir, se expandindo, permitindo filtrar os dados por ela como se

estivesse fazendo nada mais do que recuperando o atraso nas notícias. A Netmind passou por ela e

continuou, não viva, não morta, mas consciente de uma forma que o mundo jamais havia conhecido.

Ainda jovem, ela era a bibliotecária deste vasto arquivo.

Teria sido fácil se deixar enganar pelos intermináveis fluxos de dados, mas apesar de sua aparente

busca desordenada, ela estava sendo muito exigente, seus sentidos sintonizados para uma busca

minuciosa. Era sobre assassinato... e a maior mentira que já tinha sido perpetuada por uma raça em

cima de sua própria espécie.

Lucas voltou alguns minutos depois das cinco da tarde, para encontrar Sascha e Tamsyn de pé no

quintal.

— Os jovens? — A curandeira perguntou no segundo em que ele estava ao alcance da voz.

Sascha olhou para cima, a expressão guardada.

— Eles estão bem?

— Eles já estavam em seu caminho de volta pelo tempo que rastreei o paradeiro deles.

— Eles ouviram? — O alívio de Tamsyn era óbvio.

Lucas viu Sascha franzir a testa quando percebeu que algo estava acontecendo sob a superfície.

Tinha sido inevitável. Ela era inteligente demais para perder muito.

— Eles foram parados por uma patrulha dos SnowDancer e mandados de volta para casa.

— Seus companheiros de clã foram feridos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eles trataram as crianças como se fossem filhotes de lobo. — Era muito incomum.

Quando eles primeiramente decidiram em uma trégua, Hawke tinha colocado a palavra que os

leopardos eram aliados, mas deixá-los passar sem problemas, e fazer o que os soldados tinham feito

era totalmente diferente. Lucas tinha sido alfa muito tempo para entender a mensagem implícita,

mas era uma oferta que ele não podia aceitar, sem muita reflexão. — Eles vão estar em casa ao

anoitecer.

Tammy sorriu.

— Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem.

Ele esperou por Sascha perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não confie em mim. — Ela esfregou os olhos. —Minha mente é vulnerável, enquanto eu estou

plugada na rede.

Ele tinha muito mais fé em suas habilidades do que ela mesma, ele pensou.

— O que você achou? — Eles haviam discutido sua ligação à rede Psy outra vez.

— Nada. — Fadiga desbotou seu tom.

Ele se moveu para perto, o suficiente para acariciar seu rosto com os dedos.

— Te esgotou.

Ela não se afastou, e quando sua mão desceu de seu rosto para se entrelaçar com uma de suas mãos,

ela enrolou os dedos ao redor dos dele. Ele teve que sufocar o rosnado satisfeito da pantera.

— Não havia nada de útil nos arquivos públicos.

— Mas? — Ele podia ler a confusão, a confusão em seu rosto. O que quer que ela tinha aprendido,

abalou o suficiente para que ela não fosse mais capaz de manter sua máscara habitual.

Olhos escuros como ébano olharam para ele antes de olhar longe.

— Eu senti a sombra da violência —, disse ela em um sussurro. — Como se alguém tivesse deixado

uma impressão mental em determinados locais.

— Você poderia usá-las para controlá-lo?

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — A impressão é fraca. A maioria dos Psy não seriam sequer

capazes de detectá-lo.

Mas ela tinha, pensou ele, porque ela sentia. Em vez de fazê-la enfrentar algo que ele estava

convencido, mas que ela estava claramente se escondendo, ele usou a mão livre para prender uma

mecha solta de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Então, a informação foi enterrada?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eu vou tentar algumas outras coisas esta noite.

Ele sentiu cheiro de medo no ar.

— Vai ser perigoso?

— Eu sou uma Psy cardeal

— Isso não é uma resposta.

— É tudo que eu tenho para te dar. — Ela puxou a mão da dele.

Algum tempo depois, Lucas sentou-se na enorme cozinha do seu maior esconderijo, conversando

com Tamsyn e dois dos homens mais perigosos em seu clã. Dorian havia compensado sua

inexplicável deficiência, se qualificando de tal forma em artes marciais humanas que ele podia

combater um leopardo adulto com as próprias mãos. Nate era talvez ainda mais letal, ele tinha

filhotes para proteger.

— Quantos estão aqui? —Lucas perguntou.

— Quatorze fêmeas mães, vinte filhotes, oito juvenis, e seis outros soldados além de vocês três. —

disse Tamsyn do balcão, onde ela estava organizando suprimentos médicos.

Virou-se para Dorian.

— Está todo mundo contabilizado?

— Sim. Mais de metade das crianças já estão a caminho de um lugar mais seguro.

— Vamos começar a mover os filhotes, e as fêmeas vulneráveis restantes amanhã de manhã. — As

soldados fêmeas como Rina iriam ficar para trás. Muitas delas eram muito mais mortais do que os

machos beta. — Continue colocando alguns anciões entre os evacuados. — Seus velhos garantiriam

que as tradições dos DarkRiver fossem passadas para as próximas gerações, não importa o quê.

— Por que esperar até amanhã? — Nate se inclinou para a frente.

— Se nós nos movermos em massa, poderemos indicar aos Psy de que algo está acontecendo.

— E sobre Sascha? — Dorian perguntou. — Será que ela vai nos ajudar?

Lucas olhou para o sentinela, tentando avaliar se estava realmente tão calmo como soava. Meros

dias atrás, ele teria sido capaz de esfaquear Sascha onde ela estava. — Ela está tentando, mas temos

de planejar para o pior cenário.

— Que ela falhe, e que o corpo de Brenna apareça. — Nate passou a mão pelo cabelo começando a

mostrar fracos sinais de cinza. — Se isso acontecer, o que quer que Sascha encontre não terá mais

importância.

Tamsyn se aproximou, e pôs a mão no ombro de seu companheiro em apoio silencioso.

— Eu não quero isso. — O tom de Dorian era tão afiado como uma lâmina. — Eu quero a cabeça do

assassino. Rasgar gargantas aleatórias de Psy não vai ser suficiente.

— Não. — Lucas concordou.

— Falei com Riley e Andrew. — Os olhos de Dorian estavam repentinamente cheios de angústia,

tanto que era uma dor física. — Eu os convenci a ficar longe dos Psy e nos dar tempo para encontrar

sua irmã. Eles me ouviram. — O terrível motivo por terem aceitado não foi discutido, todos sabiam.

Lucas não disse nada sobre Dorian entrar em território SnowDancer por conta própria.

— Então nós temos a graça de alguns dias. Vamos levar o nosso povo para a um lugar seguro e ter a

esperança de que Sascha possa nos encontrar a pista que necessitamos. —Sua preocupação com ela

competia com a sua necessidade de proteger o seu clã. Mas ele sabia que a escolha não era sua – ela

não era o tipo de mulher que receberia ordens dele.

— Você confia nela? — Nate perguntou.

— Sim. — Não era mais uma pergunta. Ele sabia.

O guarda olhou para ele, e depois colocou a mão sobre a mesa, palma para cima.

— Então eu estou com você. Pelo clã.

Tamsyn colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de seu companheiro, seus olhos brilhando com o

acordo.

Dorian colocou a mão sobre a de Nate, na mesma posição.

— Pelo clã.

Lucas colocou a sua sobre a deles, palma para baixo. Quando as mãos deles se fecharam umas sobre

as outras, eles disseram.

— Pelo clã.

Os dedos de Sascha estavam tremendo. Ela escorregou a mão esquerda no bolso discretamente e

encontrou o olhar de Enrique do outro lado da mesa que os separava. Ele estava esperando por ela.

A perseguindo. Os computadores tinham informado que sua presença era necessária no escritório de

Nikita, no segundo em que ela entrou no edifício Duncan.

Apavorada que alguém tinha pego o verdadeiro propósito de sua busca na rede, ela entrou, para

encontrar Enrique sentado na cadeira de mãe, com Nikita ao lado dele. Era uma prova da força de

seus escudos, que nem um grama de seu medo vazou completamente. No entanto, o tremor nos

dedos se recusava a diminuir.

— Nikita me disse que você não teve muito progresso com a obtenção de informações sobre os

changelings. — Era a mais sutil das reprovações. Enrique não estava acostumado a esperar por

alguma coisa ou alguém.

— Nada substancial —, respondeu Sascha. Ela perguntou a Lucas esta tarde o que poderia

seguramente dizer ao outro cardeal. Ela havia traído que tinha sido designada para ser uma espiã,

mas sabia que ele já devia ter adivinhado. Como ela disse a Enrique, os changelings não eram

estúpidos. Lucas não a tinha censurado, simplesmente dando a ela o que ela precisava.

— Eu descobri que eles têm a capacidade de alterar as formas desde a infância. — Isso não era

segredo. — A maioria dos Psy nunca tinha se preocupado em reparar tal feito.

Enrique se inclinou para a frente.

— Tudo é útil.

— O único outro fato que vocês podem encontrar de útil é que os grupos familiares changeling não

são tão isolados como nós acreditamos. — Esta também era uma informação de domínio público. —

Quando jovens alfas deixam um clã, e criam o seu próprio, eles geralmente mantêm laços de

amizade com o seu grupo progenitor.

— Isso é excelente, Sascha. Você é o primeiro Psy que tem estado tão perto de changelings por mais

de cem anos. Sua colaboração vai nos ajudar a rever substancialmente informações desatualizadas.

Se ela não soubesse, teria pensado que Enrique estava tentando se intitular seu mentor. Pelo menos

ele já não estava tentando enganá-la a acreditar que poderia haver um lugar para ela nas fileiras do

Conselho.

— Se isso é tudo, senhor, eu tenho alguns assuntos para atender —, disse ela, assustadoramente

consciente de que o tremor em sua mão esquerda havia se juntado pontadas no seu lado direito. Se

não saísse logo dalí, sua deterioração física seria impossível de esconder.

— Posso ligar mais tarde esta noite, no caso de você lembrar de algo novo. — Enrique se levantou

quando ela se pós de pé.

Ela olhou para Nikita.

— Claro, senhor. Mãe. — Quando ela foi para fora, seu olho caiu sobre seu pé, e viu que, na sua

confusão esta manhã, tinha colocado a bota que Julian tinha mastigado. Medo tomou conta dela.

— Sascha.

Virando, ela puxou a gola do casaco, em um esforço para esconder o tremor sutil de sua mão direita.

— Sim?

— Seu trabalho vai trazer crédito para o nome Duncan. — O ombro de Enrique estava quase

tocando o de Nikita quando eles ficaram lado a lado.

— Você está indo bem. — Nikita assentiu.

De repente, Sascha se perguntou quanto do que sua mãe lhe havia dito mais cedo era verdadeiro. Era

Enrique realmente um aliado que tinha que ser mantido pacificado, ou estavam os dois em

conivência por outros obscuros propósitos?

— Obrigado.

Desta vez, eles deixaram-na ir sem interrupção. O segundo em que estava fora do escritório, ela

deslizou a outra mão em um bolso da calça também. Queria ir direto para seu apartamento, mas

sabia que não podia, era provável que Enrique mudasse de idéia sobre procurá-la mais tarde. E se a

visse assim, ela já podia se considerar morta.

Suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente, e ela não podia mais ignorar os espasmos musculares em

suas pernas. Alguma coisa tinha ido muito mal desde a hora em que falou com Lucas. Mal capaz de

pensar através do pânico que a inundava, ela entrou no elevador, e de alguma forma encontrou o

caminho para seu carro sem encontrar com ninguém. Sua visão estava começando a diluir-se nesse

momento e ela podia sentir sua pulsação parar, e começar em um ritmo irregular que a assustava.

Ela quase tropeçou enquanto tentava abrir a porta de seu carro. Era como se seu corpo estava

fechando o sistema. Medo floresceu um gosto metálico na garganta. Então, em uma bizarra

mudança, a vontade de rir quase a esmagou. Poucos segundos depois de ela ter fechado a porta atrás

dela, e apertado o botão para escurecer as janelas, a tristeza bateu.

Chorando descontroladamente, ela sabia que estava à beira de um colapso maior. As lágrimas se

foram tão rapidamente quanto haviam chegado, e seu corpo estava derretendo de repente no auge do

prazer sensual. Em seguida, bang! Ela foi atingida com uma carga de culpa, perda, assombração.

Isso agarrou sua garganta, e ela pensou que ia sufocar. Um segundo depois, passou.

Nada tomou seu lugar.

Sascha se forçou a pensar em um momento fugaz de clareza. Primeiro, ela reforçou seus escudos

psíquicos. Eles ficariam de pé até que ela morresse, escondendo-a da rede Psy. De seu próprio povo.

Tristeza se misturou com medo, e a combinação provocou uma conexão entre os fragmentados

neurônios de seu cérebro.

Inclinando para a frente, ela programou um destino em seu computador, um destino onde nenhum

Psy jamais iria. Então, ela deixou uma mensagem para a mãe explicando sua ausência. Ela não

podia de forma alguma instigar uma busca por ela. Quem sabe em que condições eles a

encontrariam?

Conforme ela dirigiu o carro para fora da garagem, sua visão se reduziu a uma simples picada de

agulha em cada olho. Estava quase paralisada de terror, mas conseguiu colocar o veículo nas ruas,

onde o sistema de navegação automática poderia assumir. No momento em que o fez, envolveu os

braços

em torno de si mesma, e se enrolou no banco.

Risos borbulharam dela, mas não estava feliz. Nem triste. Ela era ambos, e ao mesmo tempo era

demais. Estava com raiva. Insana. Satisfeita. Faminta. Magoada. Feliz. Divertida. Com tesão. Todo

seu

corpo começou a tremer, sua pulsação com uma britadeira contra suas costelas.

— Lucas —, sussurrou ela, nem mesmo consciente de que estava falando. Sua imagem queimou

contra o escurecimento da visão, mas foi imediatamente engolida pelo tumulto da emoção que caiu

em sua mente na velocidade da luz, destruindo sua capacidade de pensar. Dor fez suas terminações

nervosas entrarem em curto-circuito.

Seu corpo arqueou enquanto ela gritava dentro dos limites isolados do carro. Seus gritos ainda

estavam reverberando dentro do veículo, quando ela perdeu a consciência, o carro deslizando

suavemente ao longo da ruas.

O esconderijo estava tenso. Apenas os filhotes estavam dormindo. Todas as fêmeas mães em alto

alerta, os soldados e sentinelas bombeando com adrenalina. Lucas não tinha ouvido falar de Sascha

desde que ela tinha saído naquela tarde, e ele estava preocupado. Sua besta estava rondando os

cantos de sua mente, incitando-o a localizá-la. Alguma coisa tinha que ter ido mal em sua segunda

tentativa de

navegar na rede Psy.

Ele estava em pé do lado de fora da porta traseira, considerando como chegar até Sascha sem que

ninguém desconfiasse quando um enorme lobo branco andou para fora do bosque atrás da

propriedade isolada. Ao lado dele, o corpo inteiro de Rina se retesou.

— Amigo ou inimigo? — Ela sussurrou.

Ele conheceu o lobo de gélido olhar azul.

— Vá para dentro.

— Lucas.

— Para dentro. — Era um comando alfa.

Rina foi, mas ele sentiu tanto sua frustração quanto seu medo por ele. Depois de se certificar que ela

estaria segura, ele seguiu o lobo para dentro da floresta. O lobo seguiu a frente dele, e ele o deixou

ir, seguindo mais lentamente até que a casa estava escondida de vista. Poucos segundos depois, um

homem vestido em jeans desbotado caminhou de volta para ele.

Hawke era musculoso e letal. Um predador no íntimo. Seus olhos eram gelados do mesmo azul,

estando ele em lobo ou forma humana, seu cabelo grosso de um prata que não tinha nada a ver com

idade. Ele repetia sua pelagem. De todos os changelings que Lucas conhecia, Hawke era o que mais

se parecia com sua fera quando em forma humana.

—O que foi? — Tinha que ser algo muito espetacular para o alfa do SnowDancer ter deixado seu

povo, quando eles estavam tão nervosos. Não só isso, ele entrara no coração do território DarkRiver,

para uma casa segura, cruzando uma fronteira tácita.

— Encontramos algo na nossa terra. — Sua voz era baixa. — Nosso primeiro instinto foi o de

matar, mas desde que seu perfume esta todo sobre ela, eu achei que você poderia estar interessado.

— Sascha. — Lucas olhou para Hawke. — Uma Psy cardeal?

— Sim.

— Onde ela está? — Um suor frio ameaçou quebrar por todo o seu corpo. Ele não se sentia tão

aterrorizado desde que tinha sido um garoto assistindo a morte de seus pais. Em seu humor atual, os

lobos eram susceptíveis a abrir os intestinos dela enquanto falava com Hawke.

— Não muito longe. — Hawke não estava se movendo. — Quem é ela?

Hawke não precisava saber que tinha sido Sascha o possível vazamento de informação que Lucas

tinha avisado a ele.

— A que pode nos levar a rede Psy. — Sua besta estava empurrando pelas paredes de sua mente,

desesperado para chegar até ela.

Os olhos de Hawke assistiram Lucas sem pestanejar.

— Se eu descobrir que você mentiu para mim, gato, todas as apostas estão suspensas.

Lucas permitiu um rosnado sair de sua garganta.

— Não me ameace, na minha própria terra lobo.

Ele sabia que Hawke era perigoso, mas ele também era, e não podia permitir que o outro alfa se

esquecesse disto.

— Onde ela está?

— Siga-me. — Hawke se virou.

Após vários minutos de corrida contínua, que tiraria o fôlego até de outros changelings, eles

pararam perto um carro estacionado no final de uma faixa escondida.

Mesmo de tão longe Lucas podia sentir o cheiro dela.

— Você a deixou sozinha?

— Você prefere que eu a deixasse com meu clã? — Hawke abriu a porta de trás do lado do

passageiro. — Ela é sortuda que foi Indigo que a viu — os outros a teriam executado a primeira

vista.

Lucas viu Sascha caida sobre o banco e sentiu a fúria correr por ele.

— O que você fez com ela? — Alcançando dentro do carro, ele a levantou nos braços. Seu corpo

estava mole, mas ela estava respirando. Alívio quase o quebrou, e foi então que as últimas peças de

compreensão surgiram em sua mente. Claro que Sascha cheirava a ele, ela era dele.

— Nada. Ela foi encontrada desta forma em seu carro. — Hawke fechou a porta. —Nós hackeamos

o computador de bordo, que estava programada para ir em direção a sua floresta até que o motor

ficou sem

combustível. Ela deve ter calculado errado. O carro cruzou a fronteira entre nossas terras antes de

parar.

— Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça. Vou matá-la como qualquer outro Psy se Brenna morrer. — Os olhos de

Hawke seguravam a fria promessa.

Lucas deu um passo para trás com Sascha em seus braços, admitindo para si mesmo que sua

lealdade pertencia agora a ela.

— Ela nunca nos traiu. Nós vamos lutar para mantê-la segura. — Foi uma declaração de intenções.

Toque em Sascha, e DarkRiver se levantaria contra os SnowDancers, destruindo a paz que tinham

trabalhado tão duro para conseguir.

Hawke ficou imóvel.

— Se uniu a uma Psy, pantera?

Lucas tinha só agora descoberto a verdade, ele não estava disposto a compartilhá-la com um lobo.

— Não se mova contra os Psy sem falar conosco.

Hawke o encarou por um momento, muito gelado.

— Não me decepcione. Brenna está sumida há mais de trinta e seis horas já. A única razão pela qual

estou deixando você comandar essa operação, é porque você já tinha uma dianteira. Se DarkRiver

falhar, nós assumiremos.

— DarkRiver não têm o hábito de fracassar.

No segundo em que entrou na casa com Sascha em seus braços, as coisas foram para o inferno. Rina

assobiou e suas garras se alongaram. Nate se moveu protetoramente para perto de Tamsyn, que

claramente não queria ser protegida. Mesmo o recente retornado Kit saltou para seus pés.

Curiosamente, foi Dorian que veio para a frente.

— O que aconteceu? Ela está ferida? — Sua preocupação era tão clara quanto inesperada.

— Será que os Psy a machucaram? — Disse Tamsyn por trás de Nate, que se recusava a deixá-la

passar. Ela chutou, mas ele não se mexeu. — Deixe-me ir, Nate. Ela é minha amiga.

— Ela foi encontrada inconsciente em terras SnowDancer. — Lucas a levou para a enorme mesa de

madeira no centro da cozinha e a deitou.

— E ela está viva? — Kit perguntou, incrédulo. — Por que não a rasgaram em pedaços?

— Eu lhes disse que ela poderia ser a nossa única entrada na rede Psy. — Lucas se perguntou se

apesar dos votos de Nate e Dorian poucas horas atrás, ele teria que lutar contra seu próprio clã para

protegê-la. Iria cortá-lo em partes. Sua lealdade sempre foi para o clã. Só para o clã. Até agora.

— O que aconteceu com a bota dela? — Nate franziu a testa. —Parece com a maioria das minhas.

— Isso foi porque Julian decidiu que tinha um gosto bom. — Tamsyn finalmente conseguiu sair de

trás dele, mas era porque Nate tinha deixado ela ir. A curandeira aproximou-se da mesa e colocou as

mãos sobre o corpo de Sascha antes de fechar os olhos. Ela não os abriu por vários minutos. — Eu

nunca tive um paciente Psy então eu não sei bem como ler seus padrões. A partir do que eu posso

ver, ela está em um sono profundo. É quase como em um coma.

— Ela vai acordar? — O desespero da pantera foi se transformando em uma espécie de dor

anestesiada. Se ao menos tivesse entendido o que ela significava para ele antes, ela poderia não estar

machucada.

— Eu não sei.

— Poderia ter sido um ataque contra ela pelos Psy? Lucas olhou-a deitada, e de repente percebeu

quão frágil era. Os Psys eram fisicamente muito mais delicados do que os changelings, mas

compensavam isso com os poderes de sua mente. Tirava-se isso, e eles eram o mais frágil dos seres.

— É possível, mas ela é simplesmente muito diferente para eu fazer um julgamento preciso. —

Tamsyn puxou para trás as mechas de cabelo escapando da trança de Sascha e olhou para Lucas.

— Por que eles a atacariam e a deixariam viver?

— Por que um Psy programaria seu carro para ir ao território mais perigoso do estado?

Ninguém tinha nenhuma resposta.


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~~Capítulo Quatorze~~~~_

Já que todas as camas da casa estavam ocupadas, foi decidido deixar Sascha na mesa onde Tamsyn

e os sentinelas poderiam ficar de olho nela, à noite toda. Eles encontraram alguns cobertores, e os

colocaram debaixo dela, junto com um travesseiro para a cabeça. Lucas a cobriu com uma macia

manta depois de tirar suas botas.

— Deixe-a dormir. — Tamsyn checou a pulsação dela. — Se ela não acordar até amanhã, então...

Eu não sei o que faremos. Vamos chamar os Psy? E se foram eles que fizeram isso? — ela sacudiu a

cabeça e se encostou contra Nate. — Sascha gostaria que eles a vissem assim?

Lucas não respondeu. Ele deveria estar se concentrando na segurança de seu clã, mas sua atenção

estava na fêmea deitada perante ele. Ela estava em um mundo onde ele não podia entrar, uma

mulher que não podia proteger. Bem como não fora capaz de proteger outra mulher que ele amava.

Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ele não podia se lembrar do sorriso de sua mãe sem se lembrar

de seus gritos. Jovem e fraco, ele a assistira cair em uma fúria de garras e dentes, assistira a

brilhante luz da vida dela se esvair. A vingança havia esfriado a raiva ardente dentro dele, mas

Lucas sabia que as cicatrizes eram para sempre, marcas das vidas perdidas de sua mãe curandeira, e

seu pai sentinela. Aquelas cicatrizes o endureceram, mas hoje ele descobriu que elas não podiam

protegê-lo contra tudo.

Sascha havia de alguma forma, se tornado firmemente alojada dentro dele, uma presença vibrante

no coração dos corações, onde somente uma companheira poderia ir. Agora a luz dela, também,

estava piscando em uma tempestade que ele não podia bloquear, um perigo que não podia ver. Sua

inutilidade o devastava. Ele estava furioso com o destino por lhe dar uma companheira que não

podia manter segura. Talvez fosse por isso que tinha estado obstinadamente cego à verdade que a

pantera tinha conhecido desde o começo — ele não queria sofrer como já sofrera antes, não queria

perder mais sangue de seu coração.

— Você vai acordar. — ele ordenou num sussurro rude, sua voz segurando a aspereza de um quase

rosnado. Ele não tinha intenção de perdê-la agora que mal a tinha encontrado.

As horas passaram. Eles observaram. Eperaram. Os pássaros começaram a acordar, mas nenhum

Psy caiu sobre eles. Parecia que os SnowDancers mantiveram sua palavra, e o que seja o que

aconteceu com Sascha, não foi porque o Conselho descobriu que ela os estava ajudando.

Mães nervosas começaram a relaxar, mas os soldados continuaram em alerta alto. Bem quando o

céu começou a clarear, Sascha se mexeu. Lucas ordenou que todos, menos Nate e Tamsyn, saíssem

da cozinha.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela encarou o teto por vários segundos ante de se sentar.

— Como cheguei até aqui?

— Os SnowDancers encontraram você no território deles, e eu a trouxe aqui. — ele queria mostrar

os dentes e marcá-la. Agora que entendia, não tinha o menor desejo de lutar contra os impulsos

primitivos de sua besta.

— O que? Era para eu ter parado em suas terras. — ela foi afastar os cabelos e congelou. — Você

soltou minha trança.

— Sim. — a simples palavra estava cheia de possessividade.

Ela parecia confusa, e era a primeira vez que ele via qualquer Psy daquele jeito.

— Posso beber um pouco de água?

Tamsyn já estava estendendo um copo. Pegando-o, Sascha bebeu tudo.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. — Tamsyn pegou o copo e seus olhos encontraram o de Lucas. — Talvez eu devesse ir

ver os outros.

— Sim.

Nate franziu a testa, mas entendeu a mensagem. Um minuto depois, Lucas estava sozinho na

cozinha com Sascha. Inclinando-se para frente, ele fez algo que estava ansioso para fazer desde que

ela acordara. A ergueu nos braços, e sentou-se numa cadeira com ela embalada em seus braços.

Ela congelou.

— O que está fazendo?

— Segurando você. — ele aspirou o cheiro dela, entrelaçou uma mão nos cachos na cintura dela. —

Pensei que você estivesse morrendo. Você não pode morrer.

Como se compreendesse a angústia que ele passara, ela colocou uma mão fina hesitantemente em

seu peito e enfiou a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele.

— Acho que estava em um estado de sono profundo. Meu corpo agora está funcionando

normalmente.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei.

— Posso sentir o cheiro de uma mentira. — ele a sentiu tremer em seus braços, e cada anseio

protetor que possuía, subiu à superfície. — Me conte, querida.

— Eu vou ajudá-lo. — ela sussurrou. — Vou ajudá-lo a encontrar o assassino, vou lhe dar tudo o

que tenho.

Havia uma profunda convicção na voz dela que não tinha estado lá antes.

— Por que?

— Tenho de estar em meu apartamento ao meio-dia. — ela disse, ao invés de responder. — Foi

quando disse à Mãe que estaria de volta da viagem para conhecer um arquiteto de outra cidade com

você.

— Vamos levá-la até lá. — ele a apertou bem forte, alimentando a necessidade nele, a necessidade

por ela. — Me diga o que aconteceu. Eu não vou parar de perguntar.

— Eu perdi o controle do meu corpo. — ela disse baixinho. — Eu venho tendo problemas há meses.

Eles sempre passavam sem maiores incidentes, mas dessa vez, foi como se todo meu sistema tivesse

entrado em curto-circuito. Eu me dirigi à suas terras, porque pensei que estaria segura contra olhos

Psys lá.

— Você precisa consultar um médico.

— Não. — ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Ninguém pode saber que estou começando a quebrar.

— Parece mais um problema físico, não mental.

— Não é. Eu... sinto coisas, Lucas. Coisas que me levam à inconsciência. Isso está vindo de minha

mente. — Ela cerrou as mãos no peito dele. — Se eles descobrirem...

Ele não estava satisfeito por ela não procurar um médico, mas sabia que tinha pouca escolha se ela

já estivesse com a idéia fixa — nunca tivera motivos para procurar um médico que tratasse

pacientes Psy em sigilo. Era algo em que ia investir.

— Como está se sentindo agora?

— Bem. Mas quero tomar um banho.

— Tudo bem. — Ele continuava a segurá-la. A fome dela por toque era tão forte, que o rasgava.

— Sascha, eu sei que você não é como outros Psys. — estava na hora de trazer a verdade à tona.

A mão dela cobriu sua boca.

— Não diga isso em voz alta! Nunca! Se você se importar um pouco... comigo, nem mesmo pense

isso. — O medo vibrava na voz dela. — Se alguém ouvir, vai ser minha morte.

Ele beijou sua palma, e observou seus olhos de céu noturno escurecerem em confusão. Ela tirou

rapidamente a mão.

— Você vai ter de falar sobre isso logo.

— Eu sei. — Ela se sentou, afastando-se dele. — Estou me quebrando em pedaços, mas antes disso,

vou ajudá-lo.

— Quebrando em pedaços?

— Loucura. — a voz dela era tão baixa, que ele quase não entendeu a palavra. — Estou ficando

louca. Não há mais como me esconder disso... mas posso muito bem partir numa nuvem de glória.

— seus olhos encontraram os dele. — Você me promete uma coisa?

— O que você quer?

— Quando a loucura me quebrar, quero que me mate. Rapidamente, de forma limpa, sem piedade.

O coração dele parou.

— Não!

— Você deve. — ela disse, seu tom urgente. — Se não o fizer, eles me transformarão em um

zumbi. Prometa.

Ele não tinha a menor intenção de matá-la. Mas, podia prevaricar como qualquer felino.

— Eu a matarei se você se entregar à loucura. — Não importava seus medos, não havia o menor

sinal de doença mental nela. Ele teria sentido o pungente cheiro de decadência, onde só sentia o

cheiro de vida e esperança.

Sascha entrou na sala de estar depois do banho e se viu face a face com o leopardo macho que tinha

toda razão em temer:

— Oi, Dorian.

Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos de um azul tão puro que era impossível acreditar na escuridão que

se escondia por trás.

— Você fez algo comigo. — Não era uma acusação, mas a afirmação de um fato. A raiva que

esperava estava lá, mas era uma sombra cozinhando lentamente bem no fundo, não direcionada a

ela.

— Não sei o que fiz, se é que fiz algo. — ela lhe disse, seu coração na garganta. Ela se convencera

que tinha imaginado todo o incidente, que tinha sido parte da invasora loucura. Mas e se...?

Dorian tocou a face dela com a ponta dos dedos. Não habituada ao toque de ninguém a não ser

Lucas, ela se encolheu. Os olhos dele se estreitaram, e ele abaixou a mão.

— Sem toques?

— Eu não sou changeling. — ela sabia que soava fria, mas como poderia se explicar. — Algo tão

fácil para você é... Difícil para mim.

Para sua surpresa, ele estendeu as mãos e envolveu o rosto dela entre suas palmas, enquanto olhava

em seus olhos.

— Quero ver dentro de você. — ele disse — Quero ver se você tem um coração, uma alma.

— Gostaria que você pudesse, também. — Ela mesma não estava tão segura. Será que não a teriam

queimado durante o condicionamento?

— Dorian. — a voz de Lucas veio das costas dela, assustando-a. Havia um aviso de ameaça em seu

tom, mas ele não interrompeu. Não que isso importasse. O poder dele estava no ar que ele respirava,

no cheiro de sua pele. Ele era alfa, e ela estava começando a entender o que isso realmente

significava.

— Eu não a estava machucando, estava, Sascha? — Dorian abaixou as mãos.

Ela sentiu sua necessidade, sua angustia, sua culpa. Dando um passo a frente, ela colocou uma mão

hesitante no ombro dele.

— Você só machuca a si mesmo. — O nó da dor dele era tão apertado, e estava ficando cada dia

mais apertado. Ela se preocupava que ele pudesse explodir se não parasse com isso. — Pare, Dorian.

Pare de se punir pelo crime de um monstro.

Seus cílios desceram e quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ele a deixou ver o sangrento fio da ira

que o conduzia.

— Não até ele estar morto. Depois, poderemos falar sobre isso.

Sascha soltou o ombro dele, e se virou para olhar para Lucas, um apelo silencioso em seus olhos.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ninguém poderia ajudar Dorian até ele estar disposto.

— Pronta para ir? — Lucas perguntou.

Ela passou a mão sobre o terno que Tamsyn passara para ela, e concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim. — O medo vagava nas esquinas de sua mente. Enrique provavelmente deixara seus espiões

por lá. Ele a encontraria no momento em que ela voltasse. — Preciso de algo que possa dar a eles já

que, supostamente, passe a noite com você. Eles vão esperar por pelo menos um fato.

Lucas se aproximou e, embora não a tocasse, ela sentia a pressão de sua presença. Era como se seu

corpo conhecesse o dele, como se estivesse se esticando para abraçá-lo, apesar de terem se beijado

apenas uma vez. Olhando para aquele rosto selvagem com as marcas de garra, imaginava se ele

podia ver no tormento de seu coração.

— Você pode protelar? — ele tocou a face dela com os dedos, correndo-os pelo pescoço antes de

deslizar a mão por seu braço e enlaçar seus dedos.

Dorian se moveu e parou na frente deles.

— Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

— Supostamente, eu sou uma espiã. — Sascha disse, exausta o bastante para ser franca. — Parte de

minha missão era juntar quanta informação de primeira mão, sobre os changelings quanto

conseguisse, e depois passá-las para minha mãe e o Conselheiro Enrique.

— Como podemos saber que não vem fazendo exatamente isso? — exigiu uma voz feminina vinda

da porta.

Sascha encontrou o olhar hostil de Rina.

— Não podem. Vocês não tem como rastrear na PsyNet.

A loira veio ficar parada, ao lado de Dorian.

— Sem mentiras, Psy? — os olhos dela moveram-se nervosamente para Lucas, mesmo enquanto

falava.

Os dedos de Lucas se apertaram nos de Sascha.

— Você está questionando meu julgamento, Rina?

— Tem certeza de que tem algum? — a voz de Rina carregava desafio. — Você trouxe uma Psy

para nossa casa segura, e sabia que ela era uma informante!

— Fique quieta, Rina. — a voz de Dorian era ríspida.

A mulher fechou os punhos.

— O que? Não tenho mais permissão para fazer perguntas?

Lucas soltou a mão de Sascha.

— Há uma linha tênue entre fazer perguntas e ir longe demais.

— Tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. — os olhos de Rina estavam pregados em

Lucas, não mais interessada em Sascha. Todos sabiam quem era a pessoa mais perigosa da sala, e

ele estava concentrado somente em Rina.

— Não, não tem. — não havia piedade na resposta de Lucas. — Você se tornou soldado no início

do ano. Seu posto é tão baixo que você nem mesmo deveria fazer parte dessa conversa.

Sascha estava abismada com a rispidez dessa declaração. Ela nunca ouvira Lucas soar tão

autocrático, quase cruel. Ele claramente atingira Rina onde doía — seu orgulho. Enquanto ela

observava, Dorian se moveu para ficar ao lado de seu alfa. Rina foi deixada sozinha do outro lado.

— Lucas. — Rina começou, sua voz trêmula. — por que você está fazendo isso?

— Porque você me mostrou que eu ser muito mole com você foi um erro. — Ele agarrou o queixo

dela entre os dedos. — Você não conquistou o direito de falar comigo como fez. Entendeu?

Os olhos de Rina ficaram marejados. Pela primeira vez, Sascha percebeu o quão jovem era a fêmea,

algo que seu atrevimento escondia. Sentindo muito por ela, ela tentou se aproximar, mas o olhar

furioso de Lucas a parou no meio passo. Ele se voltou para Rina.

— Você é um soldado de posto bem baixo. — ele repetiu. — Seu trabalho é seguir ordens. Dorian,

onde Rina deveria estar?

— Mantendo guarda no lado esquerdo da casa com o Baker. — o tom de Dorian era

consideravelmente mais duro que o de Lucas, um chicote de raiva vibrante.

— Então você nem mesmo sabe seguir ordens. — Lucas soltou o queixo da garota. — Você acha

que a colocamos lá por diversão?

Muda, Rina sacudiu a cabeça. Sascha podia sentir as ondas de humilhação e choque vindo da garota.

Só isso já lhe dizia que nenhum desses homens jamais falou com ela dessa forma. Incapaz de ficar

quieta por mais tempo, ela disse.

— Acho que é o bastante.

— Fique fora disso. — As marcas no rosto de Lucas estavam em rígido relevo. — Isso é assunto de

Clã.

Sua mágoa à clara exclusão estava além das proporções.

— Você geralmente governa pela humilhação?

— Esse não é o mundo perfeito e limpo dos Psys. Crueldade muitas vezes é necessária. — Ele olhou

para Rina de novo. — Essa não é a primeira vez que você desobedece uma ordem direta. Se quer ser

tão independente assim, eu permitirei que saia dos DarkRivers.

Rina sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. — foi um sussurro.

— Então faça o trabalho que deve ser feito. — ele olhou para Dorian. — Ela está sob seu comando

agora. Não durma com ela como Baker fez. Isso obviamente afetou a habilidade dele de tratá-la

como um soldado.

— Não se preocupe. Garotinhas mimadas não fazem meu tipo.

Sascha viu o rosto da garota ficar vermelho vivo, e seu lábio inferior começar a tremer.

— Parem com isso, vocês dois.

— Dorian, leve Rina e feche a porta quando sair.

Sem uma palavra, os dois leopardos saíram. Sascha esperou até a porta se fechar para falar o que

pensava.

— Como você pode fazer isso com ela? Nada do que ela disse foi ruim o bastante para merecer

aquele ritual de estilhaçar seu orgulho.

— Ela questionou a minha autoridade. — Ele esticou o braço para tocar o rosto de Sascha, mas ela

se afastou. Ele retesou a mandíbula.

— Ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso? Você está livre de escrutínio?

— Há homens e mulheres nesse clã que sangraram por mim, que seguiram ordens de entrar num

território perigoso sem uma única pergunta. Eles ganharam o direito de dizer o que pensam sobre

mim. — A raiva tremeluziu nos olhos verdes. — Vaughn, Clay, Mercy, Tammy, Dorian, Nate,

Desiree, Cian, Jamie, e até mesmo aquele idiota do Baker são alguns que têm o direito de questionar

minhas decisões. Rina não tem.

— Por que? — ela ainda estava com raiva pelos comentários mordazes que ele fizera à garota. Era

muito parecido com o que as pessoas faziam com ela — não boa o suficiente para ser uma cardinal,

não poderosa o bastante, não algo o bastante para importar

— Vocês não deveriam ser uma família?

— Famílias tem hierarquia. — Ele a puxou para seu abraço com tal rapidez, que ela não pôde

escapar. Sascha congelou, considerando se era uma boa hora para mostrar a ele que tinha alguns

truques sobre os quais ele não sabia. — A segurança de toda a família depende de que a hierarquia

seja seguida.

Suas palavras a fizeram pensar.

— Se ela o questiona e você deixa passar, então ela poderia não fazer o que você pedir, quando

fosse necessário. — Contra sua face, o coração dele batia forte e poderoso, outra indicação de sua

força física.

Um pouco da raiva na voz dele diminuiu.

— Sim. Hoje ela abandonou seu posto. Isso poderia significar a morte para alguns de nós se algum

inimigo estivesse lá fora. — ele abaixou o rosto nos cabelos dela. — Os homens e mulheres recém

amadurecidos que são fortes o bastante para se tornarem bons soldados, são também os mais difíceis

de se controlar. Se eu os deixar fazer o que querem, vão causar o caos.

— Você foi tão ríspido. — Ela cedeu à própria necessidade e passou os braços ao redor do calor do

corpo dele. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não tinha de se preocupar em se revelar. Lucas sabia. A

coisa maravilhosa era que ele não achava que sua falha, fosse uma falha.

— Eu tratei Rina com gentileza no passado porque pensei que a prejudicaria se fizesse de outra

forma. Mas ela tem idade suficiente para encarar a disciplina verdadeira. Se ela não pode, então não

é talhada para ser soldado, e teremos de retirar seu posto.

A simples natureza prática a chocou.

— Acho que vocês não são tão diferentes dos Psys. — Apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem.

— Não, Sascha querida. — ele correu a mão pelos cabelos dela. — Somos muito diferentes.

O apelido carinhoso foi como outra carícia.

— Como?

— Não expulsamos os nossos fracos. — ele disse. — Não destruímos aqueles que são diferentes. É

verdade que os soldados têm altos ranques, mas a posição de Tammy é ainda mais alta, tão alta

quanto a de um sentinela. Em algumas circunstâncias, ela tem o poder de dar ordens.

Ela não sabia disso.

— Sentinelas?

— Meus segundos em comando.

— Dorian, Nate... Clay? — ela advinhou. Havia uma aura de poder ao redor dos três homens que os

separava. Até mesmo a dor de Dorian não diminuía sua força interior.

— Sim. Você ainda não conheceu Vaughn e Mercy.

— Existem outros ranques?

— Sim. Por exemplo, certas fêmeas maternais também têm ranques extremamente altos, porque,

sem elas, os soldados não teriam famílias para proteger.

— Compreendo. — Se ela tivesse nascido parte dessa raça, não teria sido levada à loucura.

— Nossas leis podem parecer duras, mas não somos inumanos. Nós respeitamos cada individuo.

Não temos espaço para diferença.

E essa era a única coisa que os Psys nunca fariam.

_~~~~Capítulo Quinze~~~~_

Lucas assistiu Sascha sair para o quintal. Ela estava criando sua máscara de uniformidade Psy ao

mesmo tempo em que se movia. E embora seu animal estivesse furioso ao vê-la fechá-lo do lado de

fora, ele sabia que tinha que deixar que ela se protegesse da sua maneira. O transtornava saber que

não podia mantê-la segura, mas também estava orgulhoso da força do corpo frágil de sua

companheira.

— Rina —, perguntou à Dorian, que estava de pé na varanda.

— Ela vai ficar bem.

— Eu estava falando sério, Dorian. Não durma com ela. — Tal como muitas das mulheres que

haviam recentemente alcançado a maturidade do leopardo, Rina era muito sexual. Seu perfume era

atraente para o sexo masculino, e ele não podia culpar Barker por ter se deixado levar. — No

segundo em que você o fizer, ela vai tentar dominá-lo pelas bolas.

Dorian levantou uma sobrancelha.

— E eu estava falando sério quando eu disse. Ela é muito jovem e muito suave.

Lucas olhou para o amigo.

— Sascha está preocupada com você. — Ele também estava. Dorian estava ficando cada vez mais

difícil de alcançar, apesar da maneira em que se recuperou após descobrirem sobre o rapto de

Brenna.

— Eu posso cuidar de mim.

— Você tem um clã, não tem que enfrentar a perda sozinho. Kylie era nossa também. — Ela era

como Rina — Um pouco selvagem, um pouco rebelde, e totalmente amada. Foi por isso que Lucas

colocou Rina sob o controle do sentinela. Dorian poderia ser um patrão duro, mas nunca iria fazerlhe

qualquer dano real.

— Eu preciso sentir seu sangue correr por meus dentes. — Dorian olhou para onde estava Sascha,

perto do carro. — Ela não entende a nossa necessidade de vingança.

— Acho que ela entende muito mais do que você lhe dá crédito. — Ele vira uma profundidade de

compaixão nos olhos de céu noturno, que nunca sentiu partindo de qualquer outro ser. — Estarei de

volta em poucas horas.

— Vou mantê-los seguros.

Lucas deixou Sascha na esquina do apartamento dela.

— Como você vai explicar a ausência do seu carro?

— Eu vou dizer que foi roubado quando estacionado junto a uma área dos changeling. Eu não me

incomodei em preencher um relatório porque a área é habitada por leopardos, DarkRiver e decidi

que o valor do carro não valia a pena de antagonizá-lo.

— Eles vão acreditar nisso?

— A maioria dos Psy considera os changelings uma espécie inferior, então sim. Eu vou ter um carro

novo dentro de poucas horas. — Seu nítido tom não carregava nenhum indício da mulher que tinha

colocado os braços ao redor dele. — Existe alguma informação que eu posso compartilhar sem

tornar vocês vulneráveis?

Ele bateu no volante com o dedo.

— Eu não posso saber para o que eles podem usar as informações.

— Eu vou enrolá-los.

— Será que é seguro?

— Eu não espero estar por perto tempo suficiente para eles ficarem impacientes. Uns dois dias a

mais podem irritar Enrique, mas não posso ver isso escalando para algo pior.

Ele pegou a ponta de algo em sua voz que não conseguia compreender, mas ela já estava abrindo a

porta.

— Fique segura, Sascha querida.

Por um segundo a névoa caiu de seus olhos, e ele viu a mulher real.

— Eu gostaria de ter nascido em outro tempo, outro lugar. Então talvez eu poderia ter escapado o

destino... talvez eu poderia ter sido sua querida.

Ela tinha ido embora antes que pudesse falar. Viu-a descer a rua e virar a esquina.

Ela nunca olhou para trás.

Enrique não tinha deixado uma mensagem para Sascha na noite anterior. Ele não precisava fazê-lo.

Mais uma vez, ele estava à sua espera no escritório de sua mãe.

— Sascha, — Nikita disse por trás de sua mesa, uma certa dureza nos olhos dela. — Espero que o

montante de tempo que você está gastando neste projeto tenha uma justificativa relevante.

Era uma coisa estranha de dizer, especialmente desde que Nikita tinha sido quem primeiro sugeriu

que Sascha supervisionasse cada detalhe.

— Está indo muito bem, mãe. Acredito que os changelings vão apreciar o toque pessoal.

— É verdade. — Enrique se afastou da janela para olhar para ela. — Você parece ter um bom

controle sobre como eles pensam.

Cuidado, Sascha disse a si mesma. Ela não podia deixá-los ficar desconfiados sobre o que sabia e

não estava dizendo.

— Eu não tenho certeza que o elogio é justificado, Conselheiro. Estou apenas usando conhecidas

técnicas Psy para lidar com a sua espécie. Como eu disse, eles são extremamente cautelosos sobre a

partilha de qualquer informação comigo.

— Você está dizendo que ainda não conseguiu penetrar suas defesas? — Era quase um insulto e

veio

de Nikita.

As suspeitas de Sascha sobre Nikita e Enrique serem uma equipe, ficou mais forte.

— É difícil. Os leopardos usam as emoções como cola social. — Eles não poderiam culpá-la por ser

o que eles tinham feito dela.

Enrique olhou para ela, sem piscar os olhos cardenais.

— Infelizmente isso é verdade. — Olhou Nikita.

— Talvez estamos colocando uma importância excessiva sobre a capacidade de Sascha para

recolher a informação.

_Estamos_.

Então, eles estavam juntos nisso, o que quer que fosse. Em vez de defender suas habilidades, ela os

deixou decidirem, sem interrupção, como se o insulto não importasse nada. Claro que o insulto era

apenas em sua mente. Para Enrique aquilo provavelmente teria sido nada mais do que um somatório

de sua capacidade.

— Obrigado, Sascha, — Nikita disse. —Parece que o empreendimento não nos permitirá recolher o

máximo de dados factuais como esperávamos.

Sascha disse seu adeus, e saiu do escritório, uma sensação de enjôo no fundo de seu estômago. Ao

longo de tudo, ela tinha tentado ignorar o fato de que a mãe poderia estar auxiliando um assassino a

escapar da justiça, inventando contos de fadas, onde Nikita de alguma forma permaneceria livre do

resto do Conselho. Vê-la com Enrique a fez acordar. O Conselho era dividido em alguns assuntos,

mas quando vinha ao mundo exterior, eles eram uma parede sólida.

Se alguém sabia, todos sabiam.

Era igualmente óbvio, que Sascha tinha sido concebida para ser uma espiã desde o início. Nikita foi

a única a perseguir um acordo que qualquer outro Psy evitava, e foi ela quem sugeriu que Sascha

participasse em curso. Sua aquiescência anterior ao fato de Sascha reportar seus achados para ela, ao

invés de Enrique, tinham sido provavelmente nada mais do que um jogo de poder. E Sascha não

sabia o que eles esperavam aprender.

Ela tentou não deixar que suas emoções turbulentas filtrassem até a superfície, enquanto esperava

pelo elevador. Nikita era sua mãe, a única que tinha. Seu coração não queria aceitar que ela estava

envolvida em algo tão sujo, como cobrir as pistas de um assassino.

Um sussurro de som chegou a seus ouvidos, segundos antes de uma mão pesada cair sobre seu

ombro. Se não tivesse sido avisada, poderia ter saltado de surpresa e entregado o jogo. Deslizando

suavemente debaixo daquela mão como qualquer Psy normal faria, ela virou o rosto para Enrique.

— Havia algo mais, senhor?

— Eu acho que você é... uma jovem incomum... — O olhar do Conselheiro não deixou o seu nem

por um segundo.

Na palavra "incomum", o coração de Sascha saltou em sua garganta.

— Sou extremamente comum, senhor. Como você sabe, meus poderes cardeais nunca se

desenvolveram. — Ela confessou a verdade que odiava porque poderia ser a única coisa que o faria

ficar desinteressado.

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a desenvolvê-las. — Sorriu aquele sorriso frio e sem sentido. — Tenho

certeza de que Nikita permitiria isso.

Sascha sentiu um buraco abrir sob seus pés.

— Eu fui testada muitas vezes.

As portas do elevador abriram-se num suave sussurrar em suas costas. Enrique olhou por cima do

ombro e deu um pequeno passo para trás, seu sorriso desaparecendo.

— Latham.

— Conselheiro —. O Psy mais velho saiu, e passou em torno de Sascha. — Me disseram que você

estaria aqui.

— Se não há mais nada, senhor ...? — Sascha deu um passo para trás para dentro do elevador.

— Nós vamos continuar isso mais tarde. — A expressão de Enrique era agradável, mas havia algo

pontiagudo sobre a qualidade do seu olhar.

Ela lutou contra o desejo de entrar em colapso quando as portas se fecharam, a paranóia de que todo

o espaço público era monitorado. O conselheiro havia detectado alguma coisa sobre ela, algo que o

havia colocado em sua cola. Ele seria implacável até ter descoberto exatamente o que alarmou seus

sentidos, e então ele não iria lhe mostrar nenhum perdão. Ela tinha visto a sua estrela na rede Psy.

Não havia emoção ali, não havia sentimento, não havia falha. Nada, mas o frio de inteligência que já

vislumbrara. Ele era o produto mais perfeito do Silêncio.

Lucas não voltou para o esconderijo depois de deixar Sascha. Ele tinha de dar a aparência de

normalidade. Ninguém poderia suspeitar que os changelings estavam silenciosamente se preparando

para a possível guerra.

Deixando seu carro no estacionamento em frente ao prédio DarkRiver, dirigiu-se para dentro para

ver Zara. Ela tinha algumas coisas que queria falar com ele, e passou uma boa hora com ela. Uma

vez que ela não era leopardo, eles a tinham mantido fora do problema. Eles a protegeriam se viesse

ao caso, mas não havia razão para puxá-la para o meio da confusão. Ainda não.

Por isso, ela estava continuando com seus projetos, ignorante de que os edifícios poderiam nunca ser

erguidos. Por outro lado, se evitassem um desastre ao encontrar Brenna viva, este acordo poderia

tornar-se extremamente importante.

Apesar desses pensamentos, sua mente estava quase totalmente focada em Sascha. O que ela estava

planejando? Havia algo de muito determinado em seu olhar quando saiu de seu carro, e ele não tinha

certeza de que gostava daquele olhar. Ela era uma mulher teimosa.

Isso não significa que ela não era frágil.

Ele sabia que ela estava indo colocar-se em perigo, e o enfurecia o fato de não ter o direito de parála.

O animal rosnou nele, querendo esses direitos. A metade humana não discordava. Já tivera o

suficiente com a tentativa de ser civilizado. Sascha Duncan estava prestes a ser marcada.

— Lucas?

Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Clay na porta. Desculpando-se com Zara, ele andou com o

sentinela até que estavam fora do alcance da voz.

— O que foi?

— Podemos ter uma pista. Um dos lobos juvenis quebrou as regras, e foi se divertir na cidade — ele

jura que sentiu o cheiro de Brenna perto de um edifício.

Os sentidos de Lucas se ergueram.

— Forte? — Certamente o assassino não poderia estar mantendo Brenna na cidade.

— Não. Fraco. Como se tivesse vindo de alguém que estava próximo a ela. — Entregou o endereço

para Lucas. — Desde que era um edifício Psy o garoto ficou assustado.

Lucas de alguma forma sabia o que o pedaço de papel ia dizer.

— A sede Duncan. — Sascha estava lá nesse exato momento. Seus instintos gritavam para ir buscála,

mas ele sabia que despertar aquele tipo de atenção para ela poderia levá-la a morte. — Ele pegou

mais alguma coisa?

Clay sacudiu a cabeça.

Lucas olhou para o pedaço de papel novamente.

— Se combinarmos os moradores e funcionários , aquela construção carrega perto de cinco centenas

de pessoas diariamente. Adicione os visitantes, e vai ser quase impossível saber quem é. — Estar tão

perto. sem ser perto o suficiente deveria estar matando os lobos. Ele estava roído, e Brenna não fazia

parte do seu clã.

— O que Hawke disse?

— Seu povo está tentando entrar nos arquivos do edifício, aqueles Psys gravam a identidade de

todos que entram e saem do local. — O sentinela levantou uma sobrancelha. — Sascha poderia

obter essa informação sem problemas.

— Não. Deixria um rastro muito aberto voltado direto para ela. — Lucas amassou o pedaço de papel

em sua mão. — Quem fez a verificação física?

— Hawke entrou. — Os olhos de Clay disseram tudo. —Ele não encontrou nenhum perfume, mas

acredita no juvenil. O garoto não é do tipo de inventar coisas.

Olhando para o painel do computador construído em uma mesa que eles estavam de pé perto, Lucas

tomou uma decisão.

— Eu vou trabalhar nos computadores, também. — Seria para dar-lhe algo para fazer ao invés de

ficar impotente enquanto Sascha colocava sua vida na linha. — Diga a Hawke que eu vou avisá-lo

caso descubra alguma coisa.

Clay saiu sem questionar os planos de Lucas. Ambos acreditavam em conhecer o inimigo. No caso

dos Psys, isso significava conhecer sistemas de computador de dentro para fora. A raça de psíquicos

dependia dos computadores para tudo. Era uma das suas únicas fraquezas físicas.

Mas, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, tanto o homem quanto o animal precisavam se certificar de

que Sascha estava segura. Ele pegou o telefone e teclou seu código.

Seu tom frio veio através da linha no mesmo instante.

— Sr. Hunter. O que posso fazer por você?

— Você sabe aqueles detalhes que pedi para dar uma olhada? Talvez seja melhor adiá-los.

— Por quê? Você não disse que precisava de uma resposta o mais rápido possível?

— Nós tivemos indicações de que pode haver um vazamento em sua equipe. Nós gostaríamos de

mudar certos elementos para garantir a segurança comercial. — Ele não queria que ela se arriscasse

se o assassino estivesse nas proximidades.

— Asseguro a você que a nossa segurança é infalível. — Ela não estava recuando. — Por favor não

se preocupe com seus projetos.

— É a minha natureza me preocupar. Tenha cuidado. — Ele queria alcançar através do telefone e

arrastá-la para segurança, queria mantê-la dentro do abraço protetor da pantera.

— Sempre.

Ele xingou quando o telefone desligou. A tentativa de invadir o arquivo de Duncan, não o fez

esquecer o que Sascha estava fazendo, mas ajudou a manter sua mente ocupada. Infelizmente, ele

teve uma sensação de que aquilo era justamente o que se tratava — trabalho inútil para mantê-lo

ocupado.

As respostas às suas perguntas não estavam em qualquer computador normal, mas nos cofres

inacessíveis da rede Psy.

Sascha se perguntou se tinha entendido corretamente Lucas. Estava tentando alertá-la a recuar

porque o assassino poderia estar no edifício Duncan? Deveria tê-la assustado, mas isso não

aconteceu. Onde estava indo, pouco importava a distância física, e a morte poderia chegar muito

mais rapidamente do que a lâmina afiada do assassino.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, iria tentar hackear a rede Psy, possivelmente o maior arquivo de

informações do mundo. Cada Psy era automaticamente ligado a rede Psy no momento do

nascimento. Não havia maneira de escapar. No entanto, porque os Psy eram cruelmente práticos

empresários, todos eles foram ensinados a colocar sistemas de segurança para afastar intrusos

indesejados.

Os _firewalls _mantinham a gigantesca rede Psy a uma certa distância, isolando a mente do Psy. No

entanto, todos os Psys alimentavam a rede com dados, e alguns optavam por viver com total

abertura a ele. Estes indivíduos eram considerados extremistas. Não era prático ou eficiente viver

com informação constantemente filtrando em sua mente.

Pela mesma razão, firewalls fortes eram consideradas um sinal de força Psy. Ninguém tinha

levantado um questionamento, quando, como uma criança, Sascha tinha começado a construir o

mais forte firewall que já tinham visto.

A medida que crescia, seus firewalls tornavam-se cada vez mais sofisticados.

Era a única coisa em que sempre foi excelente, como se as habilidades de proteção haviam sido

impressos nela antes do nascimento. Outros Psy tinham até pedido a ela que os treinasse. Ela

ensinou-lhes muitas coisas, mas ainda reteve alguns segredos que, se descobertos, poderia levá-la

perante o Conselho Psy.

Embora a privacidade era permitida e até incentivada, a NetMind sempre estava consciente de cada

um, e cada indivíduo na rede. Se a mente desaparecesse, o Psy era localizado fisicamente e, em cem

por cento dos casos, era encontrado morto, danificado de tal maneira que sua mente tinha retirado-se

como um prelúdio para a morte. Essas eram as únicas maneiras aceitáveis de sair da rede.

Sascha não tinha descoberto outra maneira. Mas descobrira como mascarar sua presença,

como mover-se dentro do líquido sem alertar a NetMind. Quando criança, jogava o jogo mental

instintivamente, talvez já soubesse que um dia precisaria se esconder ou perder a vida. Naquela

época, ela tinha ido em um lugar que criança alguma iria, por isso mesmo se tivesse sido pega,

ninguém teria pensado em puni-la. Eles teriam simplesmente atribuído o fato aos poderes erráticos

de um cardeal em desenvolvimento.

Quanto mais velha, melhor ela ficou em "fantasmear". O truque envolvia sombrear outra mente,

ganhando assim acesso aos quartos mentais de informações, que a mente sombreada tinha

autorização para acessar. Não era necessário hackear a mente sombreada.

Desde então ela percebeu que estava perto do limite, havia sido sombra das pessoas que puderam

ter acesso aos registros fechados do Centro. Tinha sido uma tentativa de lutar contra o pesadelo que

vislumbrou em sua infância. Queria provar para si, que a mente de criança tinha exagerado o terror

do lugar. O que descobriu, a deixou horrorizada, tinha começado a olhar para as mentes que

pudessem saber como escapar do líquido e sobreviver.

E tinha encontrado nada.

Esta noite, iria tentar sombrear um membro do Conselho. Se fosse encontrada fazendo isso,

significaria uma sentença de morte automática. O truque não ia ser fácil, não obstante o fato de nem

todos os Conselheiros serem cardinais.

Cardinais eram muitas vezes tão cerebrais, eles não se importavam em nada de política. Por outro

lado, alguns Psys não-cardinais tinham qualidades defensivas extraordinárias, e ataque que os fazia

tão perigosos quanto os cardinais mais altamente treinados. Cada um dos Conselheiros caia na

categoria letal.

Respirando fundo, ela colocou seu console em comunicação muda, e sentou com as pernas cruzadas

sobre sua cama. Solidão a fechou em silêncio. Depois de passar tanto tempo com os changelings, se

sentia perdida com a ausência do toque, do riso, do contato.

Sentia falta principalmente de Lucas Hunter.

Algo cintilou em sua cabeça, e ela sentiu o pincelar de pêlos contra seu rosto, o sussurro de árvores

em sua mente, o cheiro do vento nas narinas. Um segundo depois, o momento se foi.

Será que tinha sido uma memória sensorial ou ...?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser distraída. Sua pantera estava confiando nela.

Eles todos estavam. A vida de uma mulher pendurava na balança... e ela já não estava tão certa

sobre a inata

bondade de seu povo.

Fechando os olhos, ela entrou em sua mente. A primeira coisa que fez, foi deslizar para fora de seu

próprio firewall, deixando um vago fantasma de sua presença dentro para enganar a NetMind quanto

à atual localização de sua consciência. Era um estratagema simples, que tinha levado anos para

aperfeiçoar.

Ela estava escondida na sombra da sua própria mente. Luzes se esticavam indefinidamente em todas

as direções que podia ver. Algumas eram pouco visíveis, marcando a presença de um Psy menor,

enquanto outras brilhavam tão fortes, que eram como sóis em miniatura. Os cardinais. Ela olhou

para sua própria luz e questionou sua diferença.

A variação se desenvolveu em torno da puberdade e ela tinha sido boa o suficiente em camadas

blindagem de blindagem nesta época para escondê-la sob um escudo falso. Para a rede Psy, sua

estrela brilhava igual a dos outros cardinais. Somente ela sabia como realmente parecia, um arco-íris

de faíscas que atirava alegremente em todas as direções e então se uniam de novo em sua mente. Se

tivesse permitido que as faíscas ficassem sem barreiras, já teria contaminado toda a rede até agora.

Afastando-se da beleza escondida de sua mente, ela olhou para seus alvos.

A estrela de Nikita era fácil de encontrar, uma vez que ela era ligada a Sascha por linhas de energia

que contavam a história dos seus laços familiares. Sascha não tinha intenção de sombrear sua mãe.

A mente de Nikita era sintonizada com a dela, e ela pensou que não poderia suportar descobrir que

sua mãe estava na liga para proteger um assassino.

Era algo que nenhuma criança deveria ter de suportar.

Havia seis outros Conselheiros. Um número ímpar para garantir que nunca haveria uma votação

empatada. Marshall Hyde era o homem mais sangue-frio que ela já conheceu, sua estrela na rede

Psy um cata-vento de lâminas de corte. Ele era um cardeal, e tinha tido mais de sessenta anos para

aperfeiçoar seu talento.

A estrela de Tatiana Rika-Smythe era a luz mais suave. Ela testou a 8,7 no Gradiente, mas aquilo era

enganoso. Ninguém assumia uma cadeira no Conselho em uma idade tão jovem, sem ser cruel no

caminho que os Psys haviam patenteado.

Depois tinha Enrique. Fundo em sua alma, ela estremeceu. Havia um toque pessoal em suas

interações recentes com ela, que não poderia ser explicado. Ela não iria duvidar que ele tivesse

colocado uma armadilha para ela. Sua mente era uma que ela não chegaria pero.

Ming LeBon era outro cardeal. Apesar de menos experiente do que Marshall, ele também tinha

quase trinta anos sobre Sascha para aprimorar suas habilidades. Dizia-se que a especialidade Ming

era combate mental.

Shoshanna e Henry Scott marcavam cerca de 9,5 sobre o Gradiente. A elegante e graciosa

Shoshanna era a face pública do Conselho, quem aparecia nas transmissões para a mídia e em

artigos de jornal. Ela parecia frágil e inofensiva, mas poderia ser tão letal como uma víbora.

Henry era seu marido. Eles haviam decidido formar um casamento humano, ao invés de um estilo

Psy, contrato de reprodução, a fim de parecer mais simpático para as notícias nos meios de

comunicação não Psy. Isso não era de conhecimento comum.

Nikita tinha dito a Sascha quando ela ainda estaria trinando a filha para uma posição na rede do

Conselho, antes de admitirem que a falha de Sascha nunca iria se concertar.

Henry era seu alvo. Apesar de extremamente poderoso em seu próprio direito, ele era claramente o

membro beta da parceria Shoshanna-Henry. Como tal, ele era o único conselheiro que mostrava

qualidades submissas. Ele também era fácil encontrar na rede, mesmo se você nunca tivesse entrado

em contato com ele, e não tinha idéia de sua assinatura mental.

Era parte do trabalho dos Conselheiros estar acessível à população que representavam. Na verdade,

o caminho para eles era um campo minado de assistentes e guardas. Isso daria trabalho. Sascha

começou o caminho do sombreamento.

_~~~~Capítulo Dezesseis~~~~_

Ela esperou por uma mente indo na direção certa passar — não podia se mover, ou a NetMind

detectaria a anomalia de sua presença em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Quando alguém chegava

perto o bastante, ela rapidamente cuidava dos alarmes mais simples da pessoa, e se fundia nas

bordas da consciência dela, uma sombra tão boa que ninguém a detectava. Não quebrava nenhuma

lei moral, não exercia qualquer influência. Seu hospedeiro era simplesmente um veículo para levá-la

onde ela precisava ir. A partir dali, era um jogo de sorte e lógica.

Ela ficava na sombra de uma mente até alcançar outra, ou tinha permissão para ir mais adiante.

Levou quase duas horas até chegar a Henry. Grudando na consciência da mente de um assistente

que a trouxera até o escritório, ela começou gentilmente a circular ao redor das fronteiras do firewall

de Henry, procurando por armadilhas e alarmes.

Em dois minutos, havia localizado três, todas que pôde neutralizar enquanto agia como fantasma.

Uma dupla checagem confirmou os achados iniciais. Henry era um dos mais antigos membros do

Conselho e seu firewall refletia sua complacência.

Deslizando do assistente, quando a consciência do homem passou perto da de Henry, ela se fundiu

na luz do Conselheiro, uma partícula tão diminuta, que era impossível de se ver. Era uma sorte para

ela que, ao contrário da maioria dos Psys, uma parte da consciência de um Conselheiro tinha de

estar sempre ativa na Net, por causa de sua necessidade de se manter atualizados com o massivo

influxo de dados.

De agora em diante, poderia ir a qualquer lugar que Henry se aventurasse. Se estivesse sem sorte,

ele poderia nem sair de seu escritório mental. Mas ele também poderia muito bem conduzi-la até os

registros sigilosos das Câmaras do Conselho. As câmaras só existiam na PsyNet porque o Conselho

estava espalhado ao redor do mundo. Enrique, Nikita e Tatiana viverem tão perto um dos outros,

tinha sido obra do acaso.

Henry subitamente se moveu. O acre sabor do medo floresceu na língua dela, mas passou quando

ele gastou as próximas duas horas vasculhando a parte da Net onde estava armazenada a história da

raça deles. Ela não fazia ideia do que ele estava procurando. Esse devia ser um trabalho para seu

assistente. Bem quando ela estava ficando completamente frustrada, ela o encontrou na entrada de

uma caixa forte que ela nem sabia existir.

Dentro estavam milhares de memórias e pensamentos. Henry caminhou até a sessão de sua família

na caixa forte. A tentação falou mais alto. Sascha sabia que era uma chance que ela não podia perder

— sempre lhe disseram que a história de sua família tinha sido corrompida por uma nociva onda de

energia.

E se isso, também, fosse uma mentira?

Graças a Henry, que permitiu sua consciência se espalhar pela caixa forte, ela flutuou pelas

correntezas da mente dele, cavalgando saliências até chegar à parte que gritava com a assinatura Psy

de sua família.

Já que ela não sabia quanto tempo ficaria por lá, simplesmente movimentou-se, agrupando os dados

em sua mente-sombra. Ela os liberaria e os examinaria quando estivesse na privacidade de seu

próprio firewall.

Movimento inesperado.

Henry estava partindo. Ela aproveitou que ele estava distraído com sua tarefa para se aventurar na

parte mais distante da consciência dele. Agora era ficar encolhida como uma mola apertada, e se não

se apressasse, poderia ficar presa aqui. Se ela se mantivesse fora de sua mente por muito tempo, seu

corpo poderia entrar em um coma do qual ela, talvez, não se recuperasse.

O medo corroia o estômago da mulher na cama, mas, na PsyNet, havia apenas uma mente tão calma

quanto um lago. Ela mal conseguira antes de Henry sair pela porta. Depois de se retirar, ele traçou

um claro caminho para a seção mais escura da Net, um acesso altamente restringido. O que nunca

esperara enquanto eles caminhavam por aquela seção, era um centro ainda mais escuro que existia lá

dentro.

As câmaras do Conselho.

Aqui é que ficava mais perigoso. Se os outros membros estivessem por lá, eles poderiam pegar o

que Henry não pegara. Nikita era a mais perigosa. Da mesma forma que Sascha reconhecera a

assinatura de sua família na caixa forte, sua mãe reconheceria a dela se ao menos a menor fagulha

da mente dela emergisse da sombra da psique de Henry.

Contudo, Nikita não havia mencionado nada sobre um encontro quando se falaram. Sascha jamais

teria se sujeitado a agir como fantasma caso contrário. Ela se disse para não entrar em pânico. Então

eles passaram pelo último posto de controle, e entraram no círculo mais interno. Seis outras mentes

brilhavam ao redor deles.

O Conselho estava em sessão.

Tomando medidas desesperadas, Sascha se forçou a ir ainda mais fundo do que jamais fizera,

juntando sua consciência com a camada externa da de Henry em um nível molecular. Prolongar tal

junção poderia significar a destruição de sua psique, mas não havia outra opção.

— Por que estamos aqui? — Incisiva e jovem, a voz tinha de pertencer a Tatiana.

— Embora ela estivesse fora do firewall de Henry e não pudesse ouvir o que ele estava pensando,

podia ouvir o que ele ouvia — os pensamentos dos outros teriam de passar pelo firewall dele e, por

extensão através dela, até atingir sua mente. Esse era a genialidade em se bancar o fantasma.

— Sim. — disse Nikita. — Tive de deixar de fazer algo muito importante sem avisar.

— Ele pegou outra garota changeling. — A mente era afiada como uma navalha. Marshall.

Enterrada tão profundamente que não era mais uma pessoa, Sascha gravava a conversa sem

processá-la. Reação era sua inimiga aqui.

— Quando? — Tatiana

— Dois dias e meio atrás. Fizemos um bom trabalho ao dizer a nossos subordinados para enterrar

qualquer caso adicional — eles não acham que estamos interessados em nos manter informados. —

o tom de Marshall não mudou. — Soube da informação durante uma conversa com um de meus

guardas.

— Não se pode permitir que isso continue. — Nikita — Apesar do que alguns de vocês insistem em

pensar, os changelings não são indefesos. — DarkRiver ainda não se esqueceu da fêmea que

perderam — não me surpreenderia se eles já estiverem caçando. Melhor esperarmos que eles não

fiquem impacientes e decidam que um de nós sirva no lugar dele.

Se Sascha tivesse se permitido pensar, ela ficaria assustada, não tendo percebido que Nikita tivesse

tal clareza da verdade que muitos Psys ignoravam.

— De qual clã foi dessa vez? — Enrique

— Dos SnowDancers. — Marshall

— É uma surpresa que centenas de nós já não tenhamos morrido. — Nikita. — Aqueles lobos são

cruéis.

— São apenas changelings. — a ameaça fria de Ming. — O que podem fazer?

— Não seja burro. — Nikita. — Eles sabem que temos de chegar perto para influenciá-los — perto

o bastante para ficar vulneráveis às armas deles. Os SnowDancers mataram cinco Psys ano passado.

A Net nunca foi alertada de que eles estavam em perigo. Simplesmente foram desaparecendo um

depois do outro. Os corpos nunca foram encontrados.

— Por que não fizemos deles um exemplo? — Henry.

Os Psys que eles pegaram estavam agindo de forma tola. Foram sozinhos para um território restrito

apenas aos lobos. — a escuridão fria de Marshall. — Não toleramos os tolos.

— Não há engano de que o assassino seja Psy? — Nikita.

— A NetMind pegou traços de certos traços patológicos dentro do padrão de uma mente Psy. Os

traços brilharam durante a semana em que ele mantém as mulheres. — Marshall. — Não houve

sucesso em rastreá-los.

— Apenas um poderoso psíquico poderia se esconder tão bem. — Nikita. — Tem de ser um

cardinal ou alguém próximo ao nível cardinal, alguém com acesso aos mais altos níveis da PsyNet e

que pode cutucar a NetMind para olhar do outro lado ocasionalmente. Do contrário ela teria pegado

mais do que traços.

— Não podemos arriscar exposição. — Tatiana. — Ele deve ser contido antes que ele se entregue.

— Concordo. É o único modo de manter a integridade da PsyNet. — Shoshanna. — E se ele for um

Psy de alto nível, que seja necessário ao funcionamento da Net? Temos de manter a proporção de

âncoras cardinais. Muitos deles já provaram que são vulneráveis a esse efeito colateral particular.

— Se for necessário, nós o ataremos e o manteremos satisfeito. Traremos as mulheres que ele

necessitar, mulheres de quem não sentirão falta, mulheres de clãs não agressivos como os

DarkRivers e SnowDancers. E garantiremos que ele nunca seja descoberto. — Marshall. — A partir

de agora, todos devemos dedicar um quarto de nossas mentes para monitorar a NetMind — no

segundo em que ela pegar qualquer vestígio da patologia apropriada, nós o rastrearemos até ele.

Patologia apropriada? Algo, que antes tinha tido uma consciência separada como a cardinal

conhecida por Sascha, se preocupou com a estranha escolha de palavras.

— Como saberemos que ele não vai escolher ficar escondido até desistirmos? — Nikita. — Se ele é

tão bom em esconder seu rastro, vai saber que estaremos de vigília.

— Ele ainda não matou a nova garota. Não acho que ele vai conseguir se impedir de fazê-lo. —

Marshall. — Toda a nossa pesquisa sobre assassinos em série na população Psy, sustenta a teoria da

compulsão.

— Quantos outros ainda estão em operação no presente? — Nikita. — Os últimos dados que recebi

falavam em cinquenta.

— Aqueles são os quais temos conhecimento. Nenhum tão preocupante quanto esse nosso

desconhecido... eles não estão visando vítimas de grande visibilidade. A maioria tem atentado contra

outros Psys, o que torna nosso trabalho consideravelmente mais fácil.

— O que tem sido feito com eles? — Henry.

— Estão sendo conduzidos à sentenças de reabilitação por razões não relacionadas. Aqueles que

não temos condições de perder estão sendo sustentados. Cada um deles será cuidado sem alertar a

PsyNet.

— Mas sempre haverá mais.

— Essa é a natureza dos Psys.

A reunião foi terminada sem discussões adicionais. Henry fez seu caminho de volta através da porta

e do centro externo, Shoshanna ao lado dele. Eles não falaram até estarem dentro das salas

emparedadas de sua caixa forte particular.

— O que você acha? — Henry perguntou.

— É um resultado razoável. Podemos cuidar desse assunto sem alguém descobrir.

— Os changelings estão suspeitando.

— Suspeita é inútil sem provas. Ninguém descobriu um único assassino em série Psy, desde a

primeira geração do Silêncio. Sabemos como manter nossos segredos. — a energia de Shoshanna

brilhou. — Onde você estava?

— Nos arquivos históricos.

— Pesquisando?

— Sim. Você estava certa novamente — os indicadores estão presentes em vários membros da

família estendida, mas é o garoto mais novo que pode ser causa para preocupação.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso hoje à noite. — ela partiu sem olhar para trás.

Henry checou seu calendário, e começou a viagem de volta aos arquivos.

A parte dele que era Sascha elevou-se lentamente para a superfície, acordando estimulada pela

lembrança de anteriormente quase ter ficado presa na caixa forte. Foi preciso vários segundos

preciosos até perceber sua própria consciência. Ela chegou muito perto de quase se perder em

Henry. Separar-se dele antes de ele chegar ao cofre era imperativo, mas ela tinha de se separar tão

suavemente quanto se unira.

Então esperou. Eles estavam quase chegando à caixa forte quando passaram por um guarda com um

desmazelado sistema de alarme. Ela flutuou de Henry para a sombra do guarda. Quando o homem

terminou sua rota circular e alcançou o nível exterior da zona restrita, ela flutuou até outro guarda.

Caminhar entre sombras seu caminho de volta à própria mente levou cerca de três horas em tempo

real porque ela estava cansada, exaurida pela extensa imersão na consciência dos outros.

Após um longo, tempo ela deslizou de volta para trás de seu firewall e liberou a informação

recolhida em sua mente. Era como deixar cair uma bomba de dados carregada com estilhaços. Seus

olhos abriram num instante, e ela desmoronou para trás na cama, seu coração batendo milhares de

batidas por segundo. Havia muita informação nova na mente dela. Ela a deixou processando

enquanto ficava deitada olhando para o teto e pensando no quanto estava faminta.

Um olhar em seu relógio confirmou que passara em muito a hora do jantar. Gemendo, ela foi até o

console e checou suas mensagens. Havia uma de Lucas. Ele parecia muito com o predador que era,

as linhas de seu rosto vívidas contra o calor dourado de sua pele. " . Se puder dispor de

um tempo essa noite, eu gostaria de discutir um problema relacionado às mudanças no projeto.

Estarei no local de nosso encontro anterior." A mensagem terminava.

Ninguém que estivesse ouvindo escondido, pensaria nada demais. Homens de negócios deixavam

mensagens vagas como essa o tempo todo. Apenas ela via a preocupação naqueles olhos verde-gato,

apenas ela sabia que ele ligara depois que ela não tinha entrado em contato dentro de um período

razoável de tempo, apenas ela ansiava ir até ele.

Um olhar no espelho mostrou que sua aparência estava completamente aceitável. Ninguém que a

olhasse adivinharia a desordem que estava por dentro. Decisão tomada, ela foi até o console para

retornar a mensagem, mas acabou mudando de ideia. Não era útil alertar a qualquer um que a

estivesse observando sobre suas andanças. Seu coração se retorcia ao pensamento da preocupação

de Lucas, mas ela sabia que ele a diria para fazer exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Ela trocou a roupa relaxada que estava usando por um severo terno preto e camisa branca. Era seu

uniforme de Psy, e não podia se dar ao luxo de sobressair. Assim armada, ela saiu. E quase trombou

de cara com Enrique. Se ela não tivesse passado a vida toda escondendo segredos, o choque teria

feito sua concha rachar.

— Conselheiro. O que posso fazer pelo senhor? — ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Era uma dica sutil.

Os olhos escuros dele percorreram sua roupa.

— Um encontro tardio?

— Sim. — encontros depois das nove não eram algo incomum.

— Gostaria de conversar com você. Agora seria uma boa hora. — Era uma ordem expressada como

um pedido.

— A Mãe não aceitaria de bom grado se eu perdesse esse compromisso. — Não importava o quão

próximos Nikita e Enrique fossem sobre assuntos do Conselho, a mãe de Sascha não tinha aliados

por quem sacrificaria dinheiro e poder.

As estrelas brancas nos olhos dele brilharam de um modo que ela considerou perturbador.

— Não seja tão apressada em recusar uma oferta de promoção.

Ela pensou que ele tinha desistido de usar aquela isca para atraí-la. Quão burra ele achava que ela

era?

— O que o senhor está me oferecendo? — ela perguntou ao invés de rir na cara dele.

— É isso que quero discutir com você. Podemos fazer isso em particular em seus aposentos.

Os pelos do braço dela se eriçaram. Não era desconhecido que Psys mais velhos roubavam talentos

de outras famílias, mas havia algo fundamentalmente errado sobre a oferta de Enrique. Ele estava

muito ansioso para ficar sozinho com ela. E ela estava aterrorizada que soubesse a razão do por que.

— Como já lhe disso, Conselheiro, devo declinar. — ela olhou para o relógio. — Preciso ir ou não

chegarei na hora.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e se moveu do caminho dela.

— Você faria bem em arrumar um tempo para mim, Sascha. Muitos cardinais jovens morreriam

para estar em sua posição.

Morte era exatamente o que ela temia que ele estivesse oferecendo. — Senhor.

— Ela manteve o tom formal, mas a simples palavra era um até logo. Ela podia sentir os olhos dele

em suas costas por toda a extensão do corredor. Ele sabia de algo; ele podia obviamente sentir o

cheiro da falha nela, e agora estava determinado a expô-la.

O que não conseguia entender, era por que ele lhe dedicar tanto atenção, quando o Conselho estava

concentrado a encontrar a identidade do assassino em série. Será que era possível que ele

suspeitasse que ela estivesse aliada aos changelings?

Quando entrou no elevador e se voltou para encarar a porta que se fechava, ela viu que ele a estava

encarando através da distância. Tardiamente, ela se lembrou que Enrique era considerado o melhor

estrategista territorial da PsyNet.

Ele era um mestre em colocar armadilhas.

Lucas tinha quase entalhado sulcos no chão com sua perambulação. Já tinha passado das dez da

noite... Onde estava Sascha? Se alguém tivesse ousado feri-la, ele os abriria com suas garras.

Alguém se moveu atrás dele.

— O que é, Nate?

— Todos estão seguros. Filhotes, mães, e os velhos ou feridos foram todos removidos. Disse aos

sentinelas, soldados e aos juvenis mais velhos que o próximo alarme significa guerra.

Lucas havia dado essa ordem depois de Sascha acordar de seu estado inconsciente.

— Qual é o humor do clã?

— Ninguém está confortável com uma Psy saber onde é nossa casa segura, mas eles estão com

você, seja o que for que você decidir. — ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Lucas. — Você

conquistou a lealdade deles. Eles o seguirão ao inferno se pedir.

Lucas se voltou e olhou para o rosto do outro.

— É disso que tenho medo. — Naquele momento cada instinto que possuía, estavam brilhando

vermelho. — Ela está aqui. — Passando por Nate, ele correu até a porta de trás bem quando o carro

de Sascha estava parando suavemente atrás da casa.

Ela saiu do carro parecendo tão fria quanto uma estátua. Exceto que ele vira debaixo daquela

máscara de pedra. Consciente de que essa era uma área livre de olhares espiões, ele foi até ela e a

puxou para seus braços. Ela ficou dura, e então, hesitantemente, retornou o abraço.

— Fui muito cuidadosa. Ninguém me seguiu até aqui.

— Vamos conversar lá dentro. — Ele se afastou para conduzi-la para dentro da casa... onde ele e

seu clã a manteriam segura.

Dorian e Kit tinham corrido para a sala quando ele saíra, e agora estavam parados lá com Tamsyn e

Nate. Apesar de terem visto Sascha antes, todos os machos pareciam chocados com o abraço que

testemunharam. Ignorando-os por hora, Lucas sentou Sascha em uma cadeira, capaz de sentir o

cansaço dela.

Para sua surpresa, ela procurou por Tamsyn.

— Me desculpe, mas estou com muita fome.

A curandeira sorriu.

— Então veio ao lugar certo. Vou pegar algo para você.

— Obrigada. — ela se voltou para ele.

Ele pegou uma cadeira à esquerda dela e a moveu para sentar na frente dela.

— Dorian, Kit. — a ordem era clara. Seguindo a condução de Nate, eles tomaram postos de

sentinela ao redor da sala. — Quem está do lado de fora?

— Clay, Mercy e Baker. Rina e Vaughn estão patrulhando o perímetro. — Agora que as outras

casas seguras estavam vazias, os sentinelas tinham se reunido aqui.

— Kit. Vá e substitua Mercy.

O juvenil pareceu querer discutir, mas deve ter visto a implacabilidade nos olhos de Lucas. Sem

uma palavra, ele saiu. Um minuto depois, Mercy entrou e tomou a posição dele. Esse era um assunto

para adultos, não crianças, e não importava o quão crescido ele parecesse, Kit era ainda considerado

um filhote. Ele tivera permissão para ficar para trás, mas nunca seria pedido que lutasse exceto

como último recurso.

Pegando a mão de Sascha na dele, ele encontrou os olhos dela.

— Coma primeiro.

Tamsyn colocou um prato de sanduiches na frente dela. Ela se recusou a largar da mão dele

enquanto pegava um a um e os engolia. Os cookies de chocolate foram da mesma forma, bem como

o copo de leite. Havia tanto êxtase no rosto dela a cada mordida, que ele imaginava o que ela faria

quando ele lhe desse verdadeiro prazer, algo que ele tinha toda a intenção de fazer.

— Mais? — Tamsyn perguntou, tirando os pratos.

— Não. Obrigada. Eu... gosto de sua comida. — vindo de um Psy, era uma senhora declaração.

— Minha cozinha está sempre aberta.

Sascha parecia querer sorrir, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. — Eu raqueei a PsyNet.

Todos ficaram quietos.

— Nos diga o que isso significa, Sascha. — seu coração estava quebrando com a dor que sentia

vindo dela. As ondas de pesar eram tão profundas, que ele imaginava se não a matariam.

— Eu nunca pode falar sobre isso antes. — ela disse, lembrando-lhe de suas tentativas iniciais de

fazê-la trocar informações. — Mas agora eu posso. Eu imagino se isso não significa que minha

mente se deteriorou tanto, que os bloqueios não se seguram mais.

— Você acabou de entrar na rede de informações mais segura do mundo... sua mente está ótima. —

ele franziu a testa quando ela pareceu não ouvi-lo.

— A PsyNet é como sua Internet, exceto que é formada de mentes, não de computadores. — ela

disse, ao invés de responder. — A maioria dela é pública, mas há nódulos escondidos de informação

confidencial. Eu obtive acesso à essas áreas restritas. — Soava calmo e prático, mas ele sabia que

tinha sido qualquer coisa menos isso.

— O que teria acontecido se você fosse pega?

Ela encontrou os olhos dele.

— Eu teria sido executada.

— Você não nos contou isso. — ele estava furioso com ela, tão zangado que queria carregá-la para

sua toca, e deixar o primitivo nele assumir. Um rugido ameaçava no fundo de sua garganta.

— Não achei que fosse relevante. — ela soava tão Psy, que ninguém que não estivesse observando

seus olhos, adivinharia as profundezas do medo que ela devia ter experimentado. — Eu tomei

conhecimento de mais do que poderíamos esperar.

_~~~~Capítulo Dezessete~~~~_

— Quem é? — Ele não tinha esquecido seu atrevimento.

Iriam discuti-lo em particular. E ele ensinaria sua Psy, que quando se tratava do clã, a vida de um

membro era muito relevante.

— Eles não sabem a identidade do assassino.

Dorian fez um som de angústia. Um surto de energia Psy iluminou os sentidos de Lucas, e quando

desapareceu, Dorian estava mais calmo, mas não menos frustrado.

— Eles montaram uma armadilha. — Ela apertou sua mão. — Eu poderia me conectar a rede Psy e

sombreá-los até que eles saibam.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Não muito, a armadilha vai ser acionada no segundo em que ele matar.

— Isso pode levar dias. Você pode sobreviver estando enterrada por tanto tempo? — Ele estava

começando a vislumbrar como a rede funcionava. — Está exausta do que você fez hoje, e foram

simplesmente por algumas horas?

Ela se encolheu.

— Eu sou forte o suficiente. Sou uma cardeal.

Havia algo quebrado sobre sua declaração, mas ele sabia que não era o lugar para persegui-lo. Iria

conseguir a verdade dela em particular.

— Se não a encontrarmos antes dela morrer, os SnowDancers não vão aceitar apenas o sangue do

assassino em recompensa. — Dorian estava olhando para a parte traseira da cabeça de Sascha como

se quisesse ver através de sua mente.

— Eu sei. — Sascha assentiu. — Eu tenho uma idéia para acelerar o processo.

Lucas estreitou os olhos.

— O quê?

— O assassino é um predador com necessidades muito fixas, suas mulheres são todos de um certo

tipo, e de acordo com a pesquisa do Conselho, ele é compulsivo. Eu acho que se dermos a ele um

alvo bem aberto, ele não será capaz de resistir a ir atrás dele. E a armadilha será acionada sem a

morte de Brenna.

— Como podemos armar a armadilha, quando não sabemos onde ele está? — Nate perguntou.

Lucas sabia a resposta.

— Você vai ser a isca, não é? A armadilha vai ser colocada na rede Psy.

— Eu não sou um changeling, mas sou deficiente em uma forma que poderia anular esta

desvantagem. Minha mente parece ser capaz de entender... a sua. Podemos usar isso para garantir

que o assassino seja atraído para mim. — A voz dela permaneceu forte, mas sua mão estava

tremendo. — Com sua ajuda, eu vou ensinar a minha mente a imitar os padrões de pensamento de

um changeling. Uma vez que estiver na rede, vou soltar meus escudos o suficiente para que ele

pegue os padrões alterados.

— O que acontece depois?

— Devido à sua natureza compulsiva, tenho certeza que ele vai me atacar no plano psíquico, tentar

incapacitar-me mentalmente, a fim de obter um passe gratuito para o meu corpo físico. Uma vez que

eu saiba quem ele é eu digo para vocês.

— Então você vai lutar por sua vida. — Sua mandíbula estava apertada, esmagando a mão dela.

— Isso não é negociável —, ela sussurrou. —Está se tornando quase impossível me esconder em

qualquer caso, você viu o que a pressão me fez ontem. Eu prefiro soltar meus escudos em uma

situação controlada, do que arriscar que eles tenham um colapso sem aviso prévio.

— Como é que você vai ter certeza de que é o assassino quem vai encontrá-la em primeiro lugar e

não um dos outros? — Tamsyn perguntou quando Lucas permaneceu em silêncio. Ele sabia que a

curandeira entendia exatamente o que estava fazendo com ele.

— Vou precisar de uma distração grande o suficiente para chamar a atenção da maioria da rede Psy.

Eu ainda não descobri como fazer isso, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa, mesmo que isso signifique

desencadear uma espécie de bomba psíquica. — Ela respirou fundo e olhou para cima.

— Além de me dar acesso a padrões de pensamento que eu possa imitar, de preferência os de uma

mulher que se encaixa no perfil de uma vítima, vocês terão que me deixar ir longe o suficiente em

sua mente para que eu possa me envolver no seu... perfume psíquico. Essa pessoa também terá de

permitir uma ligação psíquica durante a execução do plano inteiro.

— O assassino é atraído por changelings, e ao contrário do resto dos Psy ele vai reconhecer a

presença do perfume antes de qualquer outra pessoa, especialmente se eles estiverem distraídos com

outra coisa.

— Como acenar sangue fresco para um tubarão — Comentou Hope de sua posição pela porta dos

fundos.

— Sim. Há outra coisa. — Os olhos de Sascha ficaram completamente escuros enquanto Lucas a

observava, e a pantera sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Ameaçou quebrar-lhe, que não podia tirar sua

dor. —Desde que o silêncio foi instituído, os Psys tem sido orgulhosos de sua falta de violência.

— Silêncio? — Tamsyn perguntou.

— Um programa de condicionamento para que os jovens Psys não sintam emoções. Se não sentimos

raiva, nem inveja, nem amor, então não podemos matar. Pelo menos essa foi a razão de ter sido

implantado.

— Oh, meu Deus —, disse Tamsyn. — Eles aleijaram propositalmente seus filhos.

— E não resolveram o problema. De acordo com o que descobri hoje, há cinquenta conhecidos

assassinos em série, que circulam entre a população Psy. Parece que o Conselho tem uma política de

silenciosamente tomar conta deles.

— Morte? — Nate perguntou.

— Reabilitação. É a morte da mente, eliminando completamente o indivíduo, e a maioria das

funções mentais superiores. — Seus olhos imploravam em Lucas, para que ele se lembrasse da

promessa que tinha feito a ela. — Mas não estão aprisionando todos eles. Alguns dos assassinos são

considerados parte integrante do funcionamento da rede Psy.

— Eu acho que não quero saber —, sussurrou Tamsyn.

— Eles fornecem as vítimas para os indispensáveis, escondem seus rastros, matam e garantem que

nada saia para a rede Psy, ou para o mundo humano-changeling.

Lucas podia vê-la lutando contra o desejo de vomitar. Sua besta queria pegá-la e levá-la para um

lugar seguro, mas seus olhos diziam que ela não tinha acabado. Ele foi surpreendido por sua força

— como

um corpo tão frágil poderia conter tanta coragem, tanto coração?

Dorian cuspiu uma maldição.

— Quando eles abriram mão de suas emoções desistiram de sua humanidade.

Sascha olhou para o leopardo furioso.

— Eu concordo. Sinto muito que sua irmã tenha sido roubada de você. Se eu pudesse inverter a sua

dor, eu o faria. Mas não posso. Tudo o que posso fazer é tentar salvar outra vida.

A resposta de Dorian surpreendeu a todos na sala.

— Você é diferente, Sascha. Eu não estou com tanta raiva para que não possa ver a verdade. Você

sente.

O riso de Sascha era tão agridoce, que caiu mal nos ouvidos de Lucas.

— Minha vida inteira, eu tenho sido aterrorizada por essas palavras. Eu sempre acreditei que seria

um dos Conselheiros que me descobririam. Eu nunca pensei nisso como uma coisa boa... até que eu

te conheci. — Ela estava olhando para Lucas com os olhos ébano da noite, nenhuma estrela em

vista.

— Desde que eu não sei quando eles vão perceber minha deficiência, e tentar me prender, eu vou

precisar fazer as informações chegarem até vocês o mais rápido possível. É por isso que eu preciso

de um link permanente para um de vocês. O que eu descobrir, vocês saberão. Será liberado no

minuto em que eu sair da rede Psy.

Ele sabia que ela esperava ser morta pelo Conselho.

—Você está sob a nossa proteção.— A pantera estava tão perto da superfície que a sua voz ficou

muito grave.

Nate, Dorian, Hope e Tamsyn manifestaram seu apoio. Sascha acabara de ganhar o respeito de

alguns dos leopardos mais difíceis de DarkRiver. Uma vez que fosse do clã, os outros seguiriam sua

liderança. E Lucas não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Sascha ia tornar-se parte do seu clã.

Seu rosto parecia incrivelmente triste por um segundo.

— Ninguém escapa da rede Psy. — Olhou para os leopardos ao redor da sala. — Obrigado por me

mostrar mais vida em poucos dias do que eu jamais esperei experimentar. Eu não vou ser derrotada

facilmente — eu quero viver.

Lucas se recusou a deixá-la dizer adeus.

— Quem disse que ninguém jamais escapou da rede Psy? Alguém já tentou?

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Não.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não que você saiba. Se eles estão mantendo o silêncio sobre assassinos em série, você não acha

que eles enterrariam a perda de qualquer Psy para fora da rede?

— Isso não vai funcionar comigo. Sou muito visível. Eu não podia desaparecer mesmo se houvesse

uma saída. Eu teria que mudar a minha identidade, e não posso. — Ela apontou para os olhos. —

Nenhuma lente de contato conseguiria esconder isso.

— Eu não vou deixar que eles te apaguem. De jeito nenhum. — Ninguém tomava uma das pessoas

de Lucas sem consequências. A morte de Kylie nunca foi esquecida, e até que a vingança fosse

feita, ela permaneceria como uma dor ardente em sua alma.

E sua mulher? Se alguém sequer ousasse machucá-la, ele os destruiria. Ele estendeu a mão para

acariciar os círculos escuros sob seus olhos.

— Você está exausta. Mesmo que eu a deixe executar esse plano insano, você não pode fazê-lo

agora.

— Eu receio que você esteja certo. Temos ainda alguns dias. Esta é a terceira noite desde que ele

tomou Brenna. Seu tom carregava o conhecimento do horror que os SnowDancers tinham que estar

passando. — Eu gostaria de poder me recuperar mais rápido, mas sombrear Henry me drenou as

forças. —

— Tamsyn? — Ele olhou para a curandeira.

— Eu já sei. Vamos lá, querida. — Ela tocou o ombro de Sascha. —Vou arrumar um quarto para

você, e encontrar algo confortável para dormir.

Sascha levantou-se, e ele sentiu a ponta afiada de seu desapontamento. O gato vaidoso nele ficou

orgulhoso, mas a pantera protetora e possessiva silenciosamente prometeu que iria fazer valer a pena

para ela.

— Obrigado. Eu devo estar bem pela manhã. Então nós vamos caçar. — Ela nem sequer pareceu

perceber que usou as palavras de um changeling... de um leopardo.

Ele sorriu. Sascha Duncan já não era Psy, mesmo que ela se recusasse a ver isso. Pobre bebê. Ele

iria desfrutar educá-la sobre a vida como sua companheira.

Tamsyn fechou a porta do quarto antes de dar o Sascha a xícara de chocolate quente que ela havia

preparado. Havia um olhar tão intenso no rosto da mulher, que mesmo sem sua estranha capacidade

de

sentir emoção, Sascha sabia que a curandeira tinha algo para lhe dizer que não seria fácil.

— Eu vou compartilhar algo com você, sobre Lucas, que ele nunca vai te dizer, sua necessidade de

protegê-la supera todos os outros instintos. Não é uma escolha que ele pode fazer. — Os suaves

olhos castanhos de Tamsyn eram gentis, mas seu tom carregava uma ponta de aço que Sascha nunca

tinha esperado. — Eu estou dizendo, porque eu confio em você.

_Não traia minha confiança._

Ela ouviu as palavras ditas tão claramente como se Tamsyn tivesse aberto a boca, e lhes dera forma

em som.

— Por que contar?

— Por causa do que você disse lá embaixo sobre a necessidade de uma mente aberta quando entrar

na rede Psy. — Ela franziu o cenho. — Sente-se antes que você caia. A última coisa que eu preciso,

é Lucas atrás de mim por ter negligenciado você.

Sascha sentou.

— O que eu preciso saber? — Ela colocou a bebida na mesa de cabeceira.

Tamsyn sentou na cama ao lado dela, e tomou uma respiração instável.

— Quando Lucas mal tinha treze anos, um pequeno bando de leopardos andarilhos tentou se

infiltrar no nosso território. Nós não éramos tão fortes naquela época, e os ShadowWalkers

pensaram que poderiam destruir a nossa estrutura de poder, e instalar-se como alfa. — Ela suspirou.

— Já foi feito antes, podemos ser mais humanos do que os Psy, mas nós não somos perfeitos.

Sascha não interrompeu, capturada pelos estilhaços irregulares de dor que podia ouvir no tom

normalmente regular de Tamsyn.

— A mãe de Lucas era uma curandeira, seu pai um sentinela. — Ela sorriu suavemente. —Às vezes

eu penso que é por isso que ele me permite tanta liberdade no clã.

Sascha mal tinha começado a dar vazão à sua fome pelo toque, mal começara a entender que era tão

essencial para ela como alimento, mas podia sentir a necessidade de Tamsyn como um segundo

batimento cardíaco. Pôs sua mão sobre a da outra mulher. Os dedos de Tamsyn se curvaram ao

longo dos dela.

— Os ShadowWalkers não puderam chegar ao nosso par alfa, então eles decidiram atacar um

sentinela e obter informação sobre nossas defesas. A família de Lucas estava correndo na floresta,

quando foram cercados. Depois, percebemos que o plano original deve ter sido quebrar Carlo,

fazendo-o

testemunhar o estupro e a tortura de sua companheira. — Os dedos de Tamsyn ameaçaram esmagar

os fracos ossos de Sascha.

Ela tomou outro fôlego tremendo.

— Mas os ShadowWalkers subestimaram Shayla. Ela era uma curandeira, mas também era uma

mãe, e ela lutou pela vida de seu filho. Os outros leopardos não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder

Carlo, mas na luta, Shayla foi morta.

— Tamsyn —, Sascha começou, alarmada com a profundidade de sua angústia. Era tão forte, tão

velho e potente, tendo amadurecida ao longo dos anos em tristeza pura.

— Não, eu só posso fazer isso uma vez. Depois que eu sair desta sala, nós nunca vamos falar sobre

isso novamente. — Seus olhos pediam uma promessa, que Sascha concedeu com prazer. — Lucas

era tão jovem, muito mais fraco do que os machos adultos que os atacaram. Ele foi facilmente

contido quando tentava salvar seus pais.

O coração de Sascha doía pela pantera que era tão possessiva e protetora. Agora, ela compreendia

sua necessidade de marca-la, mantê-la segura.

— Seu pai foi capturado?

— Sim. Levaram os dois. Lucas e Carlo. O corpo de Shayla foi removido e enterrado

profundamente para que seu perfume não nos avisasse. Mas não foi suficientemente profundo. Nós

a encontramos.

— Quanto tempo? — Quanto tempo Lucas tinha ficado nas mãos dos assassinos impiedosos?

— Quatro dias. — A voz de Tamsyn era assombrada. — Quando chegamos até eles, Carlo estava

tão machucado que ninguém podia salvá-lo. Eu estava em treinamento, apenas uma jovem. Shayla

tinha sido nossa curandeira, e ela se foi. Queimei todos os meus conhecimentos, mas eu não poderia

salvá-lo. Era como se sua alma tinha voado com Shayla . — Lágrimas corriam no seu rosto.

— Tamsyn. — Usando a estranha e maravilhosa peça inexplicável de sua alma que podia curar os

corações, ela reuniu a dor da outra mulher. Quando a dor se estabeleceu nela, pesada e dolorida, a

voz de Tamsyn parecia clarear.

— As últimas palavras que Carlo nos disse foram: Nós não quebramos. — Foi quando percebemos

que Lucas deveria ter sobrevivido. Os ShadowWalkers tentaram escondê-lo para que pudessem

recuperá-lo mais tarde, ele foi preso em uma caverna não muito longe de Carlo. Q-quando o

encontramos, ele tinha tantos ossos quebrados, e marcas sangrentas de garras sobre si, que a única

razão que foi reconhecido foi por causa das marcas do caçador. — Ela tocou o rosto, como se

acariciando a marca de Lucas. — Seus punhos e tornozelos estavam esfregados até o osso na luta

contra as correntes.

Sascha sentiu um soluço preso em sua garganta.

— Eles o torturaram para quebrar Carlo?

Tamsyn assentiu.

— Eles queriam o que Carlos sabia — as localizações das nossas casas seguras, as rotas

que corríamos, a toca do nosso par alfa e a rede de defesa.

— Como Lucas sobreviveu?

— Eu não sei. — Tamsyn parecia totalmente confusa. — Eles tinham se segurado contra o pai,

porque ele era o único importante, mas com Lucas... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Era como se ele

se recusasse a morrer. Algumas pessoas disseram que ele sobreviveu porque nasceu um caçador, e

tinha forças que nós não conhecemos. Eu acho que ele só queria vingança.

— Os ShadowWalkers escaparam?

Tamsyn assentiu.

— Nós fomos fortes o suficiente para expulsá-los, mas não para rastreá-los e abatê-los sem deixar

vulneráveis, os nossos jovens. Como resultado, vivemos sob uma espécie de lei marcial durante

cinco anos, nunca deixando o grupo, nunca nos tornarmos alvos.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Sascha.

— Quando Lucas tinha apenas dezoito anos e ainda um juvenil para os nossos padrões, ele saiu uma

noite com um bando de sentinelas e alguns outros. Os sentinelas tinham lhe dado sua lealdade no dia

em que aprenderam que, apesar da tortura, ele não tinha quebrado.

Sascha não podia imaginar a força de vontade que deve ter levado Lucas para honrar sua lealdade

para com o clã. Mas ele tinha.

— Eles foram caçar todos os adultos do sexo masculino do clã ShadowWalker. — Fúria de sangue

temperou a voz normalmente suave de Tamsyn. — No momento em que eles terminaram, os

ShadowWalkers tinham deixado de existir, e DarkRiver se tornou um clã que ninguém se atreveu a

ameaçar.

Sascha não foi repelida pela violência. Era muito mais palatável para ela, do que a hipocrisia dos

Psy, que deixam assassinos em liberdade, ao defender sua imagem pacífica. No mínimo, os

changelings eram honestos. Pelo menos eles amavam o suficiente para ter fome de vingança. Todos

os Psy tinham fome pelo poder.

— Cinco anos depois, — disse Tamsyn, trazendo Sascha de volta de seus pensamentos desoladores,

— Lachlan, o nosso alfa dominante, renunciou em favor de Lucas. Os sentinelas fizeram seu

juramento de sangue, sem hesitação. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Ele tinha apenas 23. A maioria

dos leopardos mal estão maduros nesta idade, mas Lucas já era mais duro do que qualquer um dos

outros machos.

— Ele foi forjado em fogo. — Sascha pensou na dor que havia criado Lucas, e lamentou pelo garoto

que nunca tinha tido a chance de ser um jovem. O que deve ter sido crescer na sombra do sangue de

seus pais?

— Você entende? — Tamsyn olhou nos olhos de Sascha.

— Sim. —Lágrimas escorriam em seu mais secreto coração, ela ainda não sabia como chorar em

público.

A curandeira não estava convencida.

— Os ShadowWalkers o mantiveram amarrado. Eles fizeram-no assistir a seu pai ser torturado antes

de se voltarem contra ele. As coisas que eles fizeram... Não peça a ele para ser a pessoa a ancorar

você.

_Não lhe peça para ver você morrer, enquanto ele fica desamparado sem poder fazer nada._

— Ele vai se voluntariar. — Sascha sabia que tipo de homem era Lucas, que tipo de líder.

— Então pare ele. Diga-lhe que ele não vai servir. Eu vou tomar o seu lugar. — Dor escureceu os

olhos de Tamsyn.

Sascha assentiu com a cabeça, mas ambas sabiam que tirar Lucas de seu caminho escolhido, era

uma tarefa quase impossível.

Apesar do seu esgotamento mental, ela estava deitada acordada na cama quando sentiu sua presença

nas proximidades. Um minuto depois, ele abriu a porta do quarto e fechou-a atrás dele, tratando o

quarto dela como seu território.

Ela sabia que deixá-lo fazer o que queria só serviria para reforçar suas tendências já autocráticas,

mas também sabia que sua chance de sobreviver a seu iminente colapso mental, com ou sem

armadilha, era quase zero. Ou ela se consumiria, ou os mercenários do Conselho a caçariam depois

que seus escudos falhassem.

O tempo estava correndo por entre suas mãos — não queria fingir não adorá-lo hoje à noite.

Simplesmente, ele era tudo que sempre sonhou, e nunca ousou tocar.

No escuro suave, ele era todo macho, todo masculino quando deitou na cama ao lado dela, em cima

do cobertor, enquanto ela estava embaixo, vestida com uma velha camiseta que Tamsyn tinha

encontrado. Ela a deu a Sascha com um comentário estranho:

— Nenhum outro cheiro vai pacificá-lo

Ele colocou um braço sobre seu corpo.

— Eu quero ficar nu sob os lençóis com você.

Ela sentiu-se corar, e vangloriou de finalmente ser capaz de simplesmente "ser". Morte era certa. Ela

podia muito bem desfrutar a vida, até que tivesse que ir embora. — É assim que você costuma

cortejar potenciais amantes? — Ela estava provocando; parecia certo, como se o tivesse sido amado

sempre.

Ele se aninhou em seu pescoço, uma mão se movendo do lençol para segurar a dela que estava

aberta descansando ao lado da cabeça. — Somente as mulheres que já conhecem meu corpo de

dentro para fora, quem conhece meu desejo, cada ponto de prazer. Só você.

Seu coração ameaçou parar de bater.

— O que você está falando?

— Você me amou nos meus sonhos, gatinha. O que você acha de fazer o mesmo na realidade? —

Ele levantou a cabeça, e os olhos de gato brilhavam estranhamente.

Por um instante, ela estava completamente fascinada.

— Seus olhos sempre fazem isso no escuro?

— Não. — Inclinando para baixo, ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior, assustando-a... dando prazer a

ela. — Eu não quero perder nenhum centímetro do seu corpo. — Ele puxou o cobertor.

Ela puxou-o de volta.

— Eu não sou responsável por seus sonhos.

Ele falou contra os lábios dela.

—Você sabe a minha parte favorita? — Não à espera de sua resposta, ele disse: — Foi quando você

me provou. Eu nunca gozei tão forte na minha vida. Eu fiquei louco como o inferno ao acordar e

encontrar-me sozinho.

Sascha não conseguia respirar. Estava de repente, muito quente. Empurrando o cobertor a

confinando, ela meteu-o para baixo, ajudada por Lucas. Tarde demais, ela percebeu que suas pernas

estavam agora nuas para ele, da parte superior das coxas. Não importa. Apenas os sonhos

importavam.

— Como você pode ter visto os meus sonhos? — Ela sussurrou. Tinha sido seu maior segredo, mais

precioso tesouro. Naqueles sonhos, ela era quem poderia ter sido, se não tivesse vivido a vida de um

Psy.

— Você me convidou a entrar. — Ele se sentou em cima dela com os joelhos em ambos os lados

das coxas. Enquanto ela assistia, com a boca seca, ele ergueu a camiseta preta por cima da cabeça, e

atirou-a ao chão.

— Você sabe o que eu gosto?

Sem parar para pensar, ela raspou as unhas por seu abdômen quente e de aço. Rígido. Ele ronronou

e ela congelou.

— Eu não sei como fiz, não foi intencional. — Ela nunca teria a coragem de prová-lo, se ela

soubesse que ele era real.

— Você é uma Psy cardeal. — Quando ela não continuou a acariciá-lo, ele levantou os dedos dela e

mordiscou em um alerta brincalhão. Seu estômago estava cheio de mil borboletas. Puxando a mão,

ela tentou sentar-se. Ele não iria deixá-la. — Não, gatinha. Eu gosto de você assim. — Firmou-se

sobre as palmas das mãos ao lado dela, e cheirou seu pescoço como uma grande fera à caça.

O que era exatamente o que ele era.

Então ele fez algo totalmente inesperado e poderosamente sensual. Sem dar nenhum aviso, moveu a

cabeça, e mordeu o mamilo suavemente através da camiseta. Suas costas arquearam. Um grito

ameaçou rasgar a partir de sua garganta. Em vez de soltar o mamilo, ele chupou com força, fazendoa

enlouquecer de excitação. Até o momento em que ele a soltou seus joelhos estavam no interior das

coxas que ele estava lentamente separando.

— Você está cheirando igual a mim, — ele rosnou contra a garganta dela, dando-lhe uma lambida

rápida. — Por todo o seu corpo, você cheira como eu.

Ela gemeu.

— O-o que?

Empurrou-se acima dela, e utilizou os dedos de uma mão para acariciar o mamilo que não tinha

sugado. Ela teve que lutar para não alcançar com a mão, e puxar para baixo o zíper da calça jeans,

sabendo precisamente como o sentiria em suas palmas. Quente, duro, sedoso e perfeito.

_~~~~Capítulo Dezoito~~~~_

— Essa camiseta é minha. — ele soltou seu mamilo, e se sentou novamente de forma a poder correr

as palmas das mãos sobre o torso de Sascha, para perto de seus seios.

Todo o corpo dela era um bater de coração, palpitando junto com a pulsação entre suas pernas.

— Por que Tamsyn a daria para mim?

— Porque você tem meu cheiro de qualquer forma. — Com outro aperto gentil, ele soltou os seios

dela, e correu as mãos na barra da camiseta, puxando-a. — Até mesmo os malditos lobos podem me

sentir em você.

Ela sabia que devia protestar contra a forma que ele estava agindo, mas era isso com que ela

sonhava, fantasiava. A única pergunta era, seria ela capaz de sobreviver ao inferno que estava

liberando? Uma grande mão masculina a pegou tão atrevidamente, que ela sentiu luzes explodindo

atrás de seus olhos. Ele a estava esfregando com a inclinação de sua palma, estimulando-a a um

grande calor, através do algodão de sua calcinha.

— Onde está a renda? — ele parou sua carícia.

— N-não pare. — era um apelo rouco. Sua recompensa, foi ele recomeçar seus movimentos

sensuais.

Os olhos de Lucas brilhavam na escuridão e ele estava ao mesmo tempo intensamente belo e

selvagem. — Nos sonhos você usava calcinhas de renda.

— Psys não tem esse tipo de roupas. — faminta por mais, ela se movia contra ele. Ele compreendeu,

mudando seus movimentos para uma rotação selvagem que fez a garganta dela se fechar. Pelos

próximos poucos segundos, ela estava completamente insensível a qualquer coisa, a não ser o

delicioso assalto de sensações.

Ele a empurrou até o limite com rude ternura, que arrancou um grito da garganta dela, sua mente

Psy não mais se importando com quem estivesse na casa, quem estivesse ouvindo. Ela deixou que o

quase violento prazer a percorresse até estar molhada, mole e saciada contra a palma dele. Quando

abriu os olhos, foi para ver que ele não tinha mudado de posição.

Encontrando seu olhar, ele retirou a mãos de entre as pernas dela, trouxe a palma até sua boca e

lambeu os dedos para limpá-los. Foi a coisa mais erótica que já vira. Seu corpo estremecia com os

choques, mas algo mais profundo já estava acordando por dentro.

— Sente-se melhor? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. — seus olhos caíram para a ereção empurrando o zíper do jeans dele.

— Você vai fazer algo sobre isso?

Se ela não tivesse tido aqueles sonhos, se não tivesse aprendido que ele dava muito mais prazer do

que jamais pedira, se já não tivesse se enroscado com suas exigências masculinas e famintas, ela

poderia ter se recusado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela correu um dedo pela extensão dele.

— Pare de provocar. — ele ordenou, mas não fez qualquer movimento para parar a exploração dela.

— Em meus sonhos — ela sussurrou, aceitando o que tinha sabido desde o inicio. Aqueles sonhos

tinham sido muito vívidos para ser invenção de sua própria imaginação. Como poderia ter sonhado

o amante selvagem que lhe mostrara modos de prazer, quando ela nunca conhecera alguém como

ele? — Em meus sonhos você me disse que amava minha boca.

— Eu adoro sua boca. — ele estava apoiado nas mãos perto da cabeça dela novamente. Quando ele

falou, foi contra sua boca e então a estava beijando com sensual entusiasmo que a fez se sentir como

se ela fosse a própria fantasia dele que se tornou viva.

Ela não conseguia se afastar, não conseguia se parar de agarrá-lo pela cintura, e enterrar os dedos na

carne dele. Ele empurrava a língua em sua boca e ela, respondia instintivamente, enrolando a dela

com a dele. O corpo de Lucas era puro calor e sensação debaixo de suas mãos, o corpo de um

homem que nunca dizia não ao toque.

— Privilégios de toque. — ela disse quando ele a deixou respirar.

— Nós estamos além dos privilégios de toque, querida. — o sorriso dele era perverso quando se

sentou para se ajoelhar entre as coxas abertas dela. Consciente do que ele queria, do que ele

precisava, ela ergueu as mãos para o botão do jeans dele, e o abriu. Ele sibilou numa respiração,

seus olhos parecendo brilhar anda mais. Quando desceu o zíper, ele rosnou no fundo da garganta.

— Cuidado!

— Sempre. — O zíper estava abaixado. Ela podia ver a cabeça de sua ereção empurrando contra o

tecido branco da cueca. — Você tem de me deixar levantar.

Ele pensou um pouco sobre isso, seus dedos brincando com seu mamilo molhado através do macio

tecido de algodão.

— Eu não quero.

O estômago dela se apertava cada vez que ele apertava o botão que ele sensibilizara ao extremo.

— Como poderei... tomá-lo em minha boca se você não permitir? — na fraca escuridão, a pergunta

era um convite erótico, que ela não sabia que tinha a capacidade de fazer.

Ele se moveu, e foi tão rápido que ela mal registrou. Observá-lo parado ao lado da cama, despindo o

resto de suas roupas era um prazer em si só. Não havia necessidade de luz, não quando sua pele

parecia emitir uma fraca luz, como uma fina camada de energia selvagem para seus sentidos Psy.

Ela estava atordoada com a perigosa beleza dele. Quando se sentou, a cabeça dele chicoteou para

alfinetá-la no lugar.

— Não quero que se mova. — Alfa até o fim, sua ordem era arrogantemente assegurada.

— Mas eu quero me mover. — deixá-lo fazer do modo dele nesse ponto, equivaleria a desastre mais

tarde.

Ele se lançou sobre ela com aquela velocidade estonteante, e ela se viu esticada de costas na cama

com ele todo pressionado contra ela. Ele colocou os punhos dela juntos, e os apertou acima de sua

cabeça antes que pudesse ofegar.

— Agora você é todinha minha. — o comentário tinha um prazer de gato caçador, ao acossar sua

presa.

Mas essa presa tinha garras. Alcançando com a mente, ela envolveu suas mãos mentais ao redor da

ereção dele, que estava cutucando sua entrada. O corpo de Lucas se arqueou quando um grito partiu

dele.

— O que você está fazendo, gatinha?

— Brincando. — ela disse, usando a palavra dele. — A sensação dele estava em toda parte, dentro e

fora. Ela queria tanto experimentá-lo que doía. — Deixe.

Ele se inclinou e lambeu seu mamilo sobre a camiseta, o gesto tão felino que ela se chocou com um

gemido. — Não estou no clima de brincadeira.

— Você não quer que eu... — Ela usou suas mãos mentais para apertá-lo mais forte, para mostrar a

ele o que poderia ter.

Ele mordeu o lado do seu pescoço com força suficiente para marcar, mas não machucar.

— Pare com isso.

— Por que? — Naquele momento não ocorreu a Sascha que ela não deveria ter sido capaz de se

conectar com ele tão facilmente, desde que ele era changeling, e ela Psy, e nenhum Psy fora capaz

de entrar em uma mente changeling sem esforço. Tudo que sabia, era que estava queimando por ele.

Ele se apoiou sobre as mãos sobre ela, deixando-a livre para agarrar a dura extensão da ereção dele.

Ele empurrou contra ela, a cabeça jogada para trás, os tendões de seu pescoço aparecendo em duro

alívio. Não sabendo completamente como tinha conhecimento do que fazer, ela foi se

impulsionando para cima até conseguir deslizar suas pernas entre o V criado pelas coxas ajoelhadas

dele.

Enquanto ele observava para ver o que faria a seguir, ela escorregou o corpo pela cama até que a

evidencia da fome dele estivesse bem acima dela. Segurando nos quadris dele, ela levantou a cabeça

da cama, e o tomou em sua boca.

O rosnado dele fez cada nervo em seu corpo tremular em advertência. Mas ela não parou. Tinha

privilégios de toque, e ia aproveitar cada vantagem. Ele tinha sabor ainda melhor do que nos sonhos,

tão rico e delicioso, quanto o mais refinado chocolate, tão exótico quanto a pantera que era.

Seu pescoço estava ficando cansado, mas não queria parar. Puxando seus quadris, ela se moveu para

baixo, mas ele recusava a seguir, deslizando para fora de sua boca, e a deixando à beira da

insanidade.

_Lucas, por favor_. Era um selvagem apelo da mente dela para a dele.

— Só com a condição de você me deixar fazer o mesmo. — a voz dele era áspera, quente, exigente.

— Sem desistências.

_Você pode fazer o que quiser! _Ela concordou sem pensar, tão bêbada que estava com a sobrecarga

de prazer sensorial, que estava escrava dele.

Ele ronronou, e fez o que ela pediu, movendo os quadris apenas o suficiente para provocar, tentar.

Necessitando-o tão intensamente, que não conseguia mais funcionar em qualquer nível, a não ser o

físico, ela o sugou com força, apertando as mãos nos tensos músculos do traseiro dele. Ele gemeu

quando ela usou a língua para acariciar o lado inferior de sua ereção. Sabia do que ele gostava, tinha

aprendido nos sonhos que não eram sonhos. Tendo acesso livre ao corpo dele, ela usou cada

habilidade que posuía para conduzir seu selvagem amante à diversão.

— Mais forte, gatinha. — era um sussurro rouco.

Ela o satisfez, enterrando as unhas na carne dele. O minúsculo prazer-dor fez seus músculos se

fecharem ao redor dela. Gemendo bem no fundo de sua garganta, ela despejou tudo o que tinha, em

amar, lamber, sugar, dar.

Ele chegou ao clímax em ondas estremecedoras, um rosnado sem palavras emanando de sua

garganta.

Talvez dez minutos depois, Sascha percebeu que ainda estava usando a camiseta. Ela tentou se

desenredar de Lucas, que a mantinha completamente pregada na cama, mas ele se recusava a se

mexer. Enterrara o rosto contra ela, e agora ele lambia sua pulsação, preguiçosamente sentindo o

gosto de sal nela.

Ela mordeu o lado do seu pescoço.

— Lucas.

Um baixo ronrono vibrou contra os seios dela, provocando sensações em seu corpo excitado. Cada

terminação nervosa tão necessitada que doía.

— Quero tirar essa camiseta. — Estava muito quente, muito presa. Até mesmo sua calcinha parecia

demais... ela queria sentir cada centímetro de pele molhada de suor, cada caricia de selvagem

sensualidade.

Ele saiu de cima de Sascha. Seus olhos como uma fenda brilhavam, verdes na escuridão. Eles não a

abandonaram por sequer um instante, e no segundo em que ficou nua, pulou sobre ela. Mais uma

vez ela se viu à mercê dele. Dessa vez, deitada de bruços, o duro comprimento dele enterrado no

vinco de suas nádegas.

— Mas você...

Ele correu as unhas pela lateral dela, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer.

— Eu não sou humano, Sascha. É preciso mais do que uma simples rodada para me fazer incapaz de

desempenhar. — ele mordicou a parte externa de sua orelha.

— Oh!

— Agora é a minha vez. — Aqueles dentes fortes arranharam seu ombro, e uma de suas mãos

deslizou por baixo do corpo, para tocar os cachos molhados entre suas coxas.

Ela fez um barulho suave que estava tão cheio de necessidade que assustou a si mesma. Lucas

pareceu gostar disso. Mergulhando mais, ele a esfregou, ameaçando levá-la a loucura.

_Lucas_. Era um sussurro íntimo.

— Levante seu traseiro para mim. — ele disse no ouvido dela, levantando seu corpo do dela.

Corando, mas não desejando perder qualquer coisa que ele quisesse mostrá-la, ela dobrou os joelhos

e empurrou para cima. Ele moveu a mão que acariciava seus cachos, a se espalmar no estômago dela

enquanto que a mão livre afagava seu traseiro. Ela nunca se sentira mais exposta, mais vulnerável.

A mão em seu traseiro deslizou para o interior de suas coxas, e ele empurrou gentilmente até que ela

se abriu mais. Um ruído gutural soou atrás dela. Cada músculo em seu corpo ficou tenso em

antecipação.

— Seu cheiro é como uma droga para meus sentidos. — a voz dele estava tão rouca que ela mal o

compreendia.

Com outro murmúrio que era mais som do que palavras, ele colocou uma mão no quadril dela

enquanto a outra continuava a repousar em seu estômago e então ele a saboreou. Um grito escapou

da sua garganta à primeira lenta lambida. Ela podia se sentir tremendo, e isso era apenas o começo.

Sem pressa e cuidadosamente, ele a lambeu como um gato com uma tigela de creme, concentrado

em saborear cada gota. Todo o corpo se tornou uma chama líquida. Ela mal conseguia respirar

através das sensações, sua face queimando com um calor que não tinha nada a ver com embaraço.

Ele moveu a mão que estava no quadril dela para dentro das coxas novamente. Ela o deixou afastar

ainda mais as pernas, o deixou usar os dedos para abri-la, para um saborear mais profundo, o deixou

saboreá-la até que viu estrelas. Ela apenas... deixou. Ele se aproveitou completamente, e Sascha

compreendeu o que era ser amada por uma pantera alfa que pensava que ela pertencia a ele.

Não havia nada experimental sobre seu beijo íntimo. Cada toque gritava posse. Os dedos nas coxas

dela, eram quentes e fortes, segurando-a onde ele a queria enquanto sua boca a devastava com um

tipo de áspera ternura, contra a qual ela não tinha qualquer defesa.

Ela estava quase insana de necessidade, quando ele mordiscou seu traseiro com os dentes.

— Me desculpe, gatinha. Estou indo rápido demais, mas quero estar dentro de você.

Rápido? Ele pensava que isso era rápido? Qual era a definição de Lucas para devagar? _Eu preciso_

_de você. _Ela estava falando com ele no mais privado dos níveis, nem mesmo pensando como estava

fazendo isso tão facilmente.

Ela o sentiu se levantar atrás dela, os nervos tensos em expectativa. Um grito baixo escapou quando

ele começou a entrar nela. Parecia que ele estava invadindo mais que seu corpo —estava indo bem

fundo em sua mente. E ela o queria mais fundo.

Ele se lançou para frente em resposta à insistência silenciosa dela. Uma nota afiada de inesperada

dor se infiltrou em seu prazer. — O...o que? Lucas?

— Shhhh. Nunca mais. — os lábios dele traçaram uma linha de beijos na espinha dela, distraindo-a

com sensações. — Você é tão gostosa, querida, tão quente e apertada. Uma vez não vai ser

suficiente.

Os sussurros eróticos enviaram arrepios por sua pele. Ao mesmo tempo, a mão em seu estômago a

impulsionou para cima, e ela se levantou para pressionar as costas contra o peito dele enquanto

permanecia profundamente enterrado nela. Ela sentiu o pulso da batida do coração dele dentro de si,

e era extraordinário, um beijo carnal como nenhum outro.

Reagindo a instintos tão antigos que nem tinham nome, ela girou os quadris em um vagaroso

círculo. O braço dele apertou-se com seu estômago, fechando-a em puro músculo. O calor do seu

peito quase a queimava — parecia que a temperatura corporal estava muito mais alta que a dela.

Uma mão masculina se elevou, e fechou sobre seu seio, os dedos brincando com o mamilo.

Gritando, ela se moveu novamente.

A mão em seu seio deslizou para segurá-la no quadril.

— Pare com isso.

Ela repetiu o movimento.

E sentiu a pantera em Lucas assumir o comando. Ele saiu quase todo de dentro dela e então se

lançou mais fundo. O corpo dela começou a tremer. Incapaz de ficar parada, ela impulsionou na

direção dele.

Os dentes dele se fecharam na curva de seu pescoço, segurando-a no lugar enquanto ele levava os

dois ao limite. A mordida não era dolorosa, apenas tão proprietário que ela se sentiu completamente

possuída. Era um lembrete de que seu amante não era humano, não era Psy, não era controlável.

Ela o adorava exatamente como era.

As mãos dele deslizaram para os cachos entre suas pernas, encontrando o latejante ponto que ela

ansiava ver acariciado. Ele sabia perfeitamente como esfregar, como provocar. Seu grito saiu das

profundezas de dentro de sua alma. Em sua paixão, ela alcançou-o por trás, e o arranhou nos bíceps.

Com um rosnado, ele soltou o pescoço dela, e começou a se mover tão forte e rápido que não

conseguiu mais acompanhá-lo. Ao invés disso, ela derreteu, aceitando a fome dele, a necessidade, a

reivindicação, mesmo quando seu corpo se despedaçou em milhões de pedaços, faíscas brilhantes de

cor primitiva piscando diante de seus olhos.

Para seu choque, Lucas saiu de dentro dela. Antes que ela pudesse reclamar, ele a virara em seus

braços e a puxara para se sentar com as pernas ao redor dos quadris dele. Ele estava tão

profundamente dentro dela, apenas uma respiração depois que ela nem conseguiu pensar.

— Abra seus olhos. — Uma ordem soou contra sua boca.

Ela obedeceu sem pensar. E encontrou o brilhante verde de olhos que se tornaram completamente de

pantera.

— Por que?

— Fogos de artifício. — ele sussurrou e lhe tomou a boca em um beijo tão faminto que ela se sentiu

consumida.

Dessa vez, os movimentos dele eram profundos e rápidos e sem parar. Ela cavalgou a tempestade, o

deixou arremeter vez após vez, deixou seu lado selvagem sair para brincar. Era a mais íntima, a

mais perigosa, a mais maravilhosa dança de sua vida. Quando o corpo musculoso estremeceu em

seus braços, e ele soltou um grito rouco, ela sentiu cada instinto feminino que possuía gemer de

prazer.

— Minha. — Aquela sentença absoluta foi a última palavra que ele disse em um longo, longo

tempo.

Eles tinham acabado de tomar o café da manhã, quando Lucas informou a Sascha que estava indo

falar com Hawke, o alfa dos SnowDancers, a quem ela nunca encontrara, pelo menos enquanto

consciente. Vaughn e Mercy, que também estavam sentados à mesa com eles, ergueram os olhos.

— Vocês ficam de guarda aqui. — ele lhes disse. — Vou levar Clay e Dorian.

Sascha bebeu um gole de chá, e pensou no que iria fazer. Voltar para casa não era uma opção.

Nunca mais. Depois da noite que passara nos braços de Lucas, não mais podia manter o fingimento

de que era uma Psy normal. Seus escudos ainda estavam se mantendo no plano psíquico, mas

manter a máscara no mundo real se tornara impossível.

E depois havia o fato de que Lucas a marcara.

No segundo em que entrara na cozinha, os olhos de Tamsyn foram atraídos para a marca de mordida

em seu pescoço. Ela pensou que a curandeira iria ficar com raiva, visto o que havia contado a

Sascha no dia anterior. Contudo, ela só sorriu e disse:

— Aposto que está morrendo de fome.

Até o momento, ninguém mencionara os gritos. Ou as marcas de arranhões nos braços de Lucas. Ela

quase morrera quando descera, e o encontrara sentado à mesa usando uma camiseta de mangas

curtas. Uma coisa era se descontrolar nos braços dele, outra completamente diferente era que os

outros testemunhassem sua completa rendição. Pelo menos ele iria vestir a jaqueta preta de couro

sintético para se encontrar com Hawke.

— Fique aqui. — ele ordenou, embora ela não tivesse feito nenhum movimento para se retirar. —

Você não está forte o bastante para hackear a Net novamente, mesmo se concordássemos com seu

plano idiota. Fique longe de lá. Descance.

Ele estava certo. Agir como um fantasma de Henry a havia drenado mais do que imaginara. Levaria

pelo menos mais um dia até ter se recuperado o suficiente para implementar o plano.

— Só vou conseguir me manter por mais alguns dias. — a pressão dentro dela estava se

intensificando minuto a minuto. — Temos de agir disso, ou eles vão descobrir sobre mim e tentar

me conter.

Aqueles olhos verde-gato se estreitaram.

— Ninguém vai conter você! — ele caminhou até o lado dela da mesa, e se inclinou para beijá-la

bem na frente de seu pessoal. E não foi um beijonho no rosto. Ela se agarrou na cintura dele, e se

segurou enquanto era beijada, de um modo que era ostensivamente sexual e possessivo até o fim.

Um minuto depois ele se fora, deixando-a faminta por ele. Quando olhou para os dois sentinelas,

não viu qualquer reação no rosto deles. Vaughn a amedrontava. Ele não era frio e distante como

Clay, mas havia uma escuridão espreitando atrás dos olhos dele, que a fazia pensar o quão próximo

da superfície estava seu animal.

Mercy era um pouco mais acessível, mas ela não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que os

sentinelas queriam vê-la pelas costas. Não podia culpá-los. Ela era parte de uma raça culpada de

ajudar o pior tipo de escória. Quem sabia para o que ela não arrastaria Lucas?

— Vocês estão aqui basicamente por minha segurança? — ela perguntou, consciente de que não

havia mais ninguém vulnerável na casa.

Eles concordaram.

— Obrigada. — ela colocou as mãos na mesa e se forçou a encontrar os olhos do sentinela. — Eu

sei que não sou o que Lucas precisa, mas me deixem tê-lo por mais alguns dias. Depois disso, não

serei mais um problema. — ela se recusava a permitir que a auto-piedade destruísse a magnificência

do que estava experimentando, mas o que dissera era um fato.

Os changelings não conheciam a extensão da PsyNet. Ela tinha olhos e ouvidos em cada canto do

mundo, sombras dentro de sombras. Era impossível escapar dela fisicamente, mesmo que sua mente

pudesse de alguma maneira sobreviver à separação mental.

Onde quer que ela fosse, o que quer que fizesse, eles a caçariam. Eles o fariam por qualquer

renegado, pois um dissidente enfraquece o Protocolo de Silêncio. Contudo, seu caso geraria uma

reação extrema — ela era a filha de Nikita. Não apenas sabia demais, sua deserção atingiria o

coração da imagem de invencibilidade do Conselho.

Vaughn se inclinou para frente, aqueles estranhos olhos de cor dourada focalizados completamente

nela.

— Se eu achasse que você fosse ferir Lucas, eu teria assegurado que você nem tivesse chance.

— Então o fato de eu ainda estar respirando é um voto de confiança? — Sascha não o deixaria

intimidá-la, não importando que ele fizesse os cabelinhos em sua nuca se arrepiarem em primordial

atenção.

O lábio dele se retorceu.

— Não.

Mercy colocou a xícara de café na mesa. — Pare de brincar com a mente dela, Vaughn. Acho que

ela já passou por coisas demais.

— Acho que nossa Psy é mais dura do que aparenta, não é, Sascha? — Olhos dourado-escuros

pesquisaram seu rosto por algo que ela nem conseguia começar a adivinhar. Ela apenas sabia que o

que a olhava, não era completamente civilizado.

— Tive de ser para sobreviver. — Sascha manteve o olhar dele. — Mesmo quando eu era criança,

sabia que se eles descobrissem que era diferente, seria colocada na lista para reabilitação — um tipo

de apagamento da mente. — Até hoje, ela podia ouvir os pés arrastando, e os resmungos sussurrados

dos reabilitados quando eles atravessavam as portas do santuário interno do Centro.

Ela nunca deveria ter ouvido aqueles sons, ou visto as criaturas de pesadelo que os criavam, mas

Nikita a levara para lá um dia quando mal completara 10 anos. Ela nunca se esquecera das palavras

da mãe "Nunca seja nada além de perfeita, Sascha. Esse é o resultado em se falhar."

Sascha era uma adolescente antes de entender o por que de Nikita ter ido tão longe. Ela tinha de

estar consciente da falha em sua filha, tinha de ter visto dentro de sua mente, antes de ela estar velha

demais para se proteger.

O duro gesto funcionou — para o mundo externo, Sascha nunca fora nada além de perfeita. Ela até

mesmo convencera Nikita de que sua filha imperfeita tinha se tornado uma Psy no sentido absoluto.

Até começar a se desfazer.

— Não posso crer que eles fazem isso com seu próprio povo. — Mercy murmurou com desgosto. —

Como alguém pode escolher viver desse modo? Eu prefiro a morte.

As palavras de Mercy fizeram a garganta de Sascha se fechar.

— Preciso pedir um favor a vocês dois.

Vaughn ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele poderia ter deixado que ela vivesse, mas ela sabia que ele

estava segurando seu julgamento final.

— Se eu for pega quando colocarmos o plano em ação, se eu for enviada ao Centro ao invés de ser

executada — ela começou — gostaria que vocês me matassem. Não vou pode fazer isso por mim

mesma, porque eles travarão minha mente. — Uma camisa de força mental que ela sabia que a

impulsionaria para a loucura final.

— Isso é para Lucas decidir. — Mercy disse, seu tom puro aço. Era uma indicação de que, apesar de

toda sua beleza, ela era um soldado primeiro, e mulher em segundo lugar.

— Eu não quero que ele o faça. — Não mais, não quando ela sabia o que custaria a ele. — Ele não

devia ter de ver alguém com quem se importa morrer. — Nos olhos de Vaughn ela viu a

compreensão do passado de Lucas. — Mesmo que vocês não sintam nada por mim, façam por ele.

Ele merece algo melhor do que testemunhar a minha transformação em vegetal.

Vaughn se levantou e ela pensou que ele estava rejeitando seu apelo. Mas, ao invés de deixar a sala,

ele deu a volta atrás da cadeira dela. Colocando as mãos na madeira, ele se abaixou até seus lábios

tocarem o pescoço dela. Ela congelou, sentindo o poder contido no poderoso corpo masculino. Ele

poderia quebrar seu pescoço com uma mão.

_~~~~Capítulo Dezenove~~~~_

—Você tem privilégios de pele, — disse ele contra seu pulso, mordendo bem delicadamente. —

Você é do clã.

Era a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir.

Hope fechou a mão sobre o punho cerrado de Sascha.

— Nós não deixamos membros do clã morrer sem lutar.

Sascha sentiu as lágrimas queimando os olhos.

— Vocês não entendem!

Vaughn correu o nariz pelo pescoço dela, e mordeu levemente a orelha ante de ficar de pé, com as

mãos em seus ombros.

— Entendemos que você acha que a rede Psy é onipotente. Isso é porque é tudo que você já foi

ensinada. —Moveu-se em torno dela para se encostar na mesa. — Mas as regras mudaram.

— Quais são as regras? — disse ela, sentindo-se derrotada por sua recusa em ver a verdade. — Eles

são tão poderosos e mortais como sempre foram.

— Mas você é diferente de qualquer coisa que eles já viram. — disse Mercy.

Sascha olhou para o rosto da outra mulher.

— Eu sou apenas uma Psy defeituosa.

— Tem certeza? —Vaughn correu com as costas de seus dedos pela bochecha dela. Assustada mais

uma vez, ela não sabia como reagir. Tinha visto a forma como os leopardos tocavam uns aos outros,

mas nunca tinha esperado receber tal afeto casual. Especialmente vindo dos mortais sentinelas. —

Ou você é

outra coisa completamente diferente?

A réplica estava na ponta da língua de Sascha quando ela franziu a testa, e recordou aqueles secretos

arquivos de família que tinha recuperado, mas nunca examinado.

— Preciso pensar —, ela murmurou, já se retirando em sua mente.

Nenhum dos sentinelas disse uma palavra. Eles simplesmente garantiram sua proteção quando ela

permanecia sentada, folheando páginas e páginas de dados mentais. Em algum momento durante

esse tempo, Tamsyn veio para a cozinha e começou a assar biscoitos. Com um canto de sua mente,

Sascha sentiu a tristeza da curandeira por ter enviado Julian e Roman para longe. Lucas tinha

compartilhado a verdade da sua ausência ontem à noite, confiando-lhe mais do que ela própria

confiava. Tamsyn não pôde, não iria junto com as crianças, ela era a curandeira, e se sangue fosse

derramado, eles precisam dela.

Mal sequer pensando nisso, Sascha reuniu a tristeza acentuada de Tamsyn, e a tomou para dentro

dela. Como sempre, as emoções dos outros assentavam como pedras contra seu coração, mas ela

sabia que poderia lidar com elas. De alguma forma, tinha o poder de neutralizar os sentimentos

negativos.

Não sabia quanto tempo estava sentada lá, quando foi puxada para fora de seu estado de transe,

assustada por um beijo na nuca. Só um homem tinha o poder de influenciá-la tão completamente.

Ela piscou, e se virou para encontrar Lucas atrás dela. Ele puxou-a para se levantar, o rosto um

conjunto de linhas duras.

— O que você estava fazendo? — O limite de seu temperamento explosivo era visível em seus

olhos.

— Olhando para algumas informações que roubei quando hackeei a rede. —Por que ele estava com

raiva?

Sua marca de caçador tornou-se nitidamente delineada.

— Eu disse para você não ir a lugar nenhum.

— Eu estou bem aqui. — Seu próprio temperamento estava se elevando. — Qual é o problema com

você?

Sua resposta foi um rosnado baixo, que fez todos os pêlos em seu corpo se levantarem.

Repentinamente, ela tomou conhecimento dos outros na sala. Vaughn, Hope e Tamsyn estavam

agora acompanhados por Dorian e Clay. Silenciosos como os predadores que eram, as sentinelas e a

curandeira continuaram suas atividade, mas ela sabia que eles estavam ouvindo.

— Lucas —, disse ela, com a intenção de pedir-lhe para conversarem em algum lugar privado.

— Eu disse especificamente para você ficar fora da rede Psy. — Furia revestia cada palavra

silenciosa.

— Eu não entrei na rede! Eu não sou completamente desmiolada. — Tinha tido o suficiente. —

Você esperava que eu me sentasse aqui assando biscoitos enquanto você estava lá fora? — Uma

pontada de riso de algum lugar na sala a fez se virar e dizer, — sem querer ofender, Tamsyn.

— Eu sei, querida. Você não é o tipo de assar biscoitos. — A curandeira colocou algumas gotas de

chocolate em uma bacia.

— Você devia descansar sua mente. E não me diga que tudo o que estava fazendo não estava usando

a energia mental que você não tem. — Lucas agarrou-a pela nuca, puxando-a em direção a ele.

Ele era muito cuidadoso com sua força, mas o domínio do gesto não foi perdido por ela.

— Pare com isso. — Ele podia ser alfa, mas ela era uma cardeal.

Ele não se preocupou em responder, falando aos invés com seus sentinelas.

— Por que diabos vocês a deixaram desobedecer minhas ordens?

Ela chutou a canela de Lucas com a ponta da bota. Ele não fez nenhuma cara de dor.

— Você vai pagar por isso.

Era um aviso suave.

E a fez explodir. Ela poderia ter sido um fracasso como uma cardeal, mas ela tinha uma pequena

especialidade que muitas pessoas não sabiam. Alcançando com sua mente, ela empurrou Lucas

Hunter

tão forte que ele foi puxado para dois passos de distância dela antes que pudesse piscar.

Todo mundo congelou.

Sascha percebeu que tinha acabado de atacar o alfa de DarkRiver. Que pena. Ele estava agindo

como um completo homem das cavernas. Encontrando aqueles olhos, que agora pareciam mais

pantera do que humanos, colocou as mãos nos quadris e tentou fingir que o esforço tele-cinético não

a havia esgotado.

— Ainda quer brincar? — Era um insulto que ela nunca teria feito antes de começar a passar muito

tempo com os changelings.

— Oh sim, gatinha, eu quero brincar. — Lucas foi até ela naquela velocidade de luz que costumava

se mover, suas emoções uma mistura de alegria e desafio.

Ela estava pronta. Usando sua força remanescentes, ela pulou para trás por cima da mesa, a ação

quase felina. Sua mente Psy tinha visto a forma como os leopardos se moviam, e agora ele imitou o

movimento maravilhosamente suave. Lucas arregalou os olhos quando ele a encontrou do outro lado

da mesa.

— Você tem mantido alguns segredos.

— Pobrezinho —, ela provocava.

Ele começou a sorrir.

— Venha aqui.

— Você vai se comportar?

— Não.

Seus lábios se contraíram. Sentindo-se tola por estar agachada sobre a mesa, agora que ele já não a

estava perseguindo, ela pulou para ficar na frente dele. Sua mão foi para o seu pescoço de novo,

segurando-a em um abraço possessivo. Só que desta vez, havia sensualidade, em vez de raiva em

seu toque. Seu beijo

queimou até os dedos dos pés.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela levou alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego.

— Você já ouviu falar de privacidade? — ela perguntou, ciente de que sua pele estava ficando

escarlate. Não conseguia mais conter as reações físicas de seu corpo. Esse escudo tinha queimado

ontem à noite.

Tamsyn riu.

— Desculpe, não pude deixar de ouvir.

Sascha lutou contra o abraço de Lucas, até que ele a deixou ir, contente em espreitá-la enquanto ela

caminhava para o outro lado do balcão de Tamsyn.

— O quê?

A mulher revirou os olhos.

— Os homens de DarkRiver são muito possessivos e completamente exibicionistas durante o ritual

da vinculação.

Sascha percorreu seu dicionário de terminologia changeling, e não conseguiu encontrar o

significado.

— Ritual da vinculação?

Mercy assobiou. Dorian estremeceu. Tamsyn de repente ficou muito interessada em sua massa. Clay

e Vaughn desapareceram misteriosamente. Atrás dela, o corpo de Lucas era um muro rígido de

calor.

— Eu acho que nós precisamos discutir isso lá em cima.

— Ah, _agora _você quer privacidade? — ela murmurou.

Ele pegou-a nos braços, chocando-a com imobilidade. Antes que pudesse encontrar respiração para

reclamar, ele estava correndo as escadas. Um minuto depois, ele despejou-a na cama e deitou-se ao

lado dela.

— Nã-não. — Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se afastar.

Ele jogou uma perna por cima dela.

— Não tente mais nenhum truque gatinha.

Só por isso, ela encontrou outro surto de poder, e empurrou sua perna. Um segundo depois, ela

estava de volta.

— Nós vamos ter que falar sobre esse truques seus, — disse ele, soando mais divertido do que

preocupado.

Ela estreitou seus olhos.

— Eu poderia transformar sua mente em pudim se quisesse.

— Mas, então, quem iria te lamber até que gozasse?

Seu corpo inteiro se transformou em uma chama.

— Você não pode dizer coisas como essa!

— Por que não? — Sua mão separou os lados de sua camisa branca e foi só então que ela percebeu

que ele a havia desabotoado.

Dedos longos encontraram seu seios através de seu sutiã, e acariciaram seu mamilo.

— Lucas. — Era mais um gemido do que uma palavra.

— O ritual da vinculação, é o que dois leopardos atravessam em seu caminho para uma união para a

vida. — Fechou sua mão sobre o seio e apertou.

Seus olhos piscaram abertos, o medo frio apagando o fogo que ele havia começado.

— O que acontece se a metade de um par unido morre?

— O companheiro sobrevivente nunca mais se unirá a mais ninguém. — Aquela mão possessiva

estava puxando para baixo o bojo do sutiã, esfregando preguiçosamente em sua carne despertada.

— Não, Lucas. — Ela tentou sair debaixo dele, mas ele não deixava. — Você não pode. Eu posso

não sobreviver à semana.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum. — Ele soava mais dominante do que ela já tinha ouvido, com os

olhos completamente de pantera. — Você pertence a mim.

Foram as palavras que ela esperou por toda a sua vida, mas não podia aceitá-las.

— Eu não tenho uma escolha?

— Você fez sua escolha quando me trouxe para seus sonhos, para sua mente. — Ele mordiscou

suavemente em seu lábio inferior. — E fez a escolha novamente quando me deixou tomar seu corpo.

De nenhuma maneira, Sascha ia deixar Lucas sem uma companheira para o resto de sua vida.

— Eu não vou cooperar.

— Com certeza você vai. — Movendo a cabeça, ele sugou o mamilo em sua boca.

Os dedos dela correram entre a exuberância de seu cabelo sedoso.

— Pare.

Ele murmurou em prazer, e sua outra mão escorregou para entre as pernas dela, tocando-a em seu

mais íntimo. Mesmo através do material de sua calça, ela sentiu o calor de sua mão.

Puxou a cabeça dele, e levantou-a apenas o suficiente para dar-lhe espaço para se movimentar para

seu outro seio. Em vez de empurrar para baixo o bojo, ele lambeu através dele, uma mão moldando

seu estômago. Era impossível pensar com essa sobrecarga de sensações sobre ela. Mas tinha que

falar, precisava fazê-lo entender.

— Você não me conhece. — ela sussurrou.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Eu conheço você de dentro para fora.

— Não, Lucas. Eu não sou changeling, eu sou Psy. Minha mente é quem eu sou.

— Mentirosa. — Ele beliscou um mamilo molhado.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu, e por um instante, ela não era nada, mas uma criatura de carne e osso.

— Você é tão animal quanto eu. — Era um sussurro rouco contra sua orelha. — Tão sexual, tão

faminta, tão necessitada.

Ela balançou a cabeça, abalada pelo poder de suas palavras, o vício de seu toque.

— Eu poderia matar você com um pensamento.

Ele esfregou o queixo por toda a pele da superior dos seus seios.

— Poderia, gatinha?

Fácil assim, ele venceu sua guerra pessoal. Lucas era mais importante para ela do que sua própria

vida.

— Não —, disse ela. — Pare com isso antes que seja tarde demais.

— Ninguém pode pará-lo. Eu vou matar quem tentar.

Olhando para aqueles olhos de gato, ela estava certa de que ele quis dizer cada palavra. Estava tão

certa de que tinha que parar antes que ele se prendesse a uma mulher que estava tão profundamente

quebrada, ela não estava nem certa de que ainda era uma Psy.

Um dia depois, Sascha sentou-se na sala da casa segura, tentando pensar em argumentos para

convencer Lucas da solidez de seu plano. O problema era que ela não tinha descoberto como

criar a distração que daria ao assassino uma vantagem em relação aos outros Psys para senti-la

primeiro. Ela passou todo dia tentando pensar em alguma coisa, e tudo o que conseguiu foi uma

bomba.

Se não pudesse imaginar alguma coisa até amanhã, teria que usar aquilo mesmo — Brenna já tinha

sofrido o suficiente. Pelo menos nem Enrique nem Nikita tinham tentado contatá-la até agora. Ela

assumiu que eles estavam distraídos com seu próprio plano para capturar o assassino. Lucas tinha

entrado e saído durante o dia todo, e ela imaginou que ele estava colocando planos em prática, para

o caso de não serem capazes de salvar a SnowDancer capturada. Agora, ele estava de pé pela janela,

olhando para a noite. Sua pele brilhava dourada à luz suave dos abajures em torno da sala.

— Quais são as informações que você roubou? —, Perguntou ele, voltando-se para olhar por cima

do ombro. Mal tinha falado com ela naquele dia, mas a tinha tocado em todas as oportunidades.

Ela permaneceu encolhida no canto do sofá, vendo-o como uma gazela cautelosamente assistiria a

um leão. Lucas não era humano, não era Psy. Ele era um predador e decidiu que ela era dele. Ia

custar tudo o que tinha para ir embora, antes que destruísse os dois.

Mesmo que Lucas não a deixasse executar seu plano, os mercenários do Conselho a caçariam pela

rede Psy no segundo em que revelasse sua falha. Seus firewalls já estavam começando a mostrar

finas fraturas. Poderia não ser capaz de salvar a si mesma, mas pouparia Lucas. Não iria sentenciá-lo

a uma vida sem uma companheira, não importa o quanto quisesse que ele pertencesse a ela.

— A história da minha família.

Alguém entrou na sala vindo da cozinha. A forma delgada de Tamsyn foi seguida pelo corpo maior

de seu companheiro Nate.

— Espero que não estarmos interrompendo.

— Não há nada para interromper —, disse Sascha rapidamente, grata por sua presença. Ela

precisava de um tampão, entre as demandas de Lucas e seu próprio desejo de ceder a elas. — Eu

estava apenas dizendo a Lucas que roubei informações sobre minha família da rede Psy.

Lucas saiu de sua posição na janela, e foi para o sofá. Seus olhos acompanhando cada movimento de

Nate, e Sascha sentiu uma enorme onda de possessividade quase perigosa bater nela. Em um

momento de calmaria, enquanto Lucas estava fora, Tamsyn tinha compartilhado que os leopardos

ficavam altamente instáveis nesta fase do ritual da vinculação, e susceptíveis a atacar qualquer um

que eles vissem como uma ameaça.

Ela pediu a Sascha que não contestasse a afirmação de Lucas, avisou que brigar contra um macho

alfa durante o acasalamento simplesmente não era feito. Sascha entendeu porque Tamsyn a tinha

advertido, mas sabia que não podia seguir o conselho da curandeira, não se isso significasse uma

vida de solidão para este macho que ela adorava. Mas ela o deixou sentar ao lado dela no sofá,

deixou que colocasse seus pés sobre as coxas dele, deixou que ele massageasse suas panturrilhas.

— Por que você precisaria roubar estas informações? — Nate franziu a testa e sentou-se o mais

longe de Sascha quanto possível. Tamsyn sentada em seu colo com o braço em volta do pescoço.

— Os registros físicos de nossa família foram destruídos durante um incêndio em algum momento

no passado. — Sascha sempre foi frustrada por isso, sempre sentiu que havia muito que não sabia.

— Os arquivos na rede Psy deveriam ter sido o nosso backup, mas fomos informados que a

informação tinha sido inexplicavelmente corrompida pela rede.

A mão de Lucas apertou sua panturrilha, um sinal silencioso para prestar atenção nele.

— Foi?

— Não. — Ela encontrou seu olhar. — Está tudo lá, séculos de história. — Um rico acervo que

havia sido escondido das próprias pessoas que deveriam ter tido acesso a ele. O que mais o

Conselho estava escondendo de seu povo? O que mais haviam marcado restrito?

— O que você descobriu? — Tamsyn perguntou, enroscando-se no colo de Nate. O movimento era

tão felino, tão sensual, que Sascha ficou momentaneamente assustada. A natureza prática da outra

mulher quase a fez esquecer de que ela também era um leopardo.

— Não havia nada realmente incomum até que voltei à minha bisavó, Ai. — Sem intenção

consciente, ela percebeu que havia se movido para mais perto de Lucas, até que estava quase em seu

colo. Um dos braços dele estava esticado ao longo das costas do sofá, enquanto a outra mão

continuava a acariciar sua perna dobrada para cima e para baixo. — Seu registro foi marcado com

uma bandeira vermelha.

— Será algum tipo de sistema de indexação? — Nate estava esfregando a nuca de Tamsyn, e sua

companheira estava quase mole contra ele, de tão relaxada.

Sascha foi atingida pela confiança evidente entre os dois. Nenhum Psy jamais se deixaria vulnerável

a um macho maior. Ainda assim Tamsyn tinha, sem hesitação. E Sascha também quando deixou que

Lucas a amasse como quisesse. Esses homens podiam ter o potencial para as emoções negativas que

tinham levado sua raça a aleijar seus próprios filhos, mas também tinham a capacidade de se

importar em um nível que os Psy jamais experimentariam.

— Não que eu saiba. — Ela desviou o olhar do outro casal para encontrar os olhos de Lucas,

olhando-a tão intensamente, que teve a sensação de que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava

pensando. — Minha suspeita é que é algo que Henry e Shoshanna Scott estão fazendo por conta

própria. Eu não posso imaginar minha mãe permitindo-lhes passar a nossa história familiar.

Um galho de árvore acenou pela janela sem cortinas, lançando sombras contra a parede. E ela

tornou-se ciente de que estava sentada no colo de Lucas, segura contra ele por um braço enquanto o

outro se movia ritmicamente sobre a parte externa de sua coxa. Deveria ter ficado assustada com a

sua necessidade dele, uma necessidade tão profunda que estava derrubando seus bloqueios mentais,

que havia criado para forçar a si mesma, a manter distância. Ao invés disso, ela queria se esfregar

contra sua masculinidade até que calor e sensação tomassem conta dela.

— Gatinha. — As afiadas pontas de possessividade sumiram do sussurro rouco contra sua orelha.

Era como se sua lenta rendição o tivesse acalmado. — Por que a bandeira vermelha?

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que tinha algo a ver com o seu talento como Psy. — Deitando a

cabeça contra ele, ela compartilhou a coisa mais assustadora. — Depois que vi aquela bandeira

vermelha, fui atrás das histórias mais recentes. Havia uma segunda bandeira. — Ninguém falou.

— Estava no meu registro. — Sua mente rebateu a maneira em que Enrique a havia seguido como

uma sombra. Alguém sabia ou tinha adivinhado sua falha. Este alguém a estava olhando,

observando por qualquer erro. Era inteiramente provável que Enrique estava jogando em ambos os

lados do campo, usando Nikita e Henry para a sua própria vantagem.

— Você tem alguma idéia do por que de eles terem escolhido você e Ai? — A ponta afiada estava

de volta em seu tom de voz.

Sascha desabotoou os botões mais altos da camisa dele, e escorregou a mão dentro, para deitar

contra a fúria dos batimentos de seu coração. Quase imediatamente, o sentiu puxando sua agressão

de volta, sob controle. Já não a espantava como ela sabia o que fazer para acalmar seu companheiro

— era parte da magia.

— A terminologia utilizada na época era diferente. Ai foi rotulada de E-Psy. Não temos mais esse

termo no nosso léxico.

Tamsyn franziu a testa.

— Havia alguma outra informação?

— Ai nasceu em 1973. Silêncio entrou em vigor em 1979, quando ela já tinha seis anos de idade.

Todos com menos de sete anos de idade eram automaticamente inscritos no Protocolo. — Ela não

podia imaginar como aquela jovem menina se sentiu ao ser ensinada a destruir tudo o que ela tinha

aprendido a valorizar.

— Quantos eles perderam? — Tamsyn perguntou delicadamente, sua mente curadora vendo o

problema.

— Eu não sei. Os números foram enterrados, mas todos sabem que foi devastador. As crianças da

transição tinham uma taxa de sobrevivência muito baixa.

Os dedos de Lucas acariciavam através de seu cabelo, que ele tinha soltado enquanto ela falava.

— Mas Ai sobreviveu.

— Sim. Foi notificado em seu arquivo que sua mãe, Mika, foi uma das mais fortes opositoras de

Silêncio. Pensei a princípio que era por isso que o arquivo de Ai tinha sido marcado, mas havia

outras coisas estranhas lá dentro. Sua designação era de um E-Psy 8,3 no nascimento, mas depois

que ela completou o Silêncio, ela relegada para uma Psy 6,2 não especializada. — Mais do que

simplesmente a alma de Ai havia sido destruído.

Sascha chorou profundamente pelas duas mulheres que nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. O

que deve ter feito a Mika, ver a filha que ela tinha chamado de Ai — que significa "amor" em sua

língua — ser ensinada a desvalorizar essa mesma emoção?

— Você me perdeu. — Tamsyn sentou-se dentro dos braços de Nate.

Sascha trouxeu sua mente de volta dos horrores do passado.

— Psy são classificados de acordo com nossa força psíquica e especialização. Por exemplo, minha

mãe é um Gradiente 9,1 Tp-Psy, o que significa que seu talento maior está na área de telepatia.

Como a maioria dos Psy, ela tem várias outras habilidades, mas em termos de força, todas elas caem

abaixo de 2 no Gradiente, o nosso sistema de medição. — Ela pausou para garantir que eles tinham

compreendido.

— Vá em frente —, disse Tamsyn.

— Depois, há os Tc-Psy.

— Tele cinese, Nate adivinhou.

— Sim. Temos também a designação M-médica. Os M-Psy podem olhar dentro de um corpo, e

encontrar as causas físicas da doença. Eles são a especialidade em que outras raças mais comumente

entram em contato. Existem vários outros campos de talento. Telepatas são relativamente comuns, e

tendem a ter outras especialidades dentro de sua telepatia.

Como sua mãe com seu veneno viral, e a genialidade de Ming LeBon em combate mental.

—Medicina é uma habilidade mediana. Algumas especialidades mais raras incluem psicometria, o

teletransporte — capazes telecinéticos, e transmutação — a habilidade de forçar um objeto físico a

mudar sua forma. Os mais raros são os P-Psy.

A mão de Lucas escorregou por baixo de sua camisa para descansar contra a pele de suas costas,

quente e ardente, uma marca da qual ela não tinha vontade de fugir. Estava tendo que lutar contra si

mesma, tanto quanto contra ele, nesta decisão importante. Sem mencionar o resto do clã.

Os leopardos tinham se unido. Ninguém iria lhe dizer o que a etapa final do ritual da vinculação era,

para que então pudesse evitar. Ela era a companheira escolhida de seu alfa, e eles não iriam lhe dar a

chance de escapar. Mesmo Vaughn havia se recusado, apesar de ela tentar convencê-lo de que ele

iria salvar a vida de Lucas. Nenhum deles entendia o poder da rede Psy. Não podia ser vencido.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte~~~~_

— P-Psy — Lucas murmurou. — Me deixa adivinhar. Premonição?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Hoje em dia, eles são comumente contratados por empresas para prever as tendências de

mercado, mas ouvi dizer que, no passado, eles geralmente trabalhavam para as Autoridades

Policiais, e no governo local, na prevenção de assassinatos e desastres.

Se não tivessem sucumbido à atração do vil metal, esquecendo-se das emoções humanas atrás da

morte e perda, talvez os pais de Lucas ainda estivessem vivos. Como ele podia não odiar seu povo?

Odiá-la?

— Mas nenhum E-Psy?

— Não. — Sascha franziu a testa. — Não faz sentido. Uma especialidade pode ser rara, mas nunca

desaparece completamente.

— Você examinou o sistema de classificação? — Lucas perguntou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e decidiu não mencionar que teve de fazer uma rápida visita à PsyNet para

isso. — Não estava escondido. Acho que eles nunca pensaram que alguém se importaria em olhar.

Até o Silêncio, E era uma designação aceitável. Desapareceu logo depois de o Protocolo estar

efetivado, e não foi substituído nas tabelas de classificação. — ela fez um som frustrado. — Mas

não sei o que isso significa!

— Qual é a sua classificação? — Nate perguntou.

Era uma questão que não queria responder, a questão que mostrava o quão inútil era.

— Eu não tenho especialização.

— Mas eu sei que você é uma telepata. — Tamsyn franziu a testa — Os filhotes me disseram que

você falou com eles.

Sascha sorriu ao pensar nas boas vindas dos sapecas Julian e Roman. — Telepatia é uma habilidade

básica necessária para a sobrevivência. — Senão, a ligação com a Net não poderia ser criada e

mantida. — Todo Psy a tem, em pelo menos 1.0 do Gradiente. Contudo, eu tenho telepatia de

aproximadamente 3.5 do Gradiente, poderes telecinéticos por volta dos 2.2 e alguns outros poderes

quase perto de zero.

— Você é uma cardeal. — Lucas apertou a coxa dela, obviamente vendo através do sorriso, a dor

que tentava esconder. — Isso significa que você tem um grande poder.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, isso significa que eu tenho o potencial para um grande poder. Cardinais são uniformemente

acima de 10.0 de Gradiente, em sua especialidade particular

— Ninguém conseguiu um modo de medir além desse nível. Não que medição seja necessária para

se perceber quando alguém é um cardinal. — Seus olhos a marcaram desde o nascimento.

— Em meu caso, o potencial nunca destravou. — tentando não deixá-los ver o quanto isso

importava, ela deu de ombros. — Segundo Mãe, isso não me impediria de chegar até o ranque do

Conselho, mas acho que ela disse isso para me ajudar. — Ajudar a um assassinato cruelmente

controlado. — Com o tempo, ela parou de mencionar essa possibilidade. Nós duas sabíamos que eu

nunca seria poderosa o bastante, para sobreviver naquele nível.

Tamsyn se afastou de Nate, e começou a andar pelo carpete. Seu companheiro a olhava, confuso.

— Eu não sou Psy, Sascha, mas posso sentir seu poder, da mesma forma que posso sentir o de

Lucas.

Sascha inclinou a cabeça de lado

— Não estou certa...

— Os Psys pensam que não podemos lê-los, mas alguns de nós podem. — Tamsyn lançou a bomba

com um sorriso felino. — Pergunte a Lucas.

Ela o viu com o mesmo sorriso.

— Conte.

— Tão mandona. — era um rosnado, mas havia travessura em seu olhar. — Sempre que você usa

poder Psy, eu sei. Não apenas isso, eu posso ler picos de atividade Psy. E você, gatinha, não é

Gradiente três em nada.

— Impossível. — ela fez uma careta. — Eu mal usei qualquer poder desde que você me conheceu.

O que usei, como quando eu o empurrei telecineticamente, foi em nível bem baixo. Você não deve

estar lendo os picos direito.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior.

— Isso foi pelo empurrão.

Ela fez careta.

— Fique esperto, ou eu vou usar alguns de meus poderes de transmutação... Tenho o bastante para

deixar seu rosto verde. — era um blefe, mas ela conseguiu ver os olhos de Lucas se estreitarem em

aviso, enquanto pensava se ela estava falando a sério ou não.

— Você tem poder. — Tamsyn murmurou, interrompendo-os. — Talvez você seja uma E-Psy como

sua bisavó. Talvez ser um E-Psy não seja mais permitido, então eles a catalogaram como não

especializada, e a convenceram a força de que você não tem nenhum poder. Diga uma mentira a

alguém frequentemente, e eles começarão a acreditar nela, até mesmo se prejudicando.

Os olhos de Sascha se arregalaram.

— Quando eu era criança passando por treinamento, os instrutores sempre me disseram que eu tinha

um grande potencial, e que era uma pena que estivesse bloqueado.

Lucas subitamente se levantou em um movimento assustadoramente rápido, destruindo sua linha de

pensamento.

— O que... — ela se viu em pé quando ele a abaixou.

— Quieta. — a cabeça de Nate se voltou rapidamente para o quintal da frente.

O corpo de Lucas era um estudo sobre silêncio perigoso.

— Onde estão Vaughn e Clay?

— Lá atrás. — Nate caminhou para se colocar ao lado de Lucas. — Tammy, tire Sascha daqui.

— Não vou sair. Essa é minha luta, também.

Lucas a chicoteou com um ardente olhar verde.

— Na realidade não é. São os SnowDancers que estão lá fora. Tammy?

A curandeira atravessou a sala, e pegou o braço de Sascha.

— Vamos. Lucas não será capaz de se concentrar se você estiver por perto. — Era quase um

sussurro inaudível.

Sascha sentia a fúria protetora nele, e soube que Tamsyn estava certa. Frustrada, mas não desejando

colocá-lo em perigo, ela seguiu a outra para fora da sala, e para um dos quartos superiores sem

janelas.

Elas encontraram Dorian no corredor, uma presença lustrosa vestido da cabeça aos pés em preto. Ele

colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, e fez sinal com a cabeça para que continuassem. Sascha congelou

quando sentiu a raiva letal vindo dele, tão perigosa que ameaçava a tudo, e todos em seu caminho.

— Vamos. — Tamsyn a puxou pelo braço.

Dorian a olhou feio, e fez sinal para que continuasse. Sascha se forçou a começar a se mover

novamente. A raiva profunda do sentinela não era algo que ela pudesse consertar, não quando ele

parecia determinado a cultivá-la.

Ela se voltou para Tamsyn no segundo em que estavam atrás da solida porta de madeira do quarto.

— Como você consegue suportar isso? Ficar fechada em segurança quando eles podem não estar?

— Sou curandeira. Não é bom para ninguém que eu morra. Eu luto minhas batalhas, depois deles

terem lutado a deles. — emoção intensa encobria cada palavra.

— Pelo menos, você ainda luta. Eles deviam me deixar ajudar... eu tenho poderes Tc e Tp para

causar algum problema.

— Pode não haver qualquer necessidade de violência. Os lobos tem um pacto conosco.

Tamsyn não parecia tão convencida do próprio argumento.

— Venho pensando em algo.

— O que? — Sascha andava de um lado a outro no quarto, sentindo-se mais como um animal

enjaulado do que a calma, controlada Psy que deveria ser. — Que é idiota ficarmos fechadas aqui

quando somos completamente capazes de nos defendermos?

— Se você descer, vai deixar Lucas vulnerável. — as palavras de Tamsyn apelavam para que ela

pensasse. — Se os SnowDancers perceberem que o ritual de vinculação está incompleto, eles a

usarão como alavanca contra ele.

— Eles saberão se não contarmos a eles?

Tamsyn pausou.

— Não tenho certeza. Eles são lobos, não felinos. O cheiro deles é muito diferente do nosso... eles

podem pensar que você já pertence a Lucas.

Por alguma razão, isso fez Sascha sorrir.

— Como vocês conseguem falar em pertencer a alguém, tão facilmente? Pensei que changelings

predadores fossem independentes por natureza.

— Simples. — Tamsyn se aproximou e pegou a mão de Sascha. — Porque Lucas pertence a você,

também.

Sascha queria quebrar o contato, mas podia sentir a necessidade de toque da curandeira, do Clã.

Nate estava lá embaixo enfrentando os lobos, e, apesar da lógica de suas afirmações, Tamsyn estava

aterrorizada. Não compreendendo completamente como sabia o que fazer, ela puxou a outra para

um abraço. Tamsyn veio sem hesitação.

— Como você pode me tratar como se eu fosse do clã? — Sascha perguntou, mesmo enquanto

acariciava os cabelos de Tamsyn.

— Você tem o cheiro de Lucas, e não quero dizer em um nível físico. É difícil colocar em palavras.

— ela se afastou do abraço, como se já tivesse recebido o que necessitava para se fortalecer. —

Nossos corpos e corações reconhecem você. Sabemos que é uma de nós.

— Mas ainda não estou comprometida com Lucas. — Sascha argumentou, sentindo um nó deslizar

em seu pescoço. Ela não podia, não iria, destruir essas pessoas que vieram a se tornar tudo para ela.

Se Lucas caísse, os DarkRivers se fragmentariam. O clã poderia sobreviver fisicamente com os

perigosos sentinelas os guardando, mas ficariam partidos. Não podia fazer isso com eles.

— Vocês estão tão perto disso, que faz pouca, ou nenhuma diferença. — Tamsyn afastou os cabelos

do rosto, e levantou a mão quando Sascha começou a falar. — Não me pergunte quais são os passos

finais. Não posso lhe dizer. É diferente com cada casal... — ela suspirou. — Mas o macho é quem

geralmente tem uma idéia melhor do que é necessário... acho que é a forma que a natureza

encontrou para garantir que as fêmeas mais independentes não possam evitar a união.

— Ele nunca vai me contar. — ela se sentou pesadamente no chão, a cabeça balançando sobre os

joelhos dobrados. — Estou me desfazendo, e me recuso a levar Lucas comigo.

Tamsyn se ajoelhou na frente dela.

— Não é escolha sua. Companheirismo não é casamento. Vocês não podem se divorciar e, não

podem se afastar depois de terem se encontrado.

Sascha encontrou o olhar compassivo da outra.

— Eu vou destruí-lo. — era um sussurro dolorido.

— Talvez. Ou talvez você o salve. — Tamsyn sorriu. — Sem você, Lucas poderia se tornar muito

mais sua fera, muito mais o predador cruel e sem compaixão.

— Nunca.

— Ele foi batizado em sangue, Sascha. Nunca se esqueça disso. — Tamsyn se sentou de pernas

cruzadas na frente dela. — Até conhecer você, sabe como ele era? Sabe para onde ele estava indo?

Dia após dia, eu o observei se tornar mais protetor, mais inflexível e severo, especialmente com as

crianças, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Sascha se surpreendeu com a paixão na voz da curandeira.

— Ele é indubitavelmente nosso alfa, alguém que seguiremos ao inferno e além, se ele nos pedir.

Mas é preciso mais do que um punho de ferro para governar, e ele estava começando a perder

aquelas outras partes.

— Ele é tão bom com Kit. — Sascha disse, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que o vira com o jovem.

— Cinco meses atrás, não muito depois de termos perdido Kylie, ele proibiu Kit de correr sozinho.

— Por que?

— Ele não queria que o garoto se ferisse. — Tamsyn sacudiu a cabeça. — Kit tem o cheiro de um

futuro alfa... fazer com que ele sempre tivesse uma babá, poderia destruir seu desenvolvimento, e

fazê-lo se afastar da gente. Mais do que qualquer outro juvenil, Kit precisa de liberdade para deixar

sua fera correr.

— Você persuadiu Lucas a mudar de idéia?

— Não, Sascha. Você fez. — ela colocou uma mão no joelho de Sascha. — Kit já estava para se

rebelar quando Lucas calmamente o levou para uma corrida, logo depois de te conhecer. Quando

voltou, Kit não estava com ele.

— Ele deixou Kit seguir seu próprio caminho? — Sascha sabia que devia ter sido uma das coisas

mais difíceis que ele fizera. Proteger os que eram dele, era uma compulsão para Lucas. Era algo que

não podia se entregar... sufocaria as mesmas pessoas que estava tentando proteger do perigo.

Tamsyn concordou com a cabeça.

— Você permite que ele pense, que ele veja além de suas emoções.

— Acho que você está me dando muito crédito. Eu mal posso entender minha próprias emoções.

— Acho que sei o que é um E-Psy.

Sascha retorceu os dedos.

— Você acha que E quer dizer Emoção, não é? Eu já considerei isso, mas não faz sentido. Antes do

Silêncio, todos os Psy sentiam emoções.

Tamsyn não respondeu para ela.

— Os curandeiros changelings em todo o país, tem um tipo de aliança informal. — ela disse, no

que parecia ser uma completa mudança de assunto. — Nós compartilhamos nossos conhecimentos

apesar do fato de que possamos pertencer a grupos inimigos. Os alfas nem mesmo tentam nos

impedir. Eles sabem que somos curandeiros, porque não podemos ser outra coisa... nós nos

recusamos a segurar informações que podem salvar uma vida.

— E os Psys se dizem eruditos. — Sascha surrurrou, assombrada pela humanidade desses, assim

chamados animais. — Nós não daríamos água ao nosso inimigo se ele estivesse morrendo em nossa

porta.

— Você daria, Sascha. Você também é Psy. Talvez, apenas talvez, hajam mais como você, do que

imagina.

— Se você soubesse como eu esperei por isso... Eu não queria estar só, Tamsyn. — Lágrimas lhe

fecharam a garganta. — Eu não queria morrer num silêncio frio.

Tamsyn sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinha novamente. Você pertence a nós, ao Clã. — sua mão cobriu a

de Sascha. — Não tenha medo de deixar a PsyNet. Nós a seguraremos quando você cair.

Sascha queria desesperadamente contar a ela a verdade, mas não podia. Se algum dos leopardos

descobrisse, eles nunca permitiriam que ela colocasse seu plano em ação, e tinha de prosseguir. Se

não fizesse, os SnowDancers declarariam guerra. Em uma guerra entre os clãs mais letais de lobos e

leopardos do país, e os Psys, milhares morreriam, inocentes e culpados em conjunto.

Ninguém podia saber do supremo segredo da PsyNet. Não era apenas uma rede de informações, era

uma rede de vida. Ninguém sabia quando fora criada, mas havia inúmeras teorias de que surgira por

si só, porque as mentes Psys precisavam da realimentação de outras mentes Psys.

Privados dessa realimentação, eles paralisam e morrem. Mesmo os Psys em coma, retém o link com

a PsyNet, seus corpos bem conscientes da necessidade de conexão para assegurar a sobrevivência.

No instante que Sascha se desligasse da Net, começaria a deslizar para a escuridão final.

— Obrigada. — ela disse a Tamsyn, escondendo seu medo.

Ela apertou sua mão.

— A razão por ter lhe contado sobre a aliança de curandeiros, é que nós passamos adiante muita

tradição oral. Uma de nossas histórias é muito interessante... fala sobre os curandeiros da mente.

Eles desapareceram da história há quase cem anos atrás. Bem interessante essa linha de tempo, não

acha?

Sascha a encarou.

— Curandeiros de mente?

— Sim. Aparentemente, eles podiam tirar o sofrimento e raiva das pessoas, capacitando-os de ver

além do que as emoções bloqueadoras frequentemente permitem. Eles também podiam curar

aqueles que sofreram abusos, violações, ferimentos em milhares de maneiras diferentes. Eles

enfaixavam ferimentos que poderiam, de outra forma, destruir as pessoas. — os olhos de Tamsyn

estavam concentrados. — Eles eram adorados, porque tudo o que tiravam dos outros, traziam para

si. Eles tinham a capacidade de neutralizar a carga, mas devia doer muito.

Sascha estava tão assombrada que tremia. Todas as vezes que imaginara tirar a dor de outra pessoa,

todas aquelas vezes em que sentia a pesada pedra das emoções de outros tomando seu coração...

nada daquilo tinha sido fingimento.

— Eles curavam almas. — ela sussurrou, sabendo que Tamsyn estava certa.

A explicação encaixava. Não era de se admirar que estivesse se partindo. Seus poderes cardinais

tinham sido brutalmente contidos por vinte e seis anos, crescendo infinitamente sem nenhuma

liberação. O ponto de pressão tinha sido atingido.

— Acho que é isso que você é, Sascha. Uma curandeira de almas.

Uma única lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Sascha.

— Eles disseram que eu estava quebrada. — ela sussurrou. — Eles me disseram que eu tinha falhas.

— Por causa das mentiras deles, ela reprimira sua luz, seu arco-íris de estrelas, prendendo os dons

curadores de sua mente. — Eles me aleijaram tinham de ter sabido! — sua mãe certamente devia ter

compreendido a mente incomum de sua filha. Ela era do Conselho... sabia da história, do que fora

escondido... o que tinha de ser destruído.

— Quando eles tentaram se livrar da violência — Tamsyn disse, mexendo-se para se sentar ao lado

de Sascha, um braço ao redor dos ombros dela — eles também se livraram do dom mais precioso

que possuíam.

Lucas saiu para o quintal da frente, Nate e Dorian a seu lado. Vaughn e Clay estavam escondidos na

sombra, e Mercy estava à espreita no topo das árvores atrás dos SnowDancers.

Hawke estava no quintal ladeado por dois lobos, que Lucas sabia ser seus tenentes. Indigo era uma

estonteantemente bela fêmea com os olhos frios de um lobo das neves. Alta e magra, ela era, sem

dúvidas, perigosamente mortal. Riley era um macho sólido que parecia se mover devagar. Era uma

ilusão. Ele podia derrotar um lobo totalmente crescido em exatos três segundos. Sem mudar de

forma.

— Por que estão aqui? — Lucas perguntou.

Hawke se aproximou, deixando seus tenentes para trás. Lucas fez o mesmo. Dois alfas se

encontrando em território neutro. Exceto que não era. Aqui era uma casa de segurança dos

DarkRivers. Os lobos não deveriam ter posto os pés perto daqui sem uma razão muito boa. Ele

aceitara a intrusão anterior de Hawke, porque o alfa estava sozinho. Trazer os outros, era um sinal

de agressão.

— Queremos falar com sua Psy. — Hawke disse sem prelúdio.

Lucas sentiu a fúria o percorrer.

— Não.

— Eu confio em você, gato, mas não confio em nenhum Psy. — os olhos de Hawke traziam sede de

sangue. — Não vou deixar o sangue de meu povo nas mãos de uma daquelas criaturas, sem vê-la

por mim mesmo. Esse é o quarto dia desde que Brenna foi levada... temos apenas mais dois dias

antes de ele a matar. E você está nos pedindo para esperar.

— Se você confia em mim, por que precisa vê-la?

— Você não faria o mesmo se a situação fosse reversa? E se fosse Rina nas mãos do monstro? — o

rosto dele estava extraordinariamente calmo. — Não estamos aqui querendo briga, então pode dizer

para a gata lá em cima das árvores, ficar na dela.

Lucas não estava surpreso por Hawke ter sentido o cheiro de Mercy — o homem não se tornara alfa

de um clã letal sendo fraco. Nem Lucas. — Não é com Mercy que você deveria se preocupar.

— Que inferno, Lucas! Não quebre nossa aliança por causa de uma desgraçada Psy sem valor. Eles

não são nada...

Lucas lançou o punho contra a mandíbula de Hawke. Com força. Rosnados ecoaram por todo o

terreno quando sentinelas e tenentes se abaixaram para a batalha.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Um~~~~_

De pé sobre o lobo caído, Lucas se forçou a não mostrar seus dentes.

— Ela é minha. Pense nisto na próxima vez que você abrir sua boca grande.

Levantando-se, Hawke cortou a mão para baixo. Indigo e Riley se endireitaram de sua posição de

ataque.

— Porra, Lucas. Você poderia ter me dito que havia se unido a ela. — Ele esfregou o queixo ferido

e estremeceu. — Você tem uma direita como um trem de carga.

— Você não deveria estar aqui.

— Fui eu quem trouxe a sua Psy sã e salva.

Lucas encarou o outro alfa e mesmo através da fúria de proteção correndo através dele, sabia que

Hawke estava certo. Ele tinha o direito de conhecer a mulher que ele estava sendo convidado a

confiar

com a vida de de seu povo. Riley também devia precisar de garantia de que a vida de sua irmã

estava em mãos seguras. — Todos os seus lobos conhecem este lugar?

— Não. Da mesma forma que nem todos os leopardos sabem a localização dos nossos túneis. — Era

um lembrete de que Lucas e seus sentinelas haviam rastreado o principal esconderijo SnowDancer.

Desde o início, sua aliança tinha sido fria e distanciada, dois predadores circulando uns aos outros,

sem muita certeza de quando o outro morderia. Era hora de dar o próximo passo, construir uma

força que os Psy realmente temessem.

— Vou convidá-lo para entrar nesta casa.

Eles sempre fizeram suas reuniões em campo aberto, longe de seus lugares pessoais. Embora nunca

tinha sido dito, ambos sabiam que era assim, para que ambos os lugares não fossem manchados pela

violência se sangue fosse derramado. Tinham uma confiança frágil, e não era suficiente. Com seu

convite, ele não só tinha aceitado, mas ampliado a oferta que havia sugerido quando os tenentes de

Hawke tinham tratado os juvenis de DarkRiver como seus próprios.

Olhos de azul-gelo olharam para ele sem pestanejar.

— Essa é uma boa dose de confiança.

— Não me faça me arrepender. — Ele estendeu o braço.

O alfa o agarrou pelo cotovelo, e foram em direção um ao outro em um abraço duro de dois

caçadores. Quando recuaram, Lucas virou a cabeça em direção a casa segura. Hawke o seguiu com

seus dois tententes logo atrás.

— Passagem livre —, disse Hawke enquanto caminhavam. Era claro o suficiente para ser ouvido

pelos outros changelings.

Lucas pensou na guerra que podia ter início, pensou sobre a segurança de seu povo. E então pensou

sobre o que eles iriam querer, o que ele não tinha o direito de negá-los. Eles eram predadores, mas

também eram humanos, de forma que os Psy nunca seriam.

— Passagem livre.

Com essas duas palavras simples de cada um, eles tornaram sua aliança em um laço de sangue.

Tinham dado a ambos os clãs passagem livre em todos os seus respectivos territórios, o direito de ir

e vir sem nenhuma das estipulações atuais. Mas isso não era a parte mais importante.

A partir de agora, os lobos vinham ao auxílio dos leopardos, e os leopardos morreriam pelos lobos.

Não importa qual fosse a luta.

Uma vez dentro da casa, os tenentes e sentinelas puseram-se em um círculo de proteção,

observando uns aos outros e seus alfas. Eles agora poderiam ser aliados de sangue, mas a completa

confiança levaria algum tempo.

— Dorian. — Lucas fez um sinal ao outro homem para ir buscar Sascha. Tudo nele queria cuidar

disso, ele próprio, queria protegê-la a cada passo do caminho. Mas não poderia deixar seu povo

sozinho com os lobos, ou trair sua necessidade, necessidade que era forte assim apenas na fase final

de vinculação.

Hawke não poderia ser autorizado a supor que o ritual da vinculação estava incompleto. Não

prejudicaria sua aliança, mas provavelmente iria fazer com que o outro alfa desistisse de colocar

toda a fé em Sascha.

A besta não estava convencida pelo argumento lógico. Ela queria Sascha. Agora. Estava exigindo

muito da força de vontade de Lucas, para combater a possessividade da pantera. Ele nem sequer

confiava nos sentinelas nesta fase. Era parte do preço que pagava por ser um leopardo, um alfa e um

Hunter.

Ninguém falou até que Sascha voltou do quarto seguida de Tamsyn, com Dorian as suas costas.

Tammy não precisava estar aqui, ser vulnerável. Proteger uma de suas mulheres já ia colocar

pressão suficiente sobre os sentinelas. Nate estava claramente furioso com sua companheira, seus

olhos se estreitaram em raiva. Já, a presença dela estava afetando sua capacidade de defender.

— Tamsyn —, disse Lucas, caminhando até Sascha e a puxando para seu lado. — Você precisa ir

embora. — Raramente dava ordens para Tammy, sabia que ele era muito mais fácil com ela. Ele

sabia até mesmo o porquê.

Não era porque sua mãe tinha sido uma curandeira como muitos pensavam. Não, era porque ele

tinha

visto a condição em que ela tinha ficado depois de tentar salvar a vida de seu pai. Ela quase se

matou,

dando tudo o que tinha em seu corpo esguio de dezessete anos de idade. E quando eles encontraram

Lucas, ela tentou desesperadamente espremer impossivelmente mais de sua alma desgastada.

No entanto, agora, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de tê-la lutando contra ele, não podia se dar ao luxo

de mostrar qualquer fraqueza. Se ela falasse, ele teria que ficar muito mais ríspido e ele não queria

fazer isso com Tammy. Para seu choque, Sascha foi quem falou.

— Ela precisa estar aqui.

Os SnowDancers levantaram as sobrancelhas, mas havia uma espécie de sombra de respeito em seus

olhos. As regras foram diferentes para os companheiros dos alfas dos clãs. Ninguém queria seu alfa

unido a uma fêmea fraca.

— Por que? — Hawke virou-se para enfrentá-los, de costas para a lareira.

Lucas se moveu até que Sascha e Tamsyn estivessem ambas semi-escondidas por seu corpo.

— Não é da sua conta lobo. Você veio para ver Sascha. Aqui está ela.

Sascha empurrou suas costas, até que ele se movesse o suficiente para que ela pudesse encontrar o

olhar do lobo. Era o máximo que ele iria ceder.

— Eu sei que você não confia em mim —, disse ela. — Eu sei até que você odeia os Psy em um

nível que é tão profundo que não tem fim.

A boca de Hawke se apertou, os olhos ficando glaciais.

— Mas você não tem que confiar em mim nisso, você tem que confiar em Lucas.

Hawke respirou.

— Ele é seu companheiro. É pouco provável que seja imparcial.

Lucas esperou que Sascha recusasse sua união, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para avisá-la.

Sua mão deslizou em torno dele para descansar contra seu estômago. A pantera queria ronronar.

—Você realmente acha que ele se uniria a alguém que iria pôr em perigo seu clã?

— É lobo. — Alívio na sua aceitação por Lucas correu como fogo. — O quanto você confia em

mim?

— Como você sabe que ela não fodeu com a sua mente? — Era uma pergunta dura.

— Porque você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que os Psy não podem controlar nossas mentes por mais de

alguns minutos. — Lucas seguiu cada movimento de Hawke, deixando Indigo e Riley para os

sentinelas. Ele tinha uma sensação, de que Riley era o mais perigoso do par — como Dorian, que

perdera uma irmã para este assassino. — Ela teria que manipular não só a minha mente, mas

também as dos sentinelas.

— Os Psys nunca trabalham sozinhos. — Hawke observava os dois sem piscar.

As mãos de Sascha se fecharam no abdômen de Lucas.

— Psys também não sentem emoção. — Se esticando, ela beijou o ângulo duro da mandíbula de

Lucas por detrás do ombro. — Mas eu sinto tanto, que está ameaçando me destruir.

Não havia discussão com sua declaração. Ela era uma sensual, bonita fêmea, a fome de seu corpo

por Lucas, era como um canto de sereia. Os machos não vinculados, não podiam ignorar aquilo,

bem como não podiam parar de respirar.

Cada instinto nele estremeceu, querendo tomá-la, aqui, agora, e mostrar a todos a quem ela lhe

pertencia. Lutar contra o impulso animalesco apenas servia para aumentar o desejo, até que a pele

da pantera raspava ao longo do interior de sua pele.

— Então esses seus olhos não significam nada. — Hawke cruzou os braços sobre o peito. —Você é

mais fraca do que aqueles com quem estamos lutando.

— Você está chamando emoção de fraqueza? — Tamsyn estava tentando passar por Dorian sem

sucesso. Nate olhou para ela do outro lado da sala, obviamente forçando-a a ficar em silêncio, mas a

curandeira nunca tinha sido boa em obedecer ordens. — A emoção é o que nos faz forte!

— Ela não é um de nós —, disse Hawke. — Sua força vem de não sentir nada. Se ela sente,

significa que está danificada. Não podemos confiar a vida de Brenna a uma Psy com defeito, que

poderia se desintegrar a qualquer momento.

Lucas sentiu as garras da pantera cortar sua pele.

— Tenha muito cuidado com o que você diz sobre minha companheira, Hawke. Eu odiaria ter que te

matar. — A advertência permanecia no ar.

Ambos os braços de Sascha foram para ao redor de seu abdômen.

— Lucas, ele está certo. Se eu fosse fraca, não teria nenhum uso.

— Você não é fraca. — Ele segurou suas mãos contra ele, luxuriando no gesto público de

pertencimento. Esta Psy era sua, e não ia deixá-la escapar. Nunca.

— Não —, ela disse, — eu não sou. Eu sou uma cardeal E-Psy.

O olhar de Hawke refletia um flash brilhante de choque tão profundo, que não podia ser escondido.

— O que você sabe lobo? — Lucas se perguntou o que Sascha tinha descoberto, que a tinha

permitido fazer essa afirmação com tanta confiança, mas ele não ia pedir a ela que se explicasse em

frente dos SnowDancers.

— Eu quero ver o rosto dela —, exigiu o lobo.

Lucas sentiu os músculos ficarem tensos. As mãos de Sascha acariciaram sobre seu corpo quando

ela recuou.

— Permita-me, Lucas. Esta é a minha hora de lutar.

A angústia em seu tom de voz chegou a ele, cortando através da possessividade da fera alcançando o

homem dentro. Ele deixou que ela se movesse até que ficasse ligeiramente na frente dele, onde

poderia rapidamente lançá-la para trás de seu corpo.

— Se você ou algum de seus tenentes ao menos piscarem errado, vou abri-lo com minhas garras. —

Não era uma ameaça, apenas um simples fato.

Hawke concordou.

— É justo. — Ninguém jogava com os companheiros.

— O que você quer ver? — Sascha inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, seus olhos sobre o

lobo. Ele era selvagem de uma forma que nem Dorian era, sua besta separada de sua humanidade

pela mais fina das camadas.

— Quero que você prove que você é o que você diz ser.

— Você tem certeza? —, perguntou delicadamente.

A mandíbula de Hawke poderia ter sido esculpida em pedra.

— Sim.

Ela respirou fundo, e deixou os olhos se fecharem. Como seus sentidos expandidos sentiu o peso

total da personalidade de Lucas, possessivo e dominante. Ele era a força pura, o coração puro. Mas

estava enterrado em um eco da dor incrível sofrida pelo rapaz que tinha sido uma vez, um eco que

agora a batia

com uma forte necessidade de proteger. Ela sentiu sua determinação de mantê-la também, mas que

era a

coisa que nunca poderia permitir. Ele já passou uma infância sem pais, não iria condená-lo a uma

vida sem uma companheira.

Atrás de sua pantera, ela podia sentir a raiva que estava aborrecendo Dorian, doendo tanto, que ela

teria que levaria anos para aliviar suas angústias. Só que ela não tinha anos. Tamsyn era doçura e

alegria,

alimentação e cuidados. Os soldados de ambos os grupos expeliam seu próprio distintivo aroma

emocional. Mas Hawke era quem ela estava procurando, e Hawke foi quem ela encontrou.

As emoções do lobo golpearam como um terror frio em seu coração. Nunca sentira tão pura raiva.

Escura e violenta, era uma cicatriz em sua alma. Hawke poderia funcionar, poderia governar, mas

aquele homem nunca poderia amar, não enquanto fosse cegado por um véu vermelho de sangue e

morte.

Sascha não sabia se ele ia sentir o que estava fazendo, não sabia se ele encontraria sua prova. Mas

ela sabia que não poderia deixá-lo ir embora sem tentar curar as feridas abertas em sua alma. Tal

como Dorian, ele não poderia ser curado do dia para a noite, mas talvez ela pudesse lhe dar paz por

um momento.

Ela envolveu os braços mentais em torno dele, e tomou a raiva, a violência. E deu em retorno a

alegria, o riso, o prazer. Para sua surpresa, ela sentiu que ele reagiu a ela como Lucas. Ele empurrou

o

choque e, em seguida, começou a tentar empurrá-la para fora. Ele não era Psy, mas estava

definitivamente dizendo. _Não_!

Ela recuou de uma vez.

Quando abriu os olhos, foi para encontrá-lo olhando para ela como se ela fosse um fantasma.

— Eu não achava que os sensitivos existiam mais. — Sua voz estava meio lobo.

_Sensitiva_.

Era a palavra certa, a palavra que tinha sido sistematicamente destruída do léxico Psy.

— Nem eu —, ela sussurrou, descansando para trás, contra a frente de Lucas. Seus braços vieram ao

redor, e ela jurou que sentiu o rufar de pele contra pele.

— Você sabe como atacar usando seus poderes? — Os olhos de Hawke demoraram sobre ela e

Lucas, e, seu contato pele a pele.

— Nada muito suave, — disse ela, tendo pensado sobre isso lá em cima. — Mas vai me manter viva

tempo o suficiente para dar a você o que precisa para encontrar Brenna. Os braços de Lucas

apertaram sobre seus ombros.

— Eu não vou deixá-la colocar o plano em prática, a menos que possa puxá-la para fora da rede de

forma segura.

Os olhos de Hawke mudaram de posição. Os olhos de Sascha encontraram os deles, e sua alma

congelou. Ele _sabia_. De alguma forma, o alfa dos SnowDancers sabia que ela não podia sair da rede

Psy sem enfrentar a morte. Muda, ela implorou-lhe para ficar calado. Se Lucas descobrisse a

verdade, nunca iria deixá-la ir. _Nunca_.

E ela precisava ir, precisava acabar com uma vida de fracasso, salvando esta luz vibrante, antes da

sua própria apagar para sempre.

— Desculpe, queridinha, — Hawke levantou as mãos com as palmas para o alto, — Mas você é

companheira dele. Não vou deixar você se matar, e ter Lucas atrás de mim pelo meu sangue. Nesse

tipo de raiva, eu não iria querer arriscar contra ele.

Os braços de Lucas tornaram-se correntes.

— O que ele está falando, Sascha? — Era um aviso. Ela tinha escondido alguma coisa dele, e ele

não estava feliz com isso. Para Hawke, ele disse:

— Você pode sair agora. Conseguiu o que queria.

Hawke olhou de um para o outro, por um momento antes de assentir.

— Temos mais dois dias, se o assassino mantiver seu padrão usual. Proteja sua mulher, pantera. —

Com isso, os lobos saíram, seguidos para fora do território DarkRiver por Mercy, Clay, e Vaughn.

Lucas não aguardou os sentinelas retornarem.

— Nate, Dorian, assegurem a casa.

— Lucas —, Tamsyn começou, — Talvez você deva...

— Fique fora disto. — Os olhos de Lucas encontraram os dela, chocados. Ele nunca tinha falado

com Tammy daquela forma.

— Nate, se você quiser que sua companheira dure esta noite, é melhor mantê-la sob controle. — Ele

não estava brincando. Havia somente tanto que ele poderia aguentar, e Sascha estava mantendo um

segredo que o tinha empurrado atém do limite.

_Eu não vou deixar você se matar..._

O que o lobo sabia que ele não?

— Não fale com Tammy desse jeito, — Sascha ordenou.

— Vou falar com meu clã do jeito que eu quiser. Você não pode ter voz até que se explique para

mim. — Agarrando sua mão, ele começou a puxá-la em direção à escada.

Um golpe psíquico bateu contra seu peito, mas ele estava esperando por isso, e tomou-o com um

grunhido. — Você não tem todo esse poder de tele cinese, gatinha. — Ele estava seguro nos

instintos da pantera, e não havia nada de civilizado sobre ele.

— Maldição, Lucas. Me solte! — Ela tentou puxar a mão, e chutou a canela dele.

Alimentado com o contorcionismo dela, ele se abaixou, jogou-a sobre o ombro e correu até as

escadas. Seu peso não era nada para sua força changeling, seus punhos contra suas costas simples,

carícias. Ela estava xingando e gritando quando ele chegou em seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Quando a colocou no chão, ela deu um soco nele. Apenas seus reflexos velozes o salvaram de um

olho roxo. Prendeu as mãos dela atrás das costas, antes que ela pudesse tentar novamente. Olhos

furiosos encontraram os dele. A mulher em seus braços era puro fogo e calor, tão diferente da Psy

que ele conheceu, como a noite era para o dia.

Desejo se acendeu em seu estômago, trazido pelo brilho deslumbrante de suas emoções. Esta era

uma companheira perfeita, a pantera nele rosnou. Esta fêmea nunca iria se deixar ser esmagada por

suas exigências e necessidades. Ela o encontraria mais do que no meio do caminho. E lutaria até a

morte por ele, como sua mãe lutou por seu pai.

— Se você não me deixar ir agora, prometo que vou te bater até que fique inconsciente —,

ameaçou. — Eu tenho tele cinese suficiente para um golpe forte o bastante para chacoalhar sua

cabeça dura.

— Eu não vou sair do lugar até que você me diga o que Hawke estava falando. — Seu perfume se

infiltrou em seus pulmões, combustível para o inferno de sua possessividade.

— Você não precisa saber.

Ele xingou.

— Como você acha que isso me fez parecer lá embaixo? Minha própria companheira mantendo

segredos de mim?

Ela pareceu desconcertada por um instante.

— Ele não deveria ter sabido. Ninguém deveria saber.

— Mas ele sabe, e eu tenho direito de saber. Você é minha!

— Não venha com essa coisa de alfa para cima de mim, Lucas. Você não é meu alfa!

Ele não tinha nenhum desejo de dominá-la dessa maneira.

— Mas eu sou seu companheiro. — Inclinando-se para baixo, ele mordeu sua mandíbula. Arrepios

apareceram na pele exposta do pescoço dela. — Eu tenho certos direitos.

— Você não é meu companheiro —, ela protestou, mas sua voz era fraca.

— Me conte, gatinha. Você sabe que eu não vou deixar para lá por mais que você queira.

Seus olhos se escureceram, ébano se espalhando por cima dos pontos de luz.

— Por quê? —, Ela implorou. — Não podemos deixar que essa garota morra se eu puder salvá-la.

Se eu contar tudo, você vai tentar me deter.

— Você acha que eu não vou te deter agora?

— Você não pode. — Seus olhos estavam quase completamente negros. —Eu posso trabalhar a rede

Psy por detrás das grades.

Ele usou uma das mão para manter seus pulsos sob controle, ainda não tendo certeza que ela não iria

tentar atingir seus olhos, como todas as outras fêmeas aborrecidas que ele conhecia. Com a outra,

ele apertou sua nuca.

— Sim, mas você pode fazê-lo enquanto inconsciente?

— Você não faria isso. — Era um sussurro indignado.

— Para mantê-la segura, eu faria coisas piores do que te deixar inconsciente.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Nós vamos ter que falar sobre esse seu traço dominante.

— Não é um traço. É tudo o que sou. — Por ela, tentaria ser razoável ocasionalmente. Exceto no

presente ponto. — Você vai falar, ou vai me fazer te colocar inconsciente? Você sabe o quanto vai

doer em mim ter que fazer isso para você?

Seu corpo todo amoleceu. Ele finalmente soltou seus punhos. Em vez de batê-los contra ele, ela os

descansou sobre seu peito, palmas para baixo.

— Lucas. — Seus olhos eram puro preto agora, tão escuros que ele não podia ver nada além de seu

próprio reflexo. — A rede Psy não é um caminho de escolha que fazemos na nossa vida —, ela

começou. —Também não é algo que é forçado em nós. É necessário.

— O alimento e a água são necessários. — disse ele. — Por que a rede também é?

— Minha mente não é construída como a sua, ela precisa ser alimentada pelos impulsos eletrônicos

de outras mentes Psy. — Apertou as mãos em sua camiseta.

A pantera entendeu no mesmo momento que o homem.

— Então, quando você se expor como isca, e os Conselheiros perceberem seu dom, não há nenhuma

maneira de trazê-la para fora? — Ele estava tão furioso que mal podia falar.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Dois~~~~_

— Nunca houve uma maneira para me tirar de lá. — ela lhe contou. — Meus escudos estão para

entrar em colapso. Meu plano não mudará tal futuro, apenas apressará o processo. — Quando ele

permaneceu em silêncio, ela puxou o material sobre suas mãos. — Eu tenho de fazer isso. Tenho de

tentar salvar Brenna. — A voz dela falhou. — Me deixe morrer com orgulho.

Todo seu corpo rejeitava a idéia de ela morrer para salvar outra pessoa. Aquela outra mulher era

apenas um nome, uma imagem. Essa era Sascha Duncan, sua companheira.

— Não.

Sascha pulou com a insipidez daquele som. Lucas nem mesmo soou como se estivesse

considerando.

— Nunca me perdoarei se eu deixar a Brenna morrer.

— Não me importo. — Implacabilidade completa.

— Hawke virá atrás de você.

— Não, ele não vem. — seus olhos estavam como os de pantera. — Lobos também se unem por

toda a vida. Ele sabe que eu não posso sacrificá-la pela mulher de seu clã. Ela não significa nada

para mim. — Os olhos que a encaravam não eram mais humanos.

Ela tentou se arrancar do abraço dele, mas ele não a soltou.

— Você não tem o direito de decidir isso.

— Eu tenho todo tipo de direitos sobre você.

— Minha mãe, Lucas! Minha mãe está escondendo um assassino. Como você acha que isso faz com

que me sinta? — Vergonha era sua companhia constante.

— Nikita somente lhe deu metade de seus genes. — ele retrucou. — Que tipo de mãe ela sempre foi

para você? Não se puna pelos erros dela. Ela não se importa.

A cabeça dela estalou com o golpe.

— Eu me importo.

— Eu me importo também. Com você.

E assim foi. Eles brigaram quase a noite toda. Sascha estava tentada a por seu plano em ação sem o

consentimento dele. Contudo, ela sabia que seria um ato sem sentido — ainda tinha necessidade de

uma distração.

Uma distração física poderia teoricamente funcionar se fosse em larga escala, atraindo a atenção das

mentes de São Francisco e das áreas adjacentes. Se os DarkRivers e os SnowDancers trabalhassem

juntos, eles poderiam criar um grande número de eventos que coincidissem e causassem confusão.

Já que o assassino tinha de estar próximo, dado seu hábito de devolver as vítimas para locais que

conhecessem, provavelmente seria o suficiente. A PsyNet era enorme e infinita, mas a localização

física de um Psy tinha a ver com a rapidez com que ele ou ela, pudesse surfar a outra mente. Tinha a

ver com conexões... links.

Ela estava convencida de que sua presa homicida se sentiria compelida a vir até ela, isca que

tantalizava seus desejos selvagens, e estava disponível dentro de tão fácil alcance. Tudo o que

precisava era de um vislumbre. Com seus dons empáticos, deveria ser capaz de detectar a feiura de

sua raiva quase imediatamente.

Seu plano poderia funcionar. Infelizmente, ela precisava que os changelings cooperassem para isso.

Mas Lucas não estava cedendo. Sem sua concordância, ela sabia que ninguém a ajudaria. Até os

lobos ficariam afastados, embora fosse a vida de uma mulher de seu clã que estava em perigo.

Ela lutou com sua pantera com cada átomo de vontade que tinha.

E falhou.

Bem antes do amanhecer do próximo dia, Hawke ligou para dizer que os SnowDancers poderiam

providenciar a necessária distração.

— Como? — Lucas perguntou, não se importando realmente. Enquanto Sascha precisasse morrer

para o plano ser bem sucedido, ele não aconteceria. Por agora, ele não conseguia pensar sobre o que

mais ela revelara — _Meus escudos estão para entrar em colapso_. Ele não permitiria que nada

apressasse o processo, não até eles terem trabalhado uma forma de protegê-la do Conselho.

Uma pequena pausa.

— Acho que é melhor você vir até aqui. Traga sua Psy com você.

Lucas sabia exatamente onde era a toca de Hawke. Como também sabia que ela era guardada em

tempo integral por lobos que não hesitariam em lhe pegar pela garganta. — Passagem Livre — ele

lembrou a Hawke.

— Não me insulte, gato. Eu não quebro meus juramentos. Esteja aqui assim que possível... o clã está

ficando impaciente. Se não formos agir na PsyNet, vou ter de dar ordens para atacar todos os Psy

importantes que pudermos.

— Já colocamos pessoas em lugares próximos das residências de cada um dos membros do

Conselho, não importando onde eles vivem. Alguém falará se fizermos muito deles sangrarem. —

ele desligou.

— O que Hawke tinha a dizer? — uma voz sonolenta perguntou.

Lucas se virou, e viu Sascha se sentando na cama atrás dele. Ele queria mentir, proteger, mas eles

estavam além disso.

— Ele disse que pode providenciar uma distração.

Sascha franziu a testa.

— Essa é a parte mais fraca do plano. — ela murmurou. — Com uma distração física sempre há a

chance de que não se consiga tirar mentes Psys o bastante para dar uma vantagem ao assassino.

Imagino o que Hawke vai sugerir.

Ele queria sacudi-la. A parte mais fraca do plano era aquela em que a vida dela corria perigo.

— Vista-se. Nós vamos até a casa de Hawke.

Quinze minutos depois, eles se reuniram no térreo. Ele disse a Nate e Mercy para ficarem, e

guardarem a casa segura.

Tamsyn franziu a testa:

— Só sobrei eu aqui agora. Por que não me deixam ir junto, e então você não precisar deixar dois

sentinelas para trás.

— Você é nossa curandeira. — Lucas tocou a face dela. Ele tinha sido ríspido com ela noite

passada. — Precisamos que fique em segurança para que possa nos costurar se algo der errado.

Ela cerrou os dentes, mas não discutiu, abraçando-o bem forte — Cuide-se.

A toca de Hawke estava localizada bem dentro de Sierra Nevada, quase no nível subalpino. Lucas

dirigia pela quase invisível trilha em seu veiculo de tração nas quatro rodas, xingando quando os

galhos raspavam os lados.

— Se fosse apenas você e seu clã, poderia estar correndo com eles. — Sascha disse, seus olhos

observando as luzes cinzentas da manhã. A escuridão tinha cedido no tempo que levaram para

chegar até tão longe.

— Se fosse apenas eu e meu clã, nunca teríamos tido uma chance de salvar a garota.

Seu organizador tocou inesperadamente no pequeno silêncio. Ela checou a mensagem.

— É Mãe. Vou ignorar. Se ela perguntar, direi que esqueci de trazer o organizador comigo.

— Enrique?

— Tenho a impressão de que ele está muito ocupado rastreando a NetMind procurando pelo

assassino.— ela se inclinou e apertou os olhos. — Não consigo vê-los.

— Claro que não. É a função deles. — Vaughn e Clay estavam correndo ao lado deles enquanto se

dirigiam para o território de Hawke, tendo deixado o veiculo deles alguns quilômetros para trás.

Eles eram completamente capazes de se infiltrarem na toca dos SnowDancers, e já o tinham feito

antes com Lucas ao lado deles. Dorian tinha dirigido na frente deles, abandonado seu veículo e se

embrenhando nas árvores. Ele já chamara de uma linha segura para avisar que estava postado acima

da toca.

— Aquela é a casa? — Sascha apontou para as paredes mal visíveis de uma grande cabana, meio

escondida pelos troncos de pinheiro que estavam alinhados na ladeira que conduzia a uma clareira.

— Não. — ele sorriu com a esperteza dos lobos. — Mas certamente engana um monte de possíveis

agressores.

— É uma fachada? Parece tão real.

— É real. Só não é o esconderijo deles. — Circulando ao redor da casa, ele parou o carro. — Fique

aí dentro até eu estar a seu lado.

Pelo menos uma vez, ela não discutiu.

— Esse é seu mundo, Lucas. Eu sou uma novata.

Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto para uma carícia rápida, antes de sair do carro e caminhar até a

porta dela. Nenhum lobo o atacaria pelas costas. Da mesma forma, Dorian nunca atiraria num lobo

desarmado de sua posição em cima das árvores. Eles eram animais, mas ambos os clãs tinham um

tipo de honra que a maioria dos Psys nunca entenderia. Se houvesse luta, seria cara a cara, mãos

contra mãos, garras contra garras, não uma bala de um atirador.

Ainda assim, ele não deixaria de tomar precauções com a vida de sua companheira. Ele cheirou o ar

para se assegurar que Vaughan e Clay estavam com ele. Como esperava, seus cheiros já se unira a

de vários lobos. Nenhum estava se aventurando a chegar perto. Bom. Ele abriu a porta de Sascha e

ela desceu.

Ele fechou a porta.

— Fique atrás de mim. — Ele já estava colocando seu corpo em frente ao dela.

— Posso sentir cinco assinaturas emocionais que não conheço. — Ela sussurrou, bem baixinho.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

— Não sabia que você podia fazer isso.

— Venho praticando. — Ela soava quase orgulhosa de si mesma, como se estivesse se livrando do

medo de ser uma "falha". — Vaughn e Clay estão nos cercando, um na frente e o outro atrás.

— Vamos. — ele começou a andar para a floresta, que parecia seguir infinitamente, os pinheiros

verdes escuros, tão pertos um do outro que fechavam o sol. Eles caminharam por cinco minutos

antes de ele encontrar a trilha escondida por escombros cuidadosamente espalhados.

— Geralmente, — ele disse a Sascha — se você chegar até aqui, haverá um comitê de boas vindas a

aguardando. Ninguém nunca encontrou um só osso dos desaparecidos. — O predador nele apreciava

a eficiência.

— Você acha que eles os comem?

Ele sorriu diante de sua tentativa ensanguentada de humor.

— Não. Até mesmo os lobos tem melhor bom gosto do que comer carniça humana.

A mão dela subiu para os ombros dele. Algo tenso nele relaxou. Sua companheira estava começando

a confiar nele num nível tão profundo, que estava completamente inconsciente disso.

Trinta minutos depois, eles finalmente chegaram ao fim do caminho ventoso, apenas para se

depararem com uma íngreme face de montanha que parecia chegar ao céu. Parecia que o caminho

simplesmente acabava, uma ilusão que protegera os SnowDancers por anos.

— Abra, Hawke. — ele permitiu sua voz subir. Leopardos e lobos eram sua solitária audiência.

Poucos segundos depois, a parte inferior da montanha magicamente começou a se abrir. A "porta"

deslizou para trás, apenas o suficiente para permitir a entrada deles. Lucas podia sentir o fascínio de

Sascha, mas esperou até estarem dentro antes de falar. A porta se fechou atrás deles sem qualquer

sinal de que havia sido aberta.

O ofego de Sascha ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, quando as luzes se acenderam ao redor deles,

iluminando um longo túnel belamente pavimentado com pedras. Pinturas adornavam cada

superfície, o artista tendo usado a rocha do túnel como tela. As cenas eram da vida selvagem, de

lobos correndo, de diferentes faces da floresta. Havia algo de hipnoticamente belo sobre as imagens.

Beleza e perigo.

— Bem vindos. — Hawke saiu das sombras, e ergueu a sobrancelha. — Devo deixar seus sentinelas

entrarem?

— Não há necessidade. — Lucas sorriu. Vaughan e Clay já estavam dentro. Dorian permaneceria lá

fora.

Os olhos de Hawke não traíram nada, mas Lucas sabia que o outro alfa estava fulo por seu pessoal

ter conseguido entrar... de novo.

— Gostaria de compartilhar?

— Todos precisam de segredos. Não me diga que você não consegue entrar em nossas casas

seguras?

Hawke fez uma careta.

— E quanto a confiança mútua?

Sascha riu, e ambos se voltaram para olhar para ela, suas feras fascinadas pela pureza do som. Era,

Lucas percebeu, a primeira vez que a ouvir rir. A necessidade possessiva nele se fechou no mais

doloroso tipo de ternura. Ela significava mais para ele do que jamais saberia. Se ela morresse, seu

coração também morreria.

— Vocês são como dois animais selvagens que ainda não acreditam totalmente em suas ofertas de

paz. Fico imaginando quanto tempo ficarão rodando um em volta do outro até decidirem. — Ela

sacudiu a cabeça, aqueles olhos misteriosos brilhando com divertimento feminino. Naquele

momento, ela era tudo que a fera nele desejava, mulher e paixão, risada e brincadeira, sensualidade

e fome.

Lucas sentiu Hawke respirar fundo. Quando olhou de volta para o lobo, leu uma simples mensagem

em seu rosto: _se ela não fosse sua..._

— Mas ela é. — Lucas disse, um predador ao outro, um alfa a outro.

Sascha, que estava olhando uma das pinturas, não ouviu.

— São lindas, Hawke. — ela se voltou para ele. — O artista é alguém de seu clã?

O rosto de Hawke endureceu, até parecer sem sentimentos quanto as rochas sobre as quais a pintura

haviam sido feitas.

— Ela era. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça para trás. — Vamos.

Olhos perturbados encontraram os de Lucas, quando ele foi pegar a mão de Sascha. Ele sacudiu a

cabeça... não sabia nada sobre a artista.

— Eles moram no subterrâneo? — Sascha perguntou depois de andarem por cinco minutos, indo

constantemente mais fundo.

— Alguns deles. Aqui funciona como se fosse o quartel general do clã. — Antes de os

SnowDancers terem se tornado tão temidos quanto eram agora, grupo depois de grupo tentou

descobrir o esconderijo para poder dominá-los. Todos tinham falhado. Até os DarkRivers. Lucas e

seus sentinelas não apenas encontraram a toca, como se infiltraram nela. Seu único objetivo tinha

sido o de deixar uma simples mensagem.

_Não nos machuque que não os machucaremos. DR_

Um dia depois, uma resposta fora encontrada no covil de Lucas.

_De acordo. SD_

Algumas vezes era bom ser um animal. No mundo dos Psys, e até mesmo no mundo humano, tal

negociação poderia levar meses. Nos anos que se seguiram após aquele contato inicial, eles

começaram a caminhar cautelosamente para uma relação mais maleável. Mas aquela regra simples

permanecia — não nos machuque que não os machucaremos.

Hawke se virou a direita diante deles.

— O que há na esquerda? — Sascha perguntou, olhando para aquele corredor.

— Residências. — Quando eles invadiram os túneis pela primeira vez, os DarkRivers asseguraram

aos SnowDancers que sabiam que estavam perto das casas onde viviam os filhotes, e saíram sem

fazer mal a eles. Não havia melhor indicação de amizade.

Poucos minutos depois, eles chegaram a outra bifurcação. Os corredores seguiam em várias direções

diferentes. Em frente, eles podiam ver que salas se abriam e pessoas caminhavam de um lado a

outro. Hawke os levou ao corredor mais a direita, e parou diante de uma porta fechada.

A seu lado, Lucas sentiu todo o corpo de Sascha ficar quieto.

— Hawke — ela disse, uma nota estranha em sua voz. — O que posso sentir atrás dessa porta?

Aqueles olhos gelados encontraram os deles.

— Você verá. — Abrindo a porta, ele entrou.

Lucas entrou antes de Sascha, cada um de seus sentidos preparado para problemas. Vaughn e Clay

já estavam por perto, tendo assumido a forma humana e colocado roupas roubadas para tirar os

lobos de seus rastros. Seria difícil fugir se algo acontecesse. Difícil, mas não impossível. Do

contrário, Lucas nunca teria trazido sua companheira para cá.

Contudo, o que os aguardava dentro da sala não era algo para o qual estivesse preparado. Cinco

pessoas de várias idades estavam sentadas ao redor de uma grande mesa redonda. Eles não tinham

cheiro de lobo. Então uma delas levantou a cabeça e olhos de céu noturno encontraram os dele.

— Cristo! — ele deixou Sascha entrar, mas deixou a porta aberta.

Sascha soube quem eram as cinco pessoas no instante que as viu... Nikita havia lhe contado os

detalhes do caso.

— A família Lauren. — ela sussurrou. Nunca soube a idade dos cinco Psys que desapareceram no

território dos SnowDancers, nunca imaginara que quaisquer deles fossem crianças, porque depois de

tudo que aprendera, ela não estava pronta a admitir que seu próprio povo tão insensivelmente

virasse as costas para os mais inocentes dos inocentes.

Os dois mais velhos eram homens, um loiro escuro e outro com os cabelos cor de rico chocolate.

Ambos tinham olhos humanos. O de cabelo mais claro aparentava ter por volta de quarenta anos,

mas o outro parecia ser próximo da idade de Sascha. Então havia a garota adolescente com cabelos

vermelho profundo, e olhos de um Psy cardeal. Ela se sentava protetoramente próxima a um jovem

garoto que tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos. Por último, uma garotinha de cerca de 10 anos se

sentava entre os adultos. Ela tinha cabelos loiro-avermelhado, e a sensação de ser uma Psy

poderosa. Seus olhos eram verdes claros.

— Como? — como eles haviam sobrevivido tendo sido cortados da Net? Como haviam sobrevivido

ao menos?

— Não somos assassinos frios, Sascha. — a voz de Hawke era gelada. — Não como os Psys. — ele

se sentou, e Sascha deixou que Lucas a colocasse numa cadeira também.

A adolescente levantou a cabeça e Sascha podia jurar que sentiu uma faísca de temperamento.

— Você está generalizando novamente. É o mesmo que dizer que todos os lobos são cruéis.

Ao invés de ficar zangado, Hawke pareceu relaxar um pouco. — Sascha Duncan, essa é Sienna

Lauren. Perto dela, está seu irmão, Toby. — Ele gesticulou para os dois homens mais velhos.

O loiro se levantou, sua postura a de um soldado.

— Eu sou Walker Lauren. Sienna e Toby são os filhos de minha falecida irmã. Essa é minha filha,

Marlee. — Ele acenou para a garota sentada ao lado dele. Uma pequena mão deslizou na dele, e

seus dedos se fecharam sobre ela.

— Eu sou Judd Lauren. — o de cabelos escuros falou depois de Walker se sentar. — Irmão de

Walker.

— Não entendo. — Sascha mal conseguia pensar através da agitação de perguntas em sua mente. —

Vocês foram dados como mortos na Net. — e a Net não cometia erros.

— Pelo que diz respeito a Net, nós estamos. — Walker respondeu.

Apesar do modo como ele aceitava o toque de Marlee, ela não conseguia sentir nada dele. Nada. O

mesmo com Judd Lauren. Os mais jovens, Marlee e Toby, definitivamente estavam manifestando

emoções, mas Sienna era difícil de ler.

— Vocês são todos E-Psy?

Sienna sacudiu a cabeça.

— O que é um E-Psy?

Walker lhe lançou um olhar afiado. — Sienna.

A adolescente se sentou, sua boca fechada. Sascha sabia que os homens tinham de estar

preocupados de que Sascha os pudesse trair, ligada com a Net como estava.

— Por que vieram ao território dos SnowDancers? Vocês deviam saber que estavam cortejando a

morte.

Walker e Judd olharam um para o outro, e quando Walker falou, ela sabia que ele falava por todos.

— Nós desertamos.

Seu choque a fez procurar pela mão de Lucas, agarrando-a fortemente onde estava sobre a mesa.

— O que?

— Nossa família inteira foi marcada para reabilitação depois que nossa irmã cometeu suicídio. — o

tom calmo de Walker não revelava nada, mas Sascha podia sentir dor e angústia vindo de Marlee e

Toby.

Instintivamente, ela fez o que podia para consolá-los. Os olhos de Sienna se arregalaram:

— O que você está fazendo, Sascha?

Walker e Judd paralisaram, olhando para Sascha como alguém olhava para uma serpente venenosa.

Judd se voltou para Hawke.

— Você prometeu que ela era segura. — as palavras eram afiadas.

— Ela é. — Pálidos olhos de lobo encontraram os de Sascha. — Diga a eles o que está fazendo,

docinho.

Lucas se indignou.

— Cuidado, lobo!

O sorriso de Hawke foi lento e muito satisfeito. Perto dele, Sienna se sentava absolutamente reta em

sua cadeira, olhando para os dois alfas, e de volta para Sascha.

— Desculpe. — Sascha se desculpou, ignorando a troca entre os machos. — Meu controle sobre

meus poderes ainda está um pouco errático. Eu sou uma E-Psy, uma empata.

Walker se inclinou para frente.

— Não existe nada com uma designação E.

— Costumava haver antes do Silêncio. — ela contou a eles. — E-Psys eram curandeiros da mente.

Ajudamos pessoas que estão se afogando sob o peso das emoções, mas acho que nossa existência

era um bloqueio para a implementação do Protocolo. — então eles foram secretamente destruídos.

Apesar de tudo o que sabia sobre sua raça, a admissão da traição derradeira era como uma faca que

lhe cortava a alma.

— Acho que precisamos conversar. — Walker disse.

— Sim. — ela sentiu a fera de Lucas acordar, seus instintos possessivos não gostando da idéia de

deixá-la sozinha com o outro macho. — Acho que todos precisamos conversar mais.

Walker entendeu a deixa.

— Claro.

Ela pensou sobre o que eles estavam conversando.

— Por que toda sua família foi sentenciada ao Centro? — ela olhou para os rostos inocentes das

crianças e imaginou que tipo de mente cruel os privariam de suas personalidades ante mesmo de

terem a chance de se desenvolverem. Ela não era ingênua de pensar que as crianças Lauren tinham

sido as primeiras a serem condenadas, mas nada do que vira até agora a preparara para esse novo

horror.

— Minha mãe tirou a própria vida de uma maneira bem incomum para uma Psy... uma Psy cardeal

— Sienna disse, ignorando o olhar de Walker. — Ela ficou nua, e se teletransportou para a Ponte

Golden Gate gritando que estava finalmente livre.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Três~~~~_

Sascha olhou nos olhos da jovem cardeal, e queria lhe dizer para deixar a raiva e a dor para fora.

Represá-las atrás de um muro de silêncio, só equivaleria a uma morte lenta. Ela aprendeu isso da

maneira mais difícil.

— Nós também tivemos vários incidentes... no passado. O Conselho decidiu que precisavam

'limpar' a nossa árvore genealógica de características indesejáveis. — Os olhos de Judd foram para

Marlee. —Aos membros não-biológicos da família foi dada a opção de renunciar a qualquer relação

com eles, ou passar por uma reabilitação.

Sascha leu nas entrelinhas, e o que ela ouviu foi tão devastador que não podia falar. A mãe biológica

de Marlee tinha abandonado a filha, entregou-a para ser torturada. A chocante natureza da traição

era algo que ninguém com um coração humano ou changeling jamais poderia compreender. E o

coração de Sascha não era mais Psy, se é que algum dia tivesse sido.

— Como você pode estar vivo? — Lucas levantou a mão dela para os lábios, e deu um beijo suave.

Ela sabia que não era uma marcação territorial, era simplesmente um gesto changeling de carinho

para o companheiro, algo que ele nem sequer tinha pensado. Mas todos os Psy na sala notaram. E se

perguntaram. — De acordo com Sascha, uma vez que você é cortado da Net, você perde a resposta

necessária para funcionar.

— Isso foi o que nós pensamos —, Walker começou. — Quando decidimos sair, nós viemos até os

SnowDancers por causa de sua reputação com os Psy. Eles são considerados como animais brutais

que matam sem consciência. No entanto, tínhamos pesquisado sobre eles durante o tempo em que o

Conselho permitiu que encerrássemos nossas atividades. Sabíamos que não iriam destruir Toby e

Marlee à primeira vista.

Sascha franziu a testa.

— Eu não acho que os pequeninos precisam estar aqui para isso. — O medo deles era muito real e

muito assustador.

— Isso é o que eu disse a eles —, disse Hawke, um tique no canto da boca. — Nós não falamos

sobre esse tipo de coisa na frente dos filhotes.

— Você espera que nós o deixemos para você tomar conta? — Judd perguntou.

— Sienna, pegue as crianças e saia —, ordenou Hawke.

Surpreendendo Sascha, a adolescente claramente teimosa se levantou e pegou a mão de Toby.

— Marlee, vem aqui.

A garota olhou para o pai. Por fim, Walker confirmou com a cabeça. Marlee quase correu para o

outro lado de Sienna e deslizou sua mão para a mão livre da ruiva. Os jovens tinham, obviamente, se

acostumado com toque durante os meses em que estiveram aqui, e Sascha adivinhou que os Psy

mais velhos estavam tentando aprender a aceitar os toques para o bem das crianças. Nenhum Psy

normal permitiria que o cuidado para com os outro os influenciasse, mas os Laurens estavam longe

de serem normais.

— Estou fazendo isso por Toby e Marlee, não por você. — As palavras foram dirigidas

desafiadoramente a Hawke.

O alfa deu-lhe uma saudação zombeteira.

— Deus te livre de fazer qualquer coisa porque eu pedi para você.

— Eu mereço saber o que está acontecendo. — Sienna olhou para os tios. — Eu não sou uma

criança.

— Fique em contato. — O Tom de Walker não revelou nada do que ele pensava, de Sienna estar

indo para o "lado escuro", e obedecendo a ordem de Hawke.

Ninguém falou até que a porta se fechou atrás de Sienna e as crianças. Em seguida, eles falaram de

morte.

— Então vocês esperavam morrer —, disse Sascha.

— Claro. — Walker assentiu. — Mas nós queríamos dar a Toby e Marlee uma chance. Eles são

jovens o suficiente para aprender a viver de uma nova forma, suas mentes ainda moldáveis.

Esperávamos que eles pudessem sobreviver o corte necessário da rede, de alguma forma serem

capazes de encontrar novos caminhos em seus cérebros. Não era uma grande chance, mas era mais

do que eles teriam de outra maneira.

— Sienna?

— Ela tinha dezesseis anos na época. — Os olhos de Walker eram tão friamente clínicos que

assustou a Sascha perceber que eles eram do mesmo verde pálido que os de Marlee. — Nós

trabalhamos no pressuposto de que os lobos a veriam como uma ameaça e a eliminariam.

— E mesmo assim você a trouxe até eles? — A voz de Lucas era um chicote. — Você levou uma

jovem até uma morte quase certa?

Se Sascha não soubesse melhor, teria pensado que o maxilar de Judd se apertou com raiva.

— Nós não tivemos nenhuma escolha —, o homem mais jovem disse. — Sienna preferia ter

morrido do que ser reabilitada. Se não a tivéssemos trazido, ela teria nos seguido por conta própria.

Sascha acariciou Lucas com a parte secreta de sua mente, que ela estava finalmente aprender a

compreender.

— Eles estão certos —, disse ela. —A reabilitação é pior que a morte, pior do que tudo o que você

pode imaginar.

Lucas permitiu a ela acalmá-lo, permitiu que o cercasse de carinho.

— Por que você não os matou? — Perguntou a Hawke.

— Nós não somos idiotas, era óbvio que tinham vindo esperando morrer por nossas mãos. — Sua

mão era um punho na mesa.

— Nós os capturamos com a intenção de coletar um resgate.

— Então lhes dissemos que o Conselho era quem iria pagar o resgate e porque, — disse Judd. — O

deixou em uma posição ruim. Ele não poderia ter cinco Psy ligados a rede em seu território, e já que

ele tem uma consciência, não poderia simplesmente nos executar, ou nos entregar para ser

reabilitados. Ele nos disse para cortar a ligação.

— Nós sempre soubemos que qualquer um de nós que sobrevivesse aos SnowDancers teria que

fazer isso em qualquer caso, para garantir nossa segurança, — acrescentou Walker. — Uma vez que

o Conselho descobrisse que tínhamos escapado, eles teriam usado o link com a rede para nos

exterminar. Nenhum Psy era permitido ter defeitos.

Judd olhou para Sascha e ela percebeu que ele era incrivelmente bonito na forma perfeita dos Psy.

— Sienna foi quem pensou nisso. — Seu porte era tão formal como a de seus irmãos.

— No quê? — Sascha estava fascinado pelos Laurens. Ficou claro que os dois mais novos tinham

realmente começando a se adaptar, suas mentes capazes de se integrar com o modo de vida dos

changeling. Da mesma forma, Judd e Walker permaneciam trancados em seu mundo Psy, tendo

vivido a mentira por muito tempo.

Ao contrário dela, os dois homens não tinham a própria natureza de seus poderes obrigando-os a

enfrentar suas emoções. Depois havia Sienna, apanhada no meio. Aos dezesseis anos, ela já teria

sido quase que totalmente condicionada, pronta para funcionar como uma engrenagem na máquina

Psy.

— De uma rede Psy familiar, — disse Walker, encontrando seu olhar. — Ela propôs que nós

começassemos a sair da rede um após o outro, com apenas milissegundos entre cada um de nós.

— Como se nós estivéssemos massacrando eles. — Os olhos de Hawke eram o frio azul do gelo

ártico. Sascha lutou contra o desejo de alcançar por ele, provavelmente ele morderia sua mão fora. A

mulher que tomasse este lobo, teria que ser muito corajosa, ou muito estúpida.

— Exatamente. — Walker assentiu. — Também tornou impossível para qualquer outro nos

localizar. No segundo em que deixamos a rede Psy, nós ligamos a nossa mente a um outro membro

da família. O primeiro a sair tinha que ser alguém poderoso o suficiente para ancorar o link, alguém

que pudesse sobreviver à separação e isolamento inicial.

— Sienna? — Sascha perguntou.

— Não. Ela é cardeal, mas não tem controle suficiente sobre seus poderes. Foi Judd quem saiu

primeiro. — Walker olhou para o irmão. — Eu fui o último porque tinha que orientar as crianças.

Sascha adivinhou que Judd tinha que ser logo abaixo do nível cardeal para ter assumido o cargo de

âncora.

— Funcionou? — Seu coração estava na garganta.

— Sim. Criamos um círculo fechado que se alimenta constantemente da energia gerada dentro da

rede.

Emoção e esperança romperam dentro dela.

— Pode...

Walker começou a falar antes que ela pudesse fazer a pergunta desesperada.

— Não Sascha. Sinto muito. — As palavras foram mais suaves do que ela esperava de um dos Psy.

— Para que o ciclo funcionasse, nós tivemos que trancá-lo. Com três mentes imaturas, ele toma tudo

o que Judd e eu temos para mantê-lo indo. Até que Sienna seja velha o suficiente para ajudar,

estamos controlando as tentativas instintivas de Marlee e Toby para se juntar à rede Psy.

— No segundo em que abrir o círculo, — ela sussurrou: — Eles vão tentar se vincular a rede Psy

novamente.

Walker assentiu.

— Eles não podem evitar. É algo com que nascemos — essa necessidade de fazer parte da rede. Nós

dois somos velhos, e temos poder o suficiente para controlar o instinto, mas mesmo Sienna continua

a ter problemas. Nós não podemos correr o risco de abrir o circulo para deixá-la entrar e os perder.

— Eu entendo.

Lucas se moveu ao seu lado.

— Proteger os jovens vem em primeiro lugar. — Não havia acusação em sua voz, e ela sabia que ele

teria feito a mesma escolha. Mas ela também podia sentir a sua frustração, sua necessidade de

protegê-la. Se fosse necessário, ela compreendeu que seu companheiro não teria nenhum problema

em sacrificar cada um dos Laurens para salvá-la. Era quase assustador ser amada tanto assim.

_Quase_.

Os outros dois Psy olharam para ele.

— Sim.

— Mas —, disse Judd, — nós podemos providenciar a distração que você precisa. Sienna e eu

somos telepatas com um número de... habilidades incomuns. Nós descobrimos uma maneira de

voltar sorrateiramente a rede através da mente de um Psy fraco.

— Temos a intenção de alimentar nossos poderes através da ligação desse indivíduo e embaralhar

um par de linhas principais de comunicação. Vai ser bastante difícil — sabotagem indireta depende

do gradiente da mente sendo utilizada e nosso cara mal tem 4.5.

Sascha sabia que eles estavam falando sobre o controle da mente, algo que era ilegal e imoral.

— Se você fizer isso, nós não seremos melhores que eles.

Judd olhou para Hawke e de volta para ela.

— Nós só vamos usar o link com a rede. Nenhum de nós tem qualquer interesse na exploração da

mente do viciado em drogas que é nosso voluntário. A escolha é sua.

Sascha lutou com a ética de quebrar uma regra para sustentar outra; a vida Brenna contra a invasão

de uma mente. O que decidiu sua resposta foram as sombras dolorosas que vislumbrou em torno de

Hawke. Ele estava morrendo a cada segundo que a membro de seu clã estava sendo presa nas mãos

do inimigo, o coração do alfa rasgado duplamente pela culpa e tristeza.

— Voluntário?

— O dinheiro fala. Ele não se importa para o que ele está se oferecendo. — Hawke acenou para que

Judd continuasse.

— A interrupção será de um minuto — nós não podemos arriscar que alguém nos rastreie através da

mente de outro. É por essa mesma razão que nenhum de nós pode desempenhar seu papel. No

instante em que eles suspeitem que estamos vivos, vão nos caçar.

— Uma interrupção de um minuto deve ser suficiente. O fluxo do efeito em cascata vai ressonar

através da rede por algum tempo —, disse Sascha, franzindo a testa em pensamento. — O assassino

deve detectar a natureza changeling do meu cheiro psíquico, antes que todo mundo se acalme e

começe a se perguntar o que há de errado comigo.

— Mesmo assim, eles provavelmente não vão entender imediatamente, a maioria dos Psy nunca viu

dentro da mente de um changeling. Não há nenhuma razão para não funcionar. — A menos que tudo

fosse para o inferno, e os primeiros a tomarem consciência dela fossem os conselheiros.

Sua mão apertou a de Lucas, o medo era um nó apertado em seu estômago. Ela não queria morrer,

não queria deixar esse homem que tinha descoberto depois de vinte e seis anos de isolamento. Mas

também não podia roubar mais alguns dias para amá-lo, com a morte de Brenna pesando em sua

consciência. Sua mãe fazia parte do horror, e ela tinha que salvar, pelo menos uma vida.

Mesmo que ninguém pudesse salvar a sua própria.

A injustiça daquilo a ameaçava a se despedaçar — como poderiam mostrar a ela essa glória, para

segundos depois ser arrancada de suas mãos? Exceto, é claro, a glória nunca tinha sido concebida

para ser dela. Alimentada pelo veneno do Silêncio, o colapso de sua mente tinha começado muito

antes de ela conhecer a pantera.

— Gatinha. — A voz de Lucas era um ronronar de encontro a seu ouvido. — Pare de sofrer.

— Antes que ela pudesse comentar, ele fez algo que poucos dias atrás a teria chocado

completamente. Empurrando a cadeira dele para trás, ele a puxou para seu colo. A exibição de força

casual a lembrou das diferenças entre eles, das surpresas, das coisas que ela nunca teria a chance de

explorar plenamente.

Não tendo nenhum desejo de lutar contra o abraço, ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e respirou

seu perfume. Lucas poderia tentar detê-la, mas ela sabia que iria em frente com o plano. A morte era

certa: era apenas um caso de como ela faria sua saída final. Então, por enquanto ela viveria sua vida

na plenitude emocional. Iria tocar e rir, e seria abraçada em público.

— Embora somos o sexo errado para atrair o assassino, Walker e eu tentamos pensar em uma

maneira em que pudéssemos implementar o seu plano, uma vez que já estamos fora da rede — ,

disse Judd, observando a forma em que ela estava confiante nos braços de Lucas. — Infelizmente,

envolveria deixar que soubessem que pelo menos um de nós está vivo.

—O que os deixaria desconfiados a respeito da morte dos outros —, completou Sascha. — Eu

compreendo Judd. Não se sinta culpado por colocar a vida das crianças em primeiro lugar. Eu faria

o mesmo.

— Os Psys não sentem culpa. — Os olhos de Judd eram frios.

Apesar da urgência da situação ela queria sorrir.

— É claro que não.

Lucas beijou a ponta do nariz dela, e o gesto era tão brincalhão que ela não podia fazer mais nada

para esconder seu sorriso.

— Minha Psy sente. — Riso cintilou em seus olhos, mas seus braços a seguraram apertado.

Hawke olhou para os dois.

— E nós não vamos perdê-la.

Lucas trancou olhares com o lobo. Sascha não entendia até que fim os predadores changelings iriam

para proteger seus companheiros, não entendia que ela o possuía de uma forma que ninguém jamais

faria.

—Não, nós não vamos.

— Eles se recusam a acreditar que não posso sobreviver fora da rede Psy. — Sascha sacudiu a

cabeça. — Diga a eles.

— Ela está certa. — Disse Walker. — Ela precisa ter uma outra rede psíquica no lugar de link para

quando sair da rede Psy. Se não tiver, ela vai morrer de uma espécie de fome psíquica em questão de

minutos.

— Mesmo se pudéssemos de alguma forma descobrir uma maneira de tirá-la da rede, ela seria uma

prisioneira assim como Toby e Sienna. — Judd apontou para os olhos. — Nós podemos alterar

nossa aparência, e sair para o mundo, mas você não pode esconder os olhos de um cardeal.

—Ela não vai estar se esconder. — Lucas não tinha a intenção de enterrar Sascha de nenhuma forma

— ela já tinha passado uma grande parte de sua vida enterrada. — Minha companheira vai ficar ao

meu lado.

— O Conselho vai encontrar uma maneira de matá-la. — O tom de Walker era seguro.

— Deixe o Conselho conosco. — disse Hawke. Era evidente que ele estava falando tanto de

DarkRiver quanto dos SnowDancers. — Seu trabalho é nos ajudar a descobrir como manter Sascha

viva, fora da rede Psy.

Um profundo silêncio se espalhou pelo quarto. Lucas acariciou as costas de Sascha, e pensou sobre

como assustar o Conselho ao ponto de ninguém jamais ousar tocá-la. Eles podem não sentir emoção,

mas todos tem medo de morrer.

Os olhos de Judd perderam o foco na frente dele. Um momento depois, Walker fez o mesmo. Lucas

sentiu os cabelos na parte de trás do pescoço se levantarem e sabia que os dois estavam conversando

telepáticamente. Como se consciente de seu desconforto, Sascha se aconchegou mais perto,

envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Deixou o corpo sentir o seu peso leve, seu calor, sua

vida e se vangloriou de ter encontrado sua companheira. De maneira alguma ele iria perdê-la.

— Há uma possibilidade. — disse Walker.

Todos olharam para o Psy mais velho.

— Sienna está tentando nos convencer de que nossa mente precisa simplesmente de resposta, não

necessariamente de resposta Psy.

— O problema é que não há nenhuma maneira de testar isso sem deixar a rede. — Judd parecia que

continuava a discutir com Sienna ao mesmo tempo em que falava com eles.

A testa de Sascha se enrugou.

— Como eu poderia obter a resposta sem ligação com mentes Psy?

— Você se ligaria a mentes changeling. Por razões que explicarei, não achamos que a mente

humana

iria funcionar.

Lucas apertou Sascha tão apertado que ela protestou.

— Desculpe gatinha —, ele murmurou, concentrado em Walker Lauren. — Isso pode ser feito?

—Não, claro que não. — Sascha sentou-se, puxando para trás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que

tinha se soltado de sua trança. — Como poderia ser realizada uma ligação sem poder Tp em ambos

os lados? Todos os Psy nascem com um mínimo de telepatia.

A besta de Lucas sentiu uma espécie de desespero nela, que lhe disse que ela estava escondendo

algo.

— Deixe-os falar, Sascha.

— Por quê? —, Ela chorou. — Então, eles podem nos vender mentiras?

— Shh. — Ele correu os dedos da mão por sua bochecha. — Você está tão ansiosa assim para me

deixar? — Como ela poderia não querer lutar por cada dia que eles pudessem ficar juntos?

Dor fraturou a beleza de seus olhos. Com um soluço áspero, ela escondeu o rosto em suas mãos.

— Eu não suporto sentir esperança apenas para perdê-la logo em seguida.

Ele desejava que pudesse tomar a dor dela, queria que ele fosse o empata, não sua companheira

vulnerável.

— Sienna está convencida de que vai funcionar. — Os olhos verdes pálido de Walker seguiam o

movimento da mão de Lucas, enquanto ele esfregava a nuca de Sascha. — Ela acha que a forma

como dois companheiros se ligam, corresponde a um tipo de link psíquico. Essa ligação de

acoplamento deve manter Sascha viva quando ela sair da rede Psy.

A cabeça de Sascha ergueu.

— Você não acha que eu não pensei nisso?

— O quê? — Lucas resmungou. — Por que você não me contou? — A pantera queria mostrar os

dentes em fúria.

— Pergunte a eles o por que. — Ela estava mais furiosa do que já tinha visto. — Porque uma única

mente não pode fornecer a resposta que eu preciso sem se matar. Utilizar uma ligação com você de

alguma maneira, é o mesmo que sentenciaá-lo a uma morte lenta comigo.

— Sim —, disse Walker. —Nossa rede familiar funciona da mesma forma que a rede Psy mas em

menor escala — a resposta de alguma forma se acumula. No entanto, somos todos Psy e todos nós

alimentamos a rede ao mesmo tempo em que nos alimentamos dela, o que nós acreditamos cria um

efeito de multiplicação.

— No seu caso, não haveria tal efeito. Para compensar o déficit, você teria que se ligar com outros

membros do clã do seu companheiro. Com três ou quatro mentes, haveria uma reserva de resposta

— energia extra que cada mente produz. Você não estaria ativamente drenando ninguém.

— Impossível. — Sascha estava inclinada para frente, as palmas das mãos apoiados sobre a mesa.

—Eu concordo que a conexão entre companheiros é quase psíquica, mas esse vínculo não existe

para mim com mais ninguém. Como faço para vincular com mais de um leopardo?

— Você não faz, — Lucas cuspiu antes que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo. — Você pertence a mim.

Fim da história.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Eu sei disto, Vossa Alteza, eu só estava apontando para a impossibilidade do que Walker está

sugerindo. Não há nenhuma maneira de me associar com ninguém além de você.

A besta de Lucas odiava a idéia de ela se ligar a qualquer outra pessoa além dele, mas ele percebeu

que se serviria para mantê-la viva, ele a partilharia. Iria cortá-lo em pedaços, mas o faria. Foi a

primeira vez que ele tinha entendido a profundidade de seus próprios sentimentos.

— Mais alguma idéia? — Hawke perguntou.

Silêncio.

O lobo se levantou.

— Preparem-se para a guerra.

Sascha discutiu com ele cada segundo da volta para casa.

— Você vai deixar que centenas morram porque você deseja me manter viva por alguns dias?

— Uma hora de sua vida vale mais do que mil pessoas para mim.

— E Julian e Roman? Que tal Kit? Que tal Rina? Você está disposto a perdê -los?

Ele sentiu as perguntas como chutes para o coração.

— Eles não vão morrer.

— O caralho que não vão! — O uso de palavrões disse a ele o quanto ele já a havia pressionado.

—Se o Conselho decidir eliminar seu clã, cada um de vocês será eliminado, mesmo que levem

anos.

— Então você quer que eu relaxe e deixe você se matar? — Suas palavras eram tão furiosas que a

cabeça dela recuou bruscamente, como se a tivesse batido.

— Não. Eu quero que você me ajude a salvar a vida de alguém. Eu quero que você me dê de volta o

meu orgulho.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Quando você o perdeu?

— Quando eu descobri que minha mãe era cúmplice do assassino. — Era uma declaração

brutalmente honesta.

Ele tentou agarrar a sua mão. Ela a puxou de volta.

— Não! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso.

— Você precisa de nossa cooperação para que seu plano funcione —, ressaltou. — Ninguém vai

agir pelas minhas costas para te ajudar. — Eles sabiam que ele os destruiria, os rasgaria em tiras tão

pequenas que nada permaneceria. Ele não era alfa por ser bonzinho quando seu povo era ameaçado.

E sua mulher? Ele assolaria o mundo por ela.

— Talvez não —, ela sussurrou. —Talvez eu tente mesmo sem a ajuda de nenhum de vocês. Meus

escudos estão falhando um por um, a exposição é inevitável. Eles virão atrás de mim dentro de

alguns dias, e quando eles o fizerem eu vou ter que largar a rede de qualquer maneira, para escapar

de reabilitação.

E então ele soube.

— Você vai fazer com ou sem a minha ajuda. — Ele parou o veículo no jardim da frente da casa

segura.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Quatro~~~~_

— O que você faria em meu lugar? — seus olhos eram de um negro puro quando olhou para ela. —

O que a honra exigiria?

— Você é minha companheira. A honra não significa nada.

Ela abriu a porta e desceu. Ele ficou lá sentado, até ela dar a volta até seu lado e abrir a porta. Suas

mãos estavam quentes e vivas no rosto dele.

— Mentiroso. — ela sussurrou. — Honra significa tudo. Do contrário, seríamos exatamente iguais a

eles.

Descendo, ele colocou seus braços fortemente ao redor de sua forma trêmula.

— Eu o farei. — Ele imaginava se ela compreendia que ele acabara de arrancar o coração, e o

colocara aos pés dela.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso feri-lo dessa maneira.

— Sem jogos, gatinha. Eu vou ancorá-la e, depois, você me alcançara psiquicamente. Nada mais de

lutar contra nossa união. Sua relutância é a única coisa que está nos prendendo... no segundo em que

você tentar o link, o vínculo deverá se prender no lugar.

Empurrando-o com força suficiente para afastá-lo, ela disse.

— Não.

— Sim.

— O que acontecerá aos DarkRivers sem você? Já pensou sobre isso? — ela estava sacudindo a

cabeça, seus olhos negros. — Você não viverá mais do que alguns meses se eu me ligar a você de

qualquer maneira... eu o consumirei. Não me peça para destruí-lo.

— Vaughn é forte o bastante para os manter, até Kit ter idade. — Não havia escolha a ser feita.

— Não, Lucas. Não. — seu corpo todo tremia.

— É a única maneira de eu permitir que você entre. — ele a deixou ouvir o aço em sua voz, deixoua

se lembrar da ameaça de incapacitá-la. Não havia nada civilizado nele com relação à Sascha,

— Me prometa.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, muda.

— Me prometa, gatinha.

Virando-se, ela correu dele. Ele a deixou ir para a casa. Então esperou até Vaughn deslizar de detrás

das árvores ás suas costas.

— Ela está certa. DarkRiver precisa de você.

— E eu preciso dela. — Lucas tinha observado uma mulher que ele amava morrer. Não conseguiria

fazer isso novamente. — Se eu sobreviver a ela, estarei morto de qualquer maneira.

Consciente de que não estava completamente recuperada de ser a sombra de Henry, Sascha decidiu

colocar o plano em ação na noite seguinte. Daria a ela tempo para examinar cuidadosamente o

padrão mental que imitaria. Rina tinha se voluntariado para permitir que Sascha escaneasse seu

padrão, e se tornara claro que a jovem soldado se encaixava no padrão das vítimas.

Aquelas eram as razões lógicas, mas a verdade era que, não importava o quão egoísta isso a fizesse,

ela queria mais uma noite com seu amante. Na cama, na escuridão, ela era quem o procurava.

Ele estava selvagem e zangado e ela o sentia conter a fúria. Mas suas mãos eram insuportavelmente

carinhosas, seu toque um tipo de devoção com o qual ela nunca sonhou. Caiu no sono nos braços

dele, segura e protegida. Foi por isso que, quando o sonho começou, não pôde acreditar naquele

horror.

— Me ajude! — era um grito vindo do centro da consciência de uma mulher. — Por favor, socorro!

Ferida pelo cru sofrimento que podia ouvir, Sascha tentou consolá-la. A mulher se retraiu, como se

seu toque a queimasse.

— Não!

— Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Sascha implorou, lágrimas descendo por dentro de sua mente por essa

mulher, cuja face ela não conseguia ver.

— Você é Psy. — aquela voz estava cheia de raiva, mas a agonia pulsava infinitamente sob a

superfície.

— Não sou como ele. — ela enviou sutis ondas de cura. As emoções que voltaram até ela ecoavam

com tanto sofrimento, que ela sentiu dor. Ela continuou a tomar, e dor continuava a vir. — Você é

incrivelmente forte.

— Eu gritei. — o desafio tinha sumido do sussurro. Era como se ela tivesse de confiar em Sascha, a

voz solitária na escuridão. — Implorei para ele parar.

Sascha tentou consertar os fiapos do orgulho da mulher.

— Você sobreviveu e o manteve fora de sua mente. Você não quebrou. Isso é o que importa.

— Não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir fazer isso.

— Já estamos indo até você. Sobreviva por nós.

— Você não é do clã. Você cheira como os gatos.

— Somos todos um contra o inimigo. — a profundidade do dano na psique da jovem a deixava

tonta. Que ela conseguira manter o assassino de sua mente mais interna, era um testamento à sua

incrível força de vontade. — Estamos chegando, Brenna. Estamos chegando.

— Rápido. — a voz estava sumindo. — Por favor, rápido.

Sascha acordou quando a manhã estava surgindo, e soube que eles não podiam mais esperar.

— Agora. — ela disse a Lucas, encontrando-o na sala de estar com Hawke, seus tenentes e dois

outros homens. Não a surpreendeu ver os lobos ali — ambos os alfas estavam se preparando para

insurgir contra os Psys. — Temos que fazê-lo agora. Não podemos mais deixar Brenna com ele. —

seu tom de voz estava quase histérico.

Lucas ordenou que todos saíssem. Ninguém falou nada enquanto deixavam a sala e fechavam a

porta. Ninguém a não ser Hawke.

— Que horas devo informar aos Laurens?

Ela pegou seu relógio enquanto, ele pegava o dele.

— Daqui a cinco minutos.

— Vou ligar para Judd.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos mantê-la segura, docinho. — ele tocou seu rosto e saiu.

Esperança era uma mercadoria perigosa, e não devia se viciar nela. Seus olhos encontraram os de

Lucas enquanto caminhava através da sala para encontrá-lo.

— Não precisa ser você. — ela disse mais uma vez, implorando a ele.

— Tem de ser eu. Eu sou seu. — Seu beijo trazia seu coração.

E quebrou o dela.

— Vamos começar. — ela sussurrou, incapaz de suportar mais isso. Se pensasse sobre o que iria

fazer, poderia nunca fazê-lo, poderia deixar Brenna ser torturada e morta, sua mente estuprada e

então descartada. Que ela ao menos considerasse tal coisa, a fazia temer por sua alma.

Ela sentiu a mente de Lucas dar boas vindas à dela. Embora ele não fosse Psy, era quase como se

escudos estivessem se abaixando. Não precisava entrar completamente, para conseguir o que

precisava. Ao invés disso, ela fez um link superficial que permitiria que ela o alimentasse com as

informações e tivesse o cheiro dele em um nível psíquico.

O cheiro iria amparar a impressão de uma mente changeling, que ela iria criar usando o vislumbre

que tivera dos padrões de pensamento de Rina. Suas mente funcionavam tão diferentemente das dos

Psys, que ninguém confundiria uma com a outra. Contudo, seria possível enganar o assassino

tempo suficiente para que Sascha se fixasse nele.

— Não se exponha desnecessariamente.

Sascha concordou com a cabeça. De qualquer maneira, teria de se desligar da Net, mas queria sair

sem revelar todo o escopo de sua mente empática. Ajudaria a manter outros como ela seguros... se

houvessem outros como ela. — Se ele ficar atraído com essa isca o bastante para se aproximar, não

vou precisar. Mas se ele estiver desconfiado, talvez eu tenha de mostrar-lhe uma vitima mais

interessante.

Os olhos de Lucas brilharam com negação, mas ele não tentou lhe dizer que não fizesse. Seu alfa

estava finalmente aprendendo que ela não poderia ser comandada.

— Volte para mim, Sascha. Prometa que vai iniciar o link.

Os gritos de Brenna ecoaram em sua mente, exigindo pressa.

— Prometo. — inclinando para frente, ela moveu os lábios contra os dele, desejando apenas por

outra hora, outro minuto, outra vida. — Obrigada por me ensinar como viver.

A mão dele se enroscou atrás do pescoço dela, aqueles olhos de Caçador violentos com a fome

animal por ela.

— Se você quiser me agradecer, viva. Mantenha sua promessa.

_Inicie o link._

Sascha se forçou a acenar.

— Devemos começar. — Ela o conduziu até o sofá. Lucas se sentou, pernas esparramadas pelo

comprimento. Sem discutir, ela engatinhou para se deitar com a cabeça contra o peito dele,

colocando os braços ao redor de sua presença musculosa.

Ela podia ouvir o coração dele, sua vida, através do suave algodão de sua camiseta cinza. Como ele

podia condená-la a roubar isso dele? Como podia forçar seu clã a seguir sem seu líder? Ela não valia

o sacrifício, uma mulher nascida de uma raça que perdera sua humanidade cem anos atrás.

— Pronta? — uma mão gentil a acariciou sobre os cabelos soltos.

Ela nunca estaria pronta para matar a ambos. Só que a alternativa era muito pior.

— Sim. Judd e Sienna deverão começar com a distração num minuto. — Respirando fundo, ela

fechou os olhos e o encontrou.

A chama de Lucas era puro calor, pura luz. Ele confiara sua mente a ela, mas ela não entrou, não

podia encarar o que poderia ver. As emoções dele por ela poderiam destruí-la. Ao invés disso, ela

gentilmente se emergiu na camada superior até que o padrão de seus pensamentos começaram a

ecoar o dele em um modo sutil que não os mudava, mas alterava sua percepção psíquica.

Deixando o bater do coração de Lucas a acalmar, ela abriu seu olho mental. Ainda estava atrás de

seus escudos, ainda protegida. Se quisesse, poderia desistir sem trair nada.

Os gritos de Brenna reverberaram em sua mente.

Não, ela não podia desistir. Primeiro, checou que a verdade de sua mente curadora, de arco-íris

brilhante estava bem escondida. Então fabricou uma falha em seus escudos, algo que parecesse

natural. De certa forma, seu plano era irracionalmente simples... se você fosse uma E-Psy forçada a

se tornar um gênio em escudos de multi-camadas, e se você fosse capaz de se ligar, e facilmente

imitar, mentes changeling.

Ela compreendeu, em algum ponto da noite passada, que sua habilidade de tocar mentes changelings

era parte de seu dom, porque a natureza da empatia tornava impossível que se e fizesse mal, e

machucasse uma mente aberta. Quando eles esmagaram o desenvolvimento de empatas, os Psys

tinham destruído o crescimento de suas consciências.

— Essa é por nós. — ela disse dentro de sua alma. Era para todos aqueles E-Psys que sofreram uma

morte torturante na fase transicional, todos aqueles que enlouqueceram sob o Silencio, e todos

aqueles que enterraram seus dons tão profundamente, que pensaram que estavam quebrados.

Depois de toda uma vida de se sentir como se tivesse falhado em ser uma Psy, ela estava vencendo

em ser tudo aquilo que era capaz de ser. E se somente os changelings soubessem de sua vitória,

então era bom o bastante para ela. Mais do que bastante. Porque eles se lembrariam. Ao contrário

dos Pys, eles não apagavam sistematicamente todos aqueles que não se "enquadravam".

Usando a falha que criara, permitiu que fiapos vagos de seus padrões de pensamento influenciados

por Lucas se filtrassem por ela. Ela modelou os sussurros que saiam baseados na mente de Rina.

Rebelde, obstinada, leal, independente e sensual, esses eram os traços das mulheres que o assassino

sequestrara. A mistura alterada de sua assinatura psíquica estava muito cuidadosamente costurada

para atraí-lo.

Muitos Psys não teriam ideia do que era incomum sobre isso. Alguns poderiam notar, mas veriam

sua estrela cardinal, e achariam que era algum talento estranho. Apenas um Psy que já tivesse

rasgado violentamente uma mente changeling reconheceria esse cheiro pelo que era.

Cinquenta que se sabem em operação.

Sascha se recusava a pensar sobre fracasso. Ela tinha de confiar no destino, e na fome do assassino

por esse tipo particular de presa.

Enquanto os padrões de pensamento iam penetrando, ela deslizou por uma porta escondida

construída no escudo externo, e para a noite estrelada da PsyNet. Era o mesmo truque que ela usava

quando bancava o fantasma. Mas esse era ainda mais perigoso.

Hoje, sua mente estava presa dentro de seus escudos, porque ela precisava manter contato com

Lucas e alimentar a falsa ilusão. Quando bancava a fantasma, deixava para trás uma mente ilusória,

enquanto sua consciência, seu eu, viajava pela Net. Num sentido, ela se dividia entre corpo e mente.

Uma variação da mesma coisa ocorria quando ela "encontrava" alguém na PsyNet. Porque

geralmente precisava continuar funcionando em um nível psíquico, ela enviava um pedaço de si

mesma a vagar. Pelo tempo que ficava na Net, aquele pedaço agia como um individuo separado,

desassociado dela, quase como se ela se copiasse. Havia vulnerabilidade ali por conta da conexão

subjacente com sua mente interna, mas era tão baixa que a maioria dos Psys nunca se preocupava

com isso.

A parte dela lá fora hoje estava conectada diretamente ao centro de sua mente. Não podia usar um

pedaço vagante de si mesma porque a NetMind poderia percebê-la, e outros Psys também. Para criar

uma ilusão de que não estava nem ao menos na Net, tinha de estar lá fora, mas totalmente conectada

a seu núcleo. Contudo, se alguém tomasse o controle dela, eles teriam acesso desimpedido para seu

cérebro... controle mental de nível mais intimo.

No entanto, ela não podia se preocupar com essa possibilidade — já tinha muita coisa sufocando-a.

As correntes da Net já estavam espalhando sua isca. Tudo o que tinha de fazer, era esperar e

observar. Escondida contra sua própria mente, sua presença era quase impossível de ser detectada.

Era uma manobra tão perigosa que muitos Psys nunca pensariam em procurar, mas ela tinha que

estar fora de seus escudos para ver o rosto mental do assassino.

Mesmo que não o reconhecesse, teria o suficiente para identificá-lo nos bancos de dados da PsyNet.

Enquanto o arco-íris de sua mente verdadeira permanecesse escondido, ela seria capaz de usar os

recuros da Net.

Duas curiosas mentes de alto-Gradiente passaram perto, mas não pararam. Ela ouviu parte da

conversa delas, que não se preocuparam em esconder. A palavra "cardeal" figurou

proeminentemente. A falha que ela criara era única, mas não tão predominantemente ruim para um

Psy normal questionar. Estava contando com a arrogância deles, que os levava a pensar que os

changelings eram inofensivos e, assim, não valia a pena estudá-los como se faria com um inimigo.

Seus nervos relaxaram um pouco com o pequeno sucesso. A tentação de voltar e apagar seus

escudos até que pudesse tocar a mente de Lucas num beijo psíquico era quase esmagadora. Ela

precisava de toque, e sabia que seu amado não se importaria com a carícia apesar de sua natureza

independente.

Ele pertencia a ela, tanto quanto, pertencia a ele.

Contudo, expô-lo daquela forma seria puro egoísmo. Um intruso Psy poderia feri-lo através dela se

seus escudos rachassem. E Lucas não podia morrer. Ela não permitiria.

Algo tocou em seus escudos mais externos, que não eram realmente escudos, mas faróis de aviso,

uma de suas criações secretas. Com a excitação aumentando, ela observou. Por que não tinha

percebido que inevitavelmente atrairia exatamente essa mente?

_Sascha._

_Mãe. Sinto muito não ter respondido sua mensagem... estive ocupada. _Ela respondeu usando os

caminhos mentais de telepatia, como se não estivesse realmente presente na Net. Tinha esperança de

que sua mãe estivesse muito preocupada pela caça ao assassino, e a distração dos Laurens para

questioná-la sobre o que exatamente ela estivera fazendo.

_Um de seus escudos tem uma fratura. Conserte antes que as pessoas tentem se aproveitar e_

_implantar um vírus_.

Claro que Nikita se preocuparia com o vírus. _Obrigada_.

_Há algo estranho em seus padrões. Talvez seja necessária uma visita ao Médico._

Medo e traição agarraram Sascha pela garganta. Nikita tinha de saber o que havia de errado com sua

filha, tinha de ter visto antes de ela ser madura o bastante para disfarçar sua mente. Ainda assim,

estava dando conselhos que poderiam levar Sascha a ser exposta. Será que ela suspeitava quão longe

sua descendente tinha saído do aceitável caminho Psy?

_Tem certeza de que é necessário? _Ela perguntou. _Parece ser um problema menor_.

_Como chefe da casa Duncan recebeu uma nota do Posto Médico falando sobre a falta de exame_

_físico desde que você atingiu a idade adulta. _O tom de Nikita não mudou, mas Sascha pensou ouvir

uma linha de aviso. _Seria bom fazer exames antes de ser selecionada para um check-up de_

_surpresa._

Seu alívio era quase esmagador. Fosse lá o que estivesse fazendo, pelo menos Nikita não estava

tentando trair sua filha para as autoridades. Não era muito, mas já era algo. _Farei assim que for_

_possível._

_Você não fez relatórios sobre o projeto DarkRiver já faz alguns... _ela parou. _Tenho de ir. Algo_

_acabou de sair errado em dois principais pontos de abastecimento de informação. As coisas já_

_estão começando a ficar paradas. _Com isso, a mente de Nikita partiu tão rapidamente quanto tinha

aparecido.

Sascha sentiu que a informação estava começando a ficar parada na Net e soltou um suspiro de

alivio. Sienna e Judd tinham conseguido. Cada Psy surfando na Net nessa localização estariam se

dirigindo para aqueles pontos, procurando corrigir o dano antes que cascateasse para o caos.

Provavelmente já o teriam corrigido, mas o acúmulo levaria horas para ser limpo. No tumulto, sua

assinatura estranha esperançosamente não atrairia atenção real... exceto de um Psy verdadeiramente

perigoso.

Essas coisas eram pensadas na parte escondida dela, que era o arco-íris brilhante dentro de paredes

inquebráveis. Fora dessas paredes, ela era calma e distante, protegendo-se da descoberta mesmo

quando a maioria das pessoas, incluindo os Psys, teria considerado seguro.

Um sussurro de violência passou por ela. Cada um de seus sentidos gritou, e ela sentiu o áspero som

de um rugido no fundo de sua garganta. A personalidade de Lucas era alfa, muito forte. Não deveria

estar vindo assim tão claramente, mas estava e ela a usaria. Pensando rapidamente, ela misturou a

raiva nos fiapos de pensamento que estavam vazando na Net. Essas mulheres tinham a capacidade

de sentir raiva. Raiva era um tipo de paixão.

Sua raça havia tentado apagar a raiva, ira, ódio, mas eles não tinham compreendido que a raiva

podia surgir de um profundo amor, a mais completa necessidade de proteger. Lucas estava furioso

porque ela estava se colocando em risco, enraivecido pelo pensamento de ela se ferir. Não havia

nada mal sobre essas emoções. Eram tão puras que queimavam.

Ao contrário das emoções que vagarosamente se aproximavam. Essa violência era furtiva, maliciosa

como as dos chacais ou abutres. Muitos Psys provavelmente nunca compreenderiam o motivo dessa

mente aparentemente "normal" os deixarem levemente desconfortáveis, porque a maioria dos Psy

não tinha a habilidade de reconhecer o mal, mesmo que estivesse bem na frente deles. Que lugar

mais perfeito para um assassino se esconder, Sascha percebeu.

O cheiro podre de malevolência parou de se aproximar abruptamente, e então desapareceu de todo.

Ela franziu a testa. Será que o assassino se assustara? Um segundo depois, ela sentiu outra presença

familiar e quase falou um palavrão. O brilho cardinal de Enrique estava obviamente ainda distante.

Não era surpresa o assassino ter corrido.

Ela queria gritar de frustração. Algo bem dentro dela flexionou as garras e foi muito bom. Bem

naquele instante, ela estava com muita vontade de rasgar a arrogância interferente de Enrique,

arrogância que poderia custar à vida de Brenna.

Ele não a contatou quando se aproximou dela, não vendo sua presença na Net. Ao invés disso, ele

examinou a falha manufaturada com extremo cuidado. Sascha ficou se perguntando se ele ao menos

entendia o que estava observando.

Ela teria suspeitado que ele era o assassino, só que ela sabia que não havia emoção em Enrique.

Nenhuma. Mesmo dentre os Psys, ele era considerado a criatura mais fria que ela já conhecera.

Nada da empatia dela, reagia a ele. Era isso, ela compreendeu por fim, o motivo de ele sempre tê-la

deixado desconfortável.

Sua mãe era fria, mas os sentidos de Sascha sempre pegaram uma resposta de baixo nível emocional

vindo dela, bem como de outros Psys. Sua raça podia ter enterrado as emoções, mas estavam lá. No

caso de Enrique, não havia nada que indicasse que ele sequer tivesse a capacidade de sentir.

— Sascha. — uma educada chamada telepática.

Ela se tornou a máscara.

— Senhor.

— Seu escudo está fraturado.

— Obrigada, senhor. Já comecei a repará-lo. Não é nada significativo. — Então por que o

Conselheiro se importara em dizer isso a ela? Sua mãe, ela entendia. Nikita tinha um interesse

legítimo em assegurar que o segredo de Sascha nunca fosse descoberto... poderia minar a própria

posição dela.

O que fez Sascha imaginar o por que permitiram que ela ao menos vivesse. Não teria sido mais

simples se livrar dela quando descobriram que ela era defeituosa? Ou nem mesmo um Psy era capaz

de matar suas crianças? Então ela se lembrou de Marlee e Toby, e aquela esperança desabou.

— Você tem padrões de pensamento bastante incomuns.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Cinco~~~~_

— Alguns de meus talentos são bastante incomuns, senhor. — Aquilo não lhe disse nada. Seus

talentos ocultos poderiam incluir um grau de vidência que ela não queria que outros concorrentes

soubessem, ou outras cem coisas.

— Eu sempre soube que você era uma mulher interessante, mas eu nunca teria adivinhado que você

era tão perfeita.

Na noite escura de veludo da rede Psy, Sascha sentiu arrepios rastejarem ao longo de sua pele.

Perfeita. Para que ela era perfeita? — Um grande elogio. — Ela não conseguia se mexer. O poder de

Enrique estava em toda parte — ele a tinha cercado tão furtivamente como um leopardo a caça.

— Eu pensei que você fosse como eu. — disse ele, mudando o tom para algo tão educado que era

uma zombaria. — Mas você é algo completamente diferente.

Se ela não tivesse a intenção de cair fora da rede, já teria entrado em pânico com a forma como seus

escudos tinham se espalhado para incluir sua estrela. Porque esta era uma armadilha. Nikita tinha

lhe ensinado essa variação há um longo tempo atrás. Às vezes pagava ter uma mãe cujo poder era

assassinato e veneno.

Enrique acreditava que ela estava fazendo telepatia. Uma vez que ele tivesse acabado de cercar sua

estrela, ele iria atraí-la para fora para, a rede Psy. No instante em que ela saísse, ele travaria um

escudo em torno da imagem dela, que ela mandaria ao encontro dele. Pelos primeiros milissegundos

depois que um Psy se manifestasse no plano psíquico, ele ou ela estava vulnerável. Levava tempo

para que os firewalls móveis entrassem em ação. Quase ninguém tinha o poder para lançar uma

armadilha nesta quantidade de tempo.

No entanto, Enrique não era um Psy comum — ele poderia conseguir. Se ele conseguisse, cortaria a

parte móvel de sua psique do resto. A captação bem sucedida era uma das mais brutais formas de

paralisar o corpo físico de um Psy. Se a paralisação fosse mantida por muito tempo, a subjacente

conexão entre pessoa e mente se romperia, as duas partes da psique incapazes de sobreviver à

separação.

O resultado era a morte, e a absorção da parte móvel da consciência da vítima, na vastidão da rede

Psy. Alguns teorizaram que foi assim que a NetMind tinha começado, com as mentes perdidas de

Psys que tinham sido emboscados ou perdidos no céu escuro da rede.

— Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer, senhor.

— Eu penso que é tempo de discutimos isso, Sascha. — Ele estava em toda parte. Frio e focado

como o melhor dos lasers.

— Estou em uma reunião.

— Cancele-a. — As paredes em volta dela começavam a apertar.

— Mãe me deu instruções para fechar este negócio. — Isto era ruim, muito ruim. O que ela não

conseguia entender era porque Enrique estava vindo atrás dela.

Não havia nada abertamente "errado" sobre os padrões mentais que ela estava vazando. Os vestígios

eram ambos muito fracos, e vinham de uma parte mais profunda da consciência changeling que os

Psy não poderiam normalmente acessar, não sem rasgar mentes. Apenas um Psy que já o tivesse

feito entenderia o que ele estava vendo.

— Eu estou cansado de esperar que você arranje tempo. A menos que você deseja se ver ante o

Conselho, eu quero ver você. Agora.

— Com base em que você me chamaria perante o Conselho? — Ela encheu seu tom mental com a

confiança de alguém que tinha nascido um cardeal, alguém cuja mãe era um conselheiro.

— Você não é pura, Sascha. Você pensa como eles. — Era uma acusação que continha suprema

confiança. — Como os animais com quem você trabalha tão bem.

Apanhada completamente desprevenida, ela quase se entregou. Nunca pensou que Enrique tivesse

tido qualquer contato com changelings. Como ele reconheceu a mancha em sua assinatura mental?

— Tenho certeza você está enganado.

— Eu estive em suas mentes. Eu sei exatamente com que se parecem. — Sua armadilha mental era

quase sólida. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse escapar, se tivesse planejado fazê-lo.

Enrique era mais forte do que ela tinha adivinhado, possivelmente o mais forte cardeal na rede.

— Como? — Confusão e desespero estavam pagando seu preço. Assassinato vinha de raiva, fúria,

ciúme. Enrique não sentia nada, então como ele poderia ser a violência que havia roubado tantas

vidas?

— O Conselho gosta de conhecer o inimigo. Temos utilizado voluntários para estudar seus padrões

mentais. — Ele empurrou a falha em sua mente, como cutucando uma ferida.

Doeu.

— Senhor, o que está fazendo?

— Eu não gosto de esperar, Sascha.

Mas ele gostava de falar, pensou.

— Estou finalizando a reunião. Se eu sair de repente, ele vai negar tudo o que temos conseguido até

a data. Eu não sabia que o Conselho estava fazendo tal pesquisa.

— Chame-a de um interesse privado. As mulheres deles fazem as melhores cobaias — há algo de

perfeito sobre elas.

_Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão perfeita._

— Eles são fracos — disse ela, cutucando-o. — Eles sentem. Os Psys que são perfeitos.

A energia de Enrique circulava fria e ameaçadora, em torno dela, quando ela começou a se mover

lentamente em direção à porta secreta em sua mente. Tinha que entrar, antes que se cortasse da rede

Psy. Se Enrique conseguisse infiltrar suas defesas, ele destruiria Lucas junto com ela. Não, ela

pensou, furiosa. Seu companheiro não ia morrer.

Um murmúrio da floresta em sua mente. A pantera escondida dentro dela estava contente pelos seus

pensamentos, mas sua atenção estava fixa em Enrique, na ameaça à sua companheira. Garras

deslizaram para fora, e ela sentiu seus dedos formigarem.

— Psys têm de suprimir a emoção, a fim de sobreviver, mas changelings prosperam sem quebrar

sob a pressão das emoções. Eu diria que isso torna a espécie mais forte. — Fez uma pausa, e ela

congelou seu lento progresso. — Você está quase terminada com sua reunião?

— Sim, senhor. — Ela fez com que a voz soasse com um ponto de medo, deixou que ele pegasse a

emoção.

As paredes da mente dele ficaram azul como o mais profundo e gélido oceânico. Era

assustadoramente lindo.

— Sascha, Sascha, — ele sussurrou. —Você é realmente extraordinária.

Ela não respondeu, cada milímetro de concentração focada em conseguir voltar para sua mente.

Seus comentários a convencendo de que ele era o assassino num segundo e confusa no próximo.

Como ele poderia ele ser o assassino? Como? Aquelas mulheres foram rasgadas em pedaços,

tiveram suas mentes aniquiladas. Enrique era um homem que não sentia qualquer emoção negativa.

Não sentia raiva. Não sentia fúria. Não sentia ódio.

Ele estava simplesmente atrás dela, porque ela era defeituosa? Será que ele espantou o assassino

verdadeiro, aquele que tinha contaminado a rede, com traços de violência? Decepção apertou seu

intestino. Ela não poderia falhar, não podia deixar a necessidade de vingança mergulhar os

DarkRivers e os SnowDancers, em uma guerra. Eles eram o seu povo agora.

— Você é ainda mais perfeita do que as mulheres changeling.

— Quem eram essas mulheres? —, Perguntou ela, quase à porta. — Eu gostaria de falar com elas

também. Os leopardos não me dizem nada.

— Eu receio que os experimentos foram um pouco demais para elas. Eles não gostam de deixar que

os Psys entrem em suas mentes. Eu tive que danificá-las, a fim de obter uma compreensão

aprofundada.

Horror a fez parar no meio do caminho.

— Você as matou?

Lucas avançou para as paredes de sua mente, querendo ir para a garganta de Enrique.

— Animais de laboratório, muitas vezes morrem.

Se tivesse sido em seu corpo físico, ela teria vomitado lá mesmo. Era claro que Enrique que estava

feliz em dizer-lhe tudo — seu único público — porque ele achava que a tinha presa. Ele estava se

fechando em torno dela como um braço mecânico gigante.

— Há uma pressão em minha mente. — Ela poderia começar a senti-lo, mas não era perigoso, ainda

não.

— Eu estou no fim da minha paciência. Ou você fala comigo ou eu a executo. Asseguro a você que

o Conselho vai me apoiar completamente por lidar com uma Psy com defeito.

Foi a palavra "defeito", que a fez se mover novamente. Ela não estava com defeito, e os changelings

não eram animais de laboratório. Eles eram os seres mais bonitos, os mais vivos, os mais

apaixonados que já tinha conhecido. Mas antes que se separasse da rede ela tinha que ter certeza que

tinha o mau certo, o assassino.

— Por que setenta e nove? —, Perguntou delicadamente.

— Mil novecentos e setenta e nove, Sascha, 1979. É a minha pequena maneira de comemorar o que

eu vejo como o verdadeiro nascimento de nossa raça. — Fez uma pausa. — Como é que você sabe

sobre isso? — O esmagamento das paredes de sua mente parou.

Ela usou esse momento para avançar para a porta escondida e bloqueá-lo por trás dela. Algo bateu

contra ela um segundo mais tarde, a mente de Enrique estava tentando empurrar a dela, destruir a

dela. Rachaduras apareceram no escudo já fragmentado em torno da entrada.

— Muito inteligente, Sascha, — ele disse. —Quanto tempo você está se escondendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu, tentando consertar a porta o suficiente para que pudesse correr para a segunda

camada de seus escudos. Mesmo tão perto dele, seus sentidos não pegaram nada da raiva profunda

que esperava de um assassino. Enrique não sentia. E ainda assim ele matou.

_Vocês são uma raça de psicopatas!_

A acusação de Dorian rasgou de algum bolso esquecido da memória.

Sem consciência, sem coração, sem sentimentos! De que outra forma você define um psicopata?

O verdadeiro horror do Silêncio bateu contra ela tão forte, que suas paredes internas sacudiram. Mas

não havia tempo para pensar. Enrique estava perto de romper. Fechando um bloco temporário na

porta de sua mente, Ela percorreu a segunda camada de escudos ao mesmo tempo que o bloco de

escudos externos se rompiam.

Ele estava dentro de sua mente.

Seu poder se chocou contra ela, a dor ressonando em cada sinapse. Tremendo, ela jogou tudo que

tinha em seu escudo interno, e foi ainda mais longe, até que foi para trás de uma terceira camada.

Enrique não poderia violar esta tão facilmente. Eram as paredes naturais da mente — as paredes que

ele tinha rasgado das mulheres changeling que ele tinha raptado. Ela não tinha dúvida de que ele iria

desintegrá-la, também, se dado algum tempo.

Alimentada por adrenalina, ela encontrou seu link mental para a rede Psy. Mesmo a armadilha de

Enrique não poderia cortar esse link. Era muito profundo, muito instintivo. Ela tocou a linha da vida

pela última vez e sussurrou,

— Adeus.

Enrique bateu com outra onda de dor, e naquele exato instante, ela cortou a ligação em duas. Tudo

parou para ela. Sua mente ficou calada. Só. Não havia estrelas nas trevas, nada além do vazio.

Morte abriu seus braços.

Ela acordou com um grito nos braços de Lucas. Excruciante agonia apertava cada nervo em seu

corpo, e ela podia sentir sua mente desesperadamente tentando re-criar o link. Obrigando-se a

pensar, apesar da tortura vermelho-quente que faiscava através dela, cauterizando a ferida, e

desligando o instintivo alcance. Doeu. Como levar um tiro à queima-roupa no rosto.

A agonia estava em toda parte. Sua pele sentia como se estivesse sendo esfolado dela. Sua mente

gritava e gritava, ofegante pelo retorno de informação que precisava para sobreviver. Ela arranhou o

peito de Lucas, incapaz de respirar. Claustrofobia fechava ao seu redor, a escuridão pressionando

mais profunda do que as tentativas de Enrique de esmagar sua cabeça. Ela ia sufocar até a morte.

Sozinha. Estava tão sozinha.

Só. Escuro. Negro. Fria.

Lucas estava aterrorizado com o que viu nos olhos de Sascha. Todas as estrelas tinham desaparecido

num piscar de olhos quando ela abriu os olhos, e já havia um ébano tão profundo no fundo, que ele

achava que podia ver a eternidade.

— Sascha! — Ele a chacoalhou, ignorando os outros, que correram para a sala ao som de seus

gritos. Não lhe ocorreu que não sabia o nome do assassino, que ele poderia começar a caça, a

vingança. Só ela importava. — Sascha! — Ela não respondeu. Era como se ela não pudesse vê-lo.

Ele não era Psy. Ele não podia entrar em sua mente. Mas ele poderia ancorá-la de outra forma.

Agarrando a nuca dela com uma das mãos, ele a puxou e a beijou. Forte. Sem piedade. Foi um beijo

brutal, selvagem, possessivo e carregava cada emoção que ele sentia por ela. Ele derramou tudo isso

em sua boca, chamando-a de volta com um toque. Suas mãos que o agarravam com força que podia

machucar, se tornando mais suaves, envolvendo seus braços e pernas ao redor dele como se ela

quisesse rastejar para dentro do corpo de sua alma.

Só. Tão só.

Era como se ele ouvisse as palavras em sua mente. Será que ela tinha feito a ligação? Será que ela

manteve sua promessa? Foi por isso que ele podia sentir a carga de escuridão pressionando sobre

ela? Ele empurrou a escuridão de volta com o calor e o fogo, e emoção, apertando seu corpo junto

ao dela.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo para que ela pudesse respirar, ela choramingou:

— Não, não, não, não. — Apertou seus lábios contra os dela novamente. A escuridão já não era tão

pesada, mas não estava desaparecendo. Por que não? Ela estava ligada a ele. Não estava sozinha.

Não mais. Nunca mais.

Da próxima vez que o beijo se rompeu, ela respirou fundo e disse:

— É o Conselheiro Santano Enrique. Ele não sente nada. Não sei sobre você. Pensa que eu sou

apenas defeituosa. — A declaração saiu entrecortada e depressa — como se ela estivesse cuspindo

coisas antes de serem perdidas para sempre.

Lucas olhou Hawke, que tinha sido o primeiro a entrar no quarto.

— Vão. Dorian. Vaughn. — Seus olhos se trancaram com os do jaguar. Vaughn deu um leve aceno.

Ele compreendeu o seu trabalho — proteger Dorian de sua própria raiva. Lucas não poderia ir com

eles, não com sua companheira ficando assustadoramente fraca em seus braços.

Os olhos de Hawke deslizaram para Sascha, que estava começando a tomar respirações rasas que

pareciam sussurros fatais.

— O que há de errado com ela? — Ele segurou o braço para parar os dois irmãos de Brenna de sair

da sala em busca de sua presa. Era uma indicação do seu poder, que eles fizeram uma pausa embora

seus olhos tivessem se transformado em lobo.

— Ela está morrendo. — Tamsyn se espremeu entre os machos para tocar a bochecha de Sascha.

Sascha estremeceu.

— Enrique mora na... uh... — Seus dentes começaram a bater.

— Nós temos o endereço. — O rosto de Hawke era um estudo da fúria mais fria. — Eu vou cuidar

dele. — As palavras foram dirigidas a Lucas.

Era hora de confiar no lobo.

— Complete o plano. — Eles haviam combinado entre si no início daquela manhã. Ele foi projetado

para manter Sascha segura... para sempre.

— Vão.— Ele estava confiando a Hawke a vida de sua companheira. O plano tinha pedido que

Lucas garantisse que esta parte da estratégia fosse implementada, mas por nada ele iria deixar

Sascha sozinha.

— Sua Psy pertence a nós também. Nós não vamos falhar com ela. — Hawke se moveu e os quatro

lobos na sala, junto com Dorian e Vaughn, saíram com ele.

Tamsyn acomodou uma coberta em torno do corpo trêmulo de Sascha.

— Eu não entendo. Sua mente deveria estar alimentando a dela.

Lucas, de repente compreendeu.

— Você não tentou iniciar uma ligação, não é? — Terror e fúria se combinaram para congelar seu

coração.

Sascha sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

— Você tem que viver.

— Você prometeu —, ele gritou impulsionado além da paciência, além de qualquer coisa, mas a

exigência e necessidade. Sua companheira não poderia morrer.

Aqueles lindos olhos estavam desaparecendo.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não! Não! — Ele a aconchegou nos braços, a voz trêmula.

— Conecte, maldição! Conecte!

Sua mão levantou-se para descansar contra o coração dele.

— Eu te amo. — Uma única lágrima caiu dos olhos que haviam se tornado cinza.

— Tammy! Faça alguma coisa!

A curandeira tremia, os olhos molhados.

— Eu não posso, Lucas. Ela tem que...

— Faça Sascha! — ordenou, esmagando-a contra ele. — Não me deixe.

Ela suspirou e os dedos em seu peito se apertaram. Mas ela não alcançava por sua mente, não tomou

o passo que iria completar o ritual da vinculação.

— Se você não fizer isso, vou começar a matar os conselheiros —, ameaçou. — Eles vão me caçar e

me matar de qualquer forma.

Mas sua companheira estava para além da audição. Seus olhos deslizaram se fechando, e seu rosto

suavizou enquanto os arrepios cessavam.

— Não! — Seu grito era de pura raiva. — Eu não vou deixar você morrer! Você é minha, maldição,

eu nunca vou deixar você ir. Você é minha. Minha. — A pantera arranhou a superfície e soltou um

rugido que não foi nada de humano.

Foi quando ele sentiu. O vínculo entre eles agarrando firme. A pantera reconheceu a ligação, apesar

de nunca tê-la sentido antes. Ele acalmou o suficiente para deixar que Lucas pensasse, agarrando

firme ao mesmo tempo em que o batimento cardíaco de Sascha fraquejava. Lucas fechou os olhos e

a alimentou. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, só sabia que enquanto o vínculo permanecesse

forte, Sascha viveria.

Um minuto depois, seus olhos se abriram novamente. O mortal cinza foi sendo substituída pelo

negro ébano.

— Lucas? O que está acontecendo?

— Você vai viver. — Era inegociável.

Ele sentiu-a procurar e encontrar o link. Sentiu-a tentar cortá-la — seu coração parou — mas não

era algo que ela podia influenciar. Esta ligação não era Psy. Era changeling, e inquebrável. O gato

começou a sorrir — a segurança dela já não estava fora do seu alcance.

— Você não pode — ela sussurrou. — Pare de fazer o que você está fazendo. Você está me dando a

sua força vital. É pior do que se eu simplesmente aceitasse a ligação e deixá-lo manter-me viva.

— Então aceite, porque eu não vou parar. — Serviu ainda mais de si mesmo nela.

Futilidade escureceu a expressão dela.

— Dane-se por ser tão teimoso!

— Aceite.

Seus ombros caíram. Ela atirou de volta ao longo desse vínculo, derrubando as barreiras que havia

erguido em um esforço para impedir seu acasalamento. De repente, ela era um arco-íris dentro dele,

uma fonte faiscante de tal beleza, que ele se sentiu abençoado por ter podido vê-la. Por um instante,

suas mentes eram uma, e viu quão desesperadamente, como descontroladamente, como

excessivamente ela o amava — o suficiente para quebrar uma promessa, escolher a morte para que

ele pudesse viver.

Ela viu o quanto sua pantera a adorava, como seu coração batia somente por ela, como a vida se

transformaria em morte depois que ela tivesse ido embora. A besta estava zangada com ela por

tentar negar-lhe o seu companheiro, e o homem ia além da raiva, mas debaixo da ira havia a fome, a

necessidade, o amor. Esse intenso amor furioso que não tinha começo nem fim.

Ela puxou para trás com um suspiro, permitindo que suas duas mentes se separassem, permitindo

que eles tivessem pensamentos particulares, mais uma vez. De alguma forma, Lucas sabia que se ele

perguntasse, ela se abriria para ele novamente. Ela era sua, e ele era dela. Eles tinham privilégios

além da pele.

Aqueles olhos escuros olharam para ele. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

— Eu matei você. Matei você. Eu matei você!

Sascha sabia que Lucas estava furioso com ela, mas estava brava demais para se importar. Como

poderia tê-la forçado a isso? Não importa que a vinculação não era controlável. Para ela, caso ele

aceitasse sua escolha, se ele a deixasse ir, não teria chegado a existir. Mesmo agora, ela estava

sugando sua vida para que ela pudesse ser saudável e forte. Sua vida à custa de dele. Maldito!

Dez horas se passaram desde que o plano tinha sido executado com sucesso. Esgotado pelo seu

esforço de capturá-la, os poderes de Enrique não haviam sido suficientemente fortes para suportar os

changelings. Improvável, ele tinha mantido Brenna enjaulada em seu grande apartamento à prova de

som, seguro porque nenhum Psy podia sentir sua dor. Ela estava viva. Os soldados SnowDancers e

DarkRivers tinham também garantido a segurança de Sascha. Ninguém iria caçá-la, ou aos

changelings.

— Fizemos o que era devido a nós —, Hawke disse a ela na sala da casa segura. Seu olhar incluía

Dorian. —E nós lhes deixamos uma mensagem. Se algo acontecer com você, vamos atrás de cada

um dos Conselheiros, não importa quem venha atrás de você. O que nós fizemos com Enrique vai

parecer um piquenique.

— Como você pode ter certeza de que vai mantê-los contidos? — Sascha conhecia o Conselho

muito bem.

— A mensagem que deixamos —, disse Hawke com os olhos depura chama azul. — Estava

grampeada na língua de Enrique. Tatiana Rika-Smythe recebeu a língua em uma caixa de jóias de

veludo dentro de seu quarto. Nikita recebeu o resto da cabeça.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Ela tentou falar, mas nada saiu. Hawke prosseguiu com sua sangrenta

narrativa.

— Aos conselheiros fora da área imediata nós prometemos a entrega pessoal de um pedaço de

Enrique, estou pensando que nós vamos deixar os presentes em seus travesseiros.

Sascha sentiu sua ascensão ao desfiladeiro. Ela agarrou a mão de Lucas.

— Como você pode ...?

— Nós não fizemos nada que ele não tivesse feito a nossas mulheres —, Dorian cuspiu fora. — Nós

fizemos menos, ele estuprou suas mentes!

Ela olhou para ele, sentia sua angústia — angústia que a vingança não tinha acalmado, e sabia que

ele precisava que ela aceitasse o que tinha feito. Ela era sua companheira alfa, e pela primeira vez,

ela viu

o que isso implicava. Não bem certa do que estava fazendo, ela atravessou a sala, e tomou o rosto

dele nas mãos. Ele acalmou. Quando ela roçou os lábios sobre o seu, um suspiro pareceu estremecer

através do seu corpo.

_~~~~Capítulo Vinte e Seis~~~~_

Lucas não rosnou, não ficou territorial. Ela era dele, e isso fazia parte do que o clã necessitaria dela.

Toque. Amor. Afeição. Algumas vezes o melhor caminho para dar afeição aos homens mais fortes,

era um simples beijo. Eles o aceitavam quando podiam rejeitar palavras de carinho. Como ela sabia

disso, era um mistério.

Quando se afastou, ela sentiu uma pontada no coração. Dorian estava olhando para ela como se ela

pertencesse, como se tivesse certeza dela, como se ela fosse Clã. Ela era. Pelos próximos dois

meses. Até que ela arrastasse Lucas com ela para a inconsciência e morte.

— Isso não é tudo. — Hawke disse, quando ela se voltou para ele novamente. — Nós nos

certificamos de que eles soubessem que estamos conscientes da violência entre a população Psy.

Enrique confessou lindamente diante das câmeras. Gostava de falar.

— Eles não podem deixar isso vazar. — Sascha observou seu companheiro caminhar até ela e sentiu

algo baixo e quente nela se apertar. Raiva não era uma barreira contra a paixão que ele despertava

nela. — O Silencio pode ser considerado um fracasso.

— Talvez isso seja uma coisa boa. — Tamsyn disse.

— Apenas se houver algo para tomar seu lugar. Espalhar essa informação, sem ter uma maneira de

gerenciar a explosão, seria irresponsável. — ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Uma onda de choque desse tamanho poderia aleijar milhares de inocentes. Quando algo acontece

no plano psíquico, tem efeitos físicos. — ela sabia disso muito bem. Nada lhe havia preparado para

a agonia que sofrera.

Lucas se aproximou das costas dela e a abraçou contra ele.

— Fico pensando como eles explicarão sua presença fora da Net?

— Sugerimos que eles digam às pessoas que uma diferença na mente dela a fez suscetível para que

se unisse a um changeling, e que foi como ela se desligou. — Hawke deu de ombros. — Não nos

importa desde que eles não a toquem.

— Vai sacudir as coisas não importando o que eles façam. — Os braços de Lucas eram músculosos

sólido ao redor dela. Nada era melhor do que isso.

Sascha sabia que os leopardos e os lobos tinham conseguido o impossível: eles controlaram o

Conselho. Era uma vitória agridoce.

Os lobos pediram para Sascha vir ao esconderijo deles três dias depois, poucos minutos depois de

ela acabar de falar com Nikita. Sua mãe a informara que ela tinha sido oficialmente desligada do

grupo familiar Duncan.

— Você não é mais Psy. Sua mente é muito falha. Não pode nem mesmo se segurar ao link com a

PsyNet. Obviamente, você nunca foi feita para fazer parte dela.

Então era assim que o conselho estava tratando os fatos.

— Não, Mãe. Eu sou perfeita.

Nikita nem piscou.

— O acordo com os DarkRivers... gostaria que continuasse. A estranha conexão de Lucas Hunter

com... você, é o motivo porque permiti que você se desligasse da Net. Não vale a pena destruir os

negócios com os gatos e os lobos por causa de uma Psy defeituosa.

Sascha compreendeu a mensagem. Negócios eram algo que todo Psy entendia.

— Não temos problemas em honrar o acordo. — então ela terminou a ligação e se permitiu chorar.

Lucas a abraçou, e quando os lobos a chamaram, ele não tentou impedi-la de fazer o que tinha de

fazer.

— Brenna está morrendo. — Hawke disse no segundo em que eles entraram nos túneis.

Sascha pensou na incrivelmente poderosa força de vontade que ela tocara na escuridão.

— Não. — ela se recusava a deixar aquela luz se apagar. — Leve-me até ela.

Brenna estava deitada numa cama macia, coberta por um cobertor azul céu. Tamsyn e outra mulher,

que Sascha presumiu ser a curandeira dos SnowDancers, estavam em pé convensando baixinho num

canto do quarto. Os olhos de Tammy imploraram para que ela fizesse algo.

Fazendo uma promessa silenciosa, Sascha olhou novamente para Brenna. Seus cabelos tinham sido

cortados brutalmente curtos, como se alguém tivesse tentado roubá-la de sua feminilidade.

Contusões cobriam seu rosto, e ao redor de seu pescoço, mas Sascha não via nada disso. O que ela

via era a luz de vela bruxuleante da mente de Brenna.

Ela envolveu suas mãos de curandeira ao redor daquela chama.

_Não desista agora, Brenna._

Silêncio.

_Você me conhece. Não vou machucá-la._

_Você mentiu_. Uma acusação sussurrada.

_Quando?_

_Você disse que o Clã viria por mim_. Dor e traição. _Mas estou sozinha._

Sascha piscou e olhou para Hawke.

— Ela estava consciente quando vocês a encontraram?

— Não. Os médicos humanos disseram que não podiam fazer nada por ela, e a trouxemos para casa.

— Médicos humanos, pois nenhum deles confiava mais nos M-Psy.

— Ela não sabe que está em casa. Falem com ela. Toquem nela.

O lobo não discutiu. Caminhando até a cama, ele começou a acariciar o rosto machucado de Brenna

com uma gentileza desarmante, lembrando-a de um pai com sua filha. Os dois irmãos de Brenna se

moveram para se juntar a ele, um pegando sua mão, o outro se ajoelhando ao lado da cama para

fazer carinho nos cabelos espetados. Havia algo de partir o coração em ver três machos predadores,

acostumados a proteger suas mulheres, tentando ser fortes enquanto suas almas estavam sendo

rasgadas em pedaços.

Dentro da escuridão da mente de Brenna, Sascha surrurrou.

_Você está em casa, Brenna_.

_É mentira._

_Você não os sente? Hawke, Riley, Andrew... eles estão aqui e estão esperando por você_.

Um silêncio tão cheio de terrível esperança fez Sascha estremecer.

_Eles te encontraram. Eles vingaram sua honra_. Ela estava unida a um alfa Caçador. Sabia o valor da

vingança, a importância da honra, o poder da lealdade. _Não os faça esperar mais tempo... Acho que_

_os corações deles vão se partir._

_Não posso suportar mais_. Lágrimas soavam em cada palavra. _E se isso for um sonho, você for um_

_sonho, e eu acordar para ele? Posso nunca escapar novamente, e estou tão cansada_.

Sascha pensou sobre quem Brenna havia sido antes de Enrique, sobre como ela ainda era dentro de

sua alma. Ela pensou em Rina e Mercy, de sua força de vontade, seu orgulho. _Você tem um coração_

_tão grande que me comove, e você lutou com coragem. Se você quiser deslizar para o último sono,_

_ninguém irá julgá-la. Você conquistou sua paz._

_Eu não quero morrer_.

_Então escolha viver_. Sascha não estava jogando. Ela falara a verdade absoluta... Brenna havia

conquistado seu direito de morrer. _Sentimos sua falta._

_Quem é você?_

_Eu sou Sascha, companheira de Lucas Hunter e curandeira dos DarkRivers_. Ela não era mais uma

mulher que não pertencia a lugar algum, não mais parte de uma raça que a teria punido por seu dom.

Orgulho brilhou em seu tom. Aceita, mais do que aceita por sua nova família, ela nunca choraria

sobre quem fora um dia.

_Sascha, estou quebrada._

_Eu também estava, Brenna_. Ela se aproximou e abraçou o abatido espírito da garota. _O que se_

_quebrou pode ser consertado._

_Me ajude_. A voz era resoluta, aquela chama bruxuleante se transformando em uma fina coluna de

pureza. _Não vou me render à morte. Me ajude a acordar para a realidade... qualquer que seja ela._

Orgulho pela coragem da jovem se misturou com a angustia pela dor que ela sofrera, mas Sascha a

deixou sentir somente o orgulho_. Estou aqui_. Bem vagarosamente, ela guiou a mente quebrada de

Brenna através das tiras de seu espírito.

_Isso pode ser consertado? _Brenna perguntou, consciente da extensão dos danos que haviam sido

causados a ela.

_Eu nasci para curá-la_. E nem que levasse cada segundo do tempo que lhe restava nessa Terra, ela

curaria Brenna.

_Leve-me para casa, Sascha._

Sascha abriu os olhos talvez uma hora depois de ter falado com Hawke, e se viu sentada na cama ao

lado de Brenna, sua mão na da jovem. Ela não se lembrava de ter se movido para lá, ou de unir sua

outra mão com a de Lucas. Os irmãos de Brenna e Hawke cercavam a cama, tocando a membro do

clã onde pudessem.

— Acorde, Brenna. — Sascha deu um beijo gentil na testa dela. Enquanto ela se sentava, as

pálpebras da garota se moveram e então se abriram. Olhos cautelosos encontraram os de Sascha.

Sascha disse: — Ei, dorminhoca.

Brenna piscou. Um de seus irmãos engasgou com um soluço e se colocou na frente de Sascha para

tocar o rosto da irmã com mãos que eram conscientemente gentis.

— Bren? Por Deus, Bren, você quase nos matou de preocupação.

Sobre a cabeça de Riley, Sascha encontrou os olhos castanhos cheios de tanta alegria que era quase

cegante. Ela saiu da cama e deixou que Lucas a abraçasse. Agora era hora dos lobos curarem

Brenna, cobri-la com seu amor e afeição. Sascha retornaria para ajudá-la a reparar sua mente e alma,

mas por hoje, isso era o bastante.

— Vamos para casa. — ela disse a Lucas.

Ele correu os nós dos dedos pelo rosto dela e deu um beijo em seu nariz.

— Ainda brava, Sascha querida?

— Sim. — seu abraço era forte. Ela viveria com a culpa todos os dias de sua vida por condená-lo a

morte.

Uma semana depois, ela levantou Julian e esfregou sua barriguinha. O filhotinho rosnou e pediu

mais. Rindo, ela lhe deu o que ele queria. Tammy tinha saído da cidade por um dia e quando

perguntou se Sascha podia tomar conta das crianças, ela não desperdiçou a chance. Eles chegaram à

casa de Lucas como dois adoráveis meninos de calças jeans e camisetas, mas minutos depois ela

encontrou dois filhotes roendo suas botas.

— Parece que você está se divertindo. — Lucas disse da porta, um sorriso tenso em seu rosto.

Ela sabia o motivo da tensão. Era ela. Ela estava tão zangada com ele pelo que ele tinha feito, e ele

sentia. Como não sentiria? Ele estava unido a ela. Ela o observou pegar Roman e deixar o filhote

arranhar brincalhão seu peito através da camiseta, e soube que tinha de deixar de sentir raiva.

Quanto tempo eles tinham? Um mês, talvez dois. Seu homem era extraordinário e ele sabia como

amar, como sentir, como lutar por sua companheira com cada emoção que tinha nele. Se ele não

tivesse lutado tão duramente, se não tivesse forçado sua mão, ele não seria o homem que ela adorava

tão desesperadamente.

— Eu te amo, Lucas. — ela sussurrou.

Seus olhos ficaram verdes-gato.

— Nada mais de garras, gatinha?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou feliz por você.

Ele parecia querer caminhar até ela e beijá-la até que implorasse clemência. Exceto que tinham dois

filhotes se contorcendo nos braços deles. Olhando-se, começaram a rir. Começaram a viver.

Naquela noite, ela pediu para que ele se transformasse para ela. Sem uma palavra, ele se despiu, e o

mundo se tornou em um brilho multicolorido. Era tão lindo que seu coração quase parou. Ela piscou

e quando abriu os olhos, um enorme felino estava deitado na cama a seu lado.

Apesar do fato de que ela sabia que era Lucas, se sentiu um pouco amedrontada. Mas não o bastante

para perder a chance. Prendendo a respiração, correu os dedos por seu sedoso pelo negro. Não havia

nada que se comparasse a essa sensação. Unidos como estavam, ela o sentia correr, sentia sua

alegria no espaço selvagem e na floresta, sentia a pantera apenas... ser. Mas nunca havia tocado o

animal assim intimamente.

Quando ele fez um som que era incrivelmente parecido com um ronronar, ela começou a rir.

— Você gosta de ser acariciado esteja na forma humana ou na de pantera.

A pantera estalou os dentes para ela e, sobre suas mãos, a luz brilhou. Com o coração na garganta,

ela permaneceu completamente imóvel até Lucas estar deitado nu a seu lado, a exótica tatuagem em

seu antebraço um lembrança da selvageria nele.

— Uau!

— Claro. Eu sou a mais bela criatura que você já viu. — um sorriso convencido.

Rindo, ela o deixou provocá-la, o deixou ensiná-la como agarrar o momento, como amar sem medo

ou culpa, como apenas ser.

— Algo está errado. — ela lhe disse um mês depois.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o seio dela debaixo do lençol, e jogou uma perna sobre ela.

— O que? — sua voz era um ronronar na escuridão.

Seu corpo já estava se aquecendo para ele.

— Nunca me senti tão bem. Você continua o mesmo. Cada sintoma físico que tive já passou, e não

acho que vão reaparecer.

— Isso é um problema? — seu divertimento era óbvio. Em seu seio, a mão dele se movia em

círculos fáceis.

Ela permitiu que seus sentidos se rendessem, derretendo para ele.

— Estou falando sério! Você não deveria ser capaz de manter minha mente... alimentada, e

funcionando tão bem.

Ele parou de acariciá-la, e deslizou a mão sobre as costelas dela. Ela sabia que ele ouvira a seriedade

de seu tom.

— Você acha que é a calmaria antes da tormenta?

— Não. Deveria ser uma drenagem gradual. — Ela ficou encarando o teto, onde folhas se enfiavam

pelos espaços. Lucas não via problema na floresta dominando sua casa, e ela estava começando a

aceitar isso também, embora ainda tivesse o ocasional desejo de deixar tudo impecável. — Você se

importaria se eu saísse para pesquisar em nossas mentes? — era a primeira vez que ela pedia desde

aquele momento inicial de completa união.

— Você sabe tudo que tem para saber por lá, gatinha.

— Eu não sinto por Tammy ter me contado — ela disse, rebelde. Eles finalmente tinham falado

sobre a família dele vários dias atrás, e ela abraçara seu Caçador enquanto ele se relembrava.

Aquelas feridas eram cicatrizes, mas não do tipo que intoxicavam — suas cicatrizes tinham um

lugar em sua alma. Eram uma marca daqueles que ele perdera.

Ele rosnou contra o pescoço dela e esfregou a barba curta contra sua pele sensível.

— Não penso assim. Vocês duas estão muito unidas. — Não havia raiva nele. — Pesquise.

Respirando fundo, ela fechou os olhos e inconscientemente moveu seu corpo até estar quase coberta

com o dele. Corpo e mente sintonizados. Quando ela abriu o olho da mente no nível psíquico e deu

uma olhadinha, não viu o plano estrelado que costumava ver. Nem viu uma escuridão vazia. Ao

invés disso, ela viu uma teia. No centro da teia estava a luz de Lucas, tão brilhante que era como um

cardinal, mas de alguma forma, mais pura, mais intensa, quente ao invés de fria.

A luz dele estava sendo banhada por faíscas da cor do arco-íris e ela sabia que era ela. Ela queria

sorrir. Estava fazendo o que sempre disse que faria se fosse livre... infectando todos ao redor dela.

Contudo, agora entendia que as faíscas de arco-íris curavam. Era a sua falta na PsyNet que tornava

os Psys tão cruéis, tão incapazes de distinguir o certo do errado.

Cada parte da teia brilhava com cor.

_Teia_.

— Como pode haver uma teia com apenas dois? — ela disse em voz alta.

Lucas esfregou o nariz contra o pescoço dela, e correu suas mãos pelo seu corpo, mantendo-a

ancorada com nada mais do que toque. Ela deslizou as mãos pela seda aquecida das costas dele

enquanto seguia os fios da teia.

No final de um filamento brilhava uma luz que parecia de alguma forma feminina, e, contudo, tinha

tons de força marcial. No final de outras duas havia estrelas solidamente masculinas, com brilho

suficiente para queimar.

Uma dessas estrelas masculinas tinha outro fio de teia saindo dela. E no final havia uma bela chama

que falava sobre amor puro. Assombrosamente, aquela luz tinha dois pequenos faróis brilhantes

saindo dela. Os fios desses dois também ligados à estrela masculina.

Outro fio saía de Lucas, para uma luz que estava ferida e danificada, mas vagarosamente estava

sendo curada pelo arco-íris que se aproximava quando a mente não estava olhando. E a última luz

era, de alguma forma, única, dourada e selvagem, pura como a de Lucas, mas completamente

diferente.

— Você está ligado a cinco outros. — ela sussurou.

— Claro. — ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela. — Os sentinelas fazem um pacto de sangue.

O choque a fez arregalar os olhos. Mercy uma soldado feminina. Clay e Nate, pura força. Era a linha

de Nate que estava unida a outra — Tamsyn, sua companheira. Dorian, quebrado, mas se curando.

Vaughn, jaguar não leopardo. Ela procurou mais cuidadosamente por sua própria estrela cardinal.

E lá estava ela, anexada a luz de Lucas, a chuva de arco-íris irrompendo através dele para fora. Não

o machucava. De fato, parecia fortalecê-lo, como se ela estivesse reparando a mais fina das fissuras.

Não significava que ele não sentisse emoções negativas, apenas que ele era capaz de ver além delas.

— Lucas! — ela disse, empurrando os ombros dele até que ele se levantou e olhou para ela com

aqueles olhos de gato caçador.

— O que há de errado? — seu corpo tenso.

— Nada. — ela sussurrou, começando a estremecer. — Nada. Tudo está perfeito!

— Gatinha, você está me assustando. — ele se inclinou para beijá-la. — O que você viu?

— Você é parte de uma rede, Lucas. O sustento que você me dá está amparado pelos sentinelas e

por Tamsyn.

Ele pensou por um momento.

— O juramento de sangue liga os sentinelas a mim em um nível psíquico?

— De alguma forma. — Sascha disse. — Eu não entendo como... ninguém nunca viu isso antes... os

Psys não sabem que os changelings podem se ligar dessa maneira. — Parte dela queria compartilhar

essa descoberta, mas uma grande parte queria manter isso em segredo, uma arma diferente de todas.

— Você não sabia?

— Não. Eu sabia que os sentinelas me deram sua lealdade, mas não somos Psy.

— Você tem potencial Psy. Todos têm. Não se esqueça... todos começamos com o mesmo material

básico. — ela franziu a testa. — Sienna Lauren estava certa.

— Por que Tamsyn está na rede? — Lucas perguntou, e então respondeu sua própria pergunta. —

Ela está ligada a Nate pelo elo de companheirismo. Os filhotes?

— Também estão lá.

— Por que não os pais e irmãos?

— É só suposição, mas diria que os pais não estão, porque são elos que quebramos ao crescer. Nós

os amamos, mas não estamos mais entrelaçados. Os filhotes vão sair conforme crescerem. — ela

franziu a testa. — Talvez os laços fraternos não sejam fortes o bastante? Pelo que vejo, é somente o

elo de companheirismo e o pacto de sangue que funcionam.

— Posso compreender isso. O companheirismo é psíquico em certo nível. O pacto de sangue... bem,

acho que há um motivo por vir passando de geração a geração através dos séculos.

Ela olhou novamente para a teia, e suas mãos se fecharam o bíceps de Lucas.

— Os Laurens erraram num ponto.

— Qual?

— Isso é fantástico! Embora eu seja uma Psy solitária, há um efeito multiplicador. Nossa teia está

explodindo de energia. — Ela não sabia como funcionava, mas agora tinha uma vida toda para

descobrir.

Eles ficaram quietos por um longo tempo.

— Sascha, o que isso significa?

— Que estamos seguros. — ela sussurrou, mal acreditando nisso. — Sete mentes adultas estão

alimentando a teia... dando-me o que preciso. É mais do que suficiente.

Lucas a prendeu contra o peito, girando para ficar de costas.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. — ela beijou o peito dele, seu pescoço, seu queixo. — Sim! Obrigada por ser tão

malditamente teimoso.

Ele não retribuiu os carinhos, segurando-a tão apertada que ela mal conseguia respirar.

— Você quase se matou sem motivos.

— Não, Lucas. — ela o apertou também. — Eu vivi por sua causa. É assim que sempre me

lembrarei disso.

— Vai levar um longo tempo para eu perdoar você. — Sascha queria chorar de alegria. — Temos a

eternidade.

_~~~~Epílogo~~~~_

Eles tiveram uma reunião com os sentinelas e Tamsyn mais tarde naquela semana. Os leopardos

estavam espalhados pela sala de estar da casa deles, alguns sentados, alguns em pé.

— Então, você pode entrar em nossas mentes? — Mercy perguntou.

— Apenas se vocês me deixarem. Eu nunca entrarei sem convite... eu não posso. — Sascha sabia

que estava falando com os membros mais independentes dos DarkRivers. Eles odiariam ficar

vulneráveis em qualquer nível.

— Mas eu sei que você está fazendo algo comigo. — Dorian disse baixinho. — Ficava imaginando

o que era. Parece como antes... quando eu queria pular em sua garganta.

— Sinto muito, Dorian. Isso não é algo que eu possa evitar.

Surpreendentemente, o sentinela lhe deu um sorriso lento.

— Eu posso suportar ser beijado por você.

Ela queria corar. — Não é desse jeito.

— Um abraço, então. — ele deu de ombros. — É bom.

Os outros franziram a testa. Clay disse:

— Não me sinto diferente.

Sascha ficou pensando em como falar, mas Dorian a venceu nisso.

— Porque você não precisa de remendo, Clay. Certo, Sascha?

Ela suspirou.

— Acho que você é uma ameaça, mas sim, Dorian está um pouquinho mais machucado do que

vocês. Quando ele estiver curado, meus dons empáticos não o afetarão realmente, como não afetam

nenhum de vocês. — As fagulhas curavam, mas no mais dos subconscientes dos níveis. Dorian

somente as estava sentindo por estar muito ferido.

Lucas apertou seus ombros, enquanto ela ficava em pé na frente dele no pequeno corredor que

conduzia à cozinha.

— Estamos lhe oferecendo uma escolha. Sascha diz que ela pode liberar alguns de vocês da teia

sem causar danos.

— Diga-me, Sascha. — Tamsyn falou. — é fácil entrar e sair de nossas mentes?

— Não. Cada mente tem seu escudo natural. Na PsyNet as únicas mentes abertas pertencem aos

exibicionistas. Todos vocês estão fortemente fechados. Para entrar sem o consentimento de vocês,

eu teria de rasgá-las.

— E nos matar. — os olhos de Vaughn estavam quase brilhando.

— Sim. — ela não podia mentir para eles, não podia lhes dizer que nãos estavam vulneráveis a ela.

— Lembrem-se de que sou uma empata. Causar-lhes dor reverberaria o dobro em mim.

— Quando fiz o juramento de sangue — Vaughn disse — eu prometi dar minha vida por Lucas.

Como sua companheira, você tem essa mesma promessa.

Ela esperava que o solitário, o jaguar, se recusasse.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, Sascha querida. — ele caminhou calmamente até parar na frente dela, alto e belo e perigoso.

Ela ofegou quando ele tocou os lábios dela com os dele.

— Minha vida é sua. — Então ele se foi, uma sombra dourada enquanto pulava da sacada.

Abalada pelo compromisso, Sascha se inclinou contra Lucas. Seus olhos seguiram Dorian enquanto

ele se levantava e caminhava até ela.

— Eu tenho sido seu desde que você tirou minha dor da primeira vez.

Dorian pegou suas mãos e beijou-lhe os dedos, antes de partir da mesma forma que Vaughn.

Mercy se desenrolou das almofadas e veio ficar em pé na frente de Sascha. Seu rosto formidável

estava sério, mas havia um sorriso em seus olhos.

— Acha que poderia descobrir alguns segredos masculinos para mim?

Sascha sorriu.

— O único homem que conheço tão intimamente é esse aqui. — ela se virou para roubar um beijo

de Lucas. — E os segredos dele são meus.

Rindo, Mercy a abraçou.

— Sou uma sentinela. Jurei ficar com Lucas até a morte. Se ele confia em você, então eu também

confio. Vejo vocês mais tarde... vou alcançar Dorian.

Clay, o mais distante dos sentinelas, aquele que nunca a tocou, era o que Sascha mais temia que

escolheria sair da teia. Ela não sabia qual efeito isso teria nele, e havia discutido sobre isso com

Lucas. Eles decidiram esperar pela decisão antes de ficar procurando problemas.

Agora, o homem de pele escura veio parar na frente dela.

— Minha mente não é um local onde você gostaria de ir. — ele disse baixinho.

Ela sentiu a frieza dele, seu controle, imaginou o que estaria por detrás disso.

— Apenas irei se for convidada.

Ele tocou o rosto dela e ela soube que ele aceitara. Momentos depois, ele se fora. Nate e Tamsyn

foram os únicos que ficaram. A curandeira estava sorrindo.

— Você sabe que eu nunca diria não, e Nate é tão dedicado que eu acho que ele ama mais nosso alfa

do que a mim.

— Fiquei ofendido com isso. — Nate resmungou. — Posso amar mais o futebol do que você, mas

definitivamente não o otário feio Lucas.

Sascha riu com a brincadeira deles, totalmente consciente de que eram loucos um pelo outro. A teia

falava por si só. Era uma explosão de luz, de arco-íris, de amor.

— A Teia de Estrelas. — ela sussurrou.

— É assim que ela se parece? — a voz de Lucas era um rouco ronronar em seu ouvido.

— Sim. — o plano estrelado da PsyNet era estéril comparada à Teia de Estrelas, uma cacofonia de

cor e emoção, uma teia criada não apenas pela necessidade, mas por escolha. Escolhas de lealdade,

escolhas de amor, escolhas de emoção. — Tenho muito a aprender. — seus poderes estavam

crescendo, mudando, se transformando.

— Temos toda uma vida.

Se virando, ela envolveu os braços ao redor dele, e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele começou a

rodar com ela. Sua risada cintilou na Teia de Estrelas, chamejando alegria que afetava cada mente

dentro dela. Ela era pequena e pouco consciente, mas naquele momento, a Teia era muito, mas

muito mais forte do que a PsyNet jamais esperaria ser.


End file.
